The Sister
by MysticEyesx
Summary: A-Bella's-A-Witch-Story - Edward leaves in NM unknowing Bella was a witch with a different identity. Bella returns to England to her twin brother, Harry Potter. Set during DH. Will Bella and The Cullen's meet up together? R&R. Try it Out.
1. Broken and Packing

**A/N: **My first chapter of my Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover. It's a story set around _Deathly Hallows _and _New Moon. _The pairings will be Edward/Bella, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Jasper/Alice – canon parings. I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary: **Edward left Bella unknown to what Bella really who she really was as well as what. She's a witch and the sister of Harry Potter. Bella returns and begins her adventure with Harry, Hermione and Ron to find the Horcruxes and save the world from Lord Voldemort. Will Bella and the Cullen's reunite? Especially Edward and Bella?

**Disclamier: **I do not own any thing from _Twilight Saga _and _Harry Potter Series –_ they are owned by the wonderful writers J. K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

'You taught me how to love; you taught me how to live; you taught me how to laugh; you taught me how to cry, but when you left, you forgot to teach me how to forget you' – Hendie.

'Now those memories come back to haunt me, They haunt me like a curse' – Bruce Springsteen.

* * *

**The Sister**

**Prologue.**

The blowing of the wind brushed past me as the figure of my one love disappeared from the glimpse of my eyes. The fast blur of bronze and white vanished through the dark, now hauntingly eerie once the beautiful figure had gone – the figure of the man who stole my heart and shattered it into millions and millions of pieces.

A gaping hole ripped through my insides easily like two pieces of fabric. My breathing turned into hyperventilation of heavy gasps as my hands clutched the pain that spread through me like a darkening disease with no cure. The pain was dismembering the feelings of the legs I was standing on so shakily. I collapsed to the ground feeling nothing but the shattered heart and the dark hole within my chest.

"Edward..." my lips subconsciously spoke in a bare broken whisper of the night. The whisper was melted into the loudening wind as it whistled through my ears and whisked through my brown hair and pressed against my ivory skin.

My body seemed to be unable to hold me any more – everything was too much; the pain, the tears that slowly leaked down my face and the weak feelings that washed over me pulling me to the ground before the violent sobs racked through me, the tears beginning to loge into my throat, too weak to care.

"Edward... Edward... Edward..." my racking sobbing voice was able to crack out. "He's gone... he's gone..."

* * *

**Chapter One - Broken and Packing. **

The annoying ringing erupted through my ears awakening me from a tired slumber – a slumber I had forced upon me by a few pills that was intended for colds. I would do anything to take away the pain that always seemed to be placed in my chest – the pain of nothingness I have been feeling for the last month, if it had even been a month – the days, weeks and months seemed to be the same, repetitive. Nothing mattered any more.

The darkness through my shut eyes began to bring the agonizing memories back of the man I thought loved me just as I loved him. The memories was always the worst – the flashbacks of his cool, cautious touches of his rock hard skin bringing the electric charges surging through my body or the gentle whispers of his love which was now realised to be simple lies. How did I ever let myself to believe someone like _him, _so perfect, like someone like me?

If he had known what I really was – would he have really left me? Was it because I was a simple to human to him – well, that's as much as he knows – ? If he had known the one thing I had been since I was born, would he have taken it well? Or would he just left anyway, even more repulsed once seeing my real looks.

However, I couldn't even take that into consideration – I was vowed not to tell my secret of who I was to any person in Forks for my stay I had been forced upon for my safety.

It all happened so long ago – too long ago for me to ever know what really happened – but all I knew was my real parents whom where officially not Charlie and Renee had died by something so evil, so dark no person who knew of him or it couldn't bare murmur a word of him. He killed my parents only leaving me and my twin brother I hadn't known of until I had turned eleven years old. That was the day I had found out I was a witch.

Without a doubt, things changed from that day. Professor McGonagall of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry came to my house with Renee in Phoenix telling me who I really was – Isabella Lily-Marie Potter, twin of Harry James Potter – the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, my brother. Something that took me to great surprise when the all tartan dressed woman, or witch, told me.

Renee had been the friend of my real mother when she had been younger – before she was witch – and used to see my mother in the summer holidays after her terms of Hogwarts. Then Renee moved over to America, after that they contacted through letters – Renee knowing nothing of Lily's being a witch.

It was only until a year after I was born that Renee found out Lily was a witch; Lily had visited Renee one night asking if she could look after me for one night – the night she and my father, James Potter, died. The headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore, had visited Renee that night telling Renee everything and asking if she would be able to take care of me – at that time Renee was still with Charlie and both of them took me in as if I was their own – for that I could be nothing but grateful for. I was never mad for not being told nor was I ever mad at Renee and Charlie for leading me to believe they were my real parents because they were impossibly enough still the best parents I could of hoped for – second from my real parents – even if Renee wasn't the most wonderful, reliable mother being totally harebrained.

From the very day of July, things began to change from a normal life as a muggle in an ordinary elementary school then suddenly on September 1st I was off into the magical world as the secret living member of the Potters – a member everyone expected to be dead.

I remembered the very day better than anything – that was the day I met my real brother and things began to get better...

* * *

**Flashback.**

The steaming scarlet train huffed out puffs of white stream that slowly seeped across the platform of 9 and ¾ as Renee and I walked through the crowds of bidding goodbye families as they watched their children boarding the Hogwarts express.

I nervously fiddled with Renee's hand I felt with a firm grip as both of us pushed the heavy loaded cart of brown paper wrapped packages of string tied boxes or the large trunk of year supplies of clothing and Hogwarts uniforms or the rattling cage that contained a beautiful pure black owl with beautiful tawny eyes of golden amber and chestnut brown whom I had named Merlin from the famous wizard I had seen in a wizard book.

As we came closer to the train, I heard the faint sound of weeps to my left. I looked up to see the woman I considered a mother trying to cry silently – her soft eyes where leaking out clear tears forming from the tear ducts and running down her flushed cheeks leaving wet trails.

"Mum, I'll be fine," I tired to reassure Renee by speaking sincerely. Professor McGonagall had reassured me, I would be perfectly fine at Hogwarts – many would be in the same situation as me. Well, many would be in the same position as not knowing of magical worlds until now.

Renee nodded but the tears still formed down her cheeks. She let out a throaty laugh. "I know you will darling but I worry." I smiled at Renee's affection – even though she wasn't my real mother she still had her motherly moments.

"Don't worry, Mum. I'll be sending you letters every week by Merlin," I said. "Just don't be surprised when a owl flies through your kitchen window." I laughed, Renee soon joined in with the laughter.

After putting the luggage onto the Hogwarts Express, Renee pulled me into a hug, kissed my cheek and whispered a emotional goodbye as the tears began to form again down her cheeks.

"Bye Mum! See you at Summer!" I shouted while waving as the train began to start and the steam blowing, shielding the vision of Renee while I was stuck in the mass of children waving and shouting out the windows and doors just as I was.

The train began to increase speed and the small outline of Renee began to disappear as I heard the faint shout of goodbye mixed with the other cries from parents and families goodbye. The other students of Hogwarts around me began to lessen and melt away down the narrow corridors that rattled along with train as it huffed out of the magical platform 9 ¾.

Once the city scape became the scene of the windows and was now alone in the corridor, I began to struggle with picking up the very heavy trunk Renee and I both put a effort into the train itself. As the train bumped, I flew and trip over the trunk landing near Merlin and his cage whom hooted loudly as if to ask if I'm all right.

"I'm fine," I whispered to Merlin who cooed before nestling his head into his wing and looking as if falling into a small slumber.

I gripped onto the door and pulled myself back to my feet and began to try and pull the trunk again down the corridor merely moving an inch. I started to regret agreeing to put in the extra clothing Renee offered to put in.

"...I've heard it's massive! Twice the size of my hand!" a boys voice said and the sound of footsteps echoed around me mixed with the trains loud sounds against the metal train rack.

When I looked up towards the voice of the boy as two boys, twins, came around the corner. They had startling red hair, pale skin, freckles and a mischievous looks about the two. They looked as if they were at least a year older than I by their almost lanky forms and tiniest skinnier face.

The twins looked at each other then back at me as if doing a secret discussion. "Need some help?" they both asked in sync.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes please," I breathlessly asked. I was pretty sure my face looked as one who was struggling.

The twins both picked up the trunk. "Whoa, you sure do have a lot in here." one of them said and I instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry," I said, biting my lip as I picked up some of my other luggage and Merlin's cage where he snoozed.

One of them waved his hand off at me. "No need – We've got used to it, your our second person we helped today."

I let out a smile. "I suspect your experts by now," I said and they both laughed.

"We're Fred and George Weasley by the way." they said as we walked down the swaying corridor as we peered in compartments as we walked. Most of them where already full of students chatting excitedly or some nervous first years, as myself, squeezed into the compartments.

"I'm Bella." I told them – I wasn't sure how they would react to my last name, so I thought it would be best if I merely said the nickname I had found for myself from the hatred of my full name.

Just then I spotted a compartment which would do. There was two people in there – a boy and a girl; the boy was chubby, round faced and looked relatively nice while the girl I was a little cautious about, she was talking very fast, her mouth was moving so fast I wasn't sure if the round faced boy could even understand. She had frizzy brown hair with large buck teeth and brown eyes.

"Here will do." I said to the boys. "Thank you so much," I said to them before sliding open the compartment door stoping the girl mid speech – I felt guilty for interrupting. "You don't mind if I sit here do you?" I shyly asked.

The fizzy haired girl shook her head with a smile smile on her lips and the round face boy who smiled back like the girl, just shyly. "Not at all," the girl said.

Fred or George – could not see which one was which – helped me with my luggage onto the shelves over the seats and strap them in safely so they down fall off then both of them looked at me, taking in my appearance – they both looked curious as if they were seeing something I wasn't.

"See you Bella! Hope to see you in Gryffindor!" They said before making their way down the corridor again as I called back.

"Thanks again!" I said before sitting down on the brown fabric seats to see both of my compartment companions where staring at me.

"I'm Hermione," the girl introduced herself. "And this is Neville." she introduced the round faced boy herself as seeing he looked to shy to say something.

I smiled at them. "I'm Bella," I said.

"Is that short of Isabella?" Hermione asked, I nodded. "Oh, there was a girl in my class of that name – she was awfully nasty to me – not that I'm saying your nasty or anything..." the girl rambled off and began speaking how she was just before I had intruded.

I listening faintly to Hermione's loud yet rather confident tone as the city scape slowly disappeared as if melting away and changed into fields and fields of grass, trees and farms – England was defiantly beautiful, I admit – I wasn't sure why Renee really moved to America at all – the places she moved to was a town called Forks – where she met Charlie. Then, after that went to a Phoenix in Arizona. Both places were complete opposites to one another; Forks was wet, cold and no sun while Phoenix was constant sun and heat while it was lucky to get rain three or four times a year.

"... I don't particularly like the sound of Slytherin – as most of the dark wizards where known to be in Slytherin. I don't know whether I would be allowed in anyway, being muggle-born that is. Gryffindor looks the best though Ravenclaw sounds just as good – I read a lot about Rowena Ravenclaw, the woman who created the house you know? There's Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw-" Hermione's babble was cut off.

"Oh no!" Neville wailed suddenly, he was looking around the compartment with panic – he looked on the urge of tears.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Neville flung himself to the floor looking around. "Trevor! I've lost Trevor! Gran's going to _kill _me!" he cried as he looked under the train seats of the compartment.

I wondered who or what Trevor was but attempted to try and reassure the frantic looking Neville. "Don't worry – we'll help you find him, won't we?" I asked Hermione who nodded and began to search through the compartment.

"I'm going to ask other people's compartments," Neville said and stumbled out of the compartment clumsily calling Trevor as he walked.

"Who's Trevor?" I asked Hermione.

Hermione snorted. "His toad – he's lost it once already today." she rolled her eyes while standing up from looking under the seats just as Neville had. "Come on, lets ask around." she said.

Both of us walked down the corridors knocking on compartments and asking if they'd seen a toad – most of the peoples where reactions where slightly embarrassing; they either said no or some of them even laughed. Hermione would mumble something like: 'I bet their Slytherins' before walking off down the corridors again.

As we came to the last one, Hermione let out a annoyed sigh as she closed the compartment door of another refusal. "I'll go check on Neville – you might want to put on your uniform." she told me as she pointed down at my simple top and jeans with sneakers. I never saw the point of wearing anything special when McGonagall said we would be changing on the train and thankfully, I fitted in with all of the other people – they too were wearing simple clothing as I was apart from Hermione whom was already wearing her uniform.

I nodded and we both walked down the compartment before I slipped into our empty compartment after saying good luck to Hermione. I drew the blinds around the compartment and put on the plaid grey skirt, clean, spotless oxford white shirt, the knee-high socks with the black jumper and soft, silky like black robes with the Hogwarts crest of a 'H' surrounded by a badger, raven, snake and a lion – all symbols of the Hogwarts houses, I correctly remembered when reading Hogwarts: A History which I found extremely interesting and a great change from Austin books I had been reading all summer.

After changing, I pulled the blinds back up just to see Neville and Hermione walking to the compartment both in Hogwarts robes while Neville looked sad – from that I guessed they have yet to find the toad.

"Gran is going to be _so _mad." he moaned as he slumped into his chair.

"Don't worry – your going to find him." I told him patting his shoulder, he gave me a small awkward yet grateful smile.

"Thanks for your help both of you." he told Hermione and I.

Hermione was going to say something, her mouth open when the screeching of the train made us jump. The train was stopping.

Outside, through the now darkened scenery was a stone platform, smaller than platform and 9 ¾ with the words 'Hogsmead station' on a sign that was slowly filling with students who rumbled off the train, buzzing with excitement.

Hermione, Neville and I made our way out of the train – Neville silently weeping as we went – and into the crowds of students in black robes and school uniform. The three of us went with the crowds and through the platform.

"Firs' Years!" a gruff voice shouted through the platform. Hermione, Neville and I turned and scurried through the crowds with hurry and stopped in front of a very,very tall man. In fact I wasn't if he was man – he was so full of frizzy black hair and beard you could hardly see his mouth nor his cheeks while his eyes was a beetle black with a intimidating look about him with his bulky and tall frame except something about him was soft and gentle as you looked into his eyes. "This way, Follo' me an keep up." he said as he held up his rectangle, massive glass lantern and lead us through the trail and towards a massive dark looking lake that rippled silver from the half-moon light while the dark colours contrasted of the lake contrasted with the light.

"Ge' on," he suddenly said as a load of boats formed on the lake bank. "Four to a boa'" he said.

Hogwarts castle was beautiful. Inside and out. It was like I had walked into a magical medieval era as I walked into the Hogwarts Great Hall, Hermione by my side. Everyone seemed as awed as I was.

Professor McGonagall lead us down the Great Hall of watching students all in black robes on the four tables of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I wanted to run away from the eyes that watched all of so closely. Slytherin's looked as if they were silently saying 'Oh, look it's the little first years' mockingly.

As the came to the end of the Great Hall that seemed incredibly long Professor McGonagall gave us the instructions to sit on the wooden stool and put on the hat and decide which house your in, in front of the whole school pupils – including the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall went down the list alphabetically until she came to Hermione. Hermione nervously went through the crowd and then with a steam of determination she sat on the stool and put the hat on her a bit roughly than others. Hermione sat on the stool, the hat covering her site until the hat with a mouth formed from the creases shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled at Hermione as she caught my eye from the Gryffindor table – she was positively beaming with happiness.

The list went on and on and the line was decreasing more and more by the minute. As it came to the P section my heart began to exhilarate in my chest beating with incredibly fast.

"Potter, Harry" my heart froze and my jaw dropped as mine did though mine was for a completely different reason from the thousands in the Great Hall. My brother stepped forward, his messy black hair, round glasses, thin face and scrawny body with the most startling bright jade green eyes – my eyes, our mother's eyes.

His stepped forward and onto the stool, sitting down and putting on the stool and the hat began to pounder.

My brother – Harry Potter, in this room...

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called.

I saw Harry let out a breath of a sigh from relief and walk towards the Gryffindor table with Hermione and whom I only noticed until now – the Weasley twins. They were near another boy whom looked like he was related to him – he had glasses, thin face with pointy features and startling red hair like the twins.

"Potter, Isabella," there was even more gasps as my name was read from McGonagall. I saw Hermione stare at me, gawking like many others as I made my way towards the stool and the hat putting it on and letting the gawking people disappear.

'_Well, well, well,_' a voice said, more like whispered. I nearly jumped out of my seat. '_Miss Potter, it is good to see you are in fact alive as much as your brother is._' the hat said. '_You are very much like your mother – very passionate, selfless, big hearted but with the bravery of your father and the intelligence from them both... very noble too... why, this is easy to place..._' "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and the table erupted.

"We've got the second Potter!" I heard through the mist.

I sat down next to Hermione and looked directly to my brother whom was gawking at me, the smallest of turn up near his mouth edges.

"Hello brother,"

* * *

The uncomftableness slowly crept upon me as I lay motionless in the bed. I groaned as I lifted myself off the bed and stumbled my way towards the bathroom away from the messy bedroom. Once in the bathroom I turned on the knob towards the red mark and began to undress for a shower.

Even though I hadn't known I was a witch, I knew something was different about me before I turned eleven – I was a, what witches and wizards call 'Metamorphose', I could change my appearance at will and I was ever since I was born, it frightened Renee to death when she first saw me change my hair to all the colours of the rainbow then change my eye colours. I attempted to keep it under control throughout my years of being a muggle, trying to fit in with others which wasn't always possible. Hogwarts was the only ever place I actually felt myself and normal at.

As my fingers knitted through my hair as the froth and bubbles of the strawberry shampoo, I felt the sudden emotion of sadness drop through me as I thought of Hogwarts – a second home to me. The faces of my brother, Harry, my best friends, Hermione, Ron and Ginny flashed through my mind bringing the sadness deeper inside me. I was pretty sure my Metamorphose was going under control now – I wouldn't be surprised if my hair was depressing deep grey as it normally does when negative emotions run through me.

It has been a year since I had set foot in Hogwarts and my mind was more and more panic filled as I thought of the way I had left; Dumbledore had died from a attack of Hogwarts in my sixth year, he had left me a letter telling me I must go to Charlie's and Harry couldn't of agreed more – he didn't want me around this war that was going on. He forced me to move to Charlie's until the war was gone and did an unbreakable vow with Professor McGonagall that I would not tell in the time of the stay of who I really was.

I changed my appearance to brown hair and brown eyes like Charlie and disguised myself as someone just a year older than I really was with the date birth of September 13th and the name Isabella Marie Swan moving from Phoenix to live with my father.

Then I met the Cullens. Things began to feel better – I was feeling less guilty of not being with my brother in the dreadful war going on around my brother and the magical world. Edward and the Cullen's made things better – I passed through my birthday of becoming age without even realising I was now at the age I could go on my own way and use my own magic. Edward made things better – he made me feel whole. With him I didn't fantasise on running back to my brother and family – I was more happier than ever before until now. I had lost the true love of my life – I felt like a part of me was missing and the pain of the missing piece was like pain I had never felt before.

Like a click of a light bulb the thought formed in my head. I could return. I go back to the wizarding world and fight side by side with my brother. The excitement that ran through me as I quickened my speed on washing my hair and scrubbing my body. I reached out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around myself once the shower had been turned off.

I quickly went to the bedroom and began to change into a simple pair of straight dark straight leg jeans with a plain white, long sleeved t-shirt then put on some warm black socks before walking towards the bedside table draw, opening it slowly to see my pride and joy.

Inside was my beautiful wand; it was made from silver perch making the wand a silver grey that was carved beautifully to the tip in gold markings of leaves and ivy that curled around the wand's length of 13 ¾ inches. It cost me a bit more than others as it was one of the best wands Ollivander had made – it was his first wand he had made once he got his business running – it was a test run of Unicorn hair mixed with a Phoenix feather, very unique.

The warm feelings spread from the tips of my fingers, shooting up my arm as my hand curled around the wand. The tingling feeling ran through me bringing somewhat relief through me. It had been a year since I had last used my wand and as I felt the wand connect with my inner magic, it was like the first day I had ever held it.

"_Accio Travel bag_," I whispered and the chequered brown travel bag flew from the other side of the room and caught in my hands easily and swift-fully. It felt amazing. "_Accio jumper_," I said again and a brown jumper with white, red and green patterns came flying towards me and into my hands just as the travel bag did. "I've missed this so much!" I grinned feeling the old me fall through.

After that I did a few enlargement charms I had been reading from the books I hid in my underwear draw – Edward would never go in there nor would Charlie – to make my travel bag bigger on the insider rather than the outside then put on the jumper that Alice would have considered ugly. It fit me snugly and the warm feeling of wool clutched to my body.

I walked towards the mirror in my bedroom looking at the Forks Bella reflection; Forks Bella could be considered pretty with a natural look with the mahogany hair that I had mixed with Renee's hair and Charlie's hair and the brown eyes looked a lot more appealing than other brown eyes.

I quickly dried the wet hair that was sprayed around me then some Glamour Charm to make the hair brushed and untangled before changing me back into my real looks.

Accordantly to many I was a lot like my mother, almost a miniature version of her. My hair was a deep crimson red with the thinest hints of auburn that was hardly noticeable. It was naturally straight to my waist but being a Metamorphose I could sometimes change the lengths when I wanted to. Today I kept it as normal perfectly straight. My skin was clear with no pimples or scars and a clear ivory colour – the same as Forks Bella – though my cheeks always had a rosy pink glow with the faint tinge of bronze-pink. My face shape was heart-shaped while my lips were small along with my nose while my eyes were large, almond shape with a colour of jade green – almost emerald green. Then my height was taller – almost the same as Harry's – 5'6 while my body had more curves and bust size than Forks Bella's slender frame.

I sighed. _I wonder what Edward would have thought of the real me,_ I thought absent-mindedly before snapping out of my pondering and summoned my coat, shoes, scarf and gloves. I put on the brown leather military type coat I had owned which was in fact one of Sirius' then some brown leather gloves, a lighter colour than the coat with brown leather, zip up heeled boots the same colour as the gloves – I mentally thanked myself that I wasn't really clumsy, it was just a façade I was made to put on.

After that I put on a knitted black beret type, beanie black hat onto my deep red hair and flipped out my middle parting long bangs before putting on the black scarf and putting on some brown tinged glasses. I looked like a walking brown blob as I looked at the amount of brown I was wearing – the only thing that stood out was my red hair which was hardly like the Weasley's red hair.

Once I had changed everything, I put my wand into coat pocket – jean pockets too small – and began to pack all my things for the journey to England. I would take the muggle transport until I was out of America where I could disapperate to Grimrauld place where I could send a message to Harry via Merlin.

Once I had packed everything I could I put a Feather-light Charm on the travel bag to make it light and effortless. Then picking up the bag I made my way towards the door onto to get my foot stuck in something.

I looked down to see my foot wedged into a look floorboard. I sighed trying to tug it out only my boot and foot was stuck. I groaned bending over and putting the floorboard out and crashing backwards onto the floor of my bedroom I had been in for a year.

As I held the floorboard I looked in the hole in the floor only to see something that brought shock and disbelief through me. There was a CD case – not just any CD case but the case that Edward had given me for my made up birthday.

"Oh my god..." I whispered as I picked it up in my hands with feather touch. The CD case was shiny and spotless – not mark on it. '_Bella's Lullaby_' was listed down many of the piano sound names that Edward had composed.

I could have been staring at for an hour or so when I realised tears were trailing down my cheeks slowly. I watched as the tear drop that had crept to the very tip of my chin fell down into the hole of the loose floorboard and onto... card?

Down in the hole was a plane tickets from Esme and Carlisle to Jacksonville. Both of them where still straight and shiny. And under that was a picture... a picture that was folded of Edward and Forks me.

The sobs were uncontrollable now. The face of Edward's expressionless – his topaz eyes that were normally full of love were filled with nothing but that which until now I realised was just fake. This photo represented how he really felt of me.

I sniffled and slipped the things into the travel bag before re-standing and picking up my things then taking out my wand, flicking it at my face to disappear the tear strained cheeks and blood shot eyes which was still covered by glasses.

Slowly I made my way out the bedroom door letting my eyes run around the room one last time before turning and making my way towards Charlie's room which I knew was empty – I was sure Charlie had gone a long time from now for work. Inside was the dark colour of green and browns of Charlie's rooms with a blue and white plaid quilt with dark wooded furniture but in the corner was a cage with Merlin sitting in it. He was flapping his wings excitedly when he saw me.

Charlie had been looking after Merlin for me in his room for me as I didn't have much space. I had put a silencing charm on Merlin so he didn't wake Charlie in the night.

"Hey Merlin," I whispered as I walked towards the cage. I slowly opened it and put in some Owl snacks I had bought from Diagon Alley ages ago – I had almost two years supply of them hiding under my bed.

Merlin cooed before nibbling at the treats. I slowly stroked his silky soft feathers of his wings.

"I need you to go to Sirius' place – you'll do that right?" Merlin cooed again then lightly niped my finger. "Go straight there, no where else – stop for food and water though – be invisible at all times." Merlin was a special, magical breed of birds that was found by a group of wizards in Egypt 300 years ago. They have a special ability to become invisible and where known to be most beautiful type of owl around. They were very rare and very valuable.

Merlin's eyes showed understanding before he niped my finger again affectionately before flapping his wings and taking off into the night.

I sighed then summoned a pen and paper before descending down the stairs and into the kitchen before righting a note:

_Dad, I'm sorry I haven't stayed longer – I really liked living with you Dad. I'm going back **there, **don't worry about me – I'll be fine. No need to get out a search party. I love you, Bella._


	2. The Arrival and The Surprise

**A/N: **Second Chapter! Sorry I haven't put it up quicker - I got a new computer for my birthday and I've been having to convert things over all of yesterday! I really hope you enjoy this chapter though - Bella's in England!

**News: **On my profile, I have done a short introduction paragraph - I don't know whether any of you have read it - and I did add in that I may be doing some competitions towards my fan fiction stories! I have been having trouble doing banners on my computer - in fact I can hardly edit pictures at all on this computer! So, my first competition is for you guys to create a banner - or well, picture. The banner/picture would be going on my blog for this story. I have certain pictures that I would like on the banner/picture - which, if you send me a private message to join in the competition, I will send them via DocX - but apart from that you can do what ever you want. If you look at my other blogs on my site - you'll see how large they have to be but the size can vary up to a point - it just has to be big enough to fit the page and look great! It all has to be based around the _Deathly Hallows _and _New Moon _themes.

The second and third places will be on the blog too on the 'competition' page I'm going to put up once the competition is finished!

You can send in the picture/banner any time and I'll post again when everyone's entered when the due dates are! Good Luck - I hope you do well! Wow, even I'm excited!

P.S. do poll on profile! And check out blog - also on profile!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own anything from _Harry Potter Series _or _Twilight Saga - _though I do own the small characters that should appear sometime in the story! Yay!

* * *

'Home is not where you live but where they understand you' - Christian Morgenstern.

'Family is a haven in a heartless world' - Attributed to Christopher Lasch.

* * *

**The Sister**

**Chapter Two - The Arrival and The Surprise. **

The fresh air hit my face at full force as I stepped out of the England airport. The forceful October wind whooshed through my hair twirling it around my face as I sighed with content. Even the mere fresh feeling of the wind of England brought somewhat happiness through me.

My hands gripped to the travel bag as I looked around the busy street of London; people busied passed each other through the pavement full crowd - some vacating into a shops on the street or merely carrying on and disappearing around the corner. Through the mass of people there was, miles, in the distance stalls set up which concluded it was market day. The man on the fish stall boomed the deals of his collection of freshly caught fish or the stall lady held ripe fruit in the air shrieking the prices, ignoring the wind that blew around her face and spraying her hair around her.

My lips released a sigh that pressed through my mouth. The sigh brought be back of my surroundings and back into the real world. Home - I was home. And for the first time in a month, I smiled. It felt strange to let my lips curve upwards - it felt like I was greeting an old friend I had not seen or spoken to in years.

I readjusted the strap of my travel bag that hung around my shoulder, crossing my body to my hip where the bag sat - I almost felt nothing thanks to the charm I had been teaching myself through my spare time, when Edward and the family were hunting mostly - and began to make my way down the street and forming into the bustling crowds, heading towards 12 Grimauld place.

As the harsh air felt oddly relaxing against my skin I wondered about something that if home in Forks would have brought the horrid piercing pain through my body like a sharpened sword. I thought about the whole Cullen clan, including Edward. I wondered would they could possibly doing while I adventured through England's capital towards the a somewhat considered home since my fifth year.

In my mind I pictured every member in the Cullen family smiling happily, laughing merrily even in their newly and beautifully decorated home; Alice was her usual self, speaking chirpily to the room in her soprano tone; Jasper was smiling adoring at his wife with every bounce she took; Emmett was laughing his booming, thundering laugh as he watched amused at the TV of a human show; Rosalie would look from her fashion magazine, shake her head at her mate though with a smile on her beautiful face; Esme would be cleaning every inch of the living room each seven of them were situated, dancing with every step as she softly hummed; Carlisle - dressed in his white lap coat - would look up from his book and smile lovingly as he watched his mate, his love, clean the house happily; The Edward… he would be playing the piano, his long fingers trailing across the ivory keys and ebony black sharp and flat keys with so much grace and delicate. His perfect, angular body didn't move with the slightest as his fingers created the utmost breath-taking sounds it could make a angel cry. His lips were formed in a smile - the crooked one I used to claim as mine.

I turned to the left as I carried through my rout towards a safe place to apparate without troubles or being noticed by a muggle. How ever much I felt of sadness that dripped through me, I couldn't quite help feel the tiniest of happiness for them. A part of me wanted nothing more than shoving in their face how much they destroyed me, hurt me but seeing that image run passed my thoughts - I relieved the anger inside me.

I had been walking for somewhat half and hour now until I finally found a suitable alley way just of a small street that was dark enough and discreet enough for me to safely apparate. I looked over my shoulders, searching for any eyes upon me - only to see a elderly, roughly looking man and few passing group of girls as they walked down the street in late afternoon.

For safety measures, I pulled out my wand and slowly flicked my wand using a nonverbal spell of Illusionment charm to make my body slowly sliver away before leaving me completely invisible - a illusion of the mind.

I sneaked down the dark, soaking wet alley way, my feet padding through the murky puddles until I was standing at the very end which was full of dusbins and old, moist broken carboard boxes that began to soak from the newly opened clouds.

I gripped to my wand and slowly tightened the grip on my wand before thinking of the familiar home of number 12 Grimuald place before spinning on the spot and disappearing from sight with the loud sound of _crack. _

The jolting senation shot through me and the squeezing of every part of my body reflected that the apparating had gone well. My whole body felt like it was squeezing in and out of tubes - my head was pushed into it's scull, my skin flexed into my bones.

My eyes were shut so tight I couldn't see anything of the dark swirls that spun around me. The jolting in my stomach gave the feeling of nausea whilemy head's spinning gave the sentaiton of light-headed and dizziness.

Suddenly, there was ground. I felt my whole body being smashed around like the final loop of the rollercoaster before I dropped down, feet first onto hard ground. My knees gave away and I feel down onto the ground I sat at.

My breathing was heavy and when I opened my eyes, the objects and shapes before me where blurred, swaying side to side as my head spun and spun. I caught my hand on something strong before me as I felt the sensation of falling, I gripped hard onto the thing I was holding while the wand dropped down my hand onto the floor. When the heaviness slowly crept back to my head, washing away the light-headedness and the churning in my stomach settled down, the blurring of the scene before me slowly refocused and I reconised the front door of Grimuald Place before me. I was on the front step as I suspected.

My hand reached down and picked up my wand that was on the verge of rolling down the steps and pulled myself up using the grip on the door thame I had grabed before.

As I looked at the door, the sudden memory of the first time of walking through this door…

* * *

**Flashback.**

The horrible feeling of the portkey and the flashing of silver blue light disappeared from my eyes as I dropped onto the hard, wet, ground of grass. I couldn't help the grunt of sudden ground escape my lips, I laid there for what seemed like a few seconds letting my senses of smell and sound control me.

I could smell the fresh aroma of summer grass that was sleeked with damp water from the days rain that happened just a few days ago.

I could hear the sounds of cars on roads - fast and slow - I could pick up the distant sound of the 'dustbin men' calling one another and the crashing of trash clashing in the trunk.

"You al'right Bella?" Tonks' voice ran through my hearing senses.

Tonks; a fellow Order member had come to fetch me just today from hearing the news of my own brother being attacked by Dementors in the presence of my cousin - Dudley, whom I've heard is something I wouldn't be glad to acquaintance of metting - which ment that Harry had broken a vital rule of the wizard world.

I cracked open my eyes to see grass and the long distant outlines of trees and far in the background buildings. My lips once again, let out a groan as I pulled myself up from my ground. "I'm fine," I croaked out. "I'm not just yet used to this yet." as I stood from the ground, I looked round to see the Tonks smiling knowingly at me - her spiky short, bubble-pink, boy-like hair and bright light brown eyes with a petite figure and rather small for someone her age but taller than me nevertheless.

Tonks grinned. "Know what you mean - first time I used a portkey I was sick." she nodded in understanding.

This was my second time of using portkey; the first time had been on the portkey had been when I went to the Quddich World Cup with the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione - which ended up bringing more danger than we counted for.

"So," I said looked around while changing the subjects. "Where's the-"

"Shh!" I was cut off by Tonks who was looking frantic. "Not here. And it's _this _way." she grabbed my arm and steered me around and headed towards the buildings in the far distances and across the small mass of grass and tree's around us. "Do you remember what was on the piece of paper?" Tonks suddenly asked me as we walked out of the black gate exit of the small could be considered park of merely grass and trees. We were now facing a row of lots and lots of houses - some a lot like the Muggle Priminister lived in.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Of course." I said. "It said-"

"_Shh_! Bella! Christ - I said _do not repeat that_!" she hissed.

I blushed and looked sheepish. "Sorry." I apologised.

Tonks smiled anyway. "Never mind. Mad Eye nearly stunned me when I almost said _that_." she said, laughed slightly. She lead me down the road, passing each house containing numbers from one until we finished at 11.

My eyes slowly trailed to the left only to see number 13 next to number 11. My eyebrows furrowed. I tred again but I was _still _only seeing number 11 and 13 houses of Grimmuald Place.

_How Odd…_

"Tonks…" I struggled to mention I was not seeing something that I was suppost to see.

Tonks just merely smiled, yet again understandingly and patted my shoulder. "Your not going mad - it's all part of it all." she said. "Think of what the piece of paper said."

I remembered the small piece of paper Tonks had handed me just after leaving Renee and Phil's home. _Number 12 Grimmuald Place, Headquaters of the Order of the Pheonix, _the messy yet readable writing had printed across the scrappy piece of paper.

Then it all happened.

The houses of number 11 and 13 began to move away from each other as repelling magnets, rattling as they went. Though, no muggles seemed to be running out of the houses screaming that their houses were moving. The row of houses moved further apart and the two houses opened up another house - it was just like the houses on Grimmauld Place except it was scruffier and dirtier.

"Come on," Tonk whispered, taking my arm again and pulling me towards the house that had popped out of no where. As I inspected the home, I saw the faint, rusting, silver figure numbes of _12_. My jaw dropped with amazement.

Once we came to the large, black door, Tonks opened it and ushered me inside the dark house just to be pulled into a warm embrace as I stepped inside the threshold.

"Bella!" Mrs Weasley's voice shrieked in happiness. I saw a mass of slowly fading ginger hair, loose from the loosely tied bun.

"Mrs Weasley." I smiled as I stepped back letting Mrs Weasley look me other, inspecting every inch of me.

"Grown again." she said, smiling at me with a pointed finger.

"Have I?"

The sound of Tonks closing the door awakened me. I turned to Tonks whom stepped forward grinning from ear to ear.

"Welcome, Bella, to the headqueaters of Order of the Phoenix."

_Wow…_

_

* * *

_My head shook out of the memory and I slowly opened my free hand towards the silver knob of the door. As my hand touched the coolness, it brought back the sensations of Edward's lost cool touches his hand would cast against my skin. I blinked away the thought of Edward before turning the knob slowly and walking into the darkness before me.

The hallway looked just as it did - dark, pealing dark wallpapers, walls full of paintings and dust covering every inch of the space around me. Though, something was somewhat different about it. It felt… eerie - of course it always had done when I would walk into Grimmuald Place but now… it felt haunting and meaningless.

Then, out of nowhere a voice, so familiar that it brought chills down my spine.

"_Severus Snape_?" the voice of Albus Dumbledore said. He was dead… I was fooling myself. I looked around me, stepping back subconsciously. That was when the ghostly, misty, haunting figure of my old headmaster appeared out of nowhere looking more sickenly head than before; the image of his twinkling blue eyes where replaced by dark, see through, cold ones.

"N-No…" I gasped as I looked at the figure before me. "No… no, it's not you… it _can't _be." I moved backwards, pressing myself against the door.

The figure moved forwards, the old headmaster advanced on me.

"_You killed me Severus,_" his dull, dead voice spoke.

"_W-_What! I-I did not kill you!" I nothing but shrieked out. Then the figure disappeared in a flash. My breathing was heavy and my mind blank as I stared at the spot Dumbledore, whom was known to be very much dead, vanished right before my eyes.

There was the sudden sound of footsteps and the familiar voice ran through my hearing range except I couldn't seem to register that there was someone else in the house.

"Is that you Remus? I'm sorry - Harry didn't mean it all - he's too caught up with everything going on - we all are-" the voice said then stopped short. "_Bella_?" the sound of my name clicked through me like a light bulb. I looked up at the sause, my eyes were sparkling with tears. I saw Hermione before me - she had hardly changed in a year except became more womanly and grown. Her wide, cinnamon brown eyes looked at mine in shock, her face sharing the same expression, surrouned by her mass of wild, golden brown mane of locks.

"Hermione?" I spoke her name back though my voice trembled.

Hermione walked forwards, towards me and pulled me into a hard hug that was surprisingly strong for someone so slender. The sudden warm that ran through me was like a breath of fresh air - it felt nice to be touched and embraced as so.

"Bella!" she half-sobbed my name. "It's so good to see you - it really is! We've all missed you so much," she almost chocked out. "We weren't sure when the next time we'd see you." I felt her tears leaking into neck as my own tears advanced down my heated, flushed cheeks of the harsh wind I had exited from.

"Hermione? Is Remus there?" another voice spoke - this time masciline - and also very familiar. From over Hermione's shoulder Ron walked out of the door from the staircase that led to the kitchen.

"Bloody hell. Bells?" his apperance too had changed only the slightest - taller and slightly broader, filling out. His blue eyes widened with shock, just as Hermione's did. "Harry!" he suddenly called and my body froze. "You might wanna see this, mate!" he called towards the door where he had appeared from.

There was the sound of chair scraping and footsteps coming from the stepped then just a few second afterwards my brother emerged from where Ron had. His messy, black hair was slightly messier than usual and longer too while his dark jade green eyes were mixed with so many emotions. He was like a walking version of our father - while I a version of our mother - except with the green eyes. He was clutching his wand with a deathly, ready grip, held high as if expecting for a fight only to just like Ron and Hermione be frozen with shock.

"B-Bella?" he sputtered.

"Harry…" I sighed. Hermione let me go, sniffling and stepped backwards, her eyes filled with tears as Harry walked towards me and pulled me into a very strong hug. His head nuzzled into my hair and I heard the softest of sighs into me. I tucked me head onto his shoulder smelling his strong aroma that was so familiar. Then Harry froze mid embrace and pulled back looking me dead in the eye.

"Isabella Lily-Marie Potter, _what _are you doing here!" he almost growled as he shouted at me. I flinched away though his arms held me in a firm grip on my forearms.

I looked away. "It's… it's a long story." I whispered trying to hide the brokenness in my voice. But then looked into his eyes fiercely. "You wouldn't expect me to be away forever while this hell-breaking war was going on anyway - you're my brother - my _only _family I have left!"

Harry looked me in the eyes. "Yes, and your mine - that's why I sent you away - to be safe!" he yelled. "What if something had happened to you while you came back here? Huh?"

My eyes narrowed. "Nothing happened, _Dad_." I shrugged out of his arms. "For your knowledge, I was fine - nothing what so ever happened to me." I told him.

He stared into my eyes, the fireceness slowly fading before pulling back into a hug. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's brilliant to see you sister," he breathed.

My eyes softened and I slowly tucked my chin onto his shoulder, my eyes letting a tear slide once again down my cheek. "It's brilliant to see you too."


	3. The Conversations and The Emotions

**A/N: **Hello all! I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter and I apologise again for letting it go on so long before updating! I want to help you all with some changes I did for the story to make it all fit with how Bella fits in. Bella's been at Forks 10 months - it's been a month since Edward left. The Golden Trio have escaped Bill and Fleur's wedding… and then it starts…

P.S. Forgot to mention beforehand - all those who haven't read _Deathly Hallows _this story _will _include spoilers.

**News: **For all those who are wanting to do the banner competition _please _send a private message to me and I'll send you all the pictures I wanted to include in it - it is mostly just pictures from the Character Index from the bog for this story, so you can just get the pictures from the blog - though, I have yet to add in a few other pictures of characters - the Cullen's as such.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly enough I do not own any of the _Harry Potter Series _nor _Twilight Saga.

* * *

_

'A single conversation across the table with a wise person is worth a mouth's study of books' - Chinese Proverbs quotes.

'Hell is other people' - Jean-Paul Sartre.

* * *

**The Sister.**

**Chapter Three - The Conversations and The Emotions. **

Professor McGonagall stood in the circular room which was once filled with interesting, strange objects and more by the late headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. The room was now filled with books, books and more books that surrounded the moving paintings of other headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts.

Professor McGoagall, known to be a relatively stern, emotionless woman suppressed her lip from trembling heavily and her eyes from crying from the tear-ducts as she looked at the large, golden framed portrait of the late headmaster - the calligraphy, black writing curved into the words - _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_' onto a golden plate just below the largest painting just off from frame.

In the golden frame was a elderly man; his twinkling blue eyes half covered by the half-mooned glasses that sat on the bridge of his crooked nose, his hair was long and white along with his beard and moustache. He wore long, purple robes with golden stars embedded in the pattern.

"It's…" Professor McGonagall started but cleared her throat, ridding away the lump in her throat. "It's going to be hard without you, Albus." she told the portrait of the man she'd looked up to ever since her first day as a Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts - something she had always dreamed to be from ever since she started Hogwarts. Dumbledore was the only whom really had the most supportive faith in her since her parents died young from Grindlewald battles.

"You're the only one _You-Know-Who _has ever been afraid of and _now_-" she looked downwards, pleading away the tears. "I don't think Hogwarts is safe anymore." she told the portrait of Albus Dumbledore who looked down at her silently.

"Well, of course it isn't going to be safe now Minerva." Dumbledore said softly. "But you have to carry on and do the best for the students of the school."

Professor McGonagall looked back up at Dumbledore then sighed. "Of course, your right Albus - you always are." she said. "Though, with Severus as Headmaster now, Merlin knows what will happen." she grumbled and rubbed her somewhat exhausted eyes.

"October half-term is coming, is it not?" Albus asked. McGonagall nodded, confused. "Did you, perhaps, find the letter I had left you?" Albus offhandedly asked.

McGonagall looked slightly confused, her storm grey eyes circled with confusion and suddenly lit up in understanding. "Oh!" she gasped. "I remember a letter… I put it…" she put her hand in her emerald green robe pocket and pulled out a small scroll tied with a red ribbon. She pulled the ribbon swift fully and slowly pealed the two ends of the paper apart, open.

There was silence as McGonagall read through the scroll, her eyes skimmed across the page, her emotions increasing with the emotion of disbelief. Albus Dumbledore sat in his portrait and twiddling his thumbs in his lap, watching McGonagall silently as she read the letter he had left her.

After a while, McGonagall slowly dropped the letter to her side, her whole face in disbelief and shock. "You mean there's…" she attempted. "There's… _another_…"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes." he confirmed.

"And I have to…"

And Dumbledore nodded yet again. "Indeed."

Professor McGonagall shook her head slowly. Then looked at Dumbledore incredulously. "And this will work?"

"I hope so," Dumbledore said.

Professor Minvera McGonagall breathed a sigh. _This better work, _she thought. _This may be the only hope we have left.

* * *

_"Come on, let's go down to the kitchen." Ron said through our reunion, he let me go from our hug and looked at all of us for agreement. We murmured our agreement and Ron led us down the hallway and towards the door leading to the kitchen.

"How long have to been here?" I weakly asked the three of them as I clutched onto Harry's hand with vice grip. Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at one another, exchanging a long look. I instantly felt I was missing something. "What?" I asked - rather impatiently.

Harry sighed though Hermione answered. "Well, We've have been here for a few weeks. It all happened at Bill and Fleur's wedding-"

"They had the wedding!" I almost shrieked out. From ever since I left, I knew they were engaged but I knew nothing of the wedding plans. "How was it? Beautiful, I suspect." I smiled. Anything Fleur influenced was made to be utterly beautiful - like her eighth part Veela self.

The three became more cautious. Hermione looked even more hesitant than before. "It _was _beautiful… up to a point." she struggled to say.

As we entered the kitchen it looked as it did; the long, dark wooded table carved tenderly into waved snakes at the legs while the table top was shiny and clean - which was rather a surprise. Come to think of it, the whole kitchen looked pretty clean. The old fashioned black cooker in the corner - something you would see now-a-days in a old cottage - with lovely dark wooded cabinets and marble surfaces.

My face crumpled in confusion. "What do you mean '_up to a point_'?" I asked the three of them.

Harry sighed again, heavily and steered me towards a seat, pushing me to sit down. "Kreacher?" he said aloud, around him.

There was a _crack _through the air and the old, ugly looking house-elf that had lived in his house for longer than I had lived. He willingly bowed at Harry with the strange emotion of… gratefulness? The house elf whom had cursed and hissed under his breath every time we merely stepped into a room - a house elf whom had been raised around a pure-blood family so prejudice, was _grateful _towards a half-blood? Stopper of the dark lord?

"Master Potter." he said in his worn, croaky voice as he bowed so low his overly large nose almost touched the floor. "What may I help you with?" he, _pleasantly _asked.

Harry shifted yet smiled. "Could I have four bottles of butterbeer, Kreacher?" Harry rather awkwardly asked the small creature.

Kreacher bowed again. "Yes, Master." before walking away towards the door of the pantry.

Once Kreacher was out of sight I turned to look at Harry was a disbelieving mask on my face. "Since when has Kreacher _bowed _to you?" I incredulously asked Harry.

Harry laughed uncomfortable and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's… It's a long story - we'll tell you everything later on." I nodded in understanding just as Kreacher reappeared with four bottles of butterbeer and placed each by Hermione, Ron, myself and Harry. I still noticed, even though Kreacher seemed to be nicer to Harry, he still avoided touch with Hermione who seemed to notice yet look sadly at the creature as if he had some saddening illness. I suppressed myself from rolling my eyes and shaking my head as I remembered Hermione's rather silly and - though I would never admit - ridiculous group S.P.E.W.

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry said after each of us spoke our thank you's and gratefulness.

"Your welcome Master." the elf replied. "Is there anything else? Maybe some soup?" he offered. Seeing the elf intimate with Harry started to scare me - something had happened that made the elf act such a way to someone he would usually avoid.

Harry looked at me questionably, I shook my head. Harry turned back to Kreacher. "No thank you Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed again. "Very well, Master Potter." before he clicked his fingers and disappeared again in a flash of the light.

"_That _is creepy." I noted.

Ron whom was opposite me nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it." he said before taking a long gulp of the butterbeer.

I turned back to Harry meeting his green, almond shaped eyes he and I shared. "So," I said gripping onto the bottle of my butterbeer. "What happened at Bill and Fleur's wedding? Is everyone OK?" I felt sudden panic stricken at the thought of any of the Order or Weasley member hurt. I shook the vile image out of my head and turned my attention to Harry who began to speak.

"I think it'll be best if I start off from when you left?" I nodded. "Well, when you left I went - as Dumbledore would have wanted - to the Dursley's for once more until I turned of age. The Dursley's have been sent away with Order members for protection and The Order and others came to take me away from Privite Drive before I turned seventeen." Harry seemed he began to struggle slightly as he described through. He looked downwards at his bottle and began to trail his finger of the label of the bottle. "The plan had been changed at the last minute - Floo Network and Apparation was impossible, Death Eater's guarding all systems so they could see anyone apparating or using Floo. So, we took the only magical transportation left-"

"Flying." I finished. I was so engrossed in Harry's words I had almost knocked the butterbeer bottle over as I leant forward. I quickly gripped onto the butterbeer and slid it away further and crossed my arms over the table, leaning further towards Harry.

Harry nodded. "Mad Eye," his voice became slightly mysteriously weak as he said the name of the battle scared, retired brilliant Auror and Order member. "told us a new plan. He-" he paused taking a deep breath. "the new plan was that there will be seven Potter's in the air - instead of one." my heart froze and my breath stopped short.

"Oh," was the only word that came out of my mouth, breathlessly. "What happened?" I asked in a rush - a sudden urge came through me. A urgency to know every thing was OK. "Did it go well?"

Harry looked downwards and in the corner of my eye so did Ron and Hermione. "In some ways…"

"What do you mean?" I sharply asked.

Harry visibly gulped. "_They _knew we where flying that night."

I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth in shock. "No…" Harry gravely nodded.

"_He _himself was there."

"_Voldemort _was there!" I shrieked. "Oh god Harry!" I cried and grabbed his hand from across the table. "Please tell me nothing happened? They didn't know which one was you, did they?"

"They didn't-" I breathed a sigh. "At first." my eyes widened. "Stanley Shunpike was one of them - I couldn't let him die." Harry said with urgency to understand. "So… I used _Expelliarmus _spell and they… _knew_."

"They knew from you casting a _spell_." I unbelievably said.

Hermione interjected. "Remus thinks the Death Eater's suspect it at his _signature _move." she told me, her eyes looked at Harry sadly.

"It's not like Harry's going to let him die! From what it seems - you were already in the sky and the fall would most likely kill him - he could have been Impiused!" I protested.

Ron nodded. "That's what Harry said." he quietly said.

Harry whom was looking down at his and mine entwined hands blinked a few times before looking back upwards in suddenly guiltiness and sadness. "I _will not _be like him - I _will not _murder because they were _there_." his voice slowly became fiercer.

I squeezed his hand understandingly. "I know brother." Harry smiled slightly. "What happened after that? Was anyone hurt?" I asked.

Harry's face came strangled. "George was injured."

My breath caught again as I thought of the first Weasley's I had met on the train of September the 1st. George, a jokey person - so free and lively, _injured. _"_What_?" my voice came out as a weak murmuring whisper through the silent room.

"He's ear was cursed off." Harry rather angrily spat out. "Mrs Weasley couldn't do anything to it - he's lost his left ear." his voice softer, weaker this time.

"Who did it? Do you know?" I insisted.

"Snape." Ron growled out seriously.

"_Snape_?" I gasped. Severus Snape had been a man whom wasn't as nice to many Gryffindor house students - all apart from me, although, I would exceptionally say he was _nice _to me, just decent - tolerable towards me. I would often catch Snape looking at me with a strange emotion running through his eyes as if seeing something from a long time ago. A part of me was still finding it hard to register that it was _he _who had killed Dumbledore - the best headmaster of all time, though I would say I was being single minded as I only ever had one headmaster through Hogwarts years.

I remembered my first day at Hogwarts and the strange looks Severus Snape gave me in our first lesson in Potions…

* * *

**Flashback. **

The potion room was dark as Hermione and me entered into the room situated down into the dungeons of Hogwarts. The room was consisted of large wooded lap tables and chairs, shelves full of books and rows and rows of different shapes and sizes of potion bottles with different colours in every clear glass bottles.

Hermione looked at me and gave me a small, timid, smile before leading the both of us towards the front table of the potions room. I slowly put down my school bag onto the floor and pulled my Hogwarts robes tighter around my body as I felt the cool breeze of the room.

"It's awfully cold in here, isn't it?" Hermione whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement. "I wonder what we'll be doing in this lesson today - I really hope Professor Snape isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be - though he does look very frightening…" Hermione babbled off as I glanced around the Potions room. As I glanced around, I caught the cold, pale eyes of Draco Malfoy who smirked unkindly before looking away. I shrugged and carried on looking around the room to see my brother sitting with Ron Weasley - a relation to the twins that had helped me with my trunk on the train - they were talking quite quietly to one another and it intrigued me what they could be talking about.

Seeing my brother yesterday was like a dream come true - it really was. All through the Great Hall's banquet Harry and I exchanged stories to one another. We weren't exactly close siblings straight off - it was exceptionally uncomfortable at first having to find out you have a sister in Harry's part - though I have a feeling he and I will come closer in time to come.

The door suddenly banged shut making most of us jump. We all turned to look at Professor Snape whom glided into the room out of a door that I guessed was his office of some sort. His dark, frightening eyes skidded across each one of us and when he set eyes on Harry at the back, his eyes twitched the slightest - though, it was quickly unnoticed - then he carried on surveying the class as we sat in silence.

When his eyes finished exaiming Hermione, he looked at me. His eyes impossibly widened the slightest and his ugly smirk turned into a look of demolishment as his stared at me. However, just as he did with Harry, the expression was gone in a second.

And he began to talk in a low, darkening silent tone it even brought shivers down my spine.

Hermione leant over and whispered lowly in my ear: "What was that about?" she hissed.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Miss Granger is it?" Professor Snape said. Hermione jumped away from me and nodded furiously. "Pay attention in class or you might find yourself loosing more points from Gryffindor than you can count." he threatened in a slurring drawl. My eyes widened as well as Hermione's.

I was the one who was talking… then why did he not threaten me?

* * *

"How are you surprised? He killed Dumbledore." Harry stated snapping me out of my memory. I flinched as I thought back to the ghostly figure of Dumbledore in the hallway questioning for the man who killed him.

"W-What w-was that?" I weakly asked, changing the subject and pointing towards the direction we had came. I gulped and quickly looked away, back down at the butterbeer I had yet to touch.

"It's a enchantment Mad Eye had put up." Hermione quietly said, her own eyes seemed to betray the memory of Dumbledore's figure. "If Snape was to come into this place - he would get tongue-tied and unable to say to any one where this place is." I nodded glumly.

I finally pulled the bottle from the table and let the glass touch my lips and lowly let the sweet liquid enter my mouth and slider down my mouth then throat. I almost hummed in appreciation as my taste buds connected with the butterbeer. I hadn't drank a butterbeer in a while and I missed it greatly.

As I put down the bottle, I turned to Harry expecting and he stared back at me before once again opening his mouth to speak. "We all made it out safely," I could tell he was editing it all dearly but I let it slip - a part of me understood that Harry didn't want to say the details of the horrific night. "apart from one." I stopped dead. My whole body dishearten and the grip on my butterbeer tightened tremendously.

"Who?" was all I could question.

The tension that filled the room thickened and the silence that drowned it was like a nail on a chalk board, scrapping downwards making the worst noise to ever enter your hearing senses.

"Mad Eye."

I gasped. "No! Your lying! Mad Eye was a great wizard - how could… how could… he…" a tear slipped down my face, trailing all the way down my face before dropping onto the clean, spotless table.

Harry nodded gravely. "That's what we thought - we have yet to find the body." a flood of sickness flowed through me as the words escaped his mouth so strangled. Had the Death Eaters done something so sick, they would _take _his body? The nausea inside me thickened and the loge in my throat widened.

"So how did you get here?" I curiously asked trying to rid away the slaughtering picture of Mad Eye's death.

"Well…" Hermione started, she worriedly looked at Ron and Harry. "A few days after Harry's coming of age, it was Bill and Fleur's wedding and… Death Eaters crashed in shortly after-" I choked on my own breath. "Harry, Ron and I managed to get away. We apparated to London and went to a small café only to have some Death Eater's follow us there." Hermione exhaled the breath she had been holding while saying it all in such a rush. "We got away again - then… we came here." there was silence shortly after she had finished.

I sighed loudly. "Is there anything else I should know?" I rather tiredly asked. My eye lids began to feel heavier than before and the known sensation of tiredness fell through my senses.

Harry inhaled. "Yes." he determinedly said. "We're going to go into the Ministry of Magic."

I spluttered on the butterbeer I had slipped at that moment. Spraying onto Ron...

* * *

Miles from Denali in the middle southern-east of Alaska was a large looking log cabin; beautiful cherry wood for walls; darker wood for the slated, slanted roofs which was topped with fluffy, white snow with matching wood for square shaped windows and rectangle shaped doors. The home was surrounded by steep cliffs and hills of wilderness; miles and miles of forest green trees, dark and light grey rocks, hill tops and mountain tops piled with snow that sparkled like crystals in the October, Alaskan sun.

Not far from the beautiful cabin, was a beautiful yet tiny clearing in the humongous forest; the trees caved around the pretty lush green grass that was slowly covering with coats of snow. The lavender grey bolder curved off the top of a small hill with the slightest traces of moss and white snow trapped in the smallest of cracks.

As the sun hit the highest points in the sky indicating mid-day a loud, cracking sound echoed through the small clearing that was only noticeable for something very near by - perhaps in the clearing itself.

And on the large bolder a woman suddenly appeared on, she was wearing a peculiar long, billowing black robes to the tips of her feet and a askew, crooked wizard hat you'd expect to be seeing 31st of October although the day had yet to come and the woman was looking very stuck out - even with the fact she had appeared out of nowhere. The only thing noticeable of her entrance was that hardly heard crack.

The woman was stern looking with long pointed features for a woman, her greying black hair only seeable at the sides for a hat and her wrinkled skin was only seen to her neck where the robe she wore covered every inch of her body - except the hands which she held a long, craved out stick.

The middle-aged woman looked around her as if taking in where she was and her surroundings before sighing loudly. "Albus could have at least spoken of better specifics - for all I know I could be anywhere in the forests of Denali, Alaska." she shook her head distastefully before pulling up her hand that gripped the stick before flicking it and letting the wand jump out of her hand at it's own accord and spin round and round before glowing blue and stopping short, pointing in one direction.

The woman nodded, before taking the wand from mid air and putting back to her side before carefully stepping down from the boulder she stood at before making her way down the beaten up trail of branches full of leaves that dripped snow and bracken that sprayed across the floor - the direction the long stick had pointed at in a blue glow.

Meanwhile, the beautiful cabin - in the direction the woman had been heading - was owned by a strange looking family; there was seven of them - each too beautiful it was impossible - four males and three females. Most of the - so be called - family members where sprawled out in the tastefully beautiful living room; the room was cosy and very relaxing looking by the soothing yet warm colours of walls and beautifully carved medium dark coloured wooded furniture, carefully placed around the room. Also, the giant of a fireplace was situated on the far west wall. The logs burned and crackled through the room as the fire burnt through, glowing the hot shades of golden orange or blazing red.

The four members that sat in the cosy, inviting living room where paired off and posed as in loving relationships - the black hair female and the blonde hair male, the blonde hair female and the black haired male. All of them where inhumanly beautiful and incredibly pale which was hardly noticeable from the burning glow admitting from the log fire.

"Ugh!" the beautiful blonde hair female - whom seemed more increasingly beautiful than others - broke the deadly silence that ran through the house. She slammed the magazine she had been holding onto the antique drink table in the centre of the room. The slapping of the two echoed through the home.

"What's the matter Rosalie?" the dark haired male who seemed to have a dangerous, large look about him that resembled a wild grizzly bear. His tone was far from different from his appearance. He spoke clearly yet weakly through the house.

The woman whom called as 'Rosalie' scowled. "You. _Everyone one of you_!" she screeched through the room. "Why are you all so _hung up _over a pathetic, stupid, _human _girl!" she spat the empathised words out with so much venom a mighty lion would cower back with chilling fear.

A growl erupted from the upper story of the home then in a speed of lightening, a handsome male appeared with a deadly look upon his angelic face. His eyes were the colour of coals, drowning around the essence of firing glow that flamed through the room. The male, though looking younger than the female, showed no fear and ran up, and stood straight in her face.

"Just because your _pathetic _human life doesn't mean you have to speak of Bella that way!" he growled out dangerously low. The girl narrowed her strange colour of gold eyes at the handsome male with bronze hair.

"Why are you defending her this way? You _left _her! If you made the decision to leave her - why are you not moving on? She probably has!" the utmost vicious face appeared on the bronze haired male. The angelic looks that had once featured on his face was replaced with the hard mask of fury.

He moved so fast, it was almost undetectable from the other's whom gathered in the living room to watch the commotion of the two once considered siblings. His pale hands clasped the blonde's neck in a vice grip and pushed her forcefully to the wall, crashing her behind into the wall - she made no move of pain as many would.

"_Shut up_." he growled.

The blonde smirked. "What's wrong? Don't like the fact that your precious human _Bella _has moved on without a single thought of you?" she mocked.

The dark haired male appeared by the bronze hair male. He put a strong paw of a hand on the angered man's shoulder. "Edward, brother, calm down - don't loose it." he calmly spoke though his gold-brown eyes pleaded to meet with his as if to say: 'please let her go'.

Edward slowly unclasped his long, pale fingers from Rosalie's neck with a final warning growl. He turned away and headed towards the open stairs. His hand touched the banister when…

"Going to sulk in your room again_, brother_?" Rosalie's taunting voice ran out through the room. "You know, if you had just accepted Tanya's offer ages ago - all this crap with that ugly _Bella _wouldn't of happened. The only reason you chose her was for the fact that she couldn't open her mind for you."

Edward's eyes which had been slowly turning back to gold turned the darkest black - darker than ebony, coal or jet black. His body whipped round, his body slowly formed into a crouch. His mouth opened out a roaring growl and he began to lunge for the blonde female who finally showed her fear.

Edward's body was midway before he was grabbed and attacked into a strong, restraining grip he tried to wrestle free from. The familiar scent of Carlisle and Jasper lapped into his senses then the feeling of calmness washed upon his anger bringing intensity.

"That was too far Rosalie." the scolding voice of Esme followed afterwards.

Alice's outline stepped towards Rosalie. "How can you hurt Edward like that? Do you care for nothing apart from your feelings?" she shrieked out at Rosalie whom seemed taken aback.

Suddenly a knock of the door erupted around the scene. Everything went silent and a beating of a heart echoed through the household members senses.

Carlisle and Jasper slowly released their holds and everyone looked towards the door in confusion and worry.

"How could a human be this far in the woods?" Esme asked worriedly to Carlisle.

Carlisle shrugged. "I better see what their problem is - maybe their hurt?" he sniffed the air and the familiar to him and his family aroma of blood washed through him. "I do not smell open blood." he whispered before walking towards the door and opened it cautiously and slowly, letting himself put on a surprised, natural façade.

As Carlisle opened the door a strange middle-aged woman stood there. The other family members' brows furrowed at the woman's attire.

"_What _is she wearing?" Alice hissed in distaste. Then her eyes became clouded in a far off look and moments later, reappeared back to normal in a flash of a second. She then smiled. "Oh My…"

"What?" the members asked though Alice pretended to zip her lips before turning back to the scene of Carlisle and the woman. They all turned to Edward who just scowled and looked away, avoiding the stares.

"Can I help you?" Carlisle asked politely though something in his eyes seemed to be calculating the woman before him in a lost way as if trying to figure something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

The woman nodded stiffly. "I'm Minerva McGonagall. You are Carlisle Cullen, correct?" she said with no fear or quicker in her voice.

Carlisle - and the rest of the family hidden away - looked surprised. "Yes." Carlisle could only answer.

"And you know of Albus Dumbledore?" the woman questioned again.

Suddenly like a light, Carlisle's eyes widened and realisation flickered through his emotions and a 'o' shape formed on his lips. "Oh!"

* * *

**A/N: **I really hoped you liked that chapter - i was thinking it through all school day (Thankfully we didn't do much so I didn't get told off for taking notes! hehe!). It wasn't much detailed filled chapter, mostly just conversation and a hell lot of mystery! So, if you haven't guessed by now - Carlilse knows Dumbledore! I thought it would be a classic twist like many other had done - it would fit in having Carlisle English an' all. The next chapter I was thinking of doing Hermione's point of view... (it may help with some of Bella's background) review if you don't want Hermione's point of view or you like the idea. Lastly, I am going to do another poll - P.s. please do the poll already on my profile! - which is...

'Should the Denali coven be involved?'

Yes? No? Poll me your answer, please!

Review, review, review.


	4. The Nightmare and The Truth

**A/N: **Chapter Four! Thank you all for reviewing and answering my poll - all those who haven't, please answer them and give me your opinion! - you have all been great! All things shall be revealed in this chapter - for all those who was very confused with the last chapter. Also, for the poll results to far - Victoria _will _be in the story but I won't tell you how. And… I may not have Denali's in the story - I must add that Tanya _will not _be a bitch like in many stories, she'll be perfectly pleasant and totally over Edward, if that changes your opinion of the poll.

**News: **If you want to join in with my small competition I'm hosting of making a banner for my blog of this story - please contact me and get the pictures of Characters on my blog for this story!

* * *

'Those with greatest awareness have the greatest nightmares' - Mahatma Gandhi Quotes.

'All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them' - Galileo Galilei Quotes.

* * *

**The Sister.**

**Chapter Four - The Nightmare and The Truth. **

Minerva McGonagall looked at the shocked looking Carlisle Cullen; his hair was the colour of blonde like the sun on the sunniest summer day. His eyes were the brightest colour of gold that where wide and round while his face was positively stunning. Though Minerva felt no affection towards the man before her, she defiantly saw the beauty in the man who stood in the threshold of his home.

_I suppose Albus was not joking about the inhuman beauty… _Minerva thought as she waited patiently for the man to shake out of his shock. _I would have thought they were Veelas… _

The blonde hair male shook his head furiously in shock. "Er…" he started. "Yes, yes, I do. W-Why?" he shakily asked Minerva.

"Albus Dumbledore passed away 10 months ago." Minerva emotionally said, thankful towards the inner emotions didn't flow through of her career figure she had leant on for so long.

Carlisle seemed to go into even more shock than before; his hand held the door strongly and his sun blonde waves fell over his eyes which were round as saucers.

Just then a woman, equally beautiful as Carlisle with soft caramel brown curls and kind features. She smiled softly at Minerva in a welcoming manner that even Minerva had a hard time keeping the sharply stiff façade she put on so well throughout her years.

"I think it may be better if you come inside." the woman sweetly said. Minerva nodded yet again and swift fully slide through the now open, thick door and into the beautifully decorated cabin. Her wand stuck to her side - though Albus had reassured her many times of Carlisle Cullen, she was still cautious. Albus had mentioned that their had been perhaps a family with them - sharing the extraordinary diet Carlisle discovered - though, as Albus explained, not many had the control and passion as Carlisle had.

"I'm Esme by the way - Carlisle's wife." Minerva nodded - Albus too explained Carlisle had mated through the years though never had met the woman he described as 'lucky'. "The others are in the living room - come this way."

"Thank you." Minerva said. She flickered her eyes to Carlisle whom had finally moved from the threshold and was now - still shocked - following Esme lead Minerva into the cosy looking living room where stood the other members of the Cullen clan.

Minerva took in the looks of each of the member - noticing the common closeness towards some while another seemed to excel himself from the group. He just simply stared at Minerva as she walked into the room - he showed no emotion nor interest like the others in the room had.

Carlisle suddenly cleared his throat. "This is Edward," he nodded to the excluded bronze-haired male. "This is Alice and Jasper," he nodded to the black-haired female and the blonde hair male. "And Emmett and Rosalie," he gestured to a dark-haired male and another blonde female except Minerva had yet to see her face, she was looking away, hidden by the mass of golden blonde locks. Her body posture had a identity of impoliteness.

"Please, take a seat." Esme politely offered the comforting looking armchair with a hand. Minerva didn't reply, merely silently sat down ignoring the stares from every corner of the room she received. "Would you like some coffee? Tea? Water?" the kind woman asked Minerva, her blazing honey eyes coated with nothing but care. It took Minerva by surprise how someone being what she _was_, was able to speak so freely - so human.

"No, Thank you. There is no need - I can make my own." Minerva politely replied to Esme. She seemed to be a little confused at first but when Minerva pulled her wand hand up, her eyes flickered with understanding. The others in the room looked at the stick in her hand in confusion - all apart from Carlisle, the bronze haired male who stared in a bored manner and the small, black haired female who had the expression of happiness through her. Minerva lightly flicked the wand in the air and some people in the room gasped in astonishment as a china cup and cup plate appeared out of nowhere as well as a steaming tea pot.

The tea pot slowly tipped by it's self and poured out the brown liquid into the white and blue china cup, the sound of water splashing against the cup walls admitted through the room as people stared at the cup and tea pot, transfixed.

Once the tea cup had filled midway, the tea pot pulled back and another wave of Minerva's wand the tea pot had gone and was replaced by a small, glass sugar bottle which - like the tea pot - tipped and poured two shakes of white sugar into the cup. Then a tea spoon suddenly appeared just as the others had and began to stir the tea while a small jug of creamy white milk appeared and, too, tipped then poured some essences in.

Minerva flicked her oak wand once more and the milk jug disappeared along with the tea spoon and the cup slowly levitated to Minerva's side who grabbed onto the thin handle and slowly took a slurp and sighed as the hot tea hit the back of her throat.

"What _are _you?" someone suddenly burst. Minerva looked up half-surprised at a dark-haired male who looked to large to be real. She looked around to see three faces looking at her in somewhat shock - the honey blonde hair male, the dark-haired male who had spoken and the beautiful blonde female who seemed to perfect to be true.

_Must have some Veela heritage - no doubt about that, _Minerva noted. Though she was relatively surprised, in the back of her mind she remembered that Albus _had _warned her something like this would happen, she couldn't help but be shocked.

Minerva turned to look at Carlisle who seemed to be looking rather sheepish at that moment for the first moment in his life. "You haven't told them?" she asked him, her eyebrows raised high into her hairline.

Carlisle sighed and slowly walked towards a couch and sat down. "No." he stated.

"And _why _not?" Minerva questioned again, disapprovingly.

"Tell us what?" the blonde hair male, Jasper asked Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed. "About the other supernatural beings on the earth - as well as vampires and werewolves." he confessed.

"_What_!" some of the room said.

Jasper turned to the spiky, jet black hair girl in a look of half-amusement and knowing. "This is what you saw?" he asked the perky girl, Alice, who merely grinned a lightening grin and nodded.

"Sorry." was all she said though didn't seem the least bit apologetic towards the man Minerva guessed as lover or 'mate' as their kind would refer it as. Either ways, she could tell all the coven members where paired off and 'mated' but one - the bronze-haired male.

"You mean… there's more supernatural beings out there and you _haven't _told us?" the beautiful blonde, Rosalie spoke in a rude tone. Minerva straight off saw that she wasn't going to be one of her favourites - if she was counting favourites.

"Well-" Carlisle started though cut off.

"So, if you mean there's other supernatural things out there - what is there?" the giant, Emmett spoke rather excitedly like a 11 year old child. Minerva noted that he looked like a child caged in a huge adult body.

Carlisle seemed to be fighting off the urge to roll his eyes. "I mean - witches, wizards, goblins, warlocks, giants…"

Emmett spread a goofy, dimpled grin on his face, showing his perfect set of frightening looking teeth. "Cool…" Rosalie smacked Emmett around the back of the head making a crashing noise of the two clashing together, it echoed through the room.

"Back to the point," Rosalie moodily said. "Why didn't you tell us!" Rosalie demanded Carlisle.

"Actually, Esme and Edward already know." Carlisle said. Everyone turned to look at Esme and Edward. Then a wash of calmness followed through the room.

"Carlisle, I think you should tell us everything from the beginning." Jasper calmly said to Carlisle who nodded and cleared his throat.

"It was 1913, just five years before I came to Chicago. I had returned to London, my birth place. That was when I met Albus Dumbledore. I had been walking along this one street which used to be the very street of my home when I saw a strange looking building - it was old, run down looking with the words 'Leaky Cauldron' on a sign with a picture of a witch and a cauldron hanging off the old building. At first I thought I was seeing things as no person who walked by or near the strange pub looked at it nor made any reaction towards it. I would blink, again and again and it would still be there. So, I did what my curiosity wanted to do and walked into the strange, unnoticeable building to all but me.

If I had thought something had been strange about the outside, it was nothing to the inside. The inside was a shabby looking pub with strange looking people in - at first it seemed to fit in with the whole strange buildings atmosphere but the more I looked, I saw men the size of toddlers - well, at first I thought they were men until I saw their faces - I saw woman and men wearing robes and crooked wizard hats on their heads. Even some seemed to be holding strange sticks in their hands - it was all utterly astonishing.

I must have been drawing some attention - with my awed look and all - when a middle-aged man with auburn hair appeared. He seemed kind enough as he smiled at me, he introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore and asked if I was all right. I didn't know what to say. He was wearing maroon robe and a midnight blue wizard hat on his head. He must have noticed there was something different about me and forced me into taking a seat in the most secluded part of the pub and ordered two pints of 'the pub's finest' though looked at me oddly when I refused politely - saying I was perfectly fine.

Once the mug of blue liquid had been set down on the table, Albus turned to me, inspecting me before saying:

'You are defiantly not a creature I've seen before, so, what are you?' he asked without any ounce of fear in his voice. I was shocked to say the least - what did he mean by '_creatures_'? I tried my best to laugh off the comment he made though the shock had struck me greatly. Albus told me he would not tell if that what I was worried for. I was reluctant at first - I knew very well of the Volturi's rules and not telling anyone other than a vampire what we were - though Albus earned my trust in a matter of minutes and I was already explaining what I was…"

"You told him? Just like that?" Rosalie asked shocked. Everyone in the room watched Carlisle in superb concentration - even McGonagall found herself being drawn to the story Carlisle alluringly told.

Carlisle shrugged. "He gave me the promise to tell me everything and anything he knew of this place where I was at - including of himself, it seemed like a fair enough deal. Albus Dumbledore was a wizard - and in turn he found out I was a vampire. It seemed, like the vampire world, the supernatural world of magic had been safely hidden away from the humans."

"Wow…" the room said - all but Rosalie and Edward.

Edward didn't seem to care while Rosalie looked outraged and utterly shocked. "You mean…" Rosalie tired to start but failed. Her look was of incredulous. "You mean, you just _told _him - like that?" she almost shrieked out.

Carlisle looked down half-ashamed and nodded solemnly before looking back upwards at his audience, "I suppose being alone for over two-hundred years deluded my thoughts for what's right." he softly spoke as a bare whisper. He then, looked up at Edward through his lashes. "In some way, I felt I could relate to Edward in some way when he met Bella." Some of the people around the room flinched at the mere name spoke - including Edward.

Minerva's brows furrowed at the name but shook it off just as she heard the name - it was not like the name was unknown and unique - many people around the world could bare of the name Bella. Minerva soon forgot about it, though Edward glanced occasionally at the woman before him in concentration - the same look that had been seen before.

"Why can I not read you properly." Edward demanded forcefully. Esme gasped at Edward's sudden outburst of rude words. "I cannot read you. You're like… _her_." few people of the Cullen clan gasped around the room as they looked between Minerva McGonagall and Edward with shock and disbelief.

Minerva seemed to be missing something though assumed it was some kind of powers or abilities some vampires had which Albus also mentioned in the letter - she felt the need to thank Albus soon, he had helped a great deal. Otherwise, Minerva would be most defiantly confused at this moment - probably going right out of her mind in confusion and frustration.

"You… read…. _minds_?" Minerva slowly asked, wanting to be corrected. Rosalie glared at her brother as if saying '_well done, brother_'.

Edward's eyes flickered to Carlisle's and the golden eyes of Carlisle's answered back with a small flicker of some emotion. He turned to Minerva and nodded, jaw clenched.

"You are a Legilliums…" Minerva said, logically thinking, _And the only way Legilliums is blocked… _"Occlumency…" she breathed aloud.

Carlisle sharply turned to look at her in surprise. "Oh course!" he cheered, standing upwards. Edward suddenly sat upright and stared at Carlisle in disbelief.

"You mean the thing that blocks their minds from me is… _Occlumency_?" Edward questioned Carlisle lowly.

Carlisle nodded. "Albus only briefly spoke of it - it was a wizard's way of shielding the mind from other wizards." Minerva stiffly nodded in correction when Edward's and Carlisle's eyes flicked towards her in confirmation.

"You mean…" Edward gulped. "Bella could have been a…" the whole room went silent as the one thought ran through their heads. _Bella a witch. _

Carlisle cleared his throat, unneeded, but as a cause of attention attraction from Minerva, politely. Minerva turned to look at him expecting. "Miss McGonagall… Hogwarts _is _the only magical school around, right?"

Minerva's eyebrows pulled together and her eyes squinted while her lips pursed. "Not that I know of. Especially not around the USA - there is in Germany and France…"

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "And… you wouldn't perhaps know a Isabella Swan, would you?" he slowly, carefully asked Minerva who's stiff façade slowly fell as the realisation sunk through her body.

"Your location before this," Minerva started. "It wasn't Forks, Washington, was it?" she unbelievable questioned the room before her.

She was only answered her question with silence.

"Well…" she slowly said. The intensity in the room slowly turned to somewhat uncomfortableness.

"You mean, _all _this time Bella has been non-human - in a way - and she didn't _tell _us." Alice spoke in a higher octave towards the end, her eyes circled with sadness and the tears that swirled round her tawny eyes would have leaked down her face if possible.

"Bitch." Rosalie mumbled under her breath, earning glares from around the room, including Minerva who finally spoke up,

"Bella has a lot more secrets than you think - being a witch just one of them. And all of them had been kept from anyone from Forks, for a very good reason." Minerva sternly told the room, her eyes narrowed at Rosalie at a moment before trailing over to Edward who looked positively heartbroken. "Isabella is not in fact Isabella Swan." she told the room, followed by gasps and silence.

"_What_?" Edward brokenly asked. His voice cracked in two like his whole face seemed to do. His beautiful eyes were so full of sadness and heartbreak it brought the intenseness back into the atmosphere.

Minerva studied the now frail looking vampire before her - could it have been possible that Bella had fallen in love with the boy before her? It could have been likely - anything was possible nowadays.

"Then _who _is she?" Alice demanded just as Esme spoke,

"Is Renee and Charlie her real parents?" the Cullen clan didn't seem to like that idea that came through Esme's mouth - even Esme who looked saddened.

Minerva sighed loudly, flicked her wand again and the now finished cup of tea disappeared into the thin air around her with a simple popping sound. "No, Charlie and Renee are not in fact Bella's parents-" gasps filled the room and Rosalie's distant growl interrupted. "-though have been Bella's career's for ever since she was one year old." Minerva pulled off her wizard had and settled it on her lap, feeling this may take a long time. "Her real name is, Isabella Lily-Marie Potter." Minerva stated, her voice mysteriously shifted as she spoke of her last name. "Her parents had been murdered when she was one years old leaving her and her twin brother alone-"

"Bella has a brother?" Edward blurted out.

Minerva nodded. "Yes, his name is Harry James Potter. Anyway, her parents where murdered by…" Minerva's voice quivered. "By something - someone - so dark and evil, no person in the magic world, dare speaks his name. Bella's and Harry's parents had been in this secret… organization against the Dark Lord though a prophecy was made including Bella's twin brother, Harry, would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord." Minerva looked upwards. "Bella had been at Renee's house at the time - Renee was Bella's mother's childhood friend and she was the only person no one knew about in the magical world - it would be safe for Bella to be looked after without the risk of being found."

"So… Bella's _real _parents where murdered by a wizard while she was at Renee's place? What happened?" Jasper questioned Minerva curiously as he felt the waves of sadness from the odd woman before him.

Minerva nodded and continued. "Albus Dumbledore - being the Head of Hogwarts and Order of the Phoenix - took the responsibility to tell Renee of her friends death. Albus asked Renee and Charlie to look after her, as if their own and she would later find out she was a witch."

Esme released a sob. "How awful…" she cried. Carlisle slipped an arm around her shoulder, gently rubbing her forearm and kissed her temple sweetly. Edward looked away, the emotions of brokenness, jealousy and longing spilling through his strange colour eyes.

Minerva looked solemn. "Indeed. Bella and Harry were separated - Harry was sent to a muggle family-"

"What's a muggle?" Emmett asked.

"A magic term of normal humans." Minerva quickly replied with no hesitation. "Anyhow, Harry was sent to his mother's sister's home for protection of the magic world. Harry had survived something that no creature or being on this earth we know of could survive from - The Killing Curse." Minerva suppressed a shudder of chills that ran down her spine at the mere thought of the helpless curse. "He had stopped the Dark Lord - many believed he was gone for good, incredibly wrong they were. _He _returned around three years ago now, meaning Harry and Bella were both in mortal danger - Harry more so, _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _wants to complete the prophecy, to kill Harry."

"Am I getting this right, _He, _this 'Dark Lord' tried to kill Bella's brother, Harry as a baby?" Alice incredulously asked Minerva, her eyes wide with shock and when Minerva nodded, the whole room slowly felt revolted that someone would do such a thing to a _baby_.

Esme squeaked silently and her eyes watered again with venom that surged through her body and veins. Her thoughts detected to the lost baby she had birthed to - only to die four days of life.

"That's sick!" Rosalie disgustingly said. "What kind of veil monster would do such a thing!"

"_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _did. Albus had once said he was frightened - how could a baby possibly vanquish the most feared wizard in time? Though, He went to their home and killed every one of the Potter's he believed was - he did not know of Harry's little twin, nor would he care -" Minerva's voice cracked slightly. "When he had returned, shortly after the death of Harry's and Bella's only relative - Sirius Black - and the death of…" she trailed off. Shooting a look at Carlisle, her face feared and debating. "Harry sent Bella to Forks - he wanted Bella to be safe from the war yet to come. Bella grudgingly excepted after months of pleading and was forced to make a unbreakable vow to not speak a utter word of the magical world, including of herself. If she was to break it, she would have died." Minerva seriously said.

The anger that had been filled towards the person they thought they knew slowly faded from the Cullen's emotions and understanding flooded through. Silence followed afterwards and everyone slowly revolved what they had just heard from the witch over and over again in their minds.

That was until Emmett spoke up, "That still doesn't explain why you're here." he asked Minerva quietly. Everyone was once again, curious.

Minerva's eyes flickered to Carlisle once again and held there. "As I said, Just 10 months ago… Albus Dumbledore was murdered by someone we thought we trusted." Carlisle's eyes impossibly widened.

Minerva's eyes glistened with tears slightly. "He was murdered by a teacher - whom we all expected to be on the good side, though only to betray us. Albus had left me a letter telling me of another existence of vampire breed; he told me of you and your coven you had created shortly after leaving England." Carlisle nodded. "He wrote that no magic spells can reflect onto you - you are like a shield of all magic." The room all seemed shocked, but Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded. "Albus had used me as a 'test subject' in some way - he noted that the only spell that can fully affect us was if we where to use the Killing Curse which would merely knock us out of 30 seconds or so as we are all, technically dead already."

"But I don't understand… why are you here?" tried to politely ask the woman.

Minerva sighed heavily. "I and many of the magical world, need you to protect Hogwarts."

* * *

The night didn't seem to end soon enough and the morning didn't seem to dawn quick enough. As the darkness faded from my eyes and I entered into the mind illusion of the night I admittedly regretted ever letting myself sink into the slumber my body forced upon - why did I not fight my hardest? I thought to myself as the haunting scene moulded and appeared like a cage.

I was standing - in the flimsy nightwear I had changed into - in the forests of Forks and not anywhere in Forks woods, I was standing on the exact spot of where I had been just days ago. Though the dull light through the wild trees had vanished and replaced by the frightening darkness of night. I felt my breathing quicken and my body shake as I looked around the horrifying place before me.

_Why did I have to be __here_? I almost cried through my thoughts. Though it was impossible to feel any temperature in a dream or nightmare the sudden sensation of chills ran through me, shivering as the wave went through me.

"Bella." the velvet voice whispered through the nightmare. I whipped around, looking in every direction the voice could have came from.

"Bella." the voice of my love repeated.

"Edward?" I gasped. I looked around me looking for the shades of bronze, snow white, or dazzling gold orbs yet I saw nothing but darkness of the distant forest or the darkened shades of wilderness. "Edward?" I said a little louder.

"Bella." the voice said again, this time from a direct direction. I twirled around to see the most beautiful creature before me. Edward resembled to nothing but an angel; his unique shade of bronze locks, white skin that glowed like snow in sunlight, perfect features that a Veela would be jealous of and most of all… the strange yet utterly beautiful colour of golden eyes like the finest jewels of topaz - polished, carved and sparkling.

"Edward…" I sighed in content. I stepped forward, the sudden charge that urged through me to touch the angel in front of me. My hand was midair when frozen by the words that escaped his perfectly formed lips,

"I don't love you Bella." he said with no guilt, shame - just emotionless.

"W-What?" I stammered, my eyes burned with tears.

He smirked deviously. "I don't love you Bella - never have, never will."

"Edward, what do you mean!" I protested - I remembered the wonderful times we had posed together. How could he say such a thing from the obvious love he had showed me?

"I mean Bella… that I _do not love you_," he slowly spoke with no hesitation - it was clear as day. "Your just a pathetic… _human_." he venomously spat out the word human, he began to back away from me and slowly going into the darkness.

"Edward! No!" I protested. But he was gone… "Edward!" I yelled. "Please, please, come back!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. "Edward!" my cracked, weakening voice spoke.

I felt the sudden shaking of around me. My eyebrows furrowed but carried on mourning into the darkness the angel disappeared from. The shaking happened again though this time the scene before shook as well.

"_Bella,_" a voice said. "_Bella, wake up_!" the voice had came from Hermione just as the nightmare dissolved away and I was returned to the darkness of my shut eyes. I groaned awake.

"Oh thank god." Hermione's tone was of relief. I cracked my eyes open to see the fully dressed Hermione, her cinnamon brown eyes bored into mine and her golden brown curls sprayed around us as she leant over me. The beams of light spilled through Hermione's hair and hitting my face.

I almost sighed in relief as morning shone through the room. That meant I didn't need to return to that place again.

"I thought I'd never wake you up!" Hermione almost cried. "You were screaming so loud." I panicked. I looked around me to see both Harry's and Ron's sleeping bags empty. I sighed thankfully.

As Hermione leant backwards and I pulled myself forward Hermione seemed to be looking at me thoughtfully, debating herself. I subconsciously pulled my curled hand to my face and wiped only to feel the wetness of tears smear onto my fist. I quickly wiped away all the tears on my face and looked away, embarrassed that Hermione had caught me through my night of horrid dreams.

"Um…" Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Who's Edward?" she cautiously asked.

My head snapped up to meet Hermione's gaze then looked away. "Nobody, nothing." I quickly unzipped my sleeping bag, pulled myself out and picked up some clothing, my wand and a towel before almost running out of the room we had been using together to sleep in before making my way towards the bathroom.

* * *

After having a rather long shower, I dressed myself into a low, V-neck dark blue top - almost black - and changed into some black trousers and a grey woollen, long, cardigan that brought immediate warmth through me as I stood in the very cold and very green and silver bathroom. Then, I put on some thick cotton socks then another pair of woollen black socks before putting on my grey studded military ankle boots. Once I picked up my beautiful wand, I gave it a swishing twirl and my dark red hair was dry and then tied it upwards to the back of my head, mid-height letting my straight long hair run down my back, leaving my stray bangs around my face, shaping it.

Once happy with my hardly much put in effort appearance, I made my way out of the bathroom and into the empty floor before I descended down the now spotless stairs and heading my way towards the kitchen where we always stayed in throughout the day. Once inside, I saw Ron, Hermione and Harry in the room; Ron was stuffing himself with some soup which I suspected to be leak; Harry was silently sipping a cup of something hot, I suspected from the spilling steam from the cup; Hermione had buried herself into the many blueprints and notes of the resent plan of breaking into the Ministry of Magic. It was almost time for the plan of action; Harry had spoken to us, just yesterday that we were to invade tomorrow. He had been so certain that we should go tomorrow - he didn't want to waste our time on planning when we could be getting the Horcrux that is rumoured to be in Umbridge's office, we hope.

"Hi," I quietly said to the room and sat down besides Harry who looked at me with worry. I mentally groaned - Hermione had told them. Ron looked up with the same brotherly worry he expressed to me. Though Ron may never be my brother as Harry is, he has always saw me as another sister as I saw him - and all the other Weasley children - as another sibling.

Hermione looked up from her plans, putting down her now blunt pencil and looked at me hesitantly - just as she was when she awakened me.

Kreacher suddenly appeared by myself with a crack holding out a steaming bowl of leak soup. I took it from it's wrinkled, skinny hands with a grateful 'thank you' before tucking into the soup with a shiny spoon that had appeared by my side.

"Bella," Harry's voice suddenly spoke through the intense silence just as I was to put a second spoon full of soup into my mouth. I knew what he was about to say and looked downwards at the creamy soup below me. "Er… Hermione told us about… about your… nightmare." I glanced upwards from the corner of my eye at Hermione who looked sheepish.

I shifted awkwardly.

"Bella," Harry started again, this time forcing my chin to look at him with his forefinger. "_What _happened in Forks?"

"What makes you think something happened in Forks?" I defended though my eyes begged to differ as they slowly glistened with tears yet to spill.

"Who is Edward, Bella?" Harry asked with authority in his voice, mixed with demanding. His dark jade eyes stared into mine with brotherly care letting me know he loved me either way.

My eyes formed with salty tears that dared to spill from the edge of my eyes, blurring my vision in the mean time. "I…" I attempted. My voice creaked visibly through the room. "I fell in love."

Harry's eyes softened in understanding. I wouldn't be surprised if the image of Ginny's startling red hair and pretty looks came through his thoughts. "What happened?" he softly asked, with care.

I gulped and looked away quickly. "He left." I simply said.

I know they needed more information - they wanted to know what had caused me so much pain yet speaking the truth was harder than anyone would have expected - especially based on pained of a loved one.

"Tell us everything Bells." Ron quietly spoke. Hermione and Harry both nodded.

I sighed, shakily but obliged, "On my first day of Forks High, disguising as a muggle daughter of the Chief of police, I saw, as I looked around the school cafeteria, a group of strange looking people; they were beautiful… inhumanly beautiful - more than Veela's." my eyes glazed over as the memory of the group of five people sat in the dull Forks High cafeteria - looking like angels in disguise. "There was five of them, each of them weren't even touching the trays of food in front of them, three males and two females; One male was large, dark-haired and very large - larger than a average school teenager - another male was tall, lean with blonde hair. They were sitting by two females; one was very, very beautiful - blonde hair, perfect figure - while the other was small, black-haired. Then there was the last male… he was tall, lanky looking with boyish features - he looked the youngest of the five and he had the most strangest yet unique colour of bronze hair." I inhaled a shaky breath. "They were the Cullen's; Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and… E-Edward."

"And you fell in love with Edward?" Hermione clarified. I nodded solemnly.

"They were the children of Dr Carlisle Cullen and Mrs Esme Cullen. They were the most strangest sort of family I had ever seen - they were spoken to be adopted only Jasper and Rosalie were actually related. Though, each of them looked like one another in one way but totally different in another. They were all obviously, breathtakingly beautiful with the same dark eyes and bruises under they're eyes and angular features yet totally different looks."

"What were they?" Ron asked curiously.

I looked downwards. "They were vampires."

There was silence then… "What!" the three of them said.

"They were a different type of vampires - nothing like the ones we know of. These types of vampire are stronger than anything you'd ever see - maybe stronger than a a giant - and faster than anything we've ever seen before."

"How has the magical world not know of them?" Hermione asked, wide eyed.

"They have rulers like we do - they clean up any mess a vampire prints on the world. They are just as much as a secret to the world as we are." Hermione, Ron and Harry went into shock.

"And you fell in love with a _vampire_?" Harry shrieked in outrage, standing up and slamming his fist down onto the table that Hermione, Ron and I flinched back though Ron looked just as mad as he did.

"They were different!" I protested, my voice loudening. "They didn't feed from humans - they fed from animal blood!" Hermione seemed to look like she was reading a new book of information for the first time - she was sucking in everything I said as if jotting it down.

"That doesn't mean their not dangerous!" Harry roared back.

I shot up from the chair making it knock backwards. "They never did hurt me… physically." I murmured the end hoping Harry wouldn't notice though he did.

"What did they do to you?" he growled.

"They didn't do anything! Edward just told me the truth - he didn't hurt me intentionally." part of what I said was a somewhat lie - though I knew nothing if Edward had hurt me intentionally or not. All I knew was that he didn't love me, period.

Tears spilled from my eyes and my bottom lip quivered heavily. "Now, if you are done now - I'm going to go try and find a _Daily Prophet _and do my turn of watching the Ministry entrance." I swerved on the spot, and stomped on the room, picking up my, long, grey coat and Harry's Invisibility cloak before walking out of the kitchen - making sure to slam the kitchen door as I went.

* * *

**A/N: **I thought I would leave it there! The chapter has gone on long and I don't want to ruin everything in one chapter! I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think? Do my polls and make me happy - woo! Love you all!

Review, review, review.


	5. The Talk and The Meeting

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long – I have been trying to think of a good way how to start it all. I hope you like this one! It's not much but next chapter will be more on breaking into the Ministry – I may start them going to the Ministry next chapter if it goes well. We'll see.

**News: **Sorry but the competition has been canceled – not enough people have entered, so maybe if the story got bigger then I'll put the competition back on again, perhaps. Also, there is another poll on my story:

'Should the Quilluate pack be in the story?'

* * *

'Sometimes when I'm talking, my words can't keep up with my thoughts. I wonder why we think faster than we speak. Probably because we can thick twice.' - Bill Watterson.

'The meeting of two personalities is like the contract of two chemical substances; if they're is any reaction, they are both transformed' – Carl Gustav Jung.

* * *

**The Sister.**

**Chapter Five – The Talk and The Meeting.**

When I returned after another, long uneventful day waiting in the chilling October weather outside the rusty, old, red telephone box, I was clutching a copy of _Daily Prophet _which was only out of date by one day luckily. Though, the front page of the wizarding newspaper brought chills down my spine; it was a picture of Harry, my brother, enlarged to fit on the whole of the first page with the bold letters of: _'CRIMINAL HARRY POTTER WANTED_'. Even looking at the mere words brought me back into the depressing reality I was living through. We were at war – every man kind was from the moment Lord Voldemort returned unsafe; the muggle surrounding me were in even more risk of danger than wizards were and yet as they walked passed me through the busy streets of London they knew nothing of the horrid target shining at the top of their head like a light bulb.

It brought goosebumps up my arms as I thought, any one of these muggles I walk passed could be dead at any time – unknown to the wizarding war at this very moment.

As the shutting of the door banged me out of my thoughts, I shrugged off the Invisibility Cloak from it's tight wrap around me before shrugging off coat, gloves and scarf chucking all of them on the banister to my right as I stood in the warm hallway – well, warmer than outside anyway.

My eyes glanced over to the door leading to the kitchen. _Should I go back in there_? I mentally questioned myself. I debated for a couple of long seconds in my head before shaking off my boots and making my way up the creaking stairs towards the room we had camped out in for the last two weeks of my arrival.

The room's floor was now covered every inch with clothing, maded-up clothing, wash toiletries and shoes. None of us ever felt the need to place everything away in the draws around the room – we knew that we were never going to stay long in this place if we liked it or not. As much as we all wanted to hide in Grimmuald Place forever, sooner or later someone was going to figure a way of getting into this place and also the fact we are – traditionally – meant to be searching for the Horcruxes, the one and only thing that would hopefully defeat Lord Voldemort for once and for all – we hope. Though, things aren't as easy as destroying a object – the selected object is containing the Dark Lord's soul, and bound to be tied with many dark, curses and enchantments for all those who dared destroy the object.

I settled myself down on my selected bedding which I was sandwiched between Harry and Hermione before pulling the flurry brown quilt over my body hoping to warmth away the goosebumps still traced on my open skin. As I pulled the quilt over me, I tugged along the travel bag that owned every single possession I owned in Forks – all but the things that had no purpose to keep.

I stared at the bag for a long time, debating myself before zipping it open and pulling out the laminated piece of card and flipped it over, revealing the picture of Edward and my Forks self.

Merlin, even though he wasn't smiling his crooked smile in the photo and his topaz eyes were as hard as stone – he still looked utterly beautiful to me. With one glance, my breath was immediately taken away from me; his strong square shaped jaw was defined and strong, his cheekbones high and carved, his lips fuller than a average male though still completely entrancing, his chalk white skin even ghostly looking was made beautiful, his eyes framed with long, dark lashes. Every point of him brought back memories one way or another and for once I gladly accepted the memories to pour back.

I wanted nothing but to be back in those memories again – him loving me or not. I wanted to feel his cool, cautious yet strong arms around me, pulling me to his stone wall chest and his sweet, tender kisses placed on my forehead, in my hair or very rarely on my lips – those were the most precious of all.

The one thing that always confused me was the point – if I smelt so deliciously amazing to him, why did he stay around? Why did he not run while he still could? Was he trying to prove his control? He had always been in so much control before me met me – was this his way of proving he could be as strong as his adoptive father figure?

My finger trailed over the shiny – sort of oily – pictured face of my one true love. _Will I ever love again_? Was the one true question that ran through my mind. Though, the question – unlike many of my other unanswered questions – was already answered.

No.

How was it impossible to ever love again from the things I had been through with Edward – he was my one true love without a doubt and loving again seemed utterly impossible and _wrong _even. The mere picture of myself involving with another man other than my friends and family almost felt as if I was cheating on the love I held for Edward.

One thing I knew for sure was that, without a doubt, Edward had ruined every chance of moving onwards or finding another love. Which, though sounding something I should me crazed by, I was unable to feel anger towards him – love really does concur all.

I hadn't heard the creak of the door until it tapped shut. I didn't bother looking upwards – Edward's face was like a magnet, I couldn't look away. I watched from the corner of my eye as the familiar sneakers owned by Harry walked into view over the bedding until he reached Hermione's bedding by mine and his body crouch down and sit next to me without making a noise – just sitting next to me.

I could feel his burning gaze on the photograph in the hands as the minutes ticked by but I didn't care – what was there to care? He knew of Edward now. As the time ticked by the intensity in the room increased slowly like a rising sun – no one moved, no one spoke, not one sound, at all.

Finally, after what felt like hours passed by – though probably much less – Harry spoke, "Is that him?... Edward?" he rather cautiously and quietly asked me as if waiting for me to burst into tears by the name of him.

I nodded glumly.

Silence again.

"He's... a lot younger looking than I suspected." he somewhat awkwardly commented.

My eyebrows furrowed and I spoke for the first time of Harry's entry, "He's meant to look like he's in high school – how old did you suspect him to be?" I asked him expectingly as I stared straight on, transfixed by Edward's beauty.

"W-Well..." Harry struggled. "I thought – him being a vampire an' all, he'll be a little more... older looking in a way." From the corner of my eye I watched him shrug his shoulders upwards in a so-called nonchalant way.

I took a deep, steady breath. "Vampires... this vampire breed, unlike the ones we learnt in Hogwarts, keep the same appearance – of course, they are still deathly pale and drink blood but they are forever faster, stronger with better intelligence. They are... in some way... unbeatable." I told Harry slowly and hesitantly of how to describe some of the vampire kind that are more, tensionally, more intelligent than man kind – muggles, wizards and creatures alike.

"You mean... they're immortal?" Harry asked lowly.

"Yes." I simply stated. "They are stuck the same forever – every cell in their body is dead; their hair will not grow, their body will not change, their heart will not beat." I chocked through my words.

"They're stuck in the same form for eternity?" I nodded in answer of Harry's question. "It must be difficult." he quietly said.

I shrugged. "I suppose – but time passes by when they find their mate."

"Is that a vampire term for... lover?" Harry guessed.

"Yeah though the thing is, when they find their partner – it's for life, forever, nothing can change it." I sucked in a deep breath. "Soul mates, you could say."

Of course, a part of me knew if Edward did not love me then I was obviously not his mate for eternity – he would have changed me and everything that had happened between us wouldn't of happened – he was perfect... and I was human – in a way.

"Intense."

I let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah – you could say that."

Silence shortly followed afterwards and I finally let my eyes tear away from the laminated picture of Edward and stare upwards; the room was now darkening. The light that had been sneaking through the holes of the curtains was now little light at all – the night was drawing.

Soon, the day would be over and tomorrow, tomorrow, myself, my brother and my two best friends will be raiding into the Ministry – the four top most wanted of the wizarding world. Myself, second while my brother wanted number 1.

"I miss Ginny," Harry suddenly said. "I miss her more as every second passes by. I miss her red hair, her toffee brown eyes." he suddenly stoped, I saw his Adam's apple bob upwards as he gulped away – what I guessed – emotion. "I miss the way she purses her lips when angry, I miss the way she plays with a strand of her hair when concentrating..." I thought he was almost going to choke up at that moment – I saw the tears slowly sneaking their way around his jade eyes behind his round rimmed glasses that had been broken and repaired more times than I could think. "I even miss-" his voice finally cracked. "I even miss the way she didn't cry when I told her I couldn't be with her any more."

Seeing my brother's tears stream down his face broke my heart – the last time I ever saw him cry was of Dumbledore's death but this... seeing my cry over someone he love, so dearly made me want to sacrifice everything I owned – even myself – for the brother I loved so dearly.

Before going to Forks, I never understood his love for Ginny – of course, I saw how he liked her, being the amazing person she was – I just couldn't understand the concept of love; I'd seen it, watched it with my very eyes though never fully got the full understanding of it all. Now... I felt every emotion my brother felt right now and it wasn't something I would have gladly except then; the pain you feel, as you experience the breaking of heart is so excruciatingly painful, I'm sure the transformation to vampire from human felt like a walk in the park to this.

I shuffled closer to my brother, grasping his left hand with my right, entwining our fingers together and cuddled closer to the warmth my brother admitted as his shoulders slightly shook from small weeps. His other arm slowly wrapped it's way around my shoulder, pulling me tighter to him into a comfortable embrace.

My brother had been through so much. Sure, I went through the same things as he did but it was different waiting your brother with your very eyes look more broken-hearted than seventeen year old should truly be. My brother had honestly experienced the worst childhood anyone could ever imagine – he needed something good to come along. Ginny was that goodness though Harry – being the heroic type he was – refused himself of being happy for the sake of her safety, selfless in away, idiotic in another. Would Ginny truly be OK by herself? Without Harry's protection?

If I knew anything, being friends with Ginny for most of my Hogwarts years I knew her better than herself – she must always be in on the action and if that meant going into a full-grown killing war, she'd do so. She was too strong willed for her own good.

"I understand Bella," Harry brought me out of my thoughts as he sincerely spoke to me. I was forced to look into his eyes as they smouldered like a running larva. "I-I understand more than you think Bella, I really do."

I stared back into his eyes, seeing the caring brother I really loved shine reflect through his eyes and every anger, frustration or any negative thought ran away with a simple swipe. "I know," I affectionately whispered to my brother, squeezing his hand and dropping my head onto his shoulder letting my eye flicker closed and darkness surround me. It felt nice being in an tight embrace of another – though, nothing compared to the feeling of Edward's shielding hold and the sound of his velvet, honey coated voice humming the lulling tone of 'my lullaby'.

My lips subconsciously began to hum the tone as I remembered it through my memories. I felt – like I always did at the sound of my lullaby – the sudden drowsiness dropping around me like a blanket and I relaxed into Harry's embrace – who might I add said nothing to the humming.

As the lullaby ended slowly and tiredly, I found it hard to keep the sleep that threatened me so.

"That was beautiful – what was it?" Harry's whispering voice asked me through my fight of tiredness.

"My... Lullaby..." my lips breathed out, unable to express any more words.

I felt the soft kiss in my hair then the mere whisper of Harry's voice once again, "I'm glad your back sister – I don't know what I'd of done without you by my side." that was all I heard before I drifted off into a dawning slumber. Darkness, but no dreams. Thankfully.

* * *

The wildly beautiful creature whipped through the border of La Push forest and Forks forest in a playful, teasing prance as her startling red hair in spiralling curls whipped from side to side following her every move like a shoal of fish tangled with twigs, leaves, bracken and more of forests wilderness. Her chalk white skin was a blur through the trees as she whipped around them in the speed of light – nothing, no thing on earth could match that. She was the lioness, she was the mighty predator.

Her eyes were the horrifying glow of red – not like her hair – crimson orbs resembling the colour of thick blood. The eyes were cat-like as she narrowed them with her pursed, smirking lips in a devious manner. This woman was nothing but danger – every inch of her body would bring waves of chills down your spine at the mere brush of her skin or the glance of her crimson eyes.

As the tree's the woman whipped by as she progressed into the forest thinned and spread apart the sight brought a wider smirk on her lips and her prance turned into leaping strides of utter grace – no deer, no ballerina could match this.

The sudden faint glow appeared through the tree's. Unlike the silvery glow of the moonlight, it was golden and brighter. The outlines of street lamps, lined around the concrete, hard road that was temporary darkened from the night.

The woman carried onwards, she did not stop at the sign of the street lamps or the road, she skimmed and curved around it, following the edges of the road as it swayed and turned.

Soon after the road had appeared houses soon followed afterwards as she passed the small sigh of 'Forks' on the wooden sign. The woman's turned into a wicked smile.

The amount of houses began to increase and the straight route the woman had been leading on changed and began difficult to follow – she jumped over walls, over dustbins and cars with effortless leaps with one simple push of the ground. The woman was impossible to stop.

As the woman hit the centre of Forks, she began to slow down and until her eyes narrowed on a white, small, two-story home she finally stopped still. Though, something faulted the smile on her face – the sounds of voices that came from the direct house she had been staring at.

The sound of whimpering and hissing clearing confused the wildly dangerous woman, she stepped closer and the voices slowly came louder and louder as she stepped closer and closer.

"Do not mess with me, you pathetic, _worthless_, being!" a female's hissing voice spoke. "Tell me where she is!" she shouted – the voice was enough to make any person cringe though the red-haired woman didn't make a flinch nor cringe as she neared the largest, front window holding the only light. "_Crucio_!" There was a strange flash of red light and a cry of pain. "Tell me!" the voice roared.

The woman finally reached the window and inspected what the sight was; in the tiny living room was two people – one was a middle-aged man with curly brown hair, brown eyes and a moustache. He was lying on the ground, in a crooked, uncomfortable position. One arm is wrapped around his torso while his leg was bent in a unhealthy angle. Sweat dropped down his forehead matting in his brown hair and running down his sickly pale face as his dark brown eyes stared up at the person towering over him in pain.

The person towering over him was a woman, her hair was matted, straw-like, black hair with streaks of silver, her eyes were dark and large while her face wide and her other features small. She was tall for a average woman and her physique wore a ripped black dress that limply hung from her body. Her hand was outstretched towards the man, holding a long dark carved stick as a lethal weapon which the man's eyes would occasionally flicker to in a frightened manner.

The red haired woman watched as the other woman gritted her teeth and spat down at the man before him as if filth on the floor. "Look, Charlie, tell me where she is and you won't be hurt... _much_" the ending wasn't hurt by the man but the red-haired woman heard perfectly and her face was a expression of fury.

"_The human will ruin everything I planned_!" she hissed lowly though made no move into the house, simply watched as the man breathed heavily as his heart began to slow down.

"You'll be the last person on earth who I'd tell where Bella is." he gritted through his obvious pain.

The red head's eyes narrowed just as the attackers eyes did also. "I know she's returned to our world – but _where_!" she yelled. "This is your last chance you filthy muggle – _Tell. Me. Where. She. Is._!" she roared.

"No." he simply said.

Her face wickedly changed from one of anger to one of evilness. "Fine," she too innocent and calmly said. "I suppose I'll have to kill you then."

"And I'll die knowing my daughter was safe from monsters like you." he replied breathlessly.

The woman's eyes flashed and then at the flick of her wand, two words escaped her mouth that stopped the slowly beating heat for good, "_Avada Kadavra._"

Charlie's eyes lolled backwards and his body slumped the to the floor at a odd angle, motionless... lifeless.

The red-haired woman's eyes widened impossibly. Just then the attacker turned and caught the eye of the red-haired woman in the window – her head cocked to the side and her body froze as she analysed watcher in the window. She seemed to be having trouble of figuring out the woman behind the glass window and slowly pulled out her wand and turned on the spot.

The red-head woman couldn't believe her eyes as the woman disappeared with a whoosh and the room was completely empty apart from the lifeless body of Charlie.

"Who are you?" a voice spoke. The red-head turned quickly for a human and saw the attacker was just meters from her. She slowly began to circle the dangerous looking woman, her stick in hand, twirling it through her tangled hair. "Or... _what _are you?" she corrected herself.

The red-head growled a warning growl. "Nothing to you." she sharply said, her confidence was daring.

The attackers eyes narrowed and her lips a thin line of somewhat annoyance. "I am guessing you saw what I had just did," she changed the subject offhandedly as she inclined to the window of the living room where the dead man lay. The red-head didn't answer. "I can simply do that to you... if you don't answer that is."

The red-head smirked. "I'd like to see you try." she suddenly moved so fast that she was a meter away from where she originally was in less than a second.

The circling woman's eyes suspiciously stared at the woman before her, taking in the lightening speed move of the woman with no fear spiralling in her eyes. "Interesting..." she murmured. "What is your name?" she spoke loudly this time.

The red-head's hesitation was noticeable.

"What is your name?" the woman repeated impatiently.

The red-head growled again. "Victoria."

"Victoria..." the woman murmured again. "Bellatrix." she smirked rather cockily as she did a mock bow with her skirt. "You certainly are intriguing, Victoria."

"That is because I am nothing what you think." Victoria replied dangerously and lowly to the woman as she circled around like Bellatrix did.

"_Crucio_!" the woman, name of Bellatrix, lamely flickered her wand at redhead Victoria. The red flash of light flew towards the wild woman though unlike with Charlie the red light simply bounced off her chest and darted out into the forest. In the distance you could hear the crashing of a tree hitting ground though no woman made no moment.

Bellatrix's smirk widened. "Even more interesting..." she showed no fear, merely a smirking smile on her lips revealing her unclean teeth. "Every, very interesting." she said. "Now, tell me – what are you?"

Victoira straightened. "In return you tell me what you are also."

"I do not make deals!" Bellatrix sharply spat out with anger though quickly regained her posture. "Though, this one I shall make an exception – it seems worth it." she nonchalantly said. "I, Victoria, am a witch." she cockily and proudly grinned at Victoria.

Victoria's eyes narrowed more so in suspicion and annoyance. "I, Bellatrix, am a vampire." Victoria also showed much pride and arrogance in her voice

Bellatrix's eyes widened for the first time showing shock. "That-" she tried. "That, was not expectable." she examined Victoria with curious eyes. "Very fascinating indeed." she snapped her eyes around and murmured softly to herself, "The Dark Lord would be pleased to hear this," a sly, evil smile crept on her face. "He'll surely regain trust to Cissy and I, after this!" she grinned rather gleefully.

"Who is the 'The Dark Lord'?" Victoria questioned.

Bellatrix straightened up. "Enhanced hearing too..." she shook her head quickly and straightened her posture. "The question will be answered soon Victoria. We shall be seeing each other again... _soon_."

Bellatrix once again smirked and raised her wand and once again spun on the spot and disappeared from sight leaving no trace or clues to how she may have done it. All but the fact that she was a witch.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! So, Victoria is finally in the story – what do you think? I kinda think I've done a lot of mystery in this fan fiction. I like it. I hope you guys do too. Raiding the Ministry may be next chapter (fingers crossed). And yes to all, Charlie Swan is dead. I felt so sad and almost guilty writing this part - I love Charlie!

P.S. Please do other poll:

'Should the Quilluate pack be in the story?'

It would really make me happy :)

Review, review, review.


	6. Wandmaker's Son and The Polyjuice Potion

**A/N: **I'm back! I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting – exams have been the first thing on my mind for the last month, it's been hectic seeing as I've got three fan-fiction stories running. I had to update the one with the most reviews first seeing as I got e-mails for my lack of daily on that particular story and I absolutely admire people who send me e-mails, it really reminds me that you guys want an update! :) Anyways, chapter six.

* * *

**The Sister**

**Chapter Six – The Wand-Maker's Son and The Polyjuice Potion.**

The night had dawned on the little, hidden house in the one of many alleyways of the secret wizarding community, Diagon Alley. The alleyway was narrow, could just about fit two people side by side and even then they were squished against the rows of high brick walls that carried through the darkness, light-less alleyway. As the brick walls carried through, doors and windows would appear looking shabby and unclean. The high, three-story rows and rows of houses sat, unpleasantly through the darkness the only light knowledge was the moon-lit sky, half hidden behind the dusty clouds and roof tops of houses.

The alleyway was eerily silent, the only sound known was from the dripping and tapping of water running along the jagged slates of roof tops before falling from the end and landing onto the already damp, puddled floor that reflected very little light that was supplied through the darkness of the narrow corridor.

Suddenly, a noise was heard. The noise of footsteps towards the entrance of the alleyway and as the sounds of footsteps loudened eight outlines appeared at the entrance of the alleyway.

"This way," a stern, feminine voice at a bare whisper said. And a outline walked forward through the dark alleyway.

The outlines of the eight figures followed the woman, one by one quietly, they're footsteps louder than before as they splashed through the puddles of the typical late autumn weather.

A loud splash was heard and a hiss shortly afterwards, "Emmett!" the beautiful, melodious voice was heard. "You got my feet soaked!" the angered voice said to the largest outline of the shadowed figures.

"Oops," the masculine, deep but boyish voice said apologetic though a slight hint of amusement nestled within. "Sorry Rosie."

The beautiful voice huffed. "You better be – these were expensive Em – Chanel! _Chanel_!" she screeched in a low tone that still echoed through the silence of the eerie alleyway.

"What's _Chanel_? Are you trying to say Channel?" the masculine, known as Emmett, asked in a confused manner.

"Ugh! Emmett, your so _idiotic _sometimes. _Chanel _not _Channel_; it's a fashion brand!" the feminine voice replied in a should-be-obvious tone.

A loud, hushing noise was heard from nearer the front. "Rosalie, Emmett – quieten down." another feminine, motherly, voice sounded – her voice, just like the other, was beautiful like a most precious crystal.

The two hissing voices from further back quietened down, obeying the second female voice.

"Sorry Mom." Emmett and Rosalie's voices chorused and fell silent once again, carrying through the darkened alleyway in single file for a few couple of minutes before another voice was heard.

The voice quietly cleared it's throat in a polite, attention receiving way. "Erm... Minerva?" the masculine that yet again beautiful and charming like a crisp, spring day with the sun shining and birds singing, asked.

The first, stiff and surely not as beautiful as the other four that had been heard, replied, "Yes Carlisle?" she shortly replied to the charming voice's call. The figure of the shadowed figures lead the others through the alleyway as the entrance slowly disappeared as they curved a slight bend of the alleyway.

"Where, if I may be too bold to ask, are we going?" Carlisle gently asked in elderly politeness that was only heard years, years ago.

There was sniff heard from the first shadow before answering the well-mannered question, "That cannot be answered here but I can say we are visiting a friend of mine and a new member of the _You-Know-What_" the woman secretly said as the curved a second bend, this time to the left rather than the right. The rows of bricks still carried on and the houses seemed to have more greater distance apart from one another though the walls kept on.

"Does she mean the Order of the Phoenix?" another masculine voice, too quiet for the front leader to hear and anything else in the darkness around except the other six outlines.

"Yes Jasper." a smooth, velvety, male voice replied in a irritated tone.

There was a click of a tongue in a tutting way. "Jasper was only asking a question, _Edward_." the last figure spoke. It was an feminine voice that sounded like a ringing bell that clinked side to side creating soft, sweet, chimes.

Suddenly, the first figure began to slow down from the brisk walk she had kept up steadily through the, what seemed like miles long, alleyway. "We're nearly here," she whispered before a swish of something through air was heard and light suddenly, magically appeared from the tip of her wand gripped in her hand. The pure white light illuminated everything around her revealing her appearance; her crooked black hat on the top of her head, with small tendrils of dark, grey hair loose around her face, aged skin and stormy grey eyes with stern emotion permanently on her face.

Behind her, two other figures was just notable while the others was swallowed by the darkness. It was two males and a female; the first male had bronze locks that resembled the colour of a penny with strong, broadened jaw that was set in a defined way; the second male was just as tall as the other more youthful looking male with blonde hair that resembled the sun cannily and thin features; lastly, was the female – a medium height woman with long caramel hair in gently curls and heart-shaped face with features that could only be described as motherly. The three, describable, figures behind the stern, aged woman, had three things in common. One, they were deathly pale with snow white skin that glowed eerily through the night. Two, all three of them owned beauty that no human could possess but something inhuman could. And three, they're eyes were the most peculiar yet terrifyingly outstanding colour of gold that could only resemble three pairs of carved orbs of topaz jewels.

The older woman walked, slowly down the alleyway, the tip of her wand shining high into the air looking closely at the numbers nailed onto the doors.

_103...104...105...106...107...108...109...110. _

The woman rooted to the ground for a halting stop outside the fading black door with the nailed, rusting silver numbers '110'. "We're here." she said gently. She looked round at the just about notable figures of the two males and the female before knocking on the faded black door, the rapping echoing around the atmosphere surrounding them. As the knocking on the door erupted, the sounds of clinking chains and banging against some sort of barrier as the door collided with it as the door rattled with the older woman's hand curled into a fist wake.

Once six knocks was heard, the older woman's, or known as Minerva, hand moved away and settled back down by her side and silence commenced.

Minutes passed of silence when it was broken.

"Do you think they're not in?" the caramel-haired female asked worriedly.

Minerva shook her head. "No... he's in al'right." she discreetly said. Just as she finished the sound of approaching footsteps was heard then the loud clicking of unlocking locks before the door cracked open and half a face of a middle-aged male peered out the crack of the door. His pale eyes narrowed through the light that admitted through the alleyway around the eight figures before they set on Minerva and blinked with recognition.

"Minerva?" the male's, gruff voice was heard. "What was the first words you told me when I joined the Order?"

Minerva straightened her posture and peered at the man behind the crack of the door, "I said '_Your father is a great man – we'll find him soon enough_'" she recited. "Open the door Christoph Ollivander – it is the real me." she sternly added towards the end.

The man through the crack sighed heavily. "well, I had to ask, didn't I? You could have been a Death Eater in disguise." he pointed out then seeing Minerva's pointing look said, "Al'right, al'right – lemme just unlock the door." he closed the door and the sounds of chains rattling and clinking together before the door reopened, wider this time and the figure of Christoph Ollivander was revealed.

Christoph was a small man for a adult male and he looked as if in his late 40s with untamed, mousey brown hair with streaks of grey forming from the roots, he had tanned skin with pale eyes with small features. He stared as Minerva came through and for the first time noticing other with her. His eyes widened dramatically as eight, inhumanly beautiful figures came through; a male with sun blonde hair, looking older than the other males; an caramel haired female that, like the sun-blonde, looked older; a messy dark auburn haired male, with a lanky frame and more boyish face; a very petite raven-black haired female danced through; a honey blonde, curly haired with slightly toner body than the lanky male youth; a beautiful golden blonde haired shortly followed afterwards with a slight scowl upon her angel-like beauty; lastly, a curly deep black-haired came that resembled a bear with his tall, bulky and muscular form.

Christoph's pale eyes trails suspiciously at each one and, as if something clicked, his eyes were as wide as saucers. He sharply turned to Minerva whom seemed unconcerned of the seven figures that had followed them through.

"_Vampires_?" he questioned in disbelief. He pulled an folded piece of parchment from his dressing gown pocket and waved it around, "You didn't say anything about bringing vampires!" his eyes nervously looked at the seven figures who stared at both Minerva and Christoph, expressionless. "In fact, you hardly said anything. All it said was: '_Christoph, do not be alarmed when I come to visit any time in the next day or latter. Yours, Minerva_' what is this about Minerva?" Christoph frantically asked the woman whom was completely unaffected by the small man's rant. Christoph placed both hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes, "This better be important Minerva – It's bloody _three o'clock _in the morning!"

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Now, if your finished with you rant. I'm here on important business, Dumbledore set me before he... died."

Christoph relaxed his stance slightly, "Oh? And what has Dumbledore told you to do with vampires then?" his eyes flickered to the group of vampires and back again.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at Christoph's boldness. "Since _Snape _is not Headmaster of Hogwarts, teachers and students whom are involved with Harry Potter, or supporters, or even muggle-borns will be under the eyes of the new teachers, also Death Eaters, teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies-"

"Yes, yes, The Carrows – they were in the Daily Prophet about a month ago."

Minerva pursed her lips, "Anyway, _before you interrupted, _we are going to need some people who will be able to help and protect the students of Hogwarts without the Carrow's and Snape's knowing. And since vampires are-"

"unable to be effected by magic." Christoph interrupted again.

Minerva's eye twitched. _"_They would be a good choice of protection for Hogwarts."

"But, _Minerva,_ surely your putting the vampires' at risk – they have no blood-lust control." Christoph said.

The beautiful blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously and Christoph seemed to slightly edge away from the golden beauty.

"Let me explain, Christoph!" Minerva snapped. "It is true that _some _vampires do not have blood lust that is why Dumbledore asked me, _specifically_, to ask the Cullens." she gestured with her hand to the group of seven vampires.

Christoph gave a uneven, jerky smile in greeting as some nodded, smiled politely or waved hesitantly back – except three; the golden blonde female who continued to scowl and the black-haired female and male whom both grinned enthusiastically. "They are different from other vampires – they drink from animal blood." Christoph's eyes widened.

"_Blimey,_" he gaped openly at the vampires. "Animals? _Wow –_ never heard of that before." he shook his head. "Suppose Dumbledore did have the knack to attract the different." he slightly smiled in awe.

The sun blonde male vampire, Carlisle, suddenly cleared his throat once again. "I'm sorry but," his eyes flickered to Minerva. "You mentioned that the wizarding world doesn't know of our species of vampires." he worriedly asked the woman.

"Of course the wizarding world doesn't know of your existence," Christoph answered instead of Minerva. "It would be total chaos if they did – the Ministry would be wanting vampire's banned from anywhere near they're land." he shuddered quickly at the thought. "It would be mental." he added.

"So, how do you know then?" the honey-blonde vampire, Jasper, asked suspiciously.

"Christoph has come from a family of wand-makers – they have been making wands since the BC." Minerva answered. "And Christoph, like his father and his other relatives before that, decided to pursue the career as a wand maker. However," she pointedly stared at Christoph who seemed uncaring. "Christoph took this one step further, he experimented with other magical creatures to see if they work as well as dragon strings, unicorn hairs and phoenix tails for wand cores." she clicked her tongue. "When he was exploring in Transylvania, he came across a vampire of your own." she looked at Christoph expectingly.

Christoph grinned boyishly. "This vampire, called Vladimir-" Carlisle gasped but Christoph carried through, not hearing the gasp Carlisle made. "-he saw me use magic and wanted to know more about me. I told him, though in turn he was going to tell me who he was – he had been in mid-hunt you see and it wasn't exactly normal seeing a vampire hunch over a muggle sinking it's teeth into the muggle's neck." he cringed. "Vladimir let me to do tests on him, see if my magic worked but it did not and when I came up with the idea to make a wand with vampire's hair in, once Vladimir had told me what he was, he gave me a strand of his hair. Though, what I didn't know was that he was playing me all that time – he was going to kill me; He lunged for me but luckily I had my wand and quickly Apparated with the strand of air." he told the group of vampires. "Never went Transylvania again." he chuckled. "Though I did successfully make a wand out of vampire hair." he grinned proudly for his own achievement. He turned to look at Minerva with a knowing look, "I suppose you want me to make them wands for them to use?" he raised an expecting eyebrow at Minerva.

Minerva stiffly nodded, "Please – they won't exactly look the part if they don't have wands."

Both Minerva and Christoph ignored the dark-haired male, Emmett, pump his fist into the hair and cheered in glee.

Christoph, whom seemed excited now, clapped his hand with a grin placed on his face as he turned to the Cullen's. "Now, here are some things that you ought to know about our kind of vampires. One, they _do _in fact have magic within them – or how else do they stay immortal, unchanging and unharmed?" he theoretically questioned them. "Second, though they cannot be harmed by a human witch or wizard they _could _harmed by another vampire with a specially made wand." Christoph looked each in the eye. "Third, in order for the wands to be made you will each have to pull out a strand of your hair to be entwined into the wand and since I do not have your super strength, you must do it. Understood?"

The Cullen's each looked at each other hesitantly before turning back to look at Christoph before nodding slowly.

Christoph grinned an ear-spliting grin, "Right then – I'm going to need a strand of your hair please."

* * *

The man Apperated with a clumsy spin in a circle, his vomit escaping just as he disappears in with a pop leaving traces of his vomit around the graffiti covered alleyway covered in his vomit. Hermione, disguised as an old, plump witch, curled her lip upwards in disgust before pulling her navy robes upwards from the floor and carefully treading around the puddles of sick.

"Yuck!" Hermione moaned as she scrunched her nose upwards. She walked towards us, still minding where she walked and holding her grey robes, to where we were behind the dustbins. Ron, Harry and I came out from the Invisibility Cloak and our own faces scrunched up in disgust as the foul stench of vomit trailed up our noises.

"Great job Hermione," I commented. "He's surely going to be in St Mungo's for a few hours before he's let out."

"If a few hours are enough to get the locket from Umbridge's office." Ron mumbled but we ignored him.

"He seemed awfully keen to get go to work today, didn't he?" Hermione commented with a suspicious glance towards the spot the man had Apperated just moments ago.

"His name is '_Reg Cattermole_'" Ron read aloud as he looked through his belongings, pulling out a name tag.

Hermione quickly put the strands of hair that Hermione had taken just before Reg Cattermole had disappeared into the flask of Polyjuice Potion. Froth bubbled around the flask, spraying outwards until it turned a blue-ish colour. Hermione handed the flask to Ron, who scrunched their noses upwards. He was probably remembering the one time we had all taken Polyjuice Potion in our second year – I had disguised as Pansy Parkinson as I had yet to be in control of my appearance changing. And, if I say so freely, her essence tasted vile – sickly sweet with hints of spice hidden between. It was like having a old sweet that had been left under the sofa for ages covered in soap, salt and pepper. Disgusting.

Ron, bravely, gulped down all of the Polyjuice Potion, shuddered as it hit the back of his throat before, a couple of seconds later, his features began change until he transformed into a identical version of Reg Cattermole except looking less sickly pale than the real Reg did after having a Puking Pastilles, one of many George and Fred's creations for their money-making business that Harry had invested on.

"How do I look?" Ron asked grinning slightly making a pose.

Hermione and I giggled while Harry chuckled. "Amazing." Harry commented with a laugh.

Ron smirked widely and dusted the fake dirt from his navy robes. "Aren't I just?" he said in a high-pitched tone.

We laughed again.

"Okay, okay, come on! Let's find Harry and Bella's disguises. Harry, Bella – get under the cloak." Hermione pushed Ron forward and they disappeared through the Ministry of Magic entrance while Harry and I rushed to get under the Invisibility Cloak.

Hermione and Ron returned around ten minutes later. They glanced around them looking for Harry and I. We both took the cloak off of our bodies, revealing ourselves for Hermione and Ron to find. Hermione sighed when she saw us and rushed towards us, taking out two flasks and putting in two strands of hair – a blonde and a black one.

Like with Ron's, the Polyjuice potion bubbled and frothed until it settled down and changed colour. Harry's was a deep burgundy while mine was dark, murky green.

I took the murky grin, peering down at it watching bubbles at the top of the potion pop and move slightly as I swayed the cup side to side. I looked to the side to see Harry doing the same, he looked up also, a look of disgust in place just as mine was.

I held my cup to him and said, "Cheers." before gulping it down and it was even more revolting Pansy Parkinson; the taste of eggs mixed with vomit, sugar and flour that I almost vomited right there. I couldn't understand why I didn't just use my appearance changing skills – however, they weren't reliable at the moment. Ever since I came back from Forks – the word made me cringe inwardly – my control of my appearance changing had go haywire; every strong emotion I had, my appearance would change dramatically and Harry, Hermione and Ron knew. So, perhaps this was the better way – doesn't mean I don't like having the horridly vile, thick liquid hit the back of my throat and slider down slowly and tauntingly.

I felt my appearance begin to change, I began to grow taller and slightly more curvier. My long crimson hair turned a platinum blonde and my skin began to tan. Merlin, I was turning into a bimbo, I thought to myself as I watched my bust grow dramatically. This woman defiantly had work done – I could be a double F for all I know.

Ron's eyes buged as he looked at me, his gaze lowered to my, practically poping out from the top, bust and my cheeks flamed while I moaned pathetically.

"Great – you get to be perfectly normal wizards and witch while I'm Barbie-Bimbo-witch." I moaned.

Ron snickered while Hermione looked at my sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Bella – we were in a rush and we didn't have much time before more people come alone." I nodded understandingly at Hermione's words. She bristled around in her pouch and brought out another silk black, larger pouch and handed it to me. "These are her things. They both went home with a horrid nosebleed."

I nodded, opened the pouch and looked inside. I pulled out a name tag with a picture of the woman I had disguised as in the corner. The woman was obvious pretty and by one look at her you could tell she knew it; she had long, straight platinum blonde hair, grey eyes and thin face. I glanced curiously at the details and read out the females details: "'Name: Morgana Runcorn. Age: 28. Blood Status: Pureblood. Department: Magical Law Enforcement.'" I read.

I looked upwards and Harry who was now a tall 6"4-5 at least with black hair and pale skin – the man, with Harry beneath, was incredibly intimidating, was looking down at his own card, he turns to me and looked slightly horrified. "It seems I'm your husband." My eyes widened. "My name is Albert Runcorn. Age: 30. Status: Magical Law Enforcement."

"Are you sure? We could me siblings or cousins?" I hastily asked Harry.

Ron laughed. "Face it Bells – Morgana and Albert look nothing alike. Your going to have to ask like husband and wife."

I groaned loudly. "Great. I'm going to have to act all lovey-dovey with my own _brother –_ it's almost _incest _if we weren't acting it." I disgustingly said.

Harry laughed. "Come on Bells, it'll be fine. We should really go now."

I nodded nervously and let Harry slip a arm around my waist before leading us towards the entrance of the Ministry hoping that we looked like a husband-wife couple.

_I think I need all the luck I can get,_ I thought. _Salazar Slytherin's locket... here we come.

* * *

_Within the beautiful manor owned by the pureblood wizard family, Malfoy's, for centuries, a door in a room, on the far west of the house, was closed with a click and the click of a lock slowly followed. The darkness of the room quickly disappeared and a light-lit room of golden, flickering candles blazed the room to life from darkness.

The room was painted a deep, rich, green with wood painted silver panelled from the mid of the all downwards around the room. The floor was a dark colour, almost black that was polished to the brim with a rich, velvet, green, circular rug in the middle with armchairs, too covered with velvet green fabric and cushions with silver tassels on each ends.

In the room, was two woman. One woman with messy, black hair that was streaked with silver and frightening dark eyes, sickly pale skin, hollow cheeks and high cheekbones. The other woman, who was well groomed but possessed the dark eyes; her hair was platinum blonde, long and sleek with a dark brown streak on two sides of her hair. She had a thin face, hollow cheeks and high cheekbones with pursing lips.

"What is it Bella?" the blonde woman asked the terrifying woman with concern.

The other woman, known as Bella, hushed loudly, placing a finger to her lips. She pulled the blonde with a tug of the arm towards the middle of the room, letting her go before flicking her wand in the other hand towards the green curtains making the slam shut. She then, turned to the blonde with a slow grin appearing on her face.

"Sister Narcissa, I bring good news." the evil grin still in place as she excitedly said to the blonde, Narcissa.

Narcissa's eyebrow gave a small quirk. "Really? What is it Bellatrix?" she eagerly asked her.

Bellatrix wicked grin turned crooked. "As I tried to torture the information from the, filthy, muggle guardian of Isabella I came across something."

Narcissa's eyebrows now furrowed. "What?" she asked, somewhat impatiently.

"I found a vampire," Narcissa opened her mouth. "_But_!" Bellatrix held her finger up in silence. "It were a different kind of vampire – she was strong, fast and had senses unknown to human!" Bellatrix explained.

Narcissa's eyes bugged before turned to doubt. "You are not fooling me, Bella?" she suspiciously asked. Bella shook her head. "Merlin – it's true! What are we going to do Bella?" she frantically asked Bellatrix. "Surely the Dark Lord should know, should he not?"

"There's more." Bellatrix calmly said.

Narcissa gasped. "_More_?"

Bellatrix nodded slowly. "They cannot be effected by our magic."

Little colour that had been on her face disappeared and she looked slightly faint, she slowly collapsed onto the armchair behind her, her breathing heavy. "By Salazar. This is _big, big _new Bella. What do we do?" she hopelessly asked Bellatrix.

Bellatrix knelled down in front of Narcissa and grasped her clasped hands, a evil grin in place once again. "We tell the Dark Lord." Narcissa looked doubtful. "Don't you see Cissy – our trust from the darkest wizard of all time will be restored. He will not doubt the Malfoy's ever again!" she joyously explained.

Narcissa slowly smiled, she met Bellatrix's eyes with a slight dazed but happy look. "My Draco will be free." she whispered. "When shall we tell him sister?" she asked Bellatrix.

"Tomorrow evening – at the meeting."

"Agreed. Tomorrow evening."

* * *

**A/N: **Ooooh! Man, this is starting to get exciting :L I'm sorry there wasn't much Bella POV, there will be much more next time. I hope you liked this one :fingers crossed: and hopefully I shall update once I finished my four exams I have this week – eek! Wish me luck! ;)

Review, review, review.


	7. The Escape and Lord Voldemort's Meeting

**A/N: *Drum roll* **I'M BACK! :D After, what, three odd months I decided I'll come back and continue my fanfiction. Although, those who read all of my stories, I am only doing this story as I am going to do one story at a time until I finish all of them. Whether I'll stop fanfiction after all the stories are finished, I don't know but, anyway, I'm back for now until this story is finished. Hope you enjoy the seventh chapter! :)

* * *

**The Sister**

**Chapter Seven – The Escape and Lord Voldemort's Meeting.**

There was one thing I knew for sure.

Morgana Runcorn was a freakin', cheating, _married _whore – not to mention a bitch, I thought to myself bitterly and angrily as I walked down the empty corridor in a almost jog trying to get away from that Ministry worker practically harassing me attempting to grope my body after pulling me into a storage cupboard. In the end, I just stunned him – I didn't have time for having to deal with _Mrs._ Morgana Runcorn's traitorous affairs with various members of the Ministry.

I _had _been on the way to try and warn Harry somehow – even though I knew nothing to where he was – from the alarm being called just seconds ago. Someone knew there was an intruder in the walls of the Ministry. Now, probably the whole Ministry knows by now. _Stupid, stupid, Morgana Runcorn and her one of many quick-play_, I thought with bitterness as I turned another. I was too involved cursing Morgana Runcorn and her Slytherin ass to hell when I bumped into someone as I turned the corner.

"Oh!" a male voice squeaked. I stumbled back and looked at the person I bumped into. It was Ron – well, Ron impersonating Reg Cottermole, you could say. He was drenched head to foot in water – which I guessed was from Yaxley's office. "I'm so sorry." Ron thought as he regained his balance, not even looking up at me before about the walk around me but I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. "I said I was sorry!" Ron squealed in fear. I almost laughed there and then, if it hadn't been a serious moment.

"Ron, you dipstick, it's me – _Bella_!" I hissed lowly in his ear.

Ron gasped. "Bella!" Ron hissed. "We have to get out of here – they know there are intruders in the Ministry!" Ron quickly said in a hushed tone.

"I know." I said as I steered us down the corridor towards the corridor. "I heard from some… Ministry worker who I have been shagging for the last month." I said in a mockingly bright tone.

Ron's head snapped towards me. "_What_?" he screeched. If there had been anyone in the corridor we were walking down, I was sure we would have gained unwanted attention.

"Shush!" I hissed at him before whacking the back of his head. "Not me you idiot – Morgana Runcorn, the person I've been impersonating."

Ron's eyebrows furrowed. "But… she's married to Harry–I mean Albert Runcorn."

I rolled my eyes at his dumb behaviors. "She's been having an affair, you twit! Now, come on, lets find the others." I said as we arrived at an elevator threshold but, unfortunately, no elevator. I pressed the golden button beside the golden threshold frame at least several times making an annoying dinging noise with each press I did. "Come on… Come on… where are you, you stupid elevator?" I murmured as I bounced with anxiety.

"I hope Hermione's okay…" I heard Ron whisper as he anxiously watched the elevator-less threshold.

"I hope Harry's okay." I said as I mulled on my lips sharply with my teeth that I could almost taste blood forming in my mouth.

Finally, when I heard the familiar rattling noise of a nearby elevator, I sighed with relief as I saw it appear; soaring up from nowhere and zoom towards us in lightening speed that a distant, panicky thought in the back of my brain thought it might come crashing into us. The elevator came to a halting stop in front of us and the golden gates slide open.

Ron and I didn't waste time getting on the elevator. Without looking at who was in the elevator – though I was vaguely aware of people with us – Ron and I stepped in at the front of the elevator and turned to face forward – my foot bouncing with every step.

"Reg!" Ron was suddenly pulled into a woman's arms. "Runcorn let me out, he attacked Umbridge and Yaxley, and he's told all us to leave the country, I think we better do it, Reg, I really do." Ron looked utterly baffled as the woman ranted on with blood-shot eyes, red nose and tear-stained cheeks. "Let's hurry home and fetch the children and – why are you so wet?" I guess, then, this was Ron's–I mean Reg Cattermole's wife whom Yaxley had been speaking about earlier, concluding why he was so eager to get to work this morning.

"Water," Ron muttered before turning to Harry with urgent eyes. "Harry, they know there are intruders insider the Ministry, something about a hole in Umbridge's office door, I reckon we've got five minutes if that-" Harry's face held something strange as Ron spoke of the hole in Umbridge's door but I nodded along with Ron as I looked around the elevator.

"Harry, if we're trapped here-!" Hermione said, beginning to get hysterical, with a higher tone.

"We won't if we're fast enough." Harry said with a determined look in his eyes. He then turned to the crowd behind him who were all ogling him like they seen a ghost or seen Harry Potter – No. 1 on the wanted list. He began instructing the ones who haven't got a wand to latch onto another who has one.

As the elevators dinged once again and the cool, witch's voice echoed through the elevator. "Level Eight – Atrium."

I felt Harry take my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as I took out my wand, keeping it by my side in a vice grip, ready for anything. I knew one way or another; I'll be using it at this moment as the golden gates opened into the crowded Atrium with Ministry workers.

Harry led the way, pulling and shoving us through the crowds – causing chaos as we went – with a hard look in his eye that narrowed on the fireplaces where, I noticed, wizards were beginning to seal each fireplace one by one. Like I said, the whole Ministry probably knew by now.

"STOP!" Harry bellowed; his voiced echoed across the room like a fog horn, hitting every nook and cranny. People in the Atrium stopped to look at him with puzzled, curious eyes. "Follow me," Harry whispered to the group of us – most of which seemed to petrified to say or do anything if it hadn't been their companion was pulling them along – who followed as he walked forth.

"What's up Albert?" a balding man asked Harry nervously, obviously frightened of Runcorn's powerful position.

"This lot needs to leave before you seal the exits." Harry replied in authority tone as he towered over the balding man.

The group of wizards whom had been sealing the exits looked at one another then at the balding man who had a sweat bead forming from his thin mass of hair.

I half-listened to Harry shouting at the poor balding man who were merely following orders and stared around the room, my wand still clutched to my side as I looked out for any sign of Aurors or Yaxley. After getting the balding man aside, Harry let the crowd go into the fireplaces two by two until it was only Ron, his 'wife' – who still believed Ron was Reg – Harry, Hermione and me.

I grabbed Harry's hand and Heremione's – who were the closest – and pulled them towards the fireplaces. "Come on!" I hissed towards them knowing if we didn't leave now we may ever get a chance to leave again. It was now or never.

Just then the real Reg Cattermole appeared from a fireplace looking completely healthy after the Puking Pastilles ordeal. "Mary!" he shouted making Mrs. Cattermole look over at him in surprise. I sighed heavily as they began to waste more time with Mrs. Cattermole gripping onto Ron with a vice grip as he tried to pull away.

"Seal the exit! SEAL IT!" I heard the familiar voice of Yaxley bellow across the Atrium. This time I wasn't going to waste time anymore – now or never. I grasped Harry's and Hermione–who pulled Ron's–'s hand and ran us towards the fireplace and before I know it, I felt the familiar sensation through me as I went spiraling up the fireplace and landed in the sinks of the bathroom. Though, what I hadn't noticed Mrs. Cattermole was still gripping onto Ron like a frightened cat, sinking in her claws.

"Reg, I don't understand-"

Ron pulled away her grip. "Let go, I'm not your husband, you've got to go home!" he wailed as another noise gurgled from the cubicle behind them and when we looked around, we saw the familiar determined, face of Yaxley filled with utter rage.

"LET'S GO!"

Harry's hand, which I held tightly, gripped onto me with a strong grip and before we know it, we were Apparating…

* * *

As the sun hit the highest point in the sky, hidden behind the hazy clouds, Christoph Ollivander cheered with triumph. His mousey brown hair was greased and mattered as if not been washed in days; there was dark rings under his eyes, concluding he hadn't slept in days and his face was caked in smears of dust while his clothes had stray wood chippings and carvings stuck to him. Even with the disarray look, he looked like the happiest man on the earth as he beamed with achievement and pride.

He quickly picked up the long but wide smooth mahogany box gingerly like he was holding the crown of royalty. He licked his lips as his small, beady eyes burned into the box and began to, slowly and carefully, make his way from the dusty and dark workshop filled with wood chippings stray failed attempts of wands scattered around the room.

Christoph carried up the steep, narrow staircase leading him from the basement or known as 'workshop' before carefully opening the dark wooded door and heading out into the lightness of the upper, ground floor. His eyes flinched as they came in contact with sudden light that he had lacked for the last day and a half, but he carried on anyhow and began to walk down the narrow corridor and into another room after opening, another, dark wooded door.

Christoph walked into a rectangular room which was filled with dark furniture, dark pealing walls and dust settling on many different various places. In the room, sat the Cullen's – who immediately knew of Christoph's presence – and Minerva McGonagall who was sitting in a tense position with pursed lips and diverted eyes.

From a creak of a floorboard, Minerva snapped her gaze upwards and stood quickly as she swiftly moved forwards. "Are they done?" she asked, rushed.

Christoph grinned boyishly, and nodded. "Must say I did a pretty good job making seven wands in this amount of time – took me half as long as it would have done." He proudly said as he walked forth into the middle of the room and placed the mahogany box onto the cracked coffee table and glanced around at the Cullen's who sat poised on each couch and armchair around the room but had leant forward in wonder – apart from Emmett who was fidgeting with excitement to be closer, his butterscotch eyes eyeing the box with a greedy excitement.

"Well, get on with it Christoph – we don't have all day." Minerva sternly said in a snappy tone, she pulled out a strange, golden pocket watch with moons and stars instead of numbers or numerals like a normal pocket watch. Albus Dumbledore had given it to her through his will.

Christoph rolled his small eyes, "You could be a little nicer to me Minerva – I made them as quick as I possibly could."

"Not quick enough." Minerva said stiffly.

Christoph sighed. "You've got what you've come for, why are you complaining?"

As Minerva opened her mouth, Carlisle cleared his throat and weakly said, "Shouldn't we get back to the matter in hand?" he wondered as he looked between Minerva and Christoph's as they bickered – as were the other Cullen's.

Christoph nodded and he opened the mahogany box slowly, revealing, inside, smaller boxes around the red silk lining. One by one, he pulled out each thin, long box and placed them beside the larger box carefully. The Cullen's watched through the tension thick air with curious eyes, staring at the thin, and long seven boxes that Christoph placed on the table.

The snap of the larger box being closed echoed around the rectangular room. Christoph picked up the first box which was the closest to the larger box while ignoring the stares that was cast upon every move he made. He slowly pulled of the lid of the box and pulled out the first wand.

"Carlisle," Christoph said and Carlisle, cautiously, stepped forth. "This is your wand. It will only be your wand – it will only ever command to you. Unlike _human _wands, they will only ever have one master which, for this wand, is you." Carlisle nodded and slowly took the wand in his hand. "It is made out of ancient oak with a phoenix feather core and, _of course_, your strand of hair."

As Carlisle's fingers clasped around the wand, bright silver and gold sparks erupted from the end making all – prior Minerva and Christoph – jump. The wand was an almost grey-ish brown with slight crooks and bends in it – perhaps the reason because it was made out of an ancient tree – and was at least 12 inches.

"I feel… warm." Carlisle noted with interest and awe. His topaz eyes surveyed every inch of the wand in utter amazement.

Christoph chuckled a deep chuckle from his throat. "It is known that when the wand choices it's master that it connects to its soul – hence the warm feeling. Some say it feels like an electric spark, others say it feels like a stepping into a warm bath." Christoph ended with a shrug of his shoulders before picking up the second box and pealing off the lid, just as he did with the other.

"Esme," Christoph looked around the room, searching for the caramel haired vampire, finding her step up from behind Carlisle and walk forth rather nervously. "Made from chestnut, 11 inches and unicorn corn hair." He noted and passed the wand to Esme who glanced at Carlisle – who nodded with encouragement – and took the wand into her hand.

This time, instead of silver, purple and gold sparks spurted from the tip of her wand making her watch with wonderment.

After Esme had seated next to Carlisle, Christoph took the second box and took of the lid before saying, "Edward." Edward stepped forth, a little more confident as Esme and Carlisle but his face slightly indifferent with a sunken, broken look still evident around his eyes.

Like Esme and Carlisle, he placed the wand in his hand and deep colors of emerald green and midnight blue sparked from his wand as Christoph said, "Now this is an interesting wand; made with holly wood and it was made with two cores – dragon string _and _phoenix feather. The only other person to have a wand like this was a young girl my father sold it to – Isabella Potter. She is the sister of the great Harry Potter, you know?" Christoph didn't notice some of the Cullen's flinch.

Edward stood, watching the wand with utter amazement and shock. "The sensation…" he breathed with wide topaz eyes. "…it felt like when Bella and I first touched." His eyes were lost in a far-away look and Christoph's eyebrows furrowed as well as Carlisle's. However, Christoph's eyebrows furrowed in confusion whereas Carlisle's was in deep wonder and thought.

"Perhaps…" Carlisle wondered slowly. "As Christoph mentioned before how the wand 'connects with the soul' maybe – if it _really was _the same feeling when you and Bella first touched – you and Bella connected through soul…"

Alice squealed, jumped up and whacked Edward's back, "I _told _you, you and Bella were soul mates – did you listen… _no_!" she accused with a deathly glare and crossed her arms.

Edward, who hardly showed pain of his sister hitting him, began to smile the first lop-sided smile that Minerva and Christoph had ever seen that it stare at him at shock while the others of the Cullen clan where in shock that Edward had smiled all together. Edward awkward rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at his sister, "I suppose your right. I'm sorry Alice." He said, apologetically.

Alice huffed. "You'd think that after _fifty-nine _years, you'd that I'm _never _wrong." She scowled viciously that Christoph cowered away from the 4"10 foot vampire. "And now you've just thrown it all away! Bella may never come back to you now!" Alice's face fell as she thought of her best friend and Edward's lopsided grin was gone in a matter of seconds, he diverted his eyes downcast and intently stared at his feet.

Silence collapsed into the room with a wave of uncomfortable awkwardness following shortly afterwards. Christoph bewildered by the whole situation as he stared between Edward and Alice with wide, fogged eyes. In the end, the silence was broken. "Shall we… move on?" he hesitantly asked, glancing towards Minerva then back at the Cullen clan.

Carlisle cleared his throat before nodding, watching his all but biological son continue to stare downcast at the floor with distraught written over his features. "Please, continue…"

Christoph nodded before clearing his own throat and picking out the next box, opening the lid and pulled out a dark colored wand that was sleek and straight length of, at least, 10 inches. "Um… Alice." He glanced up at the small female vampire who glanced one more at Edward, scowling, before skipping forth and taking the wand from Christoph's hand.

Bright sparks of gold, yellow and purple erupted from the tip of her wand making her smile widely at it, her eyes happy and relaxed. "It felt just as I visioned it." she happily said before turning and skipping to Jasper's side who gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

"10 inches, made from walnut with a mermaid scale." Christoph told Alice before took out the next wand; it was long – almost as long as Edward's – and it looked very similar to Carlisle's. "Jasper." Jasper confidently walked forward and took the wand the erupted sparks like the others except his was gold, scarlet and blue sparks flashed. "Made from an ash tree, centaur hair and 13 inches."

"What is a centaur?" Emmett asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

It was Alice that answered. "It's a creature that is half-human, half-horse. They are known best in the wizarding world for they're accurate ability to predict the future through stars." She smiled. "It'll be nice to have someone who shares the knowledge of reading the future."

Minerva sniffed. "Don't expect yourself to have a civilized conversation with them – hostile, secretive creatures they are. There is a tribe of centaurs in the Forbidden Forest in Hogwarts. The only person they communicate with is, Hagrid." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"What's else is in the Forbidden Forest?" Jasper asked, eagerly.

"Well… many creatures actually. The Forbidden Forest is probably one of the only forest where some creatures can roam freely. There are threstrals, centaurs, unicorns…"

"Unicorns…" Alice, Esme and Rosalie all breathed in disbelief but with smiles on their faces.

Minerva nodded stiffly. "Now is not the time. We can resume this conversation later once Christoph is finished." she turned to look at Christoph, expectantly.

Christoph nodded shakily and opened the next wand case, pulling out a long off-white wand with crooks and bends like Carlisle's and was very long. "Emmett," he whispered and Emmett eagerly rushed forward in a blur making Christoph jump as Emmett appeared eagerly in front of him.

Esme scolded Emmett in a bare whisper who looked over his shoulder at Esme, sheepishly.

Christoph blinked and shook his head. "Um… here you are." He gave Emmett the want that set off silver, blue and green sparks. "15 inch yew wand with dragon heartstring." He informed Emmett who stared at the wand like it was the finest piece of treasure in the whole world.

"Cool…" he whispered then suddenly flicked the wand, pointing in front of him making the grandfather clock in the corner of the room crack in half. The clock made a whining sound and everyone went silent as they stared at the broken clock.

"Emmett!" the clan shouted in scolding.

Christoph sighed. "Never mind, never mind…" he said, tonelessly, and pulled out his wand from his waistcoat before flicking it at the grandfather clock. It suddenly flew back together with a small _whoosh_ leaving the vampires in awe. "Now. The final wand… Rosalie." He glanced towards the beautiful blonde.

Rosalie, her face emotionless, walked forth and watched Christoph take off the lid of the last wand case and pull out a pale wooded wand, straight and thin.

"12 inches, vine wood with Veela hair…" Christoph said, quietly, as he gave Rosalie the wand. Like the others, sparks of light came out of the wand although it was bright sparks of pink, silver and red.

"Veela?" Rosalie asked, questionly, with a perfect raised brow.

Christoph stuttered as he found himself stunned/dazzled by the vampires alluring beauty. "A creature commonly located in France that has the power to control someone with their inhuman beauty. They are also known for being fierce and brutal."

"He just summed up Rosalie in two sentances." Jasper whispered, smirking in amusement.

Rosalie turned to glare at him fiercely.

"See?" Jasper said, pointing at Rosalie's face that glared daggers at him.

Rosalie huffed, flicking her golden blonde locks over her shoulder before strutting over to Emmett who threw a large arm around her shoulder, grinning boyishly at her that Rosalie's lips threatened to twitch upwards.

"Is that all?" Minerva asked.

"Yes." Christoph answered with a nod of the head.

Minerva sighed and stood up, brushing off invisible dirt from her clock and walked forward to shake Christoph's hand. "Thank you Christoph for your help – it's greatly appreciated." She gratefully said although still managing to remain her stiff façade.

"Anytime, Minvera, any time." Christoph winked and smirked, smugly.

* * *

The room was dark, clouded with the darkness of the night that set in early that evening, with only the light from the flickering firelight in between the large, dark-wooded fireplace carved with unique wooden carvings. In the middle of the room was a circular table that matched the dark wood of the fireplace with matching chairs with emerald green cushioning. Each one of the chairs was taken by clocked people, staring frighted at the far end of the circular table.

On the large throne-like chair at the far end of the table was a strange but bone-chillingly frightening creature; his body was blocked in a silk black robe, his hands and head were the only thing uncovered. His skin was shallow and sickeningly pale like he had been risen from the dead. His fingers were long, thin and boney like spider legs with long, shabby nails that looked like they hadn't been cared after for a long time.

It wasn't the pail skin or the claw like nails that send shivers down your spine but the face of the man. His face scarily resembled one of a snake; his nose was nonexistent, just the two slits in the center of his face. His mouth was thin and curled back to see long, fang-like teeth. His head was hairless, like every over inch of his body. Then his eyes… within the thin almond-shaped eyes were two blinding blood-red eyes that resembled those of cats.

Every cloaked member around the circular table flinched back from the man as a massive snake slivered its way up his body and around his neck. The man…_creature_… did not flinch but simply petted the head of the green serpent.

"Yaxley…" the creature with the body of a man hissed, lowly and dangerously for the first time. More people flinched at the sound of his voice. "Rise…"

A man shakily rose from his chair and pulled down his hood showing his pale features; his pale hair, pale eyes and pale skin from fright and lack of sunlight. His features were blunt and hard with small, barely noticeable, scares on his face. "Y-Yes M-My Lord." The man shakily bowed as he stuttered in fear. His whole body quivered.

"You are in charge of the Ministry security, are you not?" the creature wondered, feigned idly, as he trailed a finger along the serpents head not looking up from the snakes whose ochre eyes stared narrowed and intently at Yaxley.

Yaxley licked his upper lip.

Bellatrix Lestrange who sat just 10 feet from him down the circular table, smirked, as she watched Yaxley in dark amusement and excitement.

"Y-Yes… M-My Lord." Yaxley answered.

"And, are you not the one who make sure intruders do not enter or _exit _the Ministry?"

Yaxley's body shook ten times faster than before and his hand travelled to his pocket, gripping onto his wand as he readied for the suffering. "Y-Yes My L-Lord." He squeaked.

It all happened in a second. The creature at the end of the table pulled out his wand and flicked it lazily at Yaxley hissing, "_Crucio_." Yaxley let out a furious scream of pain as he dropped to the ground, withering in agony. "You have disappointed me deeply Yaxley. You were greatly trusted by the Dark Lord and you have failed me. You let _Potter_," he twisted his wand making Yaxley scream louder in pain. "and his _pathetic _friends _go_." He twisted the wand again and Yaxley's fingers clawed at the ground as he screamed harder and harder.

Some people in the room – including Bellatrix – watched with excitement smirking on their face whereas some turned away, flinching, unable to watch the man claw and claw at the ground in agony – a tall young adult among them; he was tall for his age and had pale white-blonde hair greased away from his face with silver eyes that tightened along with the other features on his face in his own pain of listening to the screams echo through the room.

"P-Please! M'Lord!" Yaxley pleaded. "I-It w-was a m-istake."

"_The Dark Lord cannot afford mistakes, Yaxley_!" the Dark Lord hissed, his eyes aflame, brighter than the fire in the fireplace. After several moments of listening to Yaxley's screams, the Dark Lord slowly lowered his wand making Yaxley's screams distinguish. "I will not torture you no further."

"Thank you m'lord!" Yaxley breathed in relief.

"But you shall spend the next four days in the cell with the filthy Wandmarker and the mudbloods." Yaxley's eyes widened. "Wormtail." The Dark Lord clicked his fingers and a small man scurried through the door of the darkened room. The silver gloved hand glittered in the firelight.

"Yes, master." The small, rat-like man stuttered with a bow.

"Take Yaxley to the dungeons." The Dark Lord simply said indicating with a flick of a finger towards the whimpering man, slouched on the floor still recovering from his torture.

Wormtail scurried across the floor and pulled out his wand. He flicked it towards Yaxley, who gagged and struggled as if inivisble ropes had tied around his body. Wormtail flicked his wand again and Yaxley levitated into the air. He flicked the wand again and Yaxley began to levitate towards the door, Wormtail following behind.

The Dark Lord sighed as the door snapped shut. "I hope…" he hissed lowly, continuing to stroke the serpents head with his finger, "that all of you have taken a lesson from that. If you fail me more than twice… the Dark Lord shall be much less…_forgiving_. Anything that involves _Harry Potter _escaping again shall conclude in death." another wave of flinches erupted through the room.

"My Lord…"a small voice sounded through the darkened room.

People turned to glance at Bellatrix Lestrange who was hiding a smile that pleaded to break free on her aged, wicked face. "I believe I bare good news."

The Dark Lord raised an nonexistent eyebrow. "Oh?"

Bellatrix nodded quickly, happy to have gained the Dark Lord's attention. "You see, when you sentenced me to find information from Potter's twin sister, I…came across _something_." A smirk began to slip across her face as the Dark Lord looked vaguely interested. "It seemed the vampires we know of are not the only _type _of vampire…" Bellatrix trailed off secretively. "Forgive me Master but I think we should gain these type of vampires on our side, we would surely have the upper advantage. They have speed that is faster than Apparation, then strength and senses better than no other."

"And you came across this so-called vampire?" The Dark Lord asked with speculating eyes.

"Indeed m'Lord. I had finished the dirty muggle guardian of Potter's sister when I came across it. But that is not all my Lord," Bellatrix's smirk only widened as she leant forward, her crazy curls fell onto the table as she looked into the Dark Lord's eye and said in a bare whisper, "They are immune to magic." Gasps and whispers filled the room as Bellatrix still leant forward, staring into the Dark Lord's eyes.

The Dark Lord stared back at Bellatrix for several moments before a slow, ugly but gleeful smile appeared on his face. "Interesting…" he twiddled his wand between his spider-like fingers as he leant backwards. "Very good, Bellatrix…Very good." He praised in a whisper.

Bellatrix's eyes brightened with happiness at the praise.

The Dark Lord looked around the table, smirking, "My fellow Death Eater's… I have a new job for some of you – including you Bellatrix and Malfoy…" he looked towards the end of the table where the youngest member sat. "Junior."

Draco Malfoy gulped as Lord Voldemort stared, wickedly, at him.

* * *

Harry hissed as he shot up from the bed. His hand clasped to his forehead as he squinted through the darkness. His hands stumbled to get his glasses and when he placed the circular-rimmed glasses on, a light was flickered on and he squinted through the sudden light that glowed through the large flat-like tent that appeared bigger on the inside than he outside.

His sister, Bella, appeared in front of him, her face full of worry; her emerald eyes glittered in concern as she saw Harry, upright, with sweat pouring down his forehead and his hand clasped to his forehead.

"Harry?" Bella whispered as she touched his cheek. "What's the matter?" she asked, half-worried, half-panicked. "Did you have another dream?" she continued to question. "Was it…" she glanced downwards where Ron lay, arm in slung, with a frown on his pale face. "_You-Know-Who_?"

"Yes." Harry answered, shaking his head. "It was weird though…"

"Was he angry?" Bella worriedly asked, biting onto her lip as her mind pictured back to the escape from the Ministry, Salazar Slytherin's locket in hand.

"He was… for a while until suddenly…" he shook his head again as he attempted to speak.

"suddenly what?" Bella pushed.

"He was suddenly _very, very _happy." Harry whispered looking at Bella with his identical green eyes through his circular glasses.

Bella leant backwards, taking in what Harry just said with furrowed brows. "But… what does that mean?" she wondered, confused and frightened.

Harry sighed, rubbing his scar as the pain slowly faded away and his eyes diverted away from Bella's and dazed off in a far off look. "I wish I knew."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go. I hope that was a good enough comeback for y'all. Even though I've come back, it doesn't mean I'll be updating constantly. I'm still doing my exams for school and I'll be a little slow on updating as my teacher decided to set us _three _essays every fortnight along with lots of other coursework. Anyways, I hope cha liked this chapter :)

Review, review, review.

P.S. I just wanted to add a BIG, _BIG_ thank you to all those who reviewed saying the understood why I went on hiatus for a while and gave me good-look messages. It was really sweet of you guys and I'm glad you all understood! You guys were great! Thank you!


	8. The Burrow and The Order Members

**The Sister**

**Chapter Eight – The Burrow and Order Members.**

The night was cool and windy as the Cullen clan and Minerva McGonagall appeared on the very top of the hill, grass grown to at least hip-height of Minerva. She slowly straightened out her stainless black robe as the Cullen clan behind her stumbled and regained their balance after appearing out of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Carlisle wondered, his glowing eyes, along with the other eyes of his coven, where taking in his surroundings of the darkened countryside, shadowed by the nightfall. His pale blonde hair illuminated in the dark like his topaz eyes.

Minerva didn't look over her shoulder but simply began to walk forth, the grass crunching in her wake leaving a long trail behind them. The Cullen's quickly followed behind her, quick at the heels, and eager for a reply. The trails that the eight silhouettes made in the darkness disappeared slowly, fading away into nothingness, with each step they took.

"We are just four miles from the village of Ottery St. Catchpole." Minerva answered stiffly in a somewhat automatic voice. Her glittering, dark eyes stared straight ahead.

"In… Devon?" Esme asked uncertainly. Her hand was clasped in Carlisle's and when she asked, with no reply from Minerva, she looked up at her mate in hope of an answer – Carlisle nodded solemnly.

"Not to be rude…" Rosalie said with a sarcastic, bitter tone. "…but _why_ are we in Devon?" she asked, flipping her silk-blonde hair over her shoulder with a casual flick of her pale white hand lazily. Her eyebrows were raised and her lips were pouted as she stared at Minerva's back in distaste and impatience.

Minerva's lips twitched. Inwardly, her mind ached for her hand to turn the wand in her grasp to the impertinent blonde vampire. Minerva restrained the need and answered rather grudgingly. "For the next few days before the end of October half term you are going to need training to use – and use properly – the wands in your very pockets. I have asked a few of the Order member's to give a helping hand."

"We're going to learn magic?" Emmett asked, rather childishly excited. His eyes were alight with activeness.

Minerva nodded. "With the help from some of the Order members who were willing to help."

Jasper cleared his throat uncomfortably but unnecessary as he gained attention towards him. "Do they – by they I mean the Order – know what we _are_?" the Cullen clan nodded and turned eagerly to Minerva awaiting for a reply.

Minerva glanced over her shoulder at Jasper, wordlessly, and turned back with her lips pursed. "Yes." Was all she said.

"And…?" Rosalie asked impatiently. Esme shot her a scolding glare but Rosalie took no notice of it. "What did they say?"

"Some were more… hesitant than the others, for other reasons than one but have accepted your _being _after being reassured you are trustworthy from hearing Dumbledore's plans and judgment of you."

"They have a lot of faith in Albus Dumbledore…" Edward said his words were not a question but knowing. He added afterwards in a tone that Minerva wouldn't have been able to detect: "…a little _too much_ faith." He grumbled as he looked down at his shoes; his jaw was clenched and his eyes were portraying the pain as his mind flashed the memory of the tragic night of Bella's eightieth birthday party…

Jasper diverted his eyes that were filled with guilt. Alice, who saw her mate's pain, sent a glare towards her brother – her mind pleading him to stop – and she put threaded her hand through Jasper's. Jasper looked down, his face wiped clean from emotion, and he was suddenly overcome with love and adoration that it seemed almost impossible to come from such a small, delicate thing. Jasper let out a weak smile, grateful of his mate's love.

The other member's of the clan and Minerva all continued to be oblivious of the ordeal between Jasper, Alice and Edward; Rosalie continued her common solitary, cool façade while letting Emmett walk beside her with a bulky arm draped over her shoulder; Carlisle had his arm locked around Esme's neck, stroking her caramel hair with his thin fingers as Esme huddled close to his side.

The only two of the eight that were not joint was Minerva and Edward who walked forth alone and silent; Minerva's face was indifferent to the entwined three couples behind her whereas Edward seemed to try to look everywhere but there, seer envy running through his eyes every time they looked that way.

"Are we almost there?" Emmett asked impatiently like a child locked in a car journey to his favorite holiday resort.

"Not far off." Minerva said her voice with little emotion as she rolled her eyes disproved by the bulky vampire behind her with the mind of a child.

The eight fell back into silence shortly afterwards. The only sound was off the eight pairs of feet walking through the long grass, Minerva's shallow breathing and steady, rhythmic heartbeat. No one bothered to speak – neither too nervous to ask questions or too awkward to say anything else as they followed the exclusive, powerful woman briskly lead the way – until, finally, as they walked up another hill Minerva stopped still.

"We are here." Minerva quietly said her voice was still heard to the vampires as they came to a stop behind her looking forward in hope to find some sort of building. Yet, to the clan's – more specifically Rosalie – annoyance, there was no building to be seen, even through the darkness.

"But… there's nothing here." Esme said, as polite as she could.

Minerva sighed. "Of course there isn't _yet_ – because we're outside the boundary line that protects the Order headquarters." She walked forward and held up her wand up. Suddenly, the tip of her want connected with an invisible wall. The Cullen's watched, in awe, as Minerva's wand glowed a bright fluorescent light that sent waves of bright blue over the invisible wall. The Cullen's watched with their eyes as the blue waves went around a dome-like wall until, suddenly, something slivered away and the Cullen's were standing, 70 or so feet, from a rickety tower-like house; the walls were crooked and uneven. It reminded Alice of the shoe in the English Nursery rhyme, There Once was A Crooked Man.

"Welcome to the Burrow." Minerva said quietly and began to walk forth through the cloudy wall that had once been invisible and was developed into the inside of the continence the wall contained. The Cullen's looked nervously at each other before following Minerva through the cloudy wall until they faced the tall, crooked building in person.

Rosalie scrunched up her nose in somewhat disgust while the others followed after Minerva who walked towards the house front door.

Minerva stopped just a few feet from the door and knocked on the old, wooden door and stepped back. The Cullen's stayed a few feet behind her, unsure and hesitant.

There was a few moments silence before a woman's voice echoed from the other side. "Who is there?" her voice was hard and controlled.

"It is I, Minerva McGonagall, with the guests – the Cullen's."

The shuffling of feet was heard from the other side of the door and slowly five latches were unlocked noisily before the door was swung wide open, revealing a woman with fly-away ginger hair and a out-fashioned floral print dress that you expected to see in the 1940s – the dress didn't appeal Alice what so ever, neither Rosalie – and a faded-red apron around her waist. The woman was plump and small, a few good feet taller than Alice with a kind smile and a motherly look about her that Esme also held.

"Minerva," The woman whispered shocked as she took in Minerva and the Cullen clan with her small toffee brown eyes. "I thought you wouldn't be here by morning – If I had known, I would have cooked you up something to eat, I'm sure you're starving-" Minerva cut the woman's rant of before further more could be said.

"Molly, calm down. I apologize for the unexpected, early arrival. We were _indeed _scheduled to arrive tomorrow but Christoph seemed to be quicker with his work than I expected. And I _assure _you, Molly, I am quiet well fed – there is no need to fuss." Minerva said sternly, looking at the woman – Molly – with her stormy gray eyes in the similar way she looked at her students back in Hogwarts.

Molly nodded. "Very well, come on in." she looked over Minerva's shoulder at the Cullen's; her face showed momentary shock before she pushed a welcoming smile upon her face and pushed away a wispy lock from her eyes. "You must be the Cullen's. I'm Molly Weasley." She said breathlessly as she ushered them all inside.

Carlisle was first to shake her hand – as the leader of a coven did – making Molly let out a squawk of surprise as his cool skin connected with hers. "Sorry." He chuckled lightly and pulled his hand back. "It's one of the many downfalls of being what we are…"

Molly readjusted herself and smiled warmly at Carlisle. "Of course. I apologize for being so impolite. Come on through to the left and settle down." She gestured with her hand towards the small seating area with few couches, arm chairs and a brick-fireplace in far end of the wall.

Carlisle, along with the rest of the Cullen's, seemed surprised with the quick acceptance Molly Weasley took to them. Not only was Carlisle gob smacked but he also felt strong emotion swirl through him – happiness. It had taken him years – centuries – to fit in with the human world yet, even then, he was still never accepted – he and his coven learnt to live with being outcasts in the human society. Yet, there stood a small brittle looking woman being completely accepting of what he and his coven where…

The last time someone had accepted him this way was Bella; it brought hope that, perhaps, he and his family belonged in the world of supernatural.

Esme hugged Molly next giving Carlisle a happy assumption that they would get along well, indeed. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all shook Molly's hand and, finally, Alice gave her a hard, breath-taking hug with a happy squeal. Nothing creased to excite Alice… Carlisle thought amused as he took in his younger daughter's enthusiasm while Jasper stared adoringly.

"Well," Molly said with an exhale of breath. "I apologize for the mess – I thought I would have more time." Molly said looking around the open-plan house and at its mess scattered in several places.

"Don't worry Molly; we hardly took any notice of it." Esme said kindly smiling earnestly.

Molly smiled willingly back before looking around at the people squeezed into the small living room. "Can I offer any of you anything to drink…? We have stored a few animal bloods in the fridge-rater. Though we weren't so certain what kind you and your clan drank – we have deer, fox, mountain lion and elk… I'm afraid England doesn't offer the great variety the US does." Molly said with a sad smile.

The Cullen clan, whom had already been gob-smacked, was dumbfounded how she could talk so freely about someone's – an animals – _blood_ in a conversation.

"Erm… no, thank you…" Carlisle throatily said.

Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice all said their 'no thank you's' whereas Emmett eagerly accepted a cup of mountain lion. Edward could tell through Emmett's thoughts that he was disappointed that England didn't offer his favorite feast - bears - but was impressed that such a woman nonchalantly offered some blood to drink from. He was more than willing to take up the offer.

Molly offered Minerva a cup of tea, who accepted willingly as Emmett, and she was soon off to the kitchen after denying help from Esme whom offered to pour out the animal blood for Emmett – her thoughts concerned for the woman, who bared blood herself, pouring animal blood into a cup.

However, Molly seemed perfectly capable, around the blood and returned just several minutes later with a try which balanced three cups – two steaming tea cups and a normal cup that, as the Cullen's could smell, filled with fresh mountain lion blood. She handed the cups to Emmett and Minerva before pulling up a seat from the dining table and sitting down on it, her cup of tea and saucer in her hand.

"Now, Minerva would you like me to call the Order members?" she asked, turning to Minerva in her seat. "Ginny is asleep upstairs – and has been so for a few hours – so it would be a convenient time…" she trailed off, her brown eyes looking up at the ceiling. The vampires could here the distant thumping of a heart and shallow, deep breathing from a human presence in one of the higher floors in the crooked house of many floors.

Minerva nodded in agreement. "I agree, it would be convenient. Where is Arthur?" Minerva asked, curiously.

Molly sighed and placed her teacup down on the saucer in her hand gently. "He's working over-time – the Ministry has been harsher on him than usual… as to be suspected." Molly added sadly. "They seem to believe he was involved with the intrusion at the Ministry."

Minerva's eyes narrowed in interest. "Intrusion?" she questioned, curious.

Molly looked at Minerva in disbelief. "You do not know?" she asked shocked. Minerva shook her head. "Why Minerva… our very own Harry, my son, Hermione and Bella _broke _into the Ministry."

"_What_?" was the only word echoed from around the room from all, except Molly who jumped startled at the outburst of noise.

Molly shook her head and sighed. "I think this is something to hear once the Order's get here… I'll send out the word, shall I?" she asked lightly with a raise of an eyebrow. All the people in the room nodded. Molly got up and slowly walked from the room to spread the word of their arrival…

* * *

"Are you really sure this is safe Bella? Why don't you just get under the cloak?" Hermione anxiously whispered as we walked side-by-side into a small village near the southern cost of Wales. Though I couldn't see her, from the cover of the cloak around her, I could tell she was looking at me – her face uncertain and concerned. I knew she was worried but this was something that had to be done.

I smiled at an elderly couple as they passed happily cheering 'good morning' and whispered from the corner of my mouth, trying to move my mouth as less as possible. "I'm fine, really Hermione. I need to practice – I need to be in control again." I said referring to my metamorphic abilities, as I walked down the street disguised as a middle-aged American-Indian woman who is pregnant – without a baby. So, technically, it's just a bulge. It was realistic enough as I placed my hand on my bulging belly and pretended to walk with a slight waddle. I only hoped it looked believable.

"If you're sure…" Hermione trailed off in an anxious murmur just as another man, dressed in a business suit and on the phone, walked passed us and crossed the road to the bus stop on the opposite road where at least a dozen of people waited in the cool, late October weather for the bus to arrive.

I bit my lip in concentration, using all my willpower to stop me from letting my disguise fade away as we continued (Hermione still invisible to the naked eye beside me) down the pavement patched with puddles from the downfall from the night before – a downfall that we had, unfortunately – had to survive through, keeping us from falling asleep at any point throughout the night.

"I think I see a small shop – turn to the right, try not to look suspicious," Hermione hissed as we neared a street corner. I nervously smiled to a young woman pushing a pram who turned the corner just as I did; she raised her eyebrows at me, indifferent, and carried on walking around the corner blowing her bubblegum in her mouth and flicked her unnatural, black hair over her shoulder showing her large hooped earrings. The woman could stereotypically known as the typical chav amongst the UK society.

Hermione had been, thankfully, correct by seeing the shop down the corner. It was a small shop what, as I guessed, was owned to the family who lived in the apartment above the small shop. The sign read 'Smith's' in big painted red letters on the black above the door and window of the shop that displayed the deals and prices with bright, neon post-it notes.

I glanced to my right, where I felt Hermione's presence, and walked into the shop. A ring of the bell over the door echoed through the small shop making the cashier – an elderly man with glasses bigger than his nose and a knitted jumper – look up.

"Hello m'duck," he wheezed out from the newspaper in his hands, his accent was a thick detectable Welsh.

"Hello." I uncomfortably said and began to walk down the tinned food isles. I could feel Hermione trailing behind me inspected the canned foods. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk to Hermione for the silence that echoed in the small shop but, instead, I picked up three cans of beans and showed them to Hermione. For her reply, she nudged me twice; we had decided on a plan of communication before hand – which I couldn't have been more thankful for now – for if anything like this may happen. One nudge from Hermione meant yes whereas two nudges meant no.

I put the three cans of beans into the basket I had taken from the entrance of the shop, and carried on down the isle.

Hermione and I communicated through the silence, picking up tinned food and showing Hermione which she'd answer with a nudge or two. I could hear the deep, wheezy breathing of the shopkeeper along with his throaty coughs and rustling of newspaper. Once we had decided on three tins of beans, two cans of vegetable soup, some sausages, bacon and some sweet corn. Hopefully, that would last us a couple of days – yet, with an injured Ron, I highly doubt it'll be gone in a few more days. However, we'd be gone from southern Wales before Ron could even complain – it was how it was on the run, it was tricky but every move was necessary.

After paying for the foods, getting a ear-full from the shop-keeper as he started rambling on about the days of the World War 2 when he was a solider – the reason for the chunk of his left ear missing. I could a full, description of how it happened. It wasn't a story I wanted to hear again any time soon. To be quite honest, I couldn't have been more relived to get out of that shop and head out of the village.

I could feel Hermione's presence by me all the way out of the village, giving me the support and encouraging me I was doing well – even if she didn't say it through words. As we exited the village, we quickly slipped into the woods where we had been living for the past few days, Hermione slipped off the cloak with a squeal.

"You did it Bella!" Hermione squealed, jumping into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck. I saw a mass of golden-brown frizz before my eyes. Before I knew it, I was laughing along with her in joyfulness. I _had _done it. This was the first time I had actually kept my ability under control and, lemme' tell you, it felt _great_. "I knew you could do it!" my best friend smiled as we pulled away from each other. Seriousness slowly eased over us as she looked me in the eye and placed a hand on my shoulder, "You don't need _them_ to make you happy, Bella." She said lowly.

I diverted my eyes. _Lie_, I whispered in my head,_ of course I needed them – they were my everything… until they left. _The burning ache in my chest increased and I felt my arm automatically rising to cover the dull ache in my chest.

"C'mon, let's go…" I whispered, ignoring her want to turn onto _that _conversation. "Ron will be waiting for his food." I said, sighing, as I picked up the cloak and draped it over us. I felt my disguise slowly fade away until I was left with my normal self, my true self, and inhaled deeply before we started to make our way back to the campsite.

* * *

"As you all know, we are called here for an emergency Order meeting for the arrival of Minerva and the Cullen's," Kingsley said, his voice deep and authorative as his dark eyes scoped across every face that sat on the Weasley's dinning room table. He sat at the very end, as the leader of the Order, with Minerva to his right and Lupin to his left.

Sat next to Lupin was Tonks, her hair the usual startling shade of bubblegum, as she held Lupin's hand. Beside Tonks was Arthur Weasley, his glasses on the tip of his nose, as he looked down the table towards Kinglsey with a tired look of exhaustion around his blue eyes. Next to Arthur was Molly, who glanced towards her husband with a concerned look that Arthur chose to ignore.

Beside Minerva were Bill and Fleur Weasley, whom watched anxiously and perched beautifully on the chair, sending glances towards the other beautiful blonde in the room. Her pale eyes filled with somewhat jealousy but curiosity at the same time. Rosalie didn't met the stare but was vaguely away of the glances her way from the hardly detectable smug, smirk on the corner of her lips as she stared downwards at her fingernails.

The rest of the Cullen's sat around the end of the table – the furthest away from Lupin whom had the foulest smell the Cullen's had smelt. Perhaps even worse than the Quileute wolf-shifter pack. But, from the stiff look on Lupin's face, the feeling was mutual.

Kingsley turned to look at Carlisle. "We welcome you,and your family," he glanced towards each face of the Cullen family. "To our Order's meeting – we are thankful you have accepted our, Dumbledore's, request of your help."

Carlisle nodded silently. "Anything for an old friend." He smiled sadly at the vivid memory of Albus Dumbledore. Even back in the days of his youth, he was a great man, and Carlisle wasn't surprised to see the amount of respect that glittered through the Order member's eyes as they spoke of Dumbledore.

"You must have been close to Albus then," Arthur noted with an intuitive raised eyebrow.

Carlisle nodded. "I have known him from my prime days of immortality – even then, he was a great man." He spoke his thoughts and people nodded, understanding and intrigued to here more of the youthful days of the greatest wizard of all time – a wizard who had, just recently, come to his end.

"No surprise there." Bill noted with a smirking smile, his deep claw-like scars seemed to become more prominent as he smiled. Bill felt the Cullen's eyes glance towards the scares and diverted his eyes. "Werewolf scars." Was all he had to say before the Cullen's understood. A wave of awkwardness that tried to erupt was suddenly sent away with a large wave of calmness; Lupin, whom had been stiff as chalk, slowly relaxed but then looked towards the Cullen's with narrowed eyes of suspicion.

"Shall we carry on?" Minerva asked, her voice drawling on.

Kingsley nodded. "Yes." He cleared his throat. "Now, as I was saying: we have called this emergency meeting for the Cullen's the give them the run-down of the plans for their time at Hogwarts and their priorities while they are at Hogwarts." He leant forward onto the table, his hands clasped together as he rested his arms on the, smooth wooden table. "Your jobs at Hogwarts will be spilt individually. Carlisle," he turned his dark eyes towards Carlisle directly. "You shall be assisting Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing – for the next few days you will be required to learn the basics of Wizarding spells, medicine and healing techniques. Madame Pomfrey has kindly offered to send some helpful books for you to examine. Esme," he then turned to Esme who nodded silently. "You will be the teacher of Care of Magical Creatures – your job will entail for you to know the creatures of the wizarding world. Again, a fellow Order member – Rubeus Hagrid – shall lend you some of his books." Esme nodded, taking a slow breath in as she took in her job assignment.

"The others," Kingsley carried on. "You shall all be students at Hogwarts – since you are too old to be first years," some of the Order members snickered. "We have decided to place you in Fifth, Sixth and Seventh year. You will have to catch up on the spells and charms from the past years you have missed but, as I was told, you are able to pick all this up a lot faster than any average wizard could." Kingsley looked at them questionably and they all nodded silently. "Excellent. Now, until the remainder of the term starts up again on Monday, each one of you shall learning to use your wands – Arthur, Lupin and Tonks have kindly offered to help." his hand gestured to Lupin, Tonks and Arthur. Arthur and Tonks smiled whereas Lupin replied with a simple nod of the head which was stiff and collected.

Mrs. Weasley hesitantly raised her hand bringing slow attention to her. Kingsley turned to look at her. "Kingsley, you don't perhaps know anymore news on Ron, Harry, Hermione and Bella… do you?" she whispered, her toffee brown eyes evident with worry, concern and anxiety for her son and his friends.

Kingsley sighed deeply, letting his head fall unaware of the beady eyes located from the Cullen's as they awaited for an answer. Kinsley shook his head slowly. "We have not, I'm afraid. Some of the Order members have been searching the perimeter of the Ministry but, because we cannot enter, we are not of certain of they have _truly _escaped."

Molly let out a small whimper and Arthur placed a arm around her shoulders, his face solemn.

"…you think the Death Eaters have got them…?" Bill asked hesitantly, leaning forward.

Kingsley shrugged. "It is possible… the Ministry is loaded with his followers." He gravely said.

"But surely that cannot be possible." Tonks said hysterically, her bubblegum pink hair had darkened to a deep shade of brown rapidly. "This is _Harry _we are talking about – he's escaped You-Know-Who's attacks more than any other accomplished wizard!"

"We cannot underestimate the Death Eater's power, Tonks – they could have regrouped and amplified their power… we cannot assume that we have a fair advantage." Kingsley said seriously.

Tonks' hair flared alone with the color of her eyes into a blazing, furious red. "I _do not _underestimate the Death Eater's power… especially not after Sirius' death that is…" she murmured off to the end, her hair slowly started to darken further and further as the Cullen's watched amazed and intrigued. "…by my _precious aunt _might I add." She finished off with vicious growl.

Lupin placed his hand on Tonks', bringing her attention to him. He stared at her for several moments; the stare was meaningful and smoldering with love and concern. No words were said and after several moments Tonks sighed and her hair began to slowly lighten into a mousey brown.

"But if Arthur workz in de Ministry surely 'e should be the one to see if 'Arry and the otherz are kept in dere." Fleur said, glancing at her father-in-law with her crystallized eyes before turning to look at Kingsley.

Molly whom had been gripping onto Arthur shot a heated glare towards her daughter-in-law obviously not agreeing with Fleur's statement.

Kingsley shook her head. "Arthur position at the Ministry is at a thin line… if we were to order him to search the Ministry and he was found… he would be taken without a doubt. No one's positions at the Ministry are safe now Voldemort's has taken over, that is."

Every one in the table slowly fell into silence as they were swallowed into the tense-thick air that swirled around them. Each person around the table had looks of anxiety and fear on their faces. Edward who had been waiting impatiently to hear news on them… to hear news on his soul mate… was sitting jaw clenched as those chocolate brown eyes flashed through the back of his mind.

_Was he ever going to see her again_? Was a question that swallowed Edward's thoughts. He hoped so and he'd do anything in his power to have Bella Swan's – or Bella Potter – in his arms again.

* * *

Draco Malfoy never felt more alone as he stared at himself in the mirror in his generously spacious bathroom on his lonesome. He saw the reflection of a stranger that, truth be told, he didn't like; he saw the sickly pale hue of his skin and the shallowness of his skin that seemed to be stretched around his skull; dark bruises under his steel-like eyes from the continuous sleepless nights ever since his start of his sixth year in Hogwarts, a year ago; and then his eyes… those eyes that resembled steel cannily – they were hard, strong and lifeless.

His jaw clenched as he slowly moved his boney hand to his left arm where his crumbled black shirt sleeve was and slowly pulled upwards, slowly and cautiously until it was revealed. The Dark Mark sat proudly on the front of his arm, the skull had a certain dark emotion to it – as if it was laughing at him, as if it knew his endless troubles in his mind, in his conscience. The snake slivered out of the skulls mouth, its long tongue slivering – Draco could almost hear the hissing from the snake. It moved curved it's body gracefully around the skull and turned it's shadowed, inky eyes towards Draco and opened it's mouth widely to show it's two pairs of long… sharp… fangs.

Draco shuddered and quickly pulled the sleeve back down, his mouth letting out the smallest of whimpers as his breaths became labored. He turned back towards the mirror and moved his hand to the sink tap below him. He turned to serpent-carved knob on the tap and, seconds later, cool water came barricading down the pipe and splashing onto the sink.

Draco leant down and placed his hands under the water, shivering as he felt the cool water hit his skin like a bludger. He watched as the water filled into his bowl-shaped hands, some leaking through the cracks of his fingers before he finally splashed the water over his face. He let out a gasp as the ice-cold water hit his face, waking him. His teeth chattered as he quickly moved to grab the black towel nearby and pushed it to his face. He drabbed at his face, his breathing sharp and loud echoing through the bathroom before slowly taking the towel away.

He took in a sharp gasping breath as he saw his reflection again. His face had morphed into his father Lucius Malfoy who resembled Draco so cannily with the dark smirk, platinum blonde hair that, unlike Draco's, fell to his shoulders and his eyes that were the exact shape and shade of Draco's.

"_You're a failure, Draco_…_a failure to the Malfoy name._" Lucius' face was twisted in anger and disappointment. "_…How can the Malfoy purity be carried on when __**you **__are a failure to the families name?_" soon Lucius' face was replaced with his mothers… his beautiful mothers that showed, like Lucius' emotion of disappointment with sadness on her pale, delicate face. "…_You have disappointment me, my darling Draco… you have disappointed me and your father…_" and with that her face turned into his aunt, Bellatrix. Her distorted face glaring back at Draco through the mirror's reflection angrily as she spat out her words: "_…the family will never be the same again, no thanks to you __**darling nephew**__"_-she spat out the words sarcastically-"_– you've ruined us…__**for good**_._"_

Draco jumped as he heard a rapping sound of someone knocking at the bathroom door before his mother's face echoed through the bathroom: "Draco darling, it is time to go…" she said sweetly from the other side of the door. She waited for a few seconds, hearing Dracos' gasping breath and spoke again, her voice concerned. "Are you okay Draco?"

Draco quickly moved to the door and, taking a breath and unlocking it before opening it fully to become face-to-face with his dear mother's concerned face. "I'm fine mother." He tried to say nonchalantly.

Narcissa looked at Draco doubtfully. "Are you sure? You sound… breathless." She noted carefully, her dark eyes surveying Draco and his attire.

Draco clenched his jaw tightly. "I'm fine mother… honest." He added towards the end, staring into her eyes with the most earnest look he could muster.

Narcissa sighed, her posture relaxed and she lifted her thin hand to cup Draco's face, rubbing tenderly. "You have grown up so quickly… you remind me so much of your father it's almost frightening." She tittered off towards the end.

Draco kept his façade calm and collected whereas inside he was panicked; he didn't want to be like his father… he didn't want to be cruel, greedy and pathetic – he wanted to be free… free without pressure to be _like_ him… free without people watching over his shoulders, making sure every move he took was in the direction of following Voldemort's beliefs of muggleborns and wizards 'inequality' in the world.

Narcissa collected herself suddenly; her far-off look vanished from her eyes. "We must not keep Aunt Bella waiting must be… she hates being kept waiting." She chuckled off towards the end, Draco let out a forced smile. "Now," she said patting his cheek one more time before retracting her hand. "Let's get you into those robes, I washed them specially. I wasn't sure what the America weather would be like, so I put a Heating charm on the robes to make sure you don't get cold…" Draco's mother rambled off as she led him towards his bedroom and started forcing him into the dark black, silk robes his mother had washed for him.

Draco knew that in this mission, he couldn't have another mistake… this was his last straw and he, his family and Voldemort knew it. If he screwed up again he would be placed with the muggleborns and the wandmaker in the dungeons in Malfoy Manor to be beaten and tortured along side Yaxley.

He would do anything in his power to make sure he doesn't muck up again in America.

Draco Malfoy was going Vampire Hunting.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so this wasn't that great of a chapter, I just wanted to drag this one on a bit for certain reasons. I noticed, when looking through my plans for the story, that there wouldn't be very many chapters left if I followed how I planned it and I didn't particularly want it to be a 15 chapter story so I'm going to try and put in some extra drama for you guys which I hope you'll like.

Oh well, I hoped you liked this chapter even though I thought it was a little plain and boring.

The next chapter will be about the Death Eaters meeting Victoria (Oooooh) and the Cullen's learning magic, introducing Ginny (yay!) and the fight that leads Ron to walk out on Hermione and Harry. I shall say no more about what happens after that :)

So, I suppose some of you had noticed that I have in fact changed my penname. I have recently become obsessed with pianos (I'm in fact starting to learn how to play soon) and I wanted a little change with my fanfiction account – I thought daisychains1234 was a little immature anyway :3.

Check out the banner for this story, find link on profile! Hope you love it, I do!

If I don't update soon enough, have a great Easter readers!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Tutoring, America and The Fight

**The Sister**

**Chapter Nine – Tutoring, America and The Fight.**

Morning spread across the Order of the Phoenix headquarters quietly; the burning ochre sun came up through the countryside horizon before disappearing into the fog of murky clouds on that late October day. The wind was subtle and quiet as it breezed quietly through the trees and bushes in the Burrow's garden. It was cold, for the human residents in the Burrow, but the Cullen's sat in the living room – where they had been sitting for the pas two hours of early dawn – unfazed and poised.

Emmett Cullen broke the silence with a large huff as he collapsed back onto the tiny sofa, the wooden frame creaking with his weight but Emmett ignored it plainly with a frustrated look upon his flawless face. He put the book that had been in his hands for the past four-odd hours with a loud bang as the book hit the coffee table in front of him.

The rest of the Cullen clan looked up from their own books in their hands. Alice and Edward simply rolled their eyes, both knowing why Emmett had interrupted the silence and turned back to their books in a matter of seconds.

"How long does it take for a human to wake up?" he said in a tired, irritated tone as he heard the three sets of heartbeats in the upper levels of the Burrow.

"Be patient, Emmett." Esme scolded, her eyes turned from her book to glance at him meaningfully before turning back to the book with the title '_The Guide to Housework Charms_' printed across the tattered dark-green cover in bright sunny yellow letters. "They have had a long night… especially Molly and Minerva." She said, talking about the two sets of heartbeats belonging to Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley woke up just fine… wasn't tired at all." Emmett said grumpily and childishly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "He woke up fine because he add to… he took some sort of potion when he woke up to make him _feel _awake; he has a meeting with one of the Death Eaters today… Yaxley, he said his name was."

Emmett raised a knowing eyebrow at his brother, whom was in some-ways older then him in immortal years. "You got all that from reading his mind?" he said, trying to hide his awe with a steady façade.

Edward's lips twitched. "Of course… how else?"

Emmett rolled his eyes and said no further more on that subject. He quickly changed it to another subject. "What type of name is _Yaxley_ anyway?" he snorted loudly. Esme looked up at him scolding that Emmett noticed and turned defensive. "What? I'm aloud to talk about him that way… that bastard is a Death Eater… meaning he is our enemy." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Esme sighed and rolled her eyes before turning back to her book, turning the page as quietly as possible.

Silence followed shortly afterwards as each of the Cullen's returned to the books the Weasley's had offered them kindly to read for the passing of time, after the Cullen's graciously declined their offer to have bedrooms set up for them – not wanting to keep Molly and Arthur up any longer.

Emmett sighed again. "Man, I'm so _hungry_." He groaned, cracking the silence again. Everyone turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Emmett," Rosalie said annoyed as she looked up from her book '_Witches' Beauty Charms'_. "You had a cup of mountain lion blood yesterday, how can you be thirsty?" she asked in disbelief.

Emmett grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "When I get bored, I get hungry." He said defensively.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him into slits, not liking being talked in such manner before huffing, flicking her hair over her shoulder and returning to her book. Edward and Jasper shared a knowing glance; they knew that Emmett would be ignored for the remainder of the day until Emmett could find some soppy way to get Rosalie to forgive him. It was how it always was – Rosalie couldn't resist Emmett's 'adorable' dimples and sad puppy eyes.

Jasper suddenly straightened up, his eyes far-off. Edward turned to look at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "I just thought," Jasper said. Everyone turned to look at Jasper this time and Jasper looked back at them all. "When we go to Hogwarts aren't they going to be suspicious? I mean, we're starting in the middle of the term… surely they – and when I saw they, I mean the Death Eaters who are in Hogwarts – would do background checks on us and find out we're not… well, we're not registered in the Magic Registry."

Carlisle looked up, deep in thought. "You have a point there Jasper… but surely Minerva would have thought of something or she would have waited for the next year…"

"Or they were in dire need of our help." Jasper protested. Edward saw in his thoughts that he was worried, worried for his coven that had slowly became his family and his mate, his mate that found him at his weakest time of his life and lead him to the right choice of life. He was worried about what power the Death Eaters might have after hearing what Kingsley had said that night… for all Jasper could know they may have a weapon of some sort that _could _hurt the immortal.

"Don't worry Jazz," Alice said chirpily, not looking up from her book. "Minerva has planned everything; she and the Order have come up with a story for us and forged documents full of our 'magical records' throughout our lives. We are a magical family from North America with respectable reputations within the magical community; Carlisle is a trusted Healer; Esme is a housewife and Leader of the Witch Society in our past wizarding place of residence; Jasper and Rosalie were both adopted by Carlisle after their parents were killed my 'muggles' under gun-point while Edward, Emmett and I were adopted after Carlisle and Esme noticing our magical abilities. We are all above exceptional studies with constant high-grades and reputations of being hard-working and never disruptive." Everyone was watching her silently as Alice finally looked up with her usual happy smile graced on her face. "I saw Minerva talking to the current Death Eater Headmaster, Severus Snape about us in his Office later this evening."

"And they'll believe this?" Rosalie asked uncertain as she looked at Alice skeptically. Her perfect eyebrow rose in her signature sassy move.

Alice nodded. "Mm-Hm."

Emmett far-off staring at Alice, his eyes narrowed, made Edward look at him with curious eyes.

"That is actually… a good point, Emmett." Edward said solemnly making Emmett look smug. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes before looking back at his family, turning to Alice more specifically. "Emmett noticed in his thoughts that back in… F-Forks"-Edward took in a steady breath as his sorrowful eyes scorned-"that, when encounter with the wolves, you've never been able to pick up the future… however with withes and wizards… you can."

"But that's different, isn't it? Those stinky mutts aren't human… they can't age like witches and wizards do." Rosalie scoffed unkindly, taking deep interest in her manicured nails with a deep scowl on her face. It was obvious Rosalie took no pleasure with the wolf pack back in La Push reservation; Rosalie hardly liked anyone but she took greater dislike to the wolves – not only because of their rotten, wet dog stench.

Edward sighed. "Yes but they're still human technically… or, I suppose you could say half-human…" Edward was interrupted rudely by Emmett:

"Hey! Did any of you get a whiff of that Order dude…Lupin?"

"Emmett, what has happened to your manners this morning?" Esme scolded loudly. Emmett took the dignity to look guilty. Esme looked at him once more meaningfully before turning back to Edward, her face softened. "Carry on, Edward dear."

Edward shot one last frustrated look towards Emmett before carrying on. "As I was saying, the wolves are technically half-human… as, you could say, witches and wizards are – they have magic running through them as the wolf pack as shape-shifting in their's; magic is genetic and developed… as is shape-shifting thanks to the Quileute tribe."

"Are you trying to say…" Alice trailed off, her face shocked.

Edward turned to his sister, staring her dead in the eye. "You were sent to an asylum because of your ability to foresee the future through your dreams and that power carried through into the life as a vampire. It could be a coincidence but…"-he stopped himself with a sigh-"Alice, you said yourself that you believed you couldn't see the wolf pack because you _weren't _a wolf, you can see humans because you _were _one, you can see vampires because you _are _one. And you can see witches and wizards because you _are _a"-Edward was cut off yet again yet this time it was by Alice.

Her mouth had moved to her mouth subconsciously as she whispered out the next word, interrupting Edward: "a witch." Tension filled the air as soon as those words left her lips. Her eyes began to glow with so many emotions: shock, disbelief, happiness, hope…

Edward nodded, a smile slipping onto his lips. "What I'm _trying_ to say is that you could have been a muggleborn witch when you were a human… and you still are now."

* * *

Later that night before, far into the depth of Olympia Forest, there was a sudden disturbance through the silence of the night. A rabbit that had been silently moving through the forests froze, its long ears perked and it's dark, glittering eyes that sparkled from the moonlight were wide and alert as the sound of something… _someone's_… arrival. There was the crackling of leaves that were layered on the forest ground several times meaning there was more than one intruder to the silence. A grunt was followed shortly afterwards. The rabbit flinched before scarpering into the darkness.

There was a sudden flash of florescent green light, hitting the rabbit square in the chest like lightening and in a flash it flopped to the ground with no more movement. It was lifeless… dead.

There sound of leaves crunching against foot was heard again, several, of them then the deep murmur of "_Lumos_" before the dark forest was alight with yet another florescent light – white this time that was brighter than the moons pearly glow. Through the sudden appearance of light, you could see an outline, three of them in fact but the first was more evident as he held a wand in his hand that admitted the light.

The man holding the source of light slowly angled the wand downwards, shining it on the rabbit like a spotlight. A black boot appeared and kicked the rabbit, it rolled onto its side yet it was still unmoving and remaining dead. The outline of a man snickered.

"What was it, Fenrir?" another voice was heard from the outline a few meters back from the outline of a man who kicked the limp rabbit again with his boot and turned back towards the other outlines, the light illuminating their features. It was two men; both were scrawny with bold, rough features.

"A rabbit." Fenrir scoffed.

The first one snickered along with Fenrir but was more hesitant, the other remained silent; both of these men seemed intimidated by the outline and when Fenrir moved his wand in his hand, you could see why.

Fenrir was frightening, in fact he was even more than frightening – He was horrifying, cringe worthy frightening. He had the power to make a shiver vibrate down your spine with just a glance of his sharp, razor like teeth that were seeable through the gabs of his capped lips. His face was distorted and rough with hair sprouting from his face. His eyes were a cold yet bright shade of silver that were so pale yet so frightening.

"When did they say they would be arriving, Fenrir?" the first asked as the three waited in the now eerie silence of the forest.

Fenrir sniffed, his chest rumbled. "A few minutes after us… I should think."

"Do you think… _he's _going to be coming?" the first asked again, fright yet eagerness was evident in his dark eyes.

Before Fenrir could answer there was the familiar sound of whooshing, repeating once again as another arrival had intruded into the forest of Olympia Peninsula. Fenrir held up his hand, his teeth clawed out his mouth in an alert snarl and the other two wizards pulled their wands carefully out of their pockets.

"Who goes there?" Fenrir growled viciously through the night. His voice echoing through the forest like a fog horn. An owl perched on a tree nearby squawked, frightened, before pushing it's self off from the tree branch and spreading its wings frantically and flapped off into the distance.

There were several cracks of twigs and leaves once again and Fenrir moved closer steadily, his companions cautiously following with their wand arms stretched out prepared for a battle.

Suddenly a person was under Fenrir's light. It was a unruly woman with disarray, fizzy dark hair that was piled on her head with silver streaks here and there. Her dark beady eyes stared at Fenrir while the light showed her pasty complexion and skull-like features. She pulled her upper lip back showing her half-rotted teeth. "Put that light out, _wolf_." Bellatrix hissed.

Fenrir growled but obeyed. He whispered a deep "_Nox_" before the light disappeared with a flash like someone flicking the light switch.

"Next time," Bellatrix growled, her want creeping up to jab him in the chest. There was a sizzling noise as his dark jacket was burnt with the tip of her wand. "If you want to keep that pretty-little tail of yours, think twice before doing _idiotic _things such as calling out in a forest we are meant to find out _vampire _in! Got it?" Fenrir narrowed his eyes and didn't reply, a growl threatening on his lips but when her wand dug in harder Fenrir gasped, stepping away and nodded reluctantly.

"Shouldn't we be here doing what we were _meant _to do?" a voice drawled out as Dolohov came into the commotion, his pale eyes staring intensely at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix lowered her wand casually. "Of course… we should, Antonin. We wouldn't want to keep the Dark Lord… delayed." She said with a dark pleasured look in her eye before she strode in front of the Death Eaters, watching the ordeal. All, prior of Bellatrix and Fenrir, where wearing long black robes. Some wore masks on their faces while others did not. Draco Malfoy was among them, his face revealed. "Our Dark Lord has commanded we find the vampire I had encountered just a week ago just north-east of here. I lead to believe that the vampire will be nearby here in the woods. We shall spilt up individually and search the area. We cannot stop until we _find_ this vampire." Bellatrix said firmly, her eyes ablaze. "Our stops can only be made for sleep, food and water… this is it. This vampire _must _be found. Spilt yourselves up into two… Draco you're with me." She sharply said to Draco, clicking her finger that pointed to the floor.

Draco Malfoy gulped inwardly and walked toward his aunt, forcing himself not to stumble or drag his feet.

"We shall meet back here in three days… good luck." With that Bellatrix swished around, her long cape scraping the leaves on the ground before gliding past Dolohov, Fenrir and his companions. "Come, Draco." She commanded and with that, Draco stumbled after her barely looking at Fenrir's and Dolohov's intense stares at him.

Draco followed behind his aunt gracelessly when he felt his feet tread on something warm… thick and soft. Draco lifted his food and looked down. He felt bile bubble in his throat as one, large dark eye stared back at him… lifeless. The rabbit that Fenrir had murdered still lay on the ground in it's awkward angel Fenrir had left him in.

Draco took in a shaky breath before pushing the rabbit towards a tree trunk, picking up some leaves swallowing the bottom of the tree and dropped the wet, smooth leaves onto the rabbit. The eye had disappeared, along with the body and Draco couldn't help but feel sadness.

"Draco!" Bellatrix's sharp voice snapped in front of him. "This is no time for dawdling… come along."

Draco took one last glance at the now leaf-covered rabbit before quickly walking around it and rushing after Bellatrix's trail through the forest.

* * *

"This… is the _Aguamenti _Charm – it is a pretty basic spell that I'm sure you'll pick up quickly. All the spell does is shoot water from the tip – it's great to use when you try cooking for the first time… lemme tell you that… here, lemme show you: _Aguamenti_!" Tonks shouted, her wand pointing upwards. A burst of water shot from the tip of the wand, shooting up into the air and sprinkling down like a fountain.

Rosalie shrieked as water hit the crown of her head making her hands immediately wrap around her head, her wand in hand. Edward and Jasper snickered openly making Rosalie scowl and move her hands away as soon as the water stopped falling on her and pulled her wand up. "_Aguamenti_!" she shouted, repeating Tonks perfectly. Just like Tonks, water shot from her wand and sprayed onto Edward and Jasper making them shout out in shock as the water hit their chests, drenching their shirts instantly. Rosalie smirked smugly.

Emmett grinned widely and threw his arm over her shoulder. "Nice on babe."

Tonks smiled too, hiding in her laugh as she nodded in agreement with Emmett. "Great for a first try, Rosalie! You guys sure pick this up quick… are you like this in muggle school as well?" she asked shocked.

"I suppose you could say we did, yeah." Edward replied modestly as he flapped his t-shirt with his pale fingers in hope to dry it. The action made Rosalie smirk further more. Edward looked up at his sister with a scowl on his face. "I'll get you back for that." He threatened with a hiss, his lips quirked up into a rare smile as Rosalie poked her tongue at him childish. The other Cullen's couldn't help but smile as they saw Edward smile properly for the first time. Tonks even had on a small smile; from the first time she had seen Edward, she knew he was suffering – she didn't notice him for his beauty that others seemed too… but his pain. Tonks, herself could sympathize form the time period when Lupin had not returned her feelings after the death of Sirius almost two years ago now.

Edward glanced up at Tonks through his lashes and smiled at her in a knowing way that made Tonks suspicious. Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't you know…?" he asked her aloud.

This time Tonks furrowed his eyebrows. "Erm… know what?" she asked, confused looking round at the other Cullen's to get a clue of what might Edward be talking about but they seemed just as clueless.

"You don't know about our _powers_, do you?" he said knowingly.

Tonks narrowed her eyes, surveying Edward. "What powers?" she asked, or more like demanded.

Edward looked hesitant, glancing at his father of all purposes. Carlisle took the role of coven leader, as usual, and stepped forward to explain. "When people become _vampires _they not only develop physically but mentally too – our brains are more alert and active than humans and, for some vampire cases, develop to a further level." He spoke in a professional tone that a doctor spoke to a patient. "Some vampires, when waking up into their immortal like, wake up with certain… _abilities _and traits which _I _believe all date back to how the person was as a human, what their personalities were like and their characteristics. My son Emmett here had been strong as a human, meaning when he awoke his transformation amplified his strength more than a normal vampire could." Emmett smirked smugly as he pulled up his arm and flexed his bicep. Tonks' eyes widened and she gulped; she didn't want to get in a fight with _him_ anytime soon.

"_Then _there is more obvious developments through the transformation – Edward, Alice and Jasper all being a fine example. Edward had always been intellect and aware of people's thoughts meaning, in his vampire life, he has the ability to read minds"-Tonks gasped and Edward looked guilty-"then there is Jasper, he has always been able to read and influence people's emotions making him an empath"-Tonks felt a sudden wave of calm go through her and she turned to Jasper who was staring at her intently with his dark ochre eyes-"and then, finally, there is Alice. She has a very special gift – as do Jasper and Edward but Alice is more… unique; Alice has the ability to foresee the future through visions and has done since a human." Carlisle glanced proudly at Alice like a proud father on his daughter's graduation day.

Tonks' eyes widened. "Woah… that's pretty… _impressive_, I'd say. Sure, I've heard of that ability in the magical world but I've _never _heard it in a muggle… well, when you were one that is." She said awkwardly, hoping she didn't offend Alice bringing up her human years.

Alice waved her hand dismissing Tonks' concern. "I do not remember my human life."

Tonks smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." She whispered and Alice shrugged, continuing to smile brightly.

"Actually," Carlisle said bringing Tonks' attention to him. "We had been wondering as of late that could there be a possibility that Alice had been muggleborn in her human life…"

Tonks looked thoughtful and nodded slowly. "That could be a very great possibility, as I said I have never heard of a muggle psychic before. You'd be better off discussing it with Minerva… she would be the best person to consult but I wouldn't be surprised if that was true." The Cullen's nodded in agreement. Tonks, suddenly perking up, clapped her hands together back in teacher-mode. "Right, I want to see what you've got with the _Aguamenti _Charm!" the Cullen's nodded and, as the Cullen's stood in the Burrow's yard, there was a shout of '_Aguamenti_' echoing through the mid-morning.

* * *

By the time it was early afternoon, Tonks had left after refusing a sandwich from Molly saying she had to leave for work and the Cullen's were back in the Burrow as they waited for Lupin to arrive for his tutoring time. They all sat down at the kitchen table, talking lightly to one another as Emmett and Jasper played cards on the table – every so often Emmett would groan as he lost or snicker as he thought he had got Jasper.

"How was your session with Tonks?" Molly asked as flicked her wand making the sandwich she had cut diagonally fly onto the plate beside her graciously. She turned to look over her shoulder, looking at them expectantly with her small eyes. It was Esme who answered.

"It was very productive and Tonks was lovely person and teacher for us – I felt we learnt a lot from her." Esme said adoringly as she thought of yet another person as the sweetest person on the planet. Edward smiled at his non-biological mother swiftly before turning back to his book about 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' accordingly it had been Molly's children's book for their fourth year. Edward was enjoying it immensely and was keen to start learning some of these spells.

Molly smiled knowingly. "Tonks is a sweetheart. I'm very happy for her and Lupin." She said happily as she walked over, putting the pile of sandwiches on the centre of the table. The Cullen's resisted the urge to scrunch up their noses as they smelt the scent of bread, lettuce and ham. "There had been a time where I thought it would never happen because of Lupin's…. prejudice about… _what _he is."

"…a werewolf?" Carlisle finished carefully.

Molly nodded silently. "Lupin has always been sentimental about what he was… he didn't want to hurt her." Edward snapped his head up, the familiar pain returning to his eyes. "He thought he was not worthy of her… he thought he was a _monster_ – imagine that? Lupin is one of the sweetest, finest man I've ever met – apart from Arthur that is."-she said with a flush of her cheeks and a girlish giggle-"But thankfully, after persuasion from dear Bella, Lupin accepted that he loves Tonks and there was nothing he wouldn't want more to be with in his life."

"What did Bella do?" Alice curiously, her eyes glancing towards Edward who had diverted his eyes with his jaw clenched.

"The girl knocked sense into him and good on her. Her and Tonks had always been close, ever since they met and when she saw Tonks… well, the way she was, she marched straight up to him and knocked him into sense – told him to buckle himself up because what he was didn't make him any less of man. She told him James, Sirius and Lily would have wanted him to be happy and not let his 'furry little problem' get in the way." Molly laughed towards the end as she flicked her wands, making plates soar from the cupboards but the Cullen's took no notice to it, they watched Molly intently as the laughter disappeared and she sighed heavily before carrying on:

"Sweet girl Bella was… I'm sure if Lily Potter was alive, I would have said she was exactly like her; Lupin would constantly say how Bella and Lily were so alike it was almost like being back in days again." Her lips twitched. "Poor Bella nor Harry deserve what happened to them… their parents ripped away like that and yet, still, they manage to be the sweetest, most polite children I've ever met." She sighed again, setting the two plates on the end of the table. "Sometimes you just wish you couldn't change back time, don't you?"

Edward looked back at his book, his fingers trailing over the cover as Bella's face flashed before his eyes again; her heart-shaped face with silk-like ivory skin; her upper lip slightly out of proportion; her melted chocolate, doe-like eyes that dazzled Edward frequently; her long luxurious dark brown hair that, when in the sun, were high-lighted with dark rouge almost matching the shade she went when she was embarrassed or angry.

"Yes… _I do_." Edward whispered too lowly for Molly to pick up but the Cullen's heard and stared at him sorrowfully.

"I better go get Ginny… she's been up in her room all morning doing Merlin-knows-what." She grumbled before walking towards the entrance to the stairs. "Ginny! _Ginny_! Come down, lunch is ready!" Molly shrieked up the bottom of the staircase.

"Edward…" Esme whispered, her hand moving to rest on Edward's but Edward pulled it away.

He snapped the book closed and smacked it on the table. "Don't." he fiercely said. "Just… don't." his voice cracked this time as he quickly rushed out of the house, past Molly in a flash who jumped at the sudden gust of wind as he swept past her.

Molly looked over her shoulder to see the door bang shut and Edward mop of bronze hair tousling in the wind. She turned to look at the silent Cullen clan who stared after Edward sadly. "Is… everything alright?" she asked carefully.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, thank you… Edward's just a little… fragile at the moment." He tightly said with a forced smile.

Molly nodded. "Of course." She said quietly as the sound of footsteps stomping down the staircase and Molly stepped away just as a tall-ish redheaded girl stampeded into the ground floor looking disarrayed. Molly put her hands on her hips and stared at the girl sternly. "What have you been doing all morning, Ginvera? You didn't even come down for breakfast… what could _possibly _be more important than breakfast."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's none of your business anyway _Mom_… but if you have to know, I have been studying for my Muggle Stories test on the first day we go back – or more like Scum Studies as the Slytherin's call it." she spat her words out sourly. "You won't believe this, Mom, Professor Carrow has given us a test to name the greatest _muggle downfalls _for the past hundred years and why they so _terrifically _went wrong. Can you believe it?" she frustratingly said, her red hair everywhere. "I mean surely those _Carrows _could be more subtle as they try to _brainwash _us into believing muggles are worthless…" Ginny trailed off as she court sight of the Cullen's watching her beadily. Ginny froze, blinked a few times with her mouth open before she regained her posture. "Erm… who are you?" she tired to say politely but she was still in shock by six inhumanly beautiful people sitting on her dining room chairs.

Esme, who had been regaining her appearance after Edward's rude and rather quick departure, stood up and walked to Ginny with her hand in front of her. "I'm Esme Cullen and this is my family. We were asked to help the Order protect Hogwarts." She said kindly.

Ginny, rather gob smacked of the caramel haired woman's beauty, took her hand slowly almost jumping as they're skin collided. "Err… nice to meet you. I'm Ginny." Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at her mother who stared at her.

"The Cullen's aren't like normal wizards and witches… well, I suppose they're not that at all… they're vampires, honey."

"Vampires?" Ginny asked with little amount of surprise. Molly nodded. "Wow… are you sure that's safe… letting vampires roam around the castle all year long-not that I think you're not in control of your… thirst." Ginny quickly backtracked at Esme quickly. Esme simply waved her off.

"The Cullen's are perfectly fine, sweetheart; they have control." She told her.

Ginny nodded and turned back to survey the Cullen's. "I have to say, I've only met one vampire at Professor Slughorn's party but… you really don't look like a vampire I've seen." She said with the raise of an eyebrow.

"We're a different _type _of vampire, but still a vampire all the same." Jasper smirked. "And accordingly to Minerva McGonagall, magic doesn't affect us."

Ginny's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged. "Wha-Wha…" she tired to say but failed with her words. She gulped. "M-magic _doesn't _affect you?" they all nodded seriously. "How is that even _possible_?" she shrieked, turning to her mother for an answer.

Molly patted her shoulder in hope to calm her down. "We don't know honey… we only know what Minerva has told us who was told by Dumbledore's letter that was left for her." She stared her earnestly into Ginny's eyes that were the exact shade as Molly's. "You can trust them, they are good people."

Ginny inhaled and nodded before turning to the Cullen's apologetically. "Sorry." They all nodded again wordlessly and Ginny grinned widely. "It's good you're here to protect Hogwarts. The school was once the best place you could ever imagine and now that Dumbledore… _past _and You-Know-Who had been in control, everything has changed…_everything_." She finished off sadly.

Esme reached forward and took Ginny's hand before looking her in the eye kindly. "We'll do the best that we can to protect Hogwarts… I, we, promise." She sincerely said giving Ginny's hand a squeeze.

Ginny nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She said before something lit up in her expression. "I _have _to tell you _everything_ about Hogwarts, even with the Carrows and _Snape_"-she spat out his name with thick venom-"in charge there still is _some _good things about Hogwarts…" Ginny grabbed hold of Esme's hand and lead her to the dining table to sit down again. She sat down next to Carlisle who smiled at her carefully before Ginny dug into her sandwich and started explaining all the wonders and tales of Hogwarts…

* * *

Bella was tired. More so than normal; the days of sleepless nights or loosing precious hours of slumber to guard the entrance of the tent before the shift was rotated round to the next one had finally got to her emotionally and physically. She had never felt more drained than at this moment in time – sure she felt drained after waking up in the hospital from James' attack but this came on slowly, wasting her away until she would finally would snap. She wouldn't let herself snap. It was just Hermione, Harry and her who had yet to snap.

Ron was worse off; he was injured and was healing too slowly. If he had been in a magical society he would have got that fixed with the click of a finger but because there was no Healer in our presence and just the small supply of Hermione's healing potions, Ron was having to recover the old fashioned way. I sympathized, having gone through multiple recoveries the old fashioned way but it didn't mean I wasn't fine with the way he was treating Hermione and Harry – and even me of some occasions.

Though, despite Ron's persistently cranky mood, I never thought he would do the thing he did that one rainy night. On that rainy night we heard some fellow vistors in the woods from the riverbank just a few meters from the boundary line of Hermione's charms around the tent that, we feared, could possibly fall under from intrusion of Dark Magic.

Two of the forests intruders we knew well – Dean Thomas and Ted Tonks. We both smiled brightly as we heard the voice of the familiar Gryffindor and father of Tonks. They were on the run with two goblins who were all escaping the new controllers of Britain's Ministry – Tonks and Dean more specifically on the run from the people trying to find the muggleborns seeing as Ted was muggleborns and Dean didn't know if he was half-blood or muggleborn.

We listened, and listened through George and Fred's Extendable Ears as the fellow runaways carried through with their evening, eating at the riverbank as the light began to fade and the four began to disappear again to their decided campout place. It wasn't until then did it start.

Harry had an epiphany shortly after their departure and Hermione, being her usual excitable self when something study-worthy or researchable comes along, began to go along with Harry's developments. Ron sat in the corner, watching them with a deep scowl on their face as jealousy roared in his eyes as he watched his best friend and his crush – well, little more than I crush I'd say – talk enthusiastically to one another. He reminded me of a balloon slowly being blown up, blown up and blown up until finally it burst with a massive bang.

They fought, me and Hermione watched horrified; Ron brought up the subject about Ginny, Harry began to get angry. Ron brought up the subject of his family, Harry began to get defensive and we tried to stop it all but it was no use. It was too far gone… the line was yards, light-years away even. The damage was done; Merlin only knows what the consequences of this damage were… Until Harry said it, that is.

"So why are you still here?" Harry asked Ron. Hermione's spell, keeping them apart was wavering. Everyone was on their toes, watching what may happen next.

Ron's eyes were ablaze with fury I hadn't seen since they argued in Fourth Year when Harry was entered into the Triwizard Tournament and not him. "Search me." Ron said back, his arms flying around him.

I felt myself groan as Harry said the next thing. "Go home then." He challenged.

"Yeah, maybe I will!" I watched horrified as Ron took several steps towards him. I stepped forward, ready to stop things and Hermione wasn't far behind me. "Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you don't give a rat's fart, do you? It's only the Forbidden Forest, Harry _I've-Faced-Worse_ Potter doesn't care what happens to her in here, well, I do, all right, giant spiders and mental stuff"- Ron was cut off by Harry before he said further more.

"I was only saying – she was eith the others, they were with Hagrid"-this time Harry was cut off.

"-yeah, I get it, you don't care! And what about the rest of my family, 'Weasley's don't need another kid injured', did you hear that?"

And that was how it carried on for the next twenty-odd minutes. I hoped, perhaps, Ron wouldn't walk out on us as I feared – as Hermione feared too – but when Harry shouted that bone-chilling, one word, the hope was soon gone:

"Then GO!" Harry had shouted.

I knew this was just the anger, the exhaustion speaking for both of them and I knew I had to stop it. I ran after Ron as he hurtled the Horcrux locket off his neck and into the ice-cold rain with just my sweater for warmth than slapped against my body as it was drenched in the rain.

"Ron! Ron!" I had screamed but he continued to storm off through the words, his startling red hair was the only thing I could see through the pelting rain that clouded my sight. "Please, stop! Think about what you're doing! You can't leave! This is Harry – _Harry_!" by then we were reaching the hill, I could hear Hermione's voice behind me yelling also. I rain faster, screaming his name again as my hand grasped onto his coat.

Just then everything happened at once.

My hand grasped onto his sweater as he spun on the spot. I felt the familiar pull to my body as the world went spinning out of control and my eyes snapped shuts as the familiar sensation of being ripped through a tunnel backwards, squeeze my body as I held on as tight as I could to Ron's shoulder. I could heard my scream, pounding in my ears until finally everything stopped and I was dropped to the ground in a crash.

I could hear Ron's panting beside me, beneath me as I slowly groaned rolling myself off of him.

"Bella?" I heard Ron's voice whisper. He wasn't mad however… his voice was softer, thankfully. My eyes cracked open to see Ron pulling himself to me, his face was paler – he was still recovering… he shouldn't have Apparated. "Oh, what have I done…" he whispered, his face horrified as the last minutes of his life just came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here, boys." Said an unfamiliar, deep voice.

I groaned… _Here comes trouble…_

* * *

**A/N: **Another update! You're shocked, I'm sure. After writing the last chapter and getting such a response, I couldn't wait to write more! I hoped you liked this one. There wasn't much to all of the scenes I had informed you on and I'm sorry I didn't include Victoria in this one. I was trying to fit it in and I thought, I'd rather have the wait a little longer to make it work a little differently and spaced out. Plus, I have plans for their time in America that I _think _you guys might like.

So, where you guys shocked about Bella going _with _Ron? I was sure you guys would expect me to have Bella stay with her brother but ahhh, I thought I would be a little sneaky and make it different. Plus, I wouldn't be using much from the book as it's terrible annoying having to refer back to the book on everything instead of my trusty sidekick Harry Potter Wiki (for all those who are wondering how I know the places and characters and whatnot, all down to the faithful Harry Potter Wiki – it's amazing with so much detail that has helped me _a lot_ in this story!).

Sorry but I have to ask: what do you think about the Alice may/or may not be a witch idea? I'm sure it's been done before but when Twilight is put into a Harry Potter twist, you've got to think of the possibilities of Alice being a witch… seeing the future doesn't come naturally in the world of Harry Potter ;)

Anyways, hope you liked it!

Because I'm not a big fan of Easter Eggs, you're reviews will be my Easter presents :) so, please do review :D!

**Review, review, review.**

P.S if you enjoy my work, I have a blog running at the moment. I should update every once or a while! Check it out, follow me :) **  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Scatchers, The Return & Devastating News

**The Sister**

**Chapter Ten – Scatchers, The Return and Devastating News.**

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys." A smug, deep voice that was far from familiar to me rang out between Ron and I followed by a collection of snickers.

I felt myself mentally groan, _here comes trouble…_ I thought to myself as I slowly moved my heard to face the source of the voice and the snickers. I felt Ron follow my suit and the both of us came in contact with a dirty, tattered boot that was mere inches from our crumpled bodies on the hard ground. I felt myself gulp and both Ron's and my eyes slowly trailed up the boot, taking in the dark-robed masculine body until we met the eyes of a thin-faced man with pointed, rugged features and a thrilling smirk, showing his crooked teeth.

"Looks like two Hogwarts students to me, boss." Another voice said just a smugly. The voice came from a lanky boy with crossed arms and looked as if he was in his mid-twenties unlike the first source of the voice who seemed as if he was in his late-thirties. In fact, most of the smug looking, haggard group of seven who were structured behind the first man looked far younger than the first man who was, without a doubt, the leader of this 'gang'.

"I think you might be right, Sid." The leader said vaingloriously, his smirk lifting an inch as his dark, looming eyes surveyed us purposely towering over us to make us show fear.

Then, slowly, he started to crouch down. The sound of leather crunching was heard as the strong stench of smoke and body odor flooded my nostrils making me cringe back in disgust. I saw Ron cringe also. The man, however, was oblivious and crouched down over us with a dark chuckle. "Gotta be Hogwarts students, I say; they barely look old enough to cast a simple charm let alone a jinx." More snickers were heard. I felt my jaw clench as I gritted my teeth, chanting to myself to not do anything stupid. "What's your name ginger?" the man said, his wand in his hand slowly came towards me making my breathing increase as the tip of his wand moved the strands of hair shielding my face. "Looks like we got ourselves a looker, boys." Another round of snickers.

I narrowed my eyes noticeably at the man. "Come any closer and I'll tear you're eyeballs out with my own _fingers_ you _pervert." _I hissed furiously, glaring daggers at the man.

The man raised his eyebrows. "Feisty…" he licked his lips appreciatively as his eyes trailed down my body from head to toe with a darkened look making me cringe away in disgust. "I 'em feisty… and I like red'ed's more." His moved down to touch me went a furious Ron beside me snapped, lunging himself at the man making me shriek out his name and his group behind him rush forward to pull Ron away from him.

Ron was pulled off of him by two guys as he thrashed widely in their arms, pulling and tugging. The man pulled himself onto his elbows, breathing heavily; I could see a faint bubble of blood forming from his nose and a red mark producing from his eye. He quickly whipped away the bubble of blood from his nose and spat onto the ground, glaring darkly at Ron.

"Keep the kid held back." he ordered the men who were holding Ron back by his arms. The men nodded solemnly. The man turned back to look at Ron with a sly, disturbing smile. "Let's see how lover-boy see how he likes to see his girlfriend get… _interrogated_." He smirked cruelly, seeing the anger bubble up in Ron as a new round of thrashing came over him as he yelled and tugged like a lion pulling on its chains in his cage.

As much as I wanted to correct that Ron wasn't my boyfriend, fear overruled as he stalked towards me. My breathing heaved, as I attempted to scamper away from him, pulling myself away; I pulled myself to my feet and the started to stumble backwards. I felt my back hit a hard trunk of a tree and I quickly pulled out my wand before the man could get close to me.

My wand dug into his body and he simply glanced down at the wand with indifference. I felt my hand tremble as he looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. Seeing my terrified look brought dark pleasure to him as he lamely flicked the wand away with the back of his hand making the wand soar into the air and crash to the leaf-covered ground.

"What's your name… puppet?" he asked, I could feel his foul-smelling, overly heated breath on my face. I felt a whimper produce from my mouth and I quickly turned my head away, closing my head tightly. I soon felt a hand in my hair, twirling his fingers tauntingly in my hair. "_I _said:"-he said dangerously low-"_What's your name_?" he whispered deeply, sending chills down my spine. I didn't make a noise.

Suddenly, the hand in my hair suddenly tightened and my head was pulled back sharply that I let out a painful yelp. I heard Ron's yells and screams.

"_Answer me_!" the man roared in my ear. "Unless,"-his voice had returned low again, yet everyone could hear him in the tense, eerie silence around us-"you want to be taken to the Ministry and let the _Death Eaters _deal with you…"

I let out a loud whimper. "P-Please, n-no… my name is L-Lisa… L-Lisa Turpin." I stuttered remembering the Ravenclaw student from my Divination class.

"Lisa Turpin you say…" he said slowly, the hand on my hair did not loosen. "Durke, check it!" he ordered sharply. I felt spit spraying on my face making me cringe away. A second later, the breath on my face had returned. "You better be telling' us the truth missy or there will be _serious. Consequences_… _understood?_" he seethed tugging my hair again making my cry out again and nodded weakly.

"Boss…" a male's voice said. I slowly opened my eyes as I felt the man's presence move from me slightly. I met Ron's eyes who were staring intently at me. Then, with a quick movement that was almost unseen I saw his eyes flicker to my wand lying on the ground. I, too, turned my eyes towards it slowly seeing it just one, maybe two meters from me. I inhaled quickly and turned back to Ron with a firm nod: Now or never.

"Well…? Is there a Lisa Turpin?" he asked, spitting out his words.

The man swallowed and stammered. "Urr, yes, I mean – she is a Ravenclaw student-" I cut the man off by swinging my knee around and hitting the 'leader' hard where the sun-don't-shine making him yelp loudly and fall to the ground, withering in pain.

I took my advantage and ran towards the wand. I heard people running towards me. _Why the hell aren't they using their wands? They __**are **__wizards, right?_ I thought as my hand grasped onto the wand, my fingers tingling as warmth flooded through me.

I had a second to smile at the wand before whipping around just in time before a man crashed into me. "_Stupify_!" I screamed and the man was hit with the red flash of lightening from the tip of my wand square in the chest. To my satisfaction, he froze before rolling his eyes back and falling to the ground but it wasn't long before another came charging towards me.

I quickly murmured the Conjunctivitus Curse which made the man halt and cower over in pain, his hands slapping to his eyes. I cringed remembering when Malfoy had used that curse on me… it was nasty but Madame Pomfrey had cleaned me up good.

When another man came barreling towards me, I pointed my wand at him and quickly muttered a 'Stupify' before the man toppled to the ground much like the first one.

I saw Ron, from the corner of my eye elbow punch one of the person holding him back in the face making him shout out in pain. Ron quickly grabbed his wand before elbow punching the other person holding him in the gut.

"What are you just standing there for, you bunch of idiots? Get them!" I heard the leader scream as I glanced towards the group of people standing watching the ordeal with shocked eyes. The four people looked at each other with hesitance before gulping and running forth with wands in hands. But unlucky for them, I made quick movements:

I flicked my wand again pulling a tree from ground and dropping it to the ground just as the group ran forward. It was too quick for them to register it and, in a second, they were tripping over the massive tree with loud yelps.

"Fine," the leader spat. "I s'pose I'll have to finish them for myself." He growled, pulling himself to the ground with a grunt and turning towards me resembling a bull ready to charge at me. I could almost see horns producing on his head and his foot start scraping across the ground.

He pulled up his wand, I pulled up mine. He opened his mouth to fire a curse and I opened mine with the first spell that flew to my head. Except the words never spilled from either of our mouths because a large tree branch suddenly fell on the man's head with a _thunk_. His eyes looked shocked before he started to stumble backwards before his eyes rolled backwards then he crash to the floor leaving me in shocked amusement.

I turned around and saw a smug-looking Ron with his wand held out. He turned to me with a smirk on his face, "Who knew _Wingardium Leviosa _would come in handy in an attack?" he said brightly, a smile appearing onto his face.

A smile slipped onto my face. "Hermione would be proud." I regretted saying it as soon as it came from my mouth when I watched Ron's smile fall and his eyes grow sorrowful. I sighed, "C'mon, let's get out of here." I said walking towards him. "Where are we anyway?" I said, looking around me.

Ron stared at his feet which he shuffled with a scowl on his face. "Oh," he said, coming back to the present. "We're, erm, an hour away from Bill and Fleur's new place… but, I guess, we can't stay here…" he said, glancing around the unconscious bodies on the floor.

I sighed and shook my head. "No, they may track us." I gravely said, wanting nothing more than to see Bill, Fleur and possibly more of the Order members than now but I knew we couldn't.

"So where are we going to go?" Ron asked with his eyes grave.

I chewed my lip in thought. There was a place we could go… but should we? Was it too risky? I sighed inwardly at my thoughts as I saw a body shift slightly. Looks like it was a risk we were going to have to take. "I have an idea. Grab onto me." Ron did as I asked. "And away we go." I drawled before spinning us on the spot, Apparating us out of the place Ron had brought us to out of fury…

* * *

The Headmaster Office in Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry was silent apart from the ticking grandfather clock in the far corner, leaning against the bare walls of the circular room. Inside the office, behind the large dark wooded desk with ornate carvings matching to the beautifully carved throne, who on that throne and behind that desk was Severus Snape with a solemn look upon his face as he read through the transcripts, laid on his table, over his large crooked nose.

Severus was silent, as he always was and oblivious to the stares that were cast towards him by the one of hundreds of portraits behind him. He continued to read, scanning his beady dark eyes across the page of fading inked writing of the great Inventor of this time, Nicolas Flamel and his invention of the potion 'Elixir of Life' that he had been lucky enough to find.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the large entrance door awakening Severus to his surroundings. He sighed heavily and looked up, pushing his stand of greasy black hair from his eyes. He pulled away from the desk, and adjusted his robes lamely. "Come in…" he drawled out to the listening silence.

There was the sound of the door opening and, as the door opened under Severus' – and the past Headmasters and Headmistress' of Hogwarts portraits – intense gaze Minerva McGonagall walked through in her usual black robes that a emerald green shawl had been added. She paid no notice to the stares admitted on her around the room and glided towards Snape, her stormy gray eyes stern as usual.

"Yes… Minerva?" Severus drawled. "How may I… help you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Both of them had their lips pursed and neither of them looked happy of Minerva's presence.

Minerva sniffed stiffly. "I am here to discuss a matter of importance involving a family whom wish to transfer to Hogwarts."

Severus' eyebrow raised higher. "A…family?" he questioned with slight indifference.

Minerva nodded. "Yes." She shortly said. "The Cullen family – the parents and their five children."

"Parents?" Severus questioned. "Why on Earth would parents like to apply to Hogwarts?"

Minerva rolled her eyes and pursed her lips further. "They want to apply for a _job _here. They heard of the positions opening in the Hospital Wing and the Care for Magical Creatures jobs and they were intrigued."

"You know them well?" Severus asked, looking down at the transcript again.

"What makes you think that?" Minerva snapped.

Severus was unaffected by Minerva's shortness, simply accostumed to it. "You wouldn't be here right now if you didn't know them well."

Minerva sniffed. "Well, yes; they are close, family friends of mine." She adjusted her emerald shawl over her body slightly. "They have lived in America for most of their life but have always wanted the possibility for their children to go Hogwarts." Minerva pulled out her wand and opened up her free palm before flicking her wand at her open palm. In a flash, a blue folder appeared in Minerva's hand. Her face was expressionless as she held it out to Severus, "Here." She said. "This is their documents on each of the family members."

Severus looked up from the transcript and eyed the document before glancing at Minerva. They stared at each other for a few moments before Severus pulled out a pale hand and grasped the document, taking it from her slowly. He leant backwards in his throne and opened the folder slowly, his eyes inspective.

Minerva stayed silent, watching Severus intently as he skimmed through the pages.

"You say the Cullen's have lived in America all their life?" Minerva nodded. "Where did they learn they're magic?"

"Both Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were home-schooled for their up bringing and have home-schooled their children up until this year when the job offering was opened." She said casually.

Severus nodded once and returned to the pages. "Why, may I ask, have they only suddenly decided to apply for Hogwarts? The job offers have been vacant since the start of the year, why apply now?"

Minerva shifted slightly, her face still calm and collected. "As you can see Mr. Cullen has been working in a Magic Hospital as an important, full-time Healer. It had been difficult for him to leave the job so quickly when he heard of the news."

Severus didn't look as if he was taking it in as he skimmed across the last page before closing the folder quietly and placed it on the desk in front of him. "What makes me suspicious, Minerva, is that you seem to have an answer for every question I have asked you." Severus slurred looking up at Minerva with raised eyebrows. "Should I Minerva? Should I be suspicious of the Cullen's? Should I be suspicious of _you_?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes and her jaw clenched slightly. She straightened her back and held her chin higher than she normally did. "Certainly not. The Cullen's are respectable, pure people who are honestly looking for a better teaching environment for their children… I'm sure you could see that from the documents you have just read through. The Cullen children are hard-working, high-achievers without a stain on their record… I can fairly say – not as a family friend of the Cullen's – but as honest consultant that they are honest people."

Severus stared at Minerva for long moments, waiting for her to back down but Minerva stood her ground. Severus clasped his hands together. "Very well… I shall contact them to schedule an interview for tomorrow. Is that all?" Minerva nodded. "You may go."

Minerva turned to go, striding towards the door but before her hand could grasp the knob Severus' voice stopped her:

"Can I trust you though, Minerva?"

Minerva paused for a few moments before turning to look at Severus over her shoulder. "Hogwarts is my home – _teaching _these children _is _my home… now tell me, _why _would I ruin that?" she didn't await for an answer. She was out the door and closing it behind her before Severus could even think about her reply.

Severus Snape was, once again, alone.

* * *

Forks forest was silent, as always as Ron and Bella arrived with a deafening _crack _echoing through the forest. Light beamed down on the Bella and Ron, through the gaps of the leaf, branches and canopy shields, bringing the forest alight with the brightness of the day. A light breeze brushed across Ron and Bella bringing Bella the familiarity of the cool chill Forks always held.

Ron looked around him, his eyebrows furrowed. "Where are we?" he asked as he slowly stumbled towards a fallen tree-trunk and sat down breathlessly. "This may just be me, but this doesn't look like the typical English woodland…"

Bella slowly walked towards him, her feet crunching on the leaves that were present on the ground below her and sat down next to Ron. "That's because we're not in England." She simply answered as her eyes took in the familiar – oh so familiar – scenery around her; the alien green planet, she had called it when she had first arrived in Forks yet… strangely enough, at this moment, it felt like returning home. Despite the painful memories of her time here in Forks, her heart warmed at the possibility that she could see Charlie again… see Angela and Jacob.

Ron's eyes widened and his mouth opened into a perfect 'o' shape. "T-Then,"-he stuttered-"where are we if we aren't in England?"

Bella looked down at her feet, staring intently at the mud-stained boots she was wearing over her just as stained jeans. Then she sighed deeply and diverted her eyes and face away from Ron, voiding any show of emotion her face may entail. "We're in the far north-east of America, Washington State, in a small town called Forks." She finished, her jaw set as she looked down at the tree trunk she sat on and began to pick aggressively at the bark.

Ron was silent but Bella could hear his breathing. She could hear him opening his mouth once or twice as he tried to say something to her but failed. They sat in tension filled silence until Ron gained his words and mustered up his courage. "Why?" he whispered. "Why bring us here Bella?" he asked. Not with judgment but with curiosity.

Bella sighed again, glancing into Ron's sky-blue eyes before quickly glancing away as she spoke again. "It's the first place I thought of." She answered in a whisper before ducking her head downwards and slowly picked a stick up from the ground and started to pay her attention to the crooked stick – twirling it around, weaving it in and out of her fingers with quicker speed each time – anything that could give her a reason not to look at Ron's eyes; she knew they were full of pity… pity she didn't want.

"I've never been to America before." Ron quietly said the one to break the silence again. Bella felt his eyes shift away and saw from the corner of his eye, his body shift forward and he leant forward as his head looked around him, taking in his surroundings – the American scenery. Bella hardly saw much difference between the American woodland in Washington and in those in England, just larger trees of different variety and longer, larger forests.

"Where did you intent for us to stay?" Ron asked again. "I mean,"-Ron quickly added-"Since we don't have a tent or anything and we don't have food-though I s'pose we _could _Confund someone but I highly doubt it would work well with my skills." He shrugged sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes discreetly – Ron had _no _confidence in himself it was almost depressing. "Well…" I trailed off and Ron turned to look at me. "I was thinking we could stay with Charlie for a few days… but if you don't want to we could always do as you said and Confund the owner of the motel just out of Forks, if you want." I turned to look at Ron anxiously.

Ron pondered silently for a few moments. "No," he finally answered. "We should stay with Charlie for a few days; I'm sure he misses you and, as you did say, you did leave suddenly which I'm sure upset him. Plus,"-A smile spread across Ron's face-"I've always wanted to meet Charlie." his hands rubbed together as his eyes turned excited. "Perhaps he could teach me how to fish… I've always wanted to know how to fish."

I laughed. "I'm sure he'd be delighted to. I was never big on learning how to fish… I always managed how to summon the fish out of the water with my magic when I was younger after an hour and ruin Charlie's trip." I laughed fondly at the memory. "He never took me on a fishing trip again." I said with a ear-spilting grin and a shake of the head.

"Plus, isn't your father like a muggle version of a Auror?" Ron asked, his eyes glowing.

"A _cop_ Ron – or, as they say in England, a _policeman_." I corrected him and Ron's cheeks flushed as I let out a giggle. "And yes, he is. He's the Chief of Forks Police."

Ron's eyes widen. "Woah… do they carry around-oh! What are they called… guns?" he questioned unsurely.

I nodded. "Yep, Charlie carries around a gun. It's meant specifically for police duties but when-" I stopped myself, freezing as I realized I was about to talk about _him_. Ron noticed it and his eyes grew concerned. I gulped and breathed in deeply: _You can do it Bella_, I urged myself in my head. "-Edward was around." I finished less than enthusiastic than when I started.

"He really broke you didn't he?" Ron whispered with his blue eyes full of knowing.

I felt my lip begin to tremble as I nodded. Tears threatened to form in my tear ducts. Ron slowly put his arm around me and slowly pulled me towards him, awkwardly because of our position on the tree trunk, until was tucked into his side. That was when the tears began to bubble out of my eyes and my sobs commenced.

Before this I had told myself that I wouldn't breakdown on the day I returned to England but the struggle of heartbreak was something that could not be ignored. Pain was a part of me and I knew keeping it locked up was just going to make the outcome worst but I didn't care… I didn't want Harry or my friends to see me like this but here I am, wailing in Ron's arms yet again.

I let Ron rock me, I let him sooth me and hush to me until my tear ducts could produce no more tears and my throat became too sore to let another chocking sob escape my lips. The breakdown had slowly drifted away like a storm, just leaving the aftermath in its wake. All I felt was exhaustion, sadness and vulnerability… because I was a human. A worthless, unwanted human.

"Bella?" Ron's voice was soft as a whisper. I made no movement; my hands still clenched onto his sweater; my eyes still stared off into the distance and my body ached. "C'mon Bella, talk to me…" he pleaded.

I cringed and slowly began to shift. "I'm sorry." I croaked out, referring to what had just happened – to my breakdown. I pulled myself away from Ron and he let me but still kept a firm eye on me as I whipped my eyes and my nose noisily. "You shouldn't have seen that, I'm sorry." I apologized again.

"Bella, what are you talking about? You shouldn't be _apologizing_; if anything _he _should be apologizing for the way he treated you… the way he has made you suffer." His voice was angry, spitting out 'he' with vicious venom that could put a vampire to shame. He took in a deep breath, I guessed to calm down his rage. "How about we go to Charlie? I'm sure he's missed you."

I nodded, whipping my nose for one last time with my sweater sleeve before slowly standing up, letting Ron pull me to the ground and wrap his arms around my shoulders in a brotherly way that reminded me of Harry… and then reminded me of our current situation.

"Ron?" I whispered after pointing Ron into the direction of the way to Forks.

"Yes Bella?" Ron whispered back.

I hesitated. "Do you… do you ever think we'll get back to Harry and Hermione?" I saw Ron cringe beside me and I instantly felt guilty for bringing it up. I saw guilt also risen in Ron's eyes as his jaw clenched and he looked anywhere but me. "I mean, surely they've moved on now – they'll be harder to find." I whispered softly, staring at Ron.

"I don't know." he murmured, his eyes downcast.

I slowly moved my hand onto his shoulder and made us come to a stop. Ron slowly looked at me as I waited for him to lock his eyes with mine. "We'll find them though, Ron, we have to – we'll do whatever we can to find them and maybe, on the way, we can think of some further ideas of where the Horcruxes might be."

Ron nodded, a small smile slipping onto his face. "C'mon, let's get to Charlie – I'm in dire need of a bath." He grunted as he sniffed himself and dramatically made a sour face.

I giggled and started to pull Ron in the northern direction of Forks. Let's hope Charlie was in and not still at the station. Let's hope he's been fending for himself while I've been gone.

* * *

Edward Cullen let out a frustrated sigh. His aggressive face scrunched up beautifully as he picked up another small boulder and slowly pulled his hand upwards. His hand curled into a tight fist before slowly, like a Judge bringing his gavel to the plank to announce his verdict and slammed his fist downwards.

The boulder smashed into millions of shards, the shards flying across the small clearing he had found in a small forest miles from the Burrow where he had find to let off some steam, to let himself become the monster he was and let free into his thirst. He had killed three innocence – two rabbits and a doe.

He as so _angry_ – so _angry _at himself; angry at himself for leaving Bella, leaving her in misery; angry at himself for overreacting after that night of Bella's eighteenth birthday party; angry at himself for disrespecting Bella's love towards him; angry at himself for letting go and getting herself into trouble with Death Eaters, a trouble she could still be in – Edward cringed at the thought; angry at himself that he had snapped at Esme, a woman who has been nothing but understanding to Edward – always beside him no matter what… a woman who was like a mother to him, taking him under his wing after he returned from that period of time when he let into the monster within him.

He closed his eyes and slowly slumped to the ground. The ground vibrated under his wake but he ignored it and threads his hands into his hair, tugging at it viciously. How could he be so _foolish_? He had hurt two important people in his life – Bella and Esme – and perhaps more, he saw the way Jasper and Alice were; the guilty thoughts Edward heard from time to time when Jasper thought Edward was reading his mind or the sad thoughts Alice would have when she would see her husband isolate himself from the family with such guilt. All of this was because of him – because of his irrationality.

"Edward?" he heard his sister whisper behind him. He didn't need to glance around to see Alice behind him, his gift told him all.

"Yes Alice?" Edward murmured emotionlessly. He heard Alice's feet shuffling against the ground before she slowly strode towards him carefully and sat down beside him on the forest floor. Normally, Alice would have caused a fuss about getting her clothes dirty but Alice knew this wasn't the time for it here nor now.

"The others are worried about you." Alice simply said.

The neither of them looked at each other, just welcomed each others silence. That was what Edward liked about Alice from the start – despite her tendency of trespassing your privacy every now and then; Alice knew when someone needed their space. Edward had always secretly liked Alice the most – perhaps it was because of their similarity of their gifts, Edward wasn't sure but he knew he could count on Alice. She was his rock in the darkest of days.

"I know." Edward sighed. He knew that – of course he knew that; his family was one of care and love for one and other – but he also knew he couldn't go back yet, as guilty as he was and wanting to apologize to Esme. He just… needed more time.

"She doesn't blame you, y'know – Esme." Alice murmured, glancing at Edward once with her dark eyes. "Yeah, she's upset that you snapped at her but she doesn't blame you – she understands."

Edward tutted and rolled his eyes. "Of course she does, she's Esme. She cares more than she hates." He said softly, without spite or bitterness in his voice. He loved Esme for that reason. She was a perfect person, a perfect woman and she deserved the most more than every one.

Alice didn't say anything again. It was Edward's turn to break the comfortable yet ponderous atmosphere between them. "How are the others?"

"They're occupied." Alice answered. "They are talking to Molly's daughter, Ginny. Arthur is home and Tonks has come with him." Silence followed again. "They all talk very fondly of Bella – everyone of them."

Edward cringed. "Do they know about what… _happened _in Forks, do you think?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't think so. They would have been less… _accepting _towards you, if they did." Edward sighed and looked away. "I think Lupin may have understood though, judging by the way Molly described Tonks and Lupin's relationship – it seemed very similar to yours and Bella's."

"So you think I'll ever see Bella again Alice?" Edward asked, turning to look at Alice straight in the eye for the first time. He inspected her face, inspected her reaction to the question. His own face was desperate with need of answer; need to know Alice's opinion.

Alice was uncertain for a moment, as if hesitant to answer the question. "I think… you will meet together eventually. Though, I think this war will slow your union down. But yes, I believe you will see Bella again… soon enough."

"You think?" Edward whispered, his face was portraying the vulnerability he felt since he had left Bella… since he felt his love.

Alice nodded softly. "Love always finds a way of returning to each other Edward." She gently said, leaning her hand forward to pat his shoulder.

"Have you seen her?" Edward questioned. "Bella? Have you seen her in visions? Alice, please tell me she's safe…" he whimpered with plead, his eyes ablaze with worry, hope and fear.

Alice closed her eyes and looked away. A look of guilt upon her face making Edward panic immediately. "Since Minerva told us what… Bella was, I've been trying to channel into her future but…"

"But what Alice?" Edward hissed, his eyes wide and urgent.

"But as of late, I have been having difficulty of _seeing _her…"

Edward's eyes widened further more, his body froze. "What do you mean Alice? That's not possible. You've proved yourself that witches and wizards can be seen in your visions – _why _can't you see Bella?"

"_I don't know_!" Alice sketched, her breathing labored. Edward fell silent. Alice took two calming, deep breaths and casted her eyes downwards, staring intently at her feet. "I don't know what it is Edward. I've considered it all – my powers faulting or disappearing, her future too unset to see, her decisions uncertain… I've thought of it all! I just _can't _see her! All I see is her _fading _away…" she choked out.

Edward reached his hand forward and grasped Alice's shoulder making her look at him. Edward's eyes were alight with fear. "We have to find her, Alice. I don't know what I'd do with myself if Bella had…" he swallowed heavily and clasped his eyes closed, breathing deeply. "I can't loose her, Alice… she's everything that keeps me alive." He whispered, his voice cracking more than usual.

Alice nodded. "We'll find her Edward… we'll do whatever it takes – _all _of us will help you."

Edward, for the first time in the last month, felt the slightest bit of hope as his sister stared sincerely into his eyes that maybe… just maybe… they'd find Bella. Except, what plagued his mind, was the fact their duty also fell on the fact that they had to protect Hogwarts… could they find Bella and protect the pupils of Hogwarts at the same time?

* * *

"How much further, Bella?" Ron asked grumpily as he tripped over another tree root. "Dammit!" he cursed. "Its official, America hates me and, so far, the feeling his mutual." He growled out as he regained his balance again by placing his hand on a tree trunk, his chest heaving.

I rolled my eyes at Ron as I hopped over another tree trunk, keeping a firm grip on my wand that alit the darkened forest with illuminate, florescent light that was blinding to stare into but was a good for trailing us through the forests as the day came to a draw. "We're almost there, Ron." I told him, trying to hide my half-frustration and half-amusement for Ron's constant whining for the past two-odd hours of working our way through the forest.

"Are you sure about that? Why don't we just Apparate to outside Charlie's house?" Ron grumbled in question.

I sighed and turned to look at him over my shoulder. "Look, over there"-I pointed straight forth to the slight east where golden orbs glowed-"that's street lights. We're almost there so stop whining."

Ron grumbled but applied, continuing to follow my footsteps through the forest. The sounds of our foot steps crunching the leaves scattered on the ground; the sounds of birds tweeting their last songs before the night dusked across Forks; the sounds of bracken and brushes alike brushing together as animals of the wilderness travelled through the last of the day routine. All the sounds were the only things heard as Ron and I travelled through the outer-skirts of Forks forest, the light from the tip of my wand the only source of direction.

Soon, we found themselves coming to a curve of a road just a yard from the 'Welcome to Forks' sign that was barely detectable through the evening that had dropped upon the two travelers.

I glanced once at Ron, giving him a small smile which he returned before whispering a subtle "_Nox_" making the light vanish. I quietly put her wand back into my pocket before carrying on my trail following the road into Forks with Ron quick at my heels.

"Forks is…" Ron said, looking around. "Eerie." He commented with a small shudder.

I couldn't help but agree. The eerie presence that was hovering over me and Ron like crisp fog was unnerving. It had never been like this before… _perhaps it had_, I reasoned in my head, _just I had always been too occupied with the vampire coven in this very town to never notice it. Or something had happened while I had returned to England_, a chilling thought protested in my head, making me shiver.

_Stop it Bella, _I scolded myself. _Everything is fine… it's just like any other night in Forks – I'm over thinking, overreacting… everything is __**fine**__._

The thoughts running in my head were making me more anxious to get to Charlie's house – to see if everything was okay… if he was okay. I had to violently push the feeling of nausea of anything happening to Charlie. I shook my head exhaling loudly; _Nothing's happened Bella, you're overreacting… __**again**_, I attempted to cool myself down again.

"Are you okay Bella?" Ron's voice asked from behind me concerned.

I let out a huff, annoyed at my inner voice that was making me feel so anxiety and unnerved. "I'm fine." I huffed. "Just the quicker we get to Charlie's place the better…" I thought, grinding my teeth together.

Ron did not further the conversation and I took my advantage of it by quickening my speed down the long road. We continued this way for at least half-an-hour. I hadn't realized how long the Forks roads where by foot – I had always travelled in the antique truck Charlie had given me, so I had never really realized it was much of a walk… until now, as exhaustion of the emotionally and physically draining day kicked in.

I knew Ron was on the verge of complaining, I could almost feel it in the air and hear it in the huffing puffs of air he inhaled and exhaled but Ron did not speak his thoughts – thankfully.

By the time we came down a familiar road, I informed Ron immediately that we were almost there. I ignored the sigh of relief that had automatically escaped his lips and continued walking on the small pathway down the street which I knew so well.

As I walked down the road, I started to wonder how Charlie would take to our arrival: would he be mad? Would he be shocked? Would he be happy? I hoped that it was the latter one. I hoped Charlie had missed me as much as I missed him. I also wondered, worriedly, if he would try and get information on my whereabouts for the past month; I couldn't risk Charlie finding out what Harry, Ron, Hermione and I had been doing. I also hoped that he would take to Ron civilly – I had spoken a lot about Ron, telling him he was a good friend and like a brother to me, I only hoped Charlie remembered that before going all father-protective on me and showing off his collection of hunting guns. Ron would be freaked – and that would be an understatement.

A smile slipped on my face at that thought but, it soon slipped off as I moved around the corner to see the place that had been my home for the past several months of my time in Forks.

I felt my breath log in my throat, barely able to let out a gasp as my eyes took in the scenery before me.

It was… horrific.

"Bella… what's the matter?" Ron asked as he came to my side. He placed a hand on my shoulder and when I didn't reply, he slowly turned to see what I was looking at and his face fell. "Oh no…" he groaned.

The house, my home in Forks, which belonged to the Chief of Forks police was nothing but a pile of debris on the ground, scorched and black in places. There was no white walls, no faded-red truck on the driveway, and no porch with a small chair in the far corner where Charlie liked to sit watching the world go by in front of him. Everything that had once been there had been turned into ash… and surrounding what was left of the house was yellow and black striped tape around the trees of the property. 'Crime' was written in bold, black letters on that yellow and black striped tape making my breathing returning but in hysteric, labored gasps.

And then my eyes fell on the large tree in front of my now non-existent home. I felt my face fall further and my eyes blur. "No…" I whispered before shaking off Ron's hand on my shoulder. I ignored his protests and calls of worry as I walked forward, shakily, towards the large tree with flower bouquets rested on the trunk of the tree.

My fears were confirmed as the printing of a newspaper article from _Seattle Times_ was nailed to the tree, the ends of the paper flickering wildly in the wind. Slowly, my hand reached up and tore the paper from the nail leaving just a ripping of the paper on the nail. I inhaled a shaky breath and started to read:

* * *

**Mysterious and Sudden Death of Chief Swan**

_On October the 23__rd__, respected Chief Swan of small-town Forks, an hour south-east from Port Angeles, was found burning in his home by his life-long friend, Billy Black, and his son, Jacob Black from the Quileute Reservation down in La Push. The 911 was called immediately and the firefighters arrived at the scene within five minutes after being called._

_It took a total of three hours to extinguish the fire that could have been at risk to turn into a house-fire to a dangerous forest fire. Chief Kings of Port Angeles Fire Brigade reported that the fire had been "ten minutes away" of turning into a forest-fire catastrophe. However, the questions where directed towards the life of Charles Swan, Chief of Forks police for more than seven years now, whom had been pulled from the wreckage of his house twenty minutes after the fire brigade arrived. But, the firemen's rescue was down-spirited as Charles Swan was pulled from the wreckage dead. _

_When Port Angeles Crime Investigators arrived just an hour after Charlie Swan's discovery, they soon figured out that Chief Swan had not died from either Carbon Monoxide poisoning nor inhaling of smoke fumes but he had, evidently, been killed before the fire had reached him or presumably been started. _

_When reporters questioned the Port Angeles Crime Investigator Team, this was their answer: "After inspecting the body of Charles Swan, we had decided he had been killed before the fire had been made. However, when inspecting the body we found no concussion of the head or condition of the heart to conclude this was accidental. We believe, we are dealing with a murder." But, when we asked the head of the team, Nick Cragg, for further more on the subject that Chief Swan was murmured their answers were inconclusive leading the reporters and I to believe that even the Investigators are clueless on the death of the great asset of Forks community. _

_Meanwhile Charlie's death is unconcluded; the question of Charles Swan's daughter, Isabella Swan's whereabouts is becoming a question. The daughter had moved from Phoenix, Arizona to live with her father after the marriage of her mother and step-father and had started Forks High as a junior. _

_When we asked some of the fellow students of Isabella's, people answered that Isabella was a "quiet" girl who never made conversation unless told to._

_Jessica Stanley, a friend of Isabella Swan, had this to say: "When Bella moved to Forks, I knew she had been a bit of a out-cast in her previous school. She was always so secluded… until she met the Cullen's that is." Jessica had told us outside Forks High. _

_The Cullen's had been a family whom had lived in the small-town Forks for two years. Dr. Cullen had been a doctor in the Forks Memorial Hospital. He was well-respected by the other doctors, nurses and patients alike but after a sudden, unexpected job offer in LA, the family soon disappeared with letter let alone a goodbye to Isabella Swan whom she had become fondly close to. _

"_When the Cullen's left, Bella went __**really weird**__." Lauren Mallory, another fellow student of Isabella. "When they left, Bella didn't return to school for __**four **__more days and when she did, she was like a zombie or something."_

"_I knew Bella fairly well – we had a… close relationship," Mike Newton, the son to the owners of _Newton's Olympic Outfitters _and a suggested boyfriend of Isabella Swan. "But when the Cullen's left that one day, Chief Swan had called 'round people's houses, gathering a group because Bella had strangely disappeared with just a note saying she had gone for a work in the woods. She was found, two hours later, unconscious._"

_Had the departure of this Cullen family drove "quiet" girl Isabella into insanity? Had Isabella been involved with the murder of her father?_

"_Bella wouldn't do such a thing." Billy Black aggressively said when I questioned him further on the inquiry. "Bella loved Charlie and she would have never, __**ever **__done such a disgusting thing as you just suggested." Was Billy to quick to judge the possible reasons of Chief Swan's death?_

_Where is Isabella Swan right now?_

_Her whereabouts had not been reported for a while. When I tried to question Isabella's mother, she remained silent and refused to answer any questions about the death of her ex-husband and her daughter. Could there possibly something going on that the investigators have missed? Does ex-wife of the great Chief have something to do with his mysterious and sudden death?_

_Meanwhile Deputy Head, Mark Greenwood has taken the place as Chief until further more has been found about the death of Charles Swan as people mourned and paid their respects. _

_The funeral shall be held for Charles Swan on November 3__rd__, organized by Charlie's good friends Billy Black and Harry Clearwater from the Quileute reservation. The funeral is open to the citizens of Forks from 11am 'til 3pm. _

_Reported and written by Greg Jones, _Seattle Times _journalist. _

* * *

"No, no, no…" I repeated to myself as my legs gave way from the knees and I found myself crashing to the ground with the paper clutched tightly in my hands. _Why him? Why Charlie…? __**Why**__?_

I felt numb and senseless but I managed to hear Ron's shout of my name and footsteps running towards me. I felt his arms wrap around me as I finally broke down; tears spilled from my tear ducts. There was so many I thought it would be endless; my throat coughed out violent sobs that was worthy enough to make myself cringe let alone Ron's silent, firm hold around me.

Never in this moment in life had I felt more alone, more vulnerable and broken than know.

My parents had left me, the Cullen's had left me, Edward had left me, Harry and Hermione had left me – although, it had technically been us who left them – and now… Charlie had left me – the one true person who seemed the most like a father figure to me in my childhood but now, he was gone.

_Why_?

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter ten done, phew. Man, was this chapter hard to write. Perhaps I am overly emotion this week but this chapter was really haard for me to write; I really tried to put myself in the characters shoes – more specifically Bella and Edward – for this chapter. I know there wasn't much to it but is a significant chapter to both Bella's and Edward's pain/suffering of being without each other's comfort. I can't say I was perfect for writing it but I did it the best I could – I mostly put Bella in shock for now. The next chapter will really be focused on Bella's pain, anger and mourning. So, pre-warning of possibility of depressing writing in next chapter ;)

I hope you guys enjoyed the idea of Ron and Bella returning to Forks. So, this means… *hint hint* that Bella could have a possible _meeting _with a _certain _people. *wink wink* Now, no more said. If I say another clue about next chapter I'll just end up telling you the whole chapter plot.

Anyways, hoped you guys had a _great _Easter! I hope you enjoyed your chocolate eggs and bunnies :) but if you're a different religion, I hope you enjoyed you vacation off work/school/general life.

Now, I'm off to enjoy me some Ben & Jerry's.

Toodles! (*groan* yes, I did just say that)

And remember: **Review, review, review!**


	11. The Last Resort, Allies & Reacquainting

**A/N: **Hey, updated again! Thank you all for your great support and thank you for taking your time to favourite this story, putting it on your Alert List and review – thank you very much! I am ecstatic that you guys like this story – it's really a great thing to write… even if I am very slow at getting round to it. Bare with me guys!

Ten chapter has gone – sure that's not very much considering most authors update weekly – but there is still more drama to come. I have many scribbles and draft ideas on paper somewhere around my incredibly messy bedroom, which I plan on referring to soon! I have a lot of things planned for Bella, the Cullen's and the other characters in this story – including some new character entries that you wouldn't expect. Lots of twists! :) Anyways, thank you to those who took their time to review again. Especially those who have corrected me on my terrible grammar – I will get round to it, once the story has been completed! Well… Enjoy!

* * *

**The Sister**

**Chapter Eleven — The Last Resort, Allies, Reacquainting. **

Storm commenced that night, spilling over the small-town Forks with fierce force. There was no shock for the citizens of Forks – most slept through the rattling, angry sounds of thunder and the haunting flashes of lightening that was so bright, it would light up a whole room with ease.

Through the storm, Ron stumbled into the abandoned building that once belonged to the mysterious family of the Cullen's. Ron stumbled into the room, dragging a half-conscious Bella with him who barely seemed strong enough to stand on her two feet. Ron's once startling red hair was plastered to his face, drenched in water and sweat after dragging Bella miles through the wilderness outskirts of Forks, Bella mumbling the directions with feeble attempts.

The building was one of a last resort. Ron had been more than tempted to just Apparate himself and Bella out of this Merlin-for-saken place but he knew better – Bella would want to stay; she would want to know more about her adoptive-father's death – why? How? When? And who?

He also knew they couldn't stay in Charlie's home, it being under probation by the police. The motels in Forks meant spending money and Ron wasn't in the half right of mind to consider Confunding the motel owner, and also considering the fact that he wasn't half as good at Confunding someone as Bella was. _If only Hermione was here… _he thought sorrowfully.

This was his entire fault. Of course it was. If only he hadn't been wearing the locket and he had tried to see sense. They wouldn't be here if Ron had just thought rationally… Bella wouldn't be in pain, Bella wouldn't have found out her father's death like this. She would have found out under the comfort of Harry and Hermione. They would have known what to say. Both of them have lost their parents – well, Hermione has in a sense; she has experienced the lack-there-of after Oblivating their minds and planting a false memory in their minds to make them believe they were someone else.

Ron looked down at Bella who was practically putting all of her weight onto him in exhaustion – mental and physical exhaustion.

There was no denying they had been through a lot in the past day. Apparating away from the security of the tent – away from Harry and Hermione –; being captured and almost found out by those group of You-Know-Who followers; Apparating into Forks where Bella was haunted by the memories of that _bastard _of a leech; walking to Charlie's house… only to find it almost burnt to the crust with yellow-and-black Crime Investigation tape wrapped around it and a news report nailed to a tree with a vase collection of flowers that were soaked in the rain.

Ron sighed, knowing he had to find somewhere for Bella to sleep for the time being. He knew he wouldn't be able to carry Bella up the stairs and he was cautious on using magic. Surely, he thought, there was some sort of couch somewhere around the place.

_Ron, vampires have lived here – immortal vampires, don't be surprised if you see coffins and skulls hanging around… _

Cautiously, Ron began to drag himself and Bella through the house.

The inside of the house seemed like it had been abandoned for a while – white cloths over furniture and dust coating lampshades and more. But, surprise surprise; there were no coffins or skulls hanging around the house. On the contrary, the house seemed fairly… normal. Well, normal for an abandoned house that is.

Struggling with the half-asleep Bella on his side who mumbled on various occasions, Ron managed to find a long, comfortable looking couch under a white cloth in a room with two walls that were just glass, over looking the darkened forest that surrounded the admittedly handsome home. On the outside, the house looked like it belonged in the 1800s era but the inside… was true to the current era with modern interior.

Ron placed Bella on the couch and covered her with several clothes that were covering most of the furniture. As he placed the forth cloth over her, Bella jerked with a moan. When Ron looked up, he saw Bella with a twisted look on her face that resembled pain. She mumbled something again that Ron managed to distinguish as: "No, please, not him…" making Ron flinch. A nightmare.

It was more than a shock to see Bella like this. From the first moment Ron met Bella, he knew with strong confidence that she belonged in Gryffindor – she was fierce, protective and oozed out confidence that matched her firey dark rouge hair, matching the Gryffindor crest, with piercing green eyes. It seemed like nothing, _nothing_, could ever put her down. But now… seven years on, he stared down at a girl – a woman – who seemed the complete opposite to the eleven year old girl he met.

The woman before Ron shows nothing but broken emotions, shattered heart and vulnerability. This woman may look like the eleven year old girl, seven years passing of aging, but it sure didn't seem like Bella to Ron. That vampire who tricked her really messed with her head, her heart and her emotions.

Ron swore, from that moment, that if he ever had the privilege of meeting this vampire – he would beat him to a pulp, immortality be damned. He'd proudly beat that bastard over and over again until his knuckles are raw and his bones are broken. After all, Bella Potter was like a sister to him. He would do the exact same thing for Bella as he would do for Ginny without a doubt in his mind.

Another flash of lightening admitted through the room and Ron snapped back to his surroundings. He decided he was investigate around the house for some food, perhaps even some sources of entertainment – if they were going to be staying for a while they were going to need something to occupy their time and some food to nourish from.

So, he left Bella with a concerned glance of over his shoulder him, before adventuring around the dark, eerie household that once belonged to the vampire coven who hurt Bella.

He started on the first floor. The rooms were pretty open-plan and very few of them. He found a kitchen, a dining room and what seemed like the pantry leading from the kitchen which was stored with shelves stacked with canned food, which would come in handy for the time being.

It seemed the electricity – as the muggles call it, Ron remembered vaguely from Muggle Studies and Harry's, Hermione's and Bella's muggle conversations that he half didn't understand a word of it – had been cut off in the house, meaning the only light supply was coming from the tip of Ron's wand and the numerous flashes of lightening throughout the house.

So far, for entertainment, Ron had managed to find a sleek black piano in the dining area and some sort of muggle technology that was opened up like a book to have a screen and a keyboard. He noted to himself that he would have to ask Bella what it was when she had woken up – which he guessed wouldn't be for a while.

The second floor was little of curiosity. He found three bedrooms, several bathrooms and an office. But it was something in the office that caught Ron's curiosity for the first time since entering the second floor. It was a painting. But the painting was strange… different from anything Ron had ever seen – of course, it didn't move for starters which Ron was completely bewildered by; how could it possibly _not _move?

The painting was centered on three main as the main focus. They were all impossibly perfect and impossibly pale; their features were angular, flawless and perfect with ghostly white, paper-white skin. They were all wearing what seemed like Georgian clothing of some sort and looked frighteningly intimidating that it even sent a chill down Ron's spine. All three of the men… creatures… had a sense of authority about them that Ron couldn't ignore – the way they stared down at the crowd that looked up at them… like they were rulers and no rule they made could be broken without terrible consequences. Then there were their eyes that Ron couldn't ignore. They were a startling, frightening shade of red… blood red.

Ron carried on looking through the painting and saw a person, a male, behind them. Unlike the three men, there was less attention pulled towards him but he was noticed after further look. He was tall, pale and impossibly perfect as the three men were. Yet, there was less authority in this man's features – they seem to brood with some sort of emotional torture within those more inviting, but still frightening, golden-y eyes.

Ron moved on from the painting, inspecting the other paintings within the untouched office with just clothes draped over furniture. The next painting looked more than familiar. It was London – as he could tell certainly by the River Thames, Palace of Westminster (Houses of Parliament) and the London Bridge. Except it was set in an older, more ancient era of a time not even the muggles knew of. When Ron looked below the painting, he saw 'London, England, 1664' in golden, curved writing.

After staring at the paintings for a few moments longer, Ron continued to inspect the office – finding several books that Bella may enjoy, since she was a bookworm, much like Hermione. The rest of the investigation continued with similar fashion. None of the rooms on the third floor showed any interest in him and buy the time he reached the third floor the exhaustion of the day had finally gotten to him.

He quickly locked most of the house using the spell he remembered from Hermione, before settling himself down into a loveseat opposite Bella, covering himself with clothes and found himself slipping into the unconscious world of dreams as soon as his lids shut…

* * *

Miles from the Cullen residence, the merciless, feline vampire strode through the Olympic Peninsula forests with little care. Her red hair glowed in the darkness along with her snowy-white skin and her cat-like burgundy eyes. Wildlife scurried away in her wake with each stride she took though the forest. The feeling of power oozed off her body like liquid, sending waves of fear rippling through the forest. She smirked.

Her smirk wavered when the sound of footsteps came into her hearing range. _Hikers, perhaps, _she thought. Her tongue automatically licking her lips at the darkening delicious thought, in her mind, of a midnight snack. _It __**had **__been several weeks since she had fed. She __**was **__hungry…_

As the footsteps got nearer, closer, Victoria was one in a white, black and red blur that was too fast for the human eye and was suddenly perched on a strong branch in a tree nearby. She watched with intense eyes through the branches of the forest tree as the sources of the footsteps came into view.

Two people walked into view with caution. Victoria immediately tensed as she saw one of the two people who walked into view. The woman was very familiar. It was inevitable that it was her – with no doubt; her frizzy, bird-nest of hair was unmistakable. Their meeting flashed through the back of her mind as clear as day – thanks to her photographic memory.

Victoria watched, with more caution, through narrowed eyes as Bellatrix Lestrange walked through the forest with another trailing behind. It was a male this time with shockingly bright white-blonde hair and shallow skin that was shallower in the moonlight. The male, who barely looked like an adult – an late-teenager perhaps – walked with more alert, his pale eyes looked around him with alert as he gripped onto the stick in his hand like a weapon – a wand…

There was a sudden crack of a twig and the two froze.

"Draco!" Bellatrix hissed. "I said: _be silent._"

"Sorry Aunt Bellatrix."

_Aunt… _Victoria thought with a raise of a sly eyebrow. Ideas of approaching her attack formed in her mind.

"We have to be as quiet as possible. The vampire could be anywhere with hearing more enhanced than ours." Bellatrix continued to hiss.

Victoria froze. _Vampire…? _A growl rumbled in Victoria's chest as she realized they were looking for _her_.

The boy, known as Draco, froze. "What was that?"

Bellatrix turned around irritated. "What was what Draco? I heard nothing. We don't have time for your silly games."

"I heard a growl."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "It's probably a bear or mountain lion, something pathetic like that. Or just your mind playing tricks on you." Draco didn't look convinced. "Come _on _Draco." Bellatrix hissed angrily, her anger spitting out with venom. Bellatrix was never one to be kept waiting or consequences would be made.

Draco, knowing her impatient reactions, quickly started to move again but Victoria could see evidently that he was more alert from that moment on.

Victoria took it on her opportunity, as they moved past her tree, to quickly jump from the tree with ease and grace. She landed silently and started to creep behind them, looking like a predator hunting for their prey. Her cat-like eyes narrowed on their backs, watching every movement they made.

Bellatrix remained completely oblivious but Draco did not. He felt the gut-clenching feeling of eyes on him making him shiver to his core. However, every time he looked around him he saw nothing but the darkness that fogged the forest. He would turn back around and gulp thickly. Perhaps Aunt Bellatrix was right, maybe his mind _was _playing tricks but he felt as if there was something, _someone,_ in the darkness.

"Draco…" his name was whispered making him stand still. The whisper was soft but fierce in a baby-ish tone. A giggle followed shortly afterwards. Draco whipped around to where the whisper and giggle had came from but, again, only darkness surrounded him. "Over here, Draco..." the voice was heard again, in another direction this time. Draco whipped around again, his breath coming out in pants.

Shakily, Draco held up his wand, his whole hand shaking as he tried to keep it steady with his other hand. "Who's there?" Draco demanded to the darkness.

"For Salazar Slytherin sake Draco, what the hell is wrong now?"-Bellatrix's voice stopped short and was replaced by a choking sound making Draco turn towards his Aunt.

He screamed when he saw his Aunt nailed to the tree by her throat. A pale hand trapped her to the tree; finger muscles clamped her to the tree. Draco slowly trailed his eyes up the dark clothed arm by a leather jacket until Draco finally took sight of the person, the _thing_ that was pinning his aunt to the tree. Draco stumbled backwards, his breath hitching.

The woman was _terrifying. _There was no doubt she was the creature they were searching the whole of the large forest for. She was ferocious and animalistic. Her teeth were bared, resembling million of razors sharpened to deathly spikes. Her fierce shade of red hair spilled around her in tight curls. Her impossibly flawless face contorted into one of fury.

"Why are you tracking me?" the vampire demanded with a growl making Draco flinch away.

Bellatrix simply chocked again.

The vampire growled louder, pulling Bellatrix back, only to push her back onto the tree with a loud _crash_. The tree creaked and swayed in the air amongst Bellatrix's cry of pain.

"Answer me!" the vampire screamed. Her scream echoed through the forest making wildlife unsettle and scarper away from the sound nearby; night birds squawked; deer grunted in fear and stumbled in groups through the forest, their hooves thumping on the ground; a lioness and cubs of mountain lions whimper and ran off from their shelter whereas the male lion roared in challenge. But Victoria did not care – she was furious.

In the mist of the outcry of noise, Draco took his opportunity; he glanced at his aunt with a whimper escaping his lips. He half debated whether he should help his aunt, but of course, he was Slytherin by nature and nurture. He gripped his wand before spinning on the spot without thorough thought. There was a crack, that was unheard by the two, and then Draco had disappeared in the darkness.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes being the typical Bellatrix Lestrange showing no fear of anything or showing no slightest hint of backing down. "Maybe if you loosened your claws around me, I _could _answer."

Victoria snarled but complied grudgingly. She let Bellatrix go and stepped back, her posture still on guard.

Bellatrix sighed and started to brush herself nonchalantly as if the affair that had just happened was nothing more than normality. Well, she was a Death Eater after all – she had experienced it all before. "I am here to offer you a proposition."

Victoria's eyes narrowed disbelievingly. "A proposition?" she hissed, repeating it with venom.

Bellatrix simply raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to be so guarded – my magic will not work on you, as irritating as it is." She finished off with an irritated look in her eye as she started to lazily twirl her wand in her hair – a typical Bellatrix trait she would do through boredom or taunt.

Victoria did not settle. "And how do I know if you've come up with some sort of hoky-pokus spell that could work on me and your just double-bluffing me."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes with deep irritation. "And _why _in Salazar Slytherin's name would I do that what I've clearly come to _you _to propose a proposition." Victoria was silent with no words to say. "Now lets get down to business shall we Vicky?" Bellatrix lightly said, not missing the opportunity to irritate someone.

Victoria growled. "I want no business with anyone – let alone with you."

"Now, now, don't be too quick to decide. Wait until you hear the proposal first." Bellatrix said, starting to lazily stroll around Victoria who watched every move with those defined eyes. "In my world, a world you know not of but soon you will, my master is soon to take over the British magic civilization. Then soon, the whole of England would be his and our secret will be revealed to the world. Those pathetic _filth _of muggles won't know what's coming…"-Bellatrix smiled wickedly-"Once the whole of United Kingdom is under his control, he will take countries down one, by one, and he shall never fail until he owns the _entire _world. It will be his_ empire _that can be controlled with the twitch of a fingertip."-Bellatrix's face turned bitter suddenly-

"But all that can't happen until that stupid brat _Potter _and his ridiculous army has been destroyed. They are the only thing that is standing in our way – _his way_ to his rightful place as King of _this _world." Bellatrix lamely flicked her wand at a nearby tree that erupted in bright, burning flames for a matter of seconds before the tree burnt to crisp and was just ash floating weakly to the ground.

Victoria flinched back – if Bellatrix only knew her one true weakness… "And what the hell does this have to do with me?" Victoria said through gritted teeth.

Bellatrix began to lamely twist her wand, as she looked over her shoulder at Victoria from watching the ash fall. "From the moment I saw you in that _muggle_'s home I knew you were different. But I didn't know the extent of your differences until you finally revealed your _being _and your… advantages. I knew this wasn't something I could easily ignore. You see, my family and I, our trust is at great risk after my dear _nephew_…"-she spat out, looking around for Draco, only to meet with darkness. She sighed and shook her head vaguely. "…failed to complete the simple task the great Lord assigned him. I have to regain that trust back… cue your entrance."

"My entrance?" Victoria asked with an intrigued tone.

"Yes, your entrance. You will return with me to England and I will present you to the Dark Lord where you will serve him and my families trust shall be restored – his trust in _me _shall be restored."

Victoria sighed, starting to inspect her nails. "Unfortunately I'm going to have to _decline _your offer. You see I have some unfinished _business _here of my own that I need to take care of."

Bellatrix's lips tightened. Her eyes burned with anger, but she was dangerously calm. "Oh? What might that be?"

Victoria raised her eyebrows; she stared at Bellatrix for several moments before dropping her hand that she had been inspecting. "The man you killed, the night we met. He was the father of the girl I am trying to kill. She was… _acquainted _with a coven of our kind. The coven had broken the rules of our kind _keeping _a human, telling the human of _our _secret. Then, to make the matters worse, the fucking _rabbit _eaters"-Victoria spat out with so much anger raging through her that Bellatrix almost felt a chill spiral through her-"went and tore _my _coven apart and killed _my _mate."

Bellatrix was silent for a few moments, complicating Victoria's words. "So you are after a vampire coven because they broke the _rules_ of your kind?" Bellatrix asked slowly.

Victoria scoffed. "I couldn't care less of the Volturi rules in my mind. I care more of the fact that ruined _my _coven and _killed _my mate. One of the vampires was… taken with the human girl – his mate, I assume. So, I will take my revenge"-Victoria smirked evilly-"Mate for mate."

Bellatrix didn't say anything again for a long while. She slowing strode through the forests, Victoria continuing to stare at her. "The girl… what was her name?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Isabella, why should it matter?"

Bellatrix turned around sharply. "Isabella you say?"

Victoria nodded.

Bellatrix let out a cackle. "Oh, what a delightful coincidence…"

"_What is_?" Victoria snarled with frustration.

"Oh Victoria, Victoria, Victoria…" Bellatrix laughed as she moved closer to Victoria. A smile was on her face, showing her half-decayed teeth from her time in Azkaban. "I think you'll be happy to find out that the little girl who thought was just a pathetic human, is _far _from it…"

Victoria shuffled. "Then what is she?"

Bellatrix leant closer. "I think you'll find, little so-called Isabella Swan is actually Isabella Potter… and a _witch_."

* * *

Draco Malfoy Apparated into the clearing where he had once been what seemed like months ago. The clearing was abandoned, with no signs of Death Eaters around; they all must be still out in the forest, finding the vampire which was most likely hopeless for half who have gone in the opposite directions of where Bellatrix and he had found the vampire.

Draco was breathless as he scrambled towards the centre of the clearing and knelt down onto the floor. He couldn't believe it – he couldn't believe that _that thing _was the vampire.

He had only seen a vampire once and that was when he had gate-crashed Slughorn's Christmas party back in last year of Hogwarts. The vampire there showed only few similarities to the one that was pinning his Aunt to the tree – the paleness and the chilling feeling it gives you when you are in its presence. Sure, Aunt Bellatrix had spoken of its extraordinary abilities but it still came as a shock.

Draco sighed as he slowly picked himself up from the floor. He started to rub his eyes with sudden tiredness when suddenly a sound was heard. An _unnatural _sound, making Draco tense and his senses become alert. Draco slowly, carefully, pulled his wand out from his pocket where he had stored it after arrival.

Moments after the crack, growling was followed. Draco moved his hand away and he felt himself stumble back in fear. The thing, _things_, before him were just as frightening as the vampire he had encountered.

_What the hell is up with America?_ Draco thought as he pulled a shaky hand up to the creature that was walking towards him, growling, with bared teeth with others stalking behind the main creature – the leader.

The creatures couldn't possibly be a werewolf. But they were definitely wolves – _huge _ones. They looked like the size of Thestrals and bigger. Their paws were the size of dustbin lids and their eyes were dark and glittering with animalistic rage. Draco shuddered and a whimper escaped his mouth.

"S-Stay b-back you filthy vermin!" Draco shouted, pointing his wand at the massive creatures. They continued to growl. From the corner of his eye, Draco could see another wolf commencing on him and he acted on instinct; he whipped around and swished in wand at the wolf shouting: "_Stupify_!" In a second, a red flash erupted from his wand and hitting the growling grey wolf square on the chest. The wolf managed out a whimper before he flopped to the floor much like a ragdoll.

This only angered the other wolves more. Then, in a second, the first wolf was charging at him with ferocious speed. And before Draco could close his eyes and ready himself for the moment to come or defend himself in any way, he was being forced to the ground with heavy mass, hitting the ground harshly. A sound of _crunch _had echoed around them and pain surrounded him.

His eyes cracked open to see the wolf towering over him, its paws clawing into his chest. The foul smell of it's breath came through the spikes of teeth that let out the growl. Silvia dribbled from the wolf's mouth and dropping onto Draco's neck making him cringe but the fear was too much.

"P-Please… I-I'm sorry!" Draco said, closing his eyes again and moving his head to the side.

Just then there was a barking growl and the growling above him stopped. Suddenly, the pressure against his chest was suddenly gone and the sounds of paws against the ground followed shortly afterwards. And then there was silence apart from Draco's speeding heart that thumped against his ribcage.

Slowly, Draco reopened his eyes only to see the clearing was empty. Like nothing had never happened – just… empty. The only thing that existed that would have made Draco believe it was real was the throbbing pain located in his shoulder. He had broke a bone, for definite but he knew he had to move – pain 'n all. The _things _may come back again and finish him off.

Whatever had made the wolves run away, Draco was forever grateful to it. With that, Draco pulled himself to a stand with difficulty and clutched his wand. Once again, Draco pivoted on the spot and disappeared for the second time with a _crack. _

This all happened in the space of fifteen minutes and the clearing was yet again left into silence…

* * *

Bella sighed as the light burning into her face awakened her from her sleep. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring up at a white ceiling. She narrowed her eyes. _What the? Where was she?_

Slowly the events from the previous day came tumblering back to her making her heart drop with realization. _Charlie… _

Bella pulled herself up, her dark rouge hair dropping around her in a shield, refraining her from seeing where she was. She cringed as she saw the matted knots, pieces of laves and dirt adored into her hair before slowly moving it away gingerly. She felt her heart plummet when she saw where she was…

_Oh Merlin… _she thought, as the memories came back to her in full force. She groaned aloud as she realized it was _her _who guided Ron towards this place – it was the last resort. Actually, Bella would have preferred sleeping in the forest compared to staying _here. Here _of all places, she was staying – in the Cullen's household. She was in the living room to be specific and on the couch that she and _him _had experienced many memories on, along with other Cullen members.

Bella carefully moved her legs off the couch and started to welcome her surroundings with reluctance. The storm had stopped, she noticed as the light of day spilled through the window through the gaps of the clouds. But, in the living room, she noticed many cloths had been strewn into a messy buddle on a loveseat just as the sound of sizzling assaulted her ears and the smell of bacon assaulted her nose.

_Ron. _Bella thought with uncertainty. _What if it was one of them? _Bella thought worriedly. _Oh, of course it's not – they __**left **__Forks Bella and I'm sure they don't plan on coming back… __**ever.**_

Bella shook her head and picked herself up from the couch before walking towards the kitchen. Correcting her first assumption, she saw Ron making – or attempting – to make breakfast with what seemed like breakfast; He hissed as he tried to move the bacon with his finger and pulled it back quickly, hissing and cussing under his breath.

"Don't swear Ron." Bella scolded with a smirk on his face as she leant against the island with crossed arms.

Ron whipped around, his face immediately turning sheepish. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry… I, well, tried to make us breakfast."

Bella smiled. "I can see…" she said, looking at the frying pan.

"Yeah, well, sorry if it's burnt or something – I'm no Hermione or Mum when it comes to cooking." Ron said, his ears turning pink with embarrassment.

"I'm sure it's fine Ron." Bella assured softly.

Ron fell silent. Bella could see so much thoughts running around his head with things he wanted to say but couldn't. "How… _are _you?" was what he settled with.

Bella chose to stay ignorant and ignore the double meaning in his choice of words. "I'm fine thanks." She said lightly, forcing on a smile. In reality, she wasn't fine – she would never be fine. Not now. Not what has happened to her throughout the past months – it was more than one girl can take… even if she was a Gryffindor by heart.

"Bella…" Ron started to say disapprovingly. He was cut off abruptly by a doorbell ringing.

They both froze.

"I thought you said it was abandoned." Ron said slowly in a whisper.

Bella struggled for words to say. "It was – it _is_!" she defended.

Ron slowly pulled his wand out of jean pocket and Bella followed his action a moment later. Both of them walked through the first floor quietly until they were foot away from the door. The doorbell rung again. Bella and Ron breathed quietly as they neared it.

Ron looked at Bella once; she nodded as they communicated non-verbally. Bella slowly walked forward, forcing out a look of calmness on her as she walked towards the door, Ron quickly moved to the other side of the door with his wand ready.

Slowly, Bella opened the door. "Yes?" she asked just as she opened the door. Bella's jaw dropped at the sight before her. "_Draco Malfoy? _What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, another cliffhanger. I know, I'm a bitch. I'm so sorry but it had to be done and I'm sorry there isn't as much as there usually is. Well, I hoped you liked it anyhow. My arms, hands, fingers are all aching from working on this all day. You should feel special, I finished this off instead of doing my Maths work! Well, hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought about it via review; what you liked, what you disliked, what shocked you, etc…

Well, until next update.

Toodaloo!


	12. Draco Malfoy and the Pack

**The Sister**

**Chapter Twelve — Draco Malfoy and the Pack.**

I stared, wide eyed, as I came face-to-face with one of my worst enemies from the moment I stepped into Gryffindor house. Draco Malfoy stood, panting, at the threshold of the Cullen residence gripping onto the door frame with every once of strength he had in him – but, by the looks of it, he didn't seem like he had much of it at the time being – whilst his other arm was wrapped around his shoulder. A hand coated in scarlet red blood.

"_Draco Malfoy? _What the hell are you doing here?" I shrieked out of disbelief and confusion. What the hell was Draco Malfoy, a hater of muggles, doing in a pure muggle town in _America_? And more specifically in _Forks_?

Draco's face seemed to be paler than ever, paler than his normal shallow-white skin that always looked slightly sickly. He looked up at me with his hollow, hooded eyes. It seemed like he was barely acknowledging who he was looking at as sweat beads fell down his forehead, matting his platinum blonde, startling hair. "Help…" he managed to breathe out through his pants. "Me…" but before he could say further more, his eyes rolled back and slowly he started to come crushing towards me.

I made quick movement to catch him as he fell straight towards me. I grunted as his body collapsed into me. _God, he was seriously heavy for a scrawny runt._

Ron slowly walked towards me, his wand still held as he looked down at Draco with wide, bewildered eyes._ "_What in the name of Merlin's soggy underpants is Draco _Malfoy _doing here?" Ron bellowed loudly.

I shook my head. "I don't know but he's seriously injured." I gestured to the ripped shirt that was drenched in blood. "He must have fell coconscious from blood loss." I observed as I looked downwards. My grey t-shirt was starting to be stained with Draco's blood. "Help me take up upstairs will ya?" I turned to Ron.

Ron's eyes bugged further. "You're joking me right? You're actually going to _help_ that ferret?" Ron said in disbelief.

"What do you expect me to do Ron? Leave him on the driveway?" I asked sarcastically.

Ron seemed perfectly at ease with that idea. "Uh yeah. He's a one of them _remember_ – a Death Eater, if you have forgotten what one of those is."

I rolled my eyes. _Typical Ron_. "I know he is a Death Eater, Ron – the fact his Dark Mark is showing doesn't defeat it." I said nodding his head towards the Dark Mark on his left hand. The snake lazily slithered around the skull, unobservant to what was happening around it. "But we can't just let him die. He needs medical help."

"Yes we can! From the amount of things he has put us through, he damn right deserves it. And if you're that bothered, why don't we just dump him outside Forks Memorial Hospital." Ron nonchalantly said.

"And let them find his wand and that mark?" I said, nodding towards the mark again becoming fully aware that I was still holding an unconscious person in my arms. "I don't think so Ron. Look, you don't even have to be around him – stay out of his way while I treat him."

"And what happens when he wakes up?"

"We Oblivate him. He won't even know what happened." I said quickly with ease. Ron was still doubtful. Not that I could blame him.

"But what…" I could see his reasons where becoming thin. "But what if this was just a plan? There could be Death Eaters out there waiting to capture us at the right moment." Ron looked towards the door warily.

"Well you better shut the door then." I snapped sarcastically. Ron looked towards the open door, ignoring my sarcasm and closed it with a flick of his wand. I sighed. "Look Ron, this opportunity could be to our advantage. We could find out some of Vol…"-Ron glared at me-"Oh fine, _You-Know-Who_'s plans… think about it Ron – it makes sense."

Ron paused for the moment, thinking my words over. He then sighed in defeat. "Fine. But we have to scope the area, just to make sure there isn't any Death Eaters and take extra precautions – someone has to watch him at all time. Make sure he doesn't contact any of his _buddies _with that mark." Ron looked down at the Dark Mark with a curled lip in disgust.

"Okay, that seems reasonable." I said with a nod of the head. "Get his legs will you? We need to put him in a bedroom."

Ron nodded before gingerly picking up his legs and we started to move towards the staircase.

Before we stepped onto the staircase, I looked at Ron. "Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Your welcome."

* * *

Through the forests, the humongous grey wolf charged through the stillness that surrounded it with his large, heavy paws hitting the forest ground with thunder. The dark silver fur on his gigantic horse-size body was pushed away from him as his speed increased and the light breezed pressed against him in repel. His teeth were fanged in rage as his dark eyes were on wide alert; his wolf face a mask of determination.

He could hear the voices of the other members of the pack a few miles back from him but he didn't listen. He was determined to find the source he had been looking for – the bittersweet stench that resembled bleach and stung his nostrils venomously; the scent had mysteriously disappeared out of no where – no clue, no scent of where the source of the stench had disappeared to. It was a mystery.

_Paul, _a commanding voice echoed through Paul's head with a command that the dark-grey wolf could do nothing but obey to. The wolf, formally known as Paul, grunted. _Stop, Paul. _The paws slowly came to an abrupt halt. _Come back,_ the voice deeply said with authority again.

Paul let out an aggressive huff before swerving around sharply, his steel-hard tail smacking into a tree making it topple over loudly. Paul did not look back though; he obeyed his order and started to run back in the direction of where he had come from, towards the pack.

The closer Paul got, the more prominent the sounds of his pack members thoughts came to him inside his brain:

…_How is this even possible… _Embry's bewildered voice echoed first. He must be the closest.

…_This sucks. I have been ready to tear that freakin' leech apart from day one… _Quil's voice followed shortly afterwards. Paul let out a snort from his large wolf-nostrils; of course that was what Quil would be thinking.

…_The leech has escaped __**again**__…_ Jarad's voice said.

…_What a fucking waste of my time… _Leah's distasteful voice echoed this time.

…_What is Dad going to say when he hears the blood-sucker has disappeared again?…_ Jacob's worried voice mulled in his head.

As Paul slowly emerged into the small clearing where the pack had gathered, some of them looked up whilst the rest all ready gathered his entrance from the sudden presence of his thoughts in their minds and didn't bothered to look at Paul drag his feet in the pack.

_Pick up any scent? _Jacob's voice asked hopefully in Paul's head.

Paul had to keep himself from letting out a growl in his chest and simply shook his head. If he had been in human form, he would have been shaking, his fists clenched as well as his jaw.

The rest of the pack seemed disappointed by his acknowledgement. Just at that very moment, Sam came into the clearing after searching the perimeter for any scents nearby with a smaller wolf, Seth, following closely behind.

_Any luck? _Embry asked, just as hopefully as Jacob had been, whilst Leah trotted lazily towards where Seth was situated and stood close by him protectively.

Sam shook his pure midnight black furred head gravely. _Nothing, _Sam's voice said in the pack member's minds with a solemn sigh.

_How is this even possible? _Jared repeated his thoughts from earlier. _How could the blood-sucker just disappear without a trace?_

Sam sighed again. _I have no idea_, he answered. He looked just as bewildered and confused as every other member of the pack with the current situation they had been put in.

_Are you sure she hadn't jumped into the trees? _Embry questioned, nodding his grey and black spotted head towards the trees as a gesture.

Sam shook his head. _We would smell it-_Sam's voice was stopped further more with Jacob's call:

_Hey!_ Jacob called. _I think I've found something._ Pack members turned sharply towards Jacob's direction to see his russet brown wolf form sniffing at the sport where the scent suddenly disappeared.

_What?_ Sam's urgent voice asked. The tense-faced wolf continued to sniff at the bleach-like scent that stung his nose almost painfully. _Jacob!_

_Another scent; I can smell another scent mixed with the bloodsucker, _Jacob replied, moving backwards just as Sam walked forward.

All the wolves watched intently as Sam slowly tilted his wolf-face downwards, craning his neck downwards. His large, black nose was just inches from the forest ground that was coated with debris. Cautiously, Sam took a long, soundly sniff at the bittersweet scent. Unlike most of the wolves, Sam did not cringe as the venomous scent hit his scenes. Instead, he took another long sniff – a sniff that was the only thing heard amongst the pack as they waited in tense silence – before lifting his head back up; even in wolf form, Sam's face was expressionless.

_It couldn't be…_

Paul had to refrain himself with all his willpower to stop himself from growling in impatience. _'It couldn't be' __**what**__? _Paul snapped impatiently in his mind.

Sam was silent for several moments. _The scent… _he slowly started, _I've smelt it before…_

_But what is it? _Leah asked, just as impatient, showing curiosity for the first time since the vampire's scent had suddenly stopped.

Sam looked at Leah; their eyes meeting for a brief, awkward moment before Sam turned his head quickly and stared at the rest of the group. _The scent… of a witch. _

_A witch? _Was the only thought that ran through the Quileute wolves minds at that moment.

* * *

As Draco Malfoy slowly regained consciousness, the darkness around him slowly started to fade. The light streaming through the nearby window of the bedroom, pressed against his eyelids glowing in an uncomfortable reddish color of his flesh. Draco groaned as a dull ache seeped onto his body like a sudden splash of ice-cold water. Everything hurt but he just couldn't quite remember why just yet – his head throbbed too much to try and remember the previous memories.

"You're awake." A feminine, high-toned voice that was significantly familiar to Draco said gently nearby.

Draco's eyebrows scrunched up, his eyes still shut and he groaned again. "Where am I?" Draco heard the sound of someone shuffling closer until she was just inches from him. And then, suddenly, a cool cloth was placed onto his forehead and the throbbing in his head began to ease ever so slightly.

"You don't remember?" The girl's voice returned in a whisper. "Well, actually, I'm not surprised – you _did _loose a lot of blood." She continued to dab the cloth on his forehead. Draco sighed as the pounding in his head continued to dull.

"Blood…? Loss…?" Draco slurred in confusion. "Where am I…? Who are you…?" Draco slowly, every so cautiously, cracked open his eyes an inch. Everything was blurry but he could make out a auburn form before him. Draco's eyebrows furrowed further. He blinked his eyes, opening them fully, and waited for them to come in focus.

He only had a shock when he saw who was there. He gasped, pulling away from the person dabbing his forehead with a cloth. "Potter?" He shrieked in disbelief as the form of Isabella Potter came into focus before his eyes. He had half the mind to pinch himself or rub his eyes – perhaps he was dreaming or having a strange nightmare. Why was Isabella _Potter _here? And where the Salazar Slytherin was he anyway? He panicky thought as he saw a bright room around him that was incredibly unfamiliar unlike Isabella Potter who was very familiar.

She hardly looked any different since her disappearance after Dumbledore's death – apart from looking a little taller and has this hollow look in her eyes which Draco could only presume is because of the dreaded war happening; A war that Isabella and Draco were moral enemies. _Oh Merlin, she's going to curse me isn't she or take me to the Order where they will torture me… _

"No, it's Vol…"-another annoyingly familiar voice called out.

"Don't say his name!"

_It had to be a nightmare_, Draco thought as Ronald Weasley walked through the door in his ginger glory. "_Weasel_?"

Ron's eyes narrowed and his ears turned an angry shade of pink. "I appreciate it if you didn't call me that after we just nursed to back to health."

Draco looked even more flabbergasted. "Nurse me back to _health_?"

"I think he's forgotten everything what happened," Isabella said softly to Ron.

Ron looked at Draco disgusted. "No surprise there. He has always had a bit of a rubbish brain."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "And this is coming from _you_ – a _Weasley_?" Draco snarled viciously.

Ron was about to take out his want but Isabella stopped him, looking at him meaningfully. Ron sighed in defeat and moved his hand away. "You're lucky Bella is here; I would have turned you back into ferret without a moment of hesitation _Malfoy_." Ron hissed with an angry red face.

Bella had half the mind to roll her eyes. The Slytherin-Gryffindor foreplay was incredibly tedious; you'd think, with the war going on, they would back down from the immature, childish insults that you expect in First Year at Hogwarts. "Boys, please," Bella said annoyed. "This is nor the time or the place." The boys slumped back, sulking only increasing their childishness. Bella sighed. "Draco," she said, turning to the platinum blonde Slytherin. "Do you remember anything as of last?"

Draco pursed his lips, his eyes tightening. "I don't know… It's all blurry."

Bella sighed again. "Try a little harder." She said softly, stepping forward slightly. Ron was close by, obviously afraid that Draco may try and trick them and hurt Bella.

Draco closed his eyes, scrunching them up lately and started to try to remember. It was still all blurry. There were the distant flashes of his Aunt Bellatrix, a blurry scarlet, white and black figure and other blurry figures that resembled animals. The clearest memory he could remember was the limp rabbit on the ground, eyes round and lifeless.

And then it suddenly all came flooding back to him; Bellatrix and him working through the forest searching for the vampire; the vampire turning up, ferocious and frightening but impossibly flawless; Draco Apparating to where the search had started, it was deserted; and then the wolves appeared, the size of Threstrals with bared teeth, stalking towards him as predators; Draco stunning one wolf, another attacking him; and then they were gone, as sudden as night turning to day; Draco managed to Apparate himself again, several yards from a house that he stumbles upon; ringing the doorbell; Isabella Potter comes face to face with him; darkness.

Draco gulped. "I remember."

Bella nodded solemnly. "Why did you come here Malfoy?"

"I was attacked." Draco said curtly, looking away with hardened pale eyes.

Ron scoffed. "Oh yes, and you just miraculously appeared in America afterwards, huh?" Ron sarcastically said.

"I don't need to tell you two anything." Draco snapped, spitting out his words with venom. "My business is mine, your business is yours."

Ron growled lowly on his chest. "It is our business when you come to our doorstep and fall unconscious!"

Bella placed a hand on his chest, refraining him from plummeting Draco. Bella was irritated also, but she was managing to keep herself calm and collected. Slowly, she stepped forward with a stern eye and crossed her arms. "Where you on a mission for Vol…"-Ron glared at her-"…the Dark Lord?"

Draco did not answer; he simply stared out the window of the irritatingly bright room with a clenched jaw. The answer was neither confirmed nor denied but it was obvious Bella nor was Ron going to get any answers out of him sometime soon.

Bella sighed, "Fine. You need some rest. I managed to fix up your broken shoulder okay but I wasn't able to help with the blood loss. I'll bring up some soup in a few hours." Bella emotionlessly said before turning around and pulling Ron with her.

The two left Draco alone, his jaw still clenched and eyes tightened towards the window, and walked out of the room that once was Carlisle and Esme's room.

"He's definitely on a mission for You-Know-Who; did you see the way he didn't deny it?" Ron hissed as they walked down the stairs, Bella leading the way and Ron following. "What if the mission was to catch _us _Bells?" Ron thought, grabbing Bella's arm and making her turn to face him. His blue eyes were wide with mirth. "What if the mission was to capture us and kill us?" he whispered.

Bella sighed, seeing fear for the first time in Ron's eyes. Bella placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "There is no denying that Malfoy is on some kind of mission for You-Know-Who, but we don't know what. For all we know it could be something completely unrelated to us." Bella tried to suggest. "But we have to keep on caution now."

"What will we do?" Ron questioned.

Bella bit her lip. "We'll have to stay here for a few days. If Malfoy is here surely there will be some other Death Eaters wondering around. Hopefully they don't know we are here but as soon as the end of the week comes, we'll move elsewhere."

Ron nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Ron suddenly thought of something. "But what about Malfoy? We can't just let him go, can we?"

Bella shook her head. "No. We'll have to Obliviate him after he's gotten better which won't be for another two days or so. We'll plant a fake story in his head – make him believe he got lost."

"We could also try and get some more information from him." Ron thought hopefully with a glint in his hands. Bella could almost see him rubbing his hands mischievously as the plans formed in his mind. "You don't have any spare Veritaserum on you, do ya?"

Bella raised her eyebrows amused. "Do I look like Snape?"

Ron choked out a laugh. "No, definitely not." But then his face turned serious. "Well, you do kind of have the crooked nose…" Bella narrowed her eyes and slapped his arm. Ron laughed. "…and the greasy hair." Bella smacked his arm again and Ron laughed louder, running off towards the kitchen.

"Oi! Come here you!" Bella shouted, running after him as Ron's laughter echoed in the house…

Little did they know Draco Malfoy had heard every little thing they said…

* * *

As afternoon sprung over the small, opaque town of Forks, a shadowed cloud above the town opened up with a small overcast of rain.

Bella sat silently on the small windowsill of the beautiful arch window beside the staircase of the second floor. Her head leant against the frame of the window, as she stared out of the stainless window into the scenery of the Forks forest. She could even see glimpses of Forks from the angle she sat at awkwardly. Her eyes watched the droplets of the fresh rain fall onto the glass whilst her finger lamely ran along the framework of the Victorian-aged windows; her fingertip stroking the smooth surface as the memories of the home's once residencies came ebbing into her mind.

The memory that was most significant of them all was the day she visited the grand house for the first time; she remembered the way her stomach almost hurt with nerves; her mind overheated with drastic thoughts of possible scenes that could happen when she steps through the perfectly polished, wooden front door; Edward placing his cool-touched hand on hers making every nervous and drastic thought and feeling disappear from her in a flash; Edward's crooked smile as he saw Bella's shock when she admitted she did not imagine a vampire coven living in such a house as it was; meeting the rest of the Cullen clan – Esme's sweet disposition; Carlisle's willing welcome; Emmett's childish grin; Rosalie's less-welcome attitude; and Jasper and Alice's appearance; and then… the piano…

Bella's head immediately turned in the direction of where the piano was. The temptation was running deep in her veins that she couldn't quite ignore it. She had squarely avoided the dinning room for obvious reasons – the swelling pain in her chest whenever she saw the glossy black-top piano, practically orbiting memories that she did not desire to live through again. But, again, the temptation was noticeable.

Mulling at her lip, Bella slipped herself off of the windowsill and slowly pulled herself down the staircase. Ron was currently sleeping; the exhaustion of being on watch-out had finally come to him suddenly. Bella had to practically force him into bed when he tried to fight of the exhaustion – not wanting to leave Bella in the house by herself, in some sense, with a Death Eater in the very same house.

Bella rolled her eyes at Ron's brotherly protection just as she walked through the house, her footsteps quiet but known, and into the dinning room. She felt her heart pump and her lips twist downwards as she saw the large piano-shaped, cloth-covered object on the far side of the room.

True to her predictions, the memory of her and Edward sitting at the piano playing her lullaby came to her with an overwhelming force that Bella almost stumbled backwards and keeled over with pain. But she did not stumble nor did she keel over; she continued to walk forth, cautiously, until her fingers could graze across the cloth-surface of the piano. Her heart was pumping dangerously fast in her chest.

Slowly and very carefully, once Bella had reached the head of the piano, she grasped hold of the off-white cloth on the piano and pulled. A cloud of dust flew around Bella making her cough once or twice when inhaled but her attention was focused on the large, black piano perched beautifully in front of her; it's black-top surface still as glossy as she remembered; along with the ebony and white keys still just as polished and shined as Bella last remembered. The memory of Edward's long, bony, pianist fingers trailing across the piano with such carcass that Bella could only be awed.

The sounds of her infamous lullaby drifted through her ears as a distant memory, as she slowly shuffled closer to the piano and then sat on the piano seat – her heart accelerating with each progress. She shifted along the long, wooden piano bench until she was centered in the middle. Her large emerald eyes were staring down at the keys below her with wide eyes.

"Do you play?" a boomed around the voice making Bella jump fiercely.

Bella's head snapped up towards the source of the voice, only to see a pallid Draco Malfoy, gripping onto the threshold of the dining room doorframe for support – much like the poise he had taken when he had appeared at the Cullen residence. She pursed her lips, trying to refrain the attempt to snap at the platinum Death Eater. "No." she answered a little too sourly. She cursed at herself subconsciously, then sighing to herself and softening her tightened features. "Do you?" she casually replied.

Draco hesitated before shrugging. "A little here and there." he said simply before gliding towards Bella with a confident strut that reminded Bella of Lucius Malfoy's walk – _like father like son. _He continued his father-like walk until he stopped at the head of the piano. "Well, move up then Potter." Draco said like it was the most obvious thing in the world but Bella did not move; she was bewildered with what Draco was doing… _was he going to sit next to _**me**_?_ She thought in disbelief. _Oh, how the others would love this,_ Bella thought sarcastically before shuffling to the end of the bench.

Draco gracefully sat down, not baring a glance towards Bella. Bella watched, intently, as he placed his bony hands on the piano before pressing down and started to play.

Bella immediately recognized the music as soon as Draco began to play it – it was _Valse Romanique_. Bella was jaw-dropped as she watched Draco – Draco _Malfoy, _a pureblood from a family who _hate _everything muggle related – play such a muggle piece from a muggle pianist composer. Bella was almost certain that she was in some sort of strange, vivid dream that surely she'd wake from any moment from now. She was half tempted to pinch herself, had Draco not finish the piece abruptly making everything suddenly fall silent.

Draco didn't look at Bella, but he could easily sense her shock. He looked in front of him, a strand of platinum blonde hair was hanging over his eyes, but he did not more it. "My mother taught me." Draco glanced at Bella quickly enough to see her eyes grow wider. "I know, a pureblood witch teaching her wizard, pureblood son to play a muggle instrument? Bizarre. Especially coming from my family background." Draco ended with a venomous tone, his eyes hardened noticeably making Bella's eyebrows twitch in confusion and suspicion. "But not all of us are all…_bad_-"

Bella scoffed in disagreement. "So not bad in your book is killing a handful of muggles and muggleborns every now and then?"

Draco turned sharply to Bella, his eyes firey. "Listen, Potter," he hissed, his Slytherin nature coming through angrily.

Bella's eyes narrowed, her lips pressed together trying to stop the curse on the tip of her tongue being unleashed, and clasped her hands together tightly. She obliged slightly unwillingly and listened to the boy who had despised every last drop of blood that surged through her veins.

"My mother, if anything, is a Death Eater because of her father and sister. Both Lucius and Bellatrix have these crazy, gruesome rules of what should be done to muggles and mud…"-Draco quickly backtracked at Bella's warning glare-"…_muggleborns_"-the word seemed strange coming from Draco's mouth to Bella as she had become so accustomed to Draco's vile wording about muggles and muggleborns-"But my mother couldn't care less. She loved Lucius and once you are married into a pureblood family like the Malfoy's or the Black's, the wives rarely have a say, let alone an opinion. They have to… go along with the flow." Draco's mouth turned downwards in a dark scowl. "Mother never wanted this life for me. She would often say when it was just her and I that if things were different – if _he _had not returned – she would have never introduced me into this… _life_ of murder and darkness."

"Then why didn't she escape? Why didn't she seek help?" Bella questioned with doubt in her eyes. She could barely imagine the cold-faced Narcissa Malfoy to be good, let alone being a victim.

Draco snapped his head around, his face a blaze of fury mixed with disbelief. "_Escape_? _Seek help_? Potter, you naïvely underestimate the power of the Dark Lord; you can _never _escape him once you have become his servant. You are a servant for life, not until you get _bored_." Draco spat out in his anger. He fiercely pulled on his black-sleeved shirt, showing his sickely-white, skinny forearm and revealed his Dark Mark that stared tauntingly back at them. "Once you are marked by the Dark Lord, you can never escape, you can never run, you can _never _hide – he will find you… and he will_ kill_ you without a doubt. Mark my words, Potter, I have seen what has happened to those who attempt it and so has my mother."

"_Igor Karkaroff_…" Bella whispered with a dawn of realization. Her hand flew to her mouth at the memory of the headmaster of Durmstrang Institute… and Death Eater. His death had never been clarified but it had been assumed by the Order that Igor had been killed by Death Eaters for his attempt to run.

Draco's face tightened considerably. "Exactly." He stiffly said. "_That _is why my mother couldn't _escape_, that is why she couldn't seek _help_ from someone like _Dumbledore _or other ignorant Order members – no matter what, with no doubt in mind, he will _always _find you and your betrayal will always lead to _deadly _consequences…" with that Draco slid of the bench. Turning to Bella and nodding curtly, staring anywhere but her face, before turning again sharply and walked out of the dining room leaving Bella in utter shock.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

**A/N: **I am DEFINITELY not happy with this chapter. However, my Microsoft Word just completely crashed on me and at the end of Bella and Draco's scene was the last place I saved it. Just hate it when that happens -.- So, sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Anyways, it's nice to get chapter 12 up and I hope it's not as bad as I think it is to you guys *fingers crossed*.

On the upside, I have no OFFICIALLY finished ALL of my exams. So... guess what this means? MORE UPDATES, YES YOU GOT IT RIGHT! :) But I am going on the holiday on the second week on July and I am getting ready for my prom next week, which I am VERY excited for. Even if I haven't even gotten a dress yet... If any of you are having your prom soon, HAVE A GREAT TIME and if you've already had it: HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT TIME! :D Ahh, gotta love prom! :)

Anyways, **REVIEW** GUYS AND MAKE MY DAY! :)

**P.S A MASSIVE, MASSIVE, MASSIVE, THANK YOU TO ALL YOU AMAZING REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS REALLY BRIGHTEN UP MY DAY :D! AND NOT FORGETTING THOSE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO ADD THIS TO THEIR ALERT LIST AND FAVORITES! GUYS, YOU'RE JUST AWESOME. FULL STOP. **

P.P.S. I'm sure those who have read this story from the beginning and took part in the few polls that I did have realized that I have included the wolves in the past few chapters after saying there wouldn't be wolves in the story. I'm sorry! I just kinda wanted to add a little more drama to keep things on the go. I hope you're not too mad *fingers crossed*!**  
**


	13. Hogsmead and Oblivating

**A/N: **Hello again for the thirteenth chapter of this story! Considering it has been a year (as of yesterday, which I have only just realized) since I started this story, it really hasn't progressed as much as I thought it would since the start. Damn me and my stupid decision to go on hiatus! Ahh well, at least I put all my efforts into pretty much all of the chapters :) So, **HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO THIS STORY... As of yesterday! **I guess? Hehehe.

Secondly, **Answering some reviews**! I have been really happy with the reviews I got from the last chapter. You guys have really been great and most have gave some really good constructive criticism. I am grateful for those who have expressed their opinion and insights of the story, it's really helped see what you readers want and expect from this story. So, **thank you**!

Anyways, most of the constructive criticism have been orientating around the fact that the Cullen's could go magic and are unaffected by magic ("invincible"). I have to agree, honestly, that I think I've made the Cullen's a little _too_ unaffected by magic which will most probably make the story a little annoying towards the end. I have actually thought before about changing it but I didn't really see the point and I didn't want to mess around most of the devoted readers. Though I have taken this opinion on board and I _am _going to try and make it better... hopefully. I'll probably think up some things that may (or possible may not) make the story better. Perhaps I'll do a poll on it and get you readers opinion on it once I've got some non-cheesey ideas on how to make the vampires more beatable. But I do have to say, the most important advent to happen in the story is the Battle of Hogwarts (of course) and I have a few ideas up my sleeve which may kind of help with the whole vampire-beating ideas. I won't say anymore or I'll spoil everything! So yeah... I hope that has kind of helped you guys and I hope I haven't disappointed you too much to affect the reading of the story! :)

Another subject of reviewers that have come up is Bella's pairing. Yes, I do understand how some people may prefer different pairings and I have considered it. I considered putting Bella with Ron at one point (which I am hugely against now), and Draco (which people have talked about in reviews) and then putting Edward with Ginny or someone then Harry with Cho or Luna. But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to stay loyal to J.K. Rowlings story line, and in somewhat Meyer's too, and decided to keep it all cannon. I'm really sorry for those who have hoped for different pairings, I hope this won't affect your reading this story either!

**THOUGH**, whether you will like this or not I have been thinking of doing a one-shot prequel to this story and it is kinda a OCC pairing. I _love _Cedric Diggory and if Cedric Diggory had never been killed off, I would have surely placed Cedric in the up-running top character choices of Bella's pairing (and no, I don't like Cedric because R-Patz plays him... Okay, only a little bit... but I have loved Cedric even before the casting - he is YUMMEH). So, I thought that _maybe _I could do a one-shot prequel on Cedric and Bella in Cedric's POV up until the Third Task (Harry Potter & GoF) and his death? Perhaps I'll do a poll on that too. **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GUYS!**

And hhhheeerrrreeeee is chapter thirteen yay! **  
**

**The Sister**

**Chapter Thirteen — Hogsmead**** and Oblivating.**

The daylight disappeared in the wilderness horizon with dazzling, warm colors of amber, coral pink, bittersweet orange, fiery orange and pastel lilacs that rippled across the sky in fluffy tide-like waves before the royal blue of the night overtook the sky. The rare appearing sun was a deep shade of golden, letting off rays of rare warmth.

Draco Malfoy watched the sunset in the horizon with a trouble disposition on his face that glowed a golden hue on his pallid skin in the sun's final glow. He was perched on a bolder he had found just to the west of the deserted Victorian-styled American home, which he had half-consciously stumbled across through his injured state. A house which was, unknowingly, being used by the familiar characters of Isabella Potter and Ronald Weasley - his so-called enemies that the Dark Lord would be more than willing to grasp hold to squeeze information out of... especially Isabella. Lord Voldemort would do anything to make his opponent suffer.

_If only Aunt Bellatrix and the others knew where he was now... _Draco thought, a frown twitching on his lips. They would never survive, that was certain to Draco - Bellatrix would toy with them wickedly until her boredom was satisfied and the alliances of Potter could barely move let alone breathe. Then they would be killed. Draco cringed.

As annoying and as much Draco despised Ronald Weasley, he would never have sentenced such a death on anyone. Nor Isabella Potter, whom he had neither liked nor hated; Draco could never find it in himself to hate her as he had reasons to hate the others - Potter, being the one who destroyed the Dark Lord's rise to power; Weasley being from a pathetic Gryffindor family whom could barely afford food to eat let alone a wand of their own; Granger being a mudblood and a stupid Gryffindor know-it-all - apart from the fact she was the sister of Harry Potter and a Gryffindor. In his early Hogwarts years he just simply chose to ignore her presence, giving her the occasional sneer here and there.

Draco could not deny that Potter had certain features that would be desirable in many; most of the boys in his year would murmur about her curves and her model-like features amongst themselves, apart from the Slyterins who would say they would never sink to the level of a Gryffindor half-blood but it was obvious they would think it. Isabella Potter had a physical and mental charm that no one could ignore. But Draco had never been phased by it as many had; he was never attracted to the infamous beautiful sister of Harry Potter. Mainly because there would be undeniable consequences if Draco was even to merely think of the Potter sister that way. His reputation was always at stake, even when he was least expecting it; he was always under the constant eye of his family, if not the eye of Severus Snape.

Draco sighed himself back to reality. He blinked once before looking down at the left hand that lay forearm upwards on his knees that were clasped together where he sat. He could almost feel the Dark Mark tinkling his skin; he could almost feel the eyes of the serpent and skull burning through the fabric of the sleeved black robe. He shivered at the mere thought.

He was neither knew or was certain on how long he had been under the care of Potter and Weasley, but he knew he had been gone from under the presence of Bellatrix or any other Death Eater for a long while. He wondered whether anyone had noticed his disappearance - _If Bellatrix had made it out of the vampire's grasp alive that is... _the thought made another chill shiver down his spine and make his hairs on the back of his neck strand up on end.

He knew, without a doubt, that his action, his escape, was something Slytherin of him - he had left his Aunt under the dangerous grasp of a vampire who was, accordingly, unaffected by magic. But he knew his Aunt well enough; Bellatrix would find her way out one way or another, she always did - it was who she was... A Death Eater. A survivor. Though Draco couldn't wonder what Bellatrix would say when he returned.

Of course Draco wouldn't remember what had happened to him after Apparating away from Bellatrix and the ferocious female vampire because Potter and Weasel both planned on Oblivating once he was fully healed. He glanced at his right arm that was bandaged in a sling during the generation of his thoughts. Draco was more than welcome to let Potter and Weasel Oblivate him - it would be for the best.

His and the two Gryffindor's would be put in dangerous risk if the Dark Lord knew of his time in America; he would surely not make it out alive. Voldemort would consider it as betrayal, he was certain. Even if he did survive it, his family would not live this down... Bellatrix and his father more evidently. His mother would appear to side with his father but would sneak to him after hours when she knew Lucius and the other residencies of the Malfoy Manor where resting. He didn't need to be a physic to know that.

"A penny for your thoughts?" a familiar voice whispered behind him.

Draco's frown deepened when he turned round to see Potter standing behind him, fidgeting nervously on the sleeves of her t-shirt. Her auburn hair was tied into a ponytail and her wide unique green eyes were almost nervous to be in his presence. Draco snorted at the possibility - hardly anything nerved Isabella Potter... apart from the Boggart which had been a vivid shape of Harry's and, presumably, her adoptive muggle parent's dead bodies on the floor with stone-cold eyes.

Potter seemed to think that Draco's frown had been indicated at what she had sad and opened her mouth to speak again: "It's a muggle expression used when someone wants to know what another is thinking about." she whispered almost shyly, shuffling towards Draco.

Draco's eyes hardened. "You _would_ want to know wouldn't you? Try and get some of the Dark Lord's plans out of me to give to your precious _Order_." he finished spitting out the words before turning back around swiftly to stare out into the horizon again; the sun had almost disappeared into the valley between the mountains now - the last of it just a glimpse of amber rays.

Potter sighed, not unnoticed by Draco but he chose to ignore it. "No actually... I wasn't thinking about getting information out of you at all..." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. Her shuffling feet was heard again, shuffling along the forest gravel on the small cliff where Draco sat at.

It was a small cliff that Bella had seen before, when looking out of Edward's window, but had never really gone to inspect it. Now that she had, she was awed with the beauty of the magnificent view the small cliff beheld. The nearly-ending sunset on enhanced it's beauty.

"Wow..." Bella couldn't stop herself from breathing out in a whisper.

Draco heard and looked around. "What?"

Bella glanced at Draco, her green eyes meeting his metallic eyes for a second before they looked away and her head gestured to the scenery before them. "That."

Draco snapped his head around again and looked at the view in realization. "Oh... yeah." he said, feeling awkward and slightly embarrassed.

Bella sighed. "You've really been that out of it." she said, walking forward to sit down on the edge of the cliff just a few inches in front of Draco. Her boots touched the edge of the cliff where there was at least a five-feet drop before the forests around the Cullen residence began. "Talk to me." she simply said in a soft command.

Draco snoffed, turning his head away from Bella's intense gave. "Like I'm going to talk to you - a _Potter_."

Bella rolled her eyes, which wasn't seen by Draco as he was too busy looking away stubbornly. "I'm not asking you to tell me Vol..."

Draco snapped his head around to Bella with a sharp gaze and cut her off quickly: "I wouldn't say his name if I was you, unless you want him to turn up here himself." he spat out with a hard voice that, underneath, had a hint of fear laced within it.

Bella's eyes widened considerably in shock mixed with disbelief in this information. "W-What?" She managed to splutter.

Draco looked away again. "_His _name has become a taboo. If someone speaks of his name, Death Eaters or other servants of his will be summoned to the place as of immediately."

"J-Just my speaking his name?" Bella whispered. Draco nodded with a clenched jaw. Realization dawned on Bella and her hand flew to her mouth, "_Harry..._" she breathed in fear.

"Let's hope in your sake that Potter doesn't say his name." Draco said bitterly, looking at Bella with hard eyes.

"I must warn him... He doesn't know..." Bella's eyes had glazed over as her thoughts began to dabble, her thoughts being spoken out loud. "But I can't... It is too risky... They could be anywhere..." Bella shoved a hand into her auburn hair that shined golden in the sunset and pulled anxiously. "Oh _Merlin_, what am I going to do?"

"Nothing." Draco said simply.

Bella snapped his head up to him with narrowed eyes. "You may hate Harry but he is my brother and I'm not exactly going to do _nothing _when there is a crucial information that he needs to know that could determine whether he could be found or not!"

Draco was unfazed by Bella's burst of fury. He simply rose his eyebrows with indifference. "And risk his exposure? Sending him an owl would risk someone getting their hands on the letter, which could lead to _finding _him if under the wrong hands; sending him a Patronus could risk of someone hearing or seeing it if he is in a public place...if heard or seen by the wrong people that is." Draco said nonchalantly with a shrug whilst Bella concealed her rage and irritation towards the scrawny ferret.

Bella knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it aloud. "There must be _something _I can do..."-

"There isn't." Draco cut her off sharply. He was now glaring at her furiously. "Don't you see Britain is in a _war_? Surely, if Potter and presumably Granger are still in Britain grounds they are under complete risk of death... even if they are on the run and haven't been found... _yet_ that is; for all you know Potter and the mudblood could have been captured at this _very _moment..."-

Something clicked inside Bella suddenly making her lunge towards Draco."Stop it! Shut up! _Shut up, shut up, shut up_!" Bella screamed throwing in as many punched at Draco's body as the two of them were thrown to the ground with Bella's weight. Tears poured out of her eyes, blurring her vision, and her mouth let out ugly sobs of hysterics.

Draco slapped away every attempt Bella made to hit him, only letting few hits and punches get him as he only had one hand capable of stopping the hysteric Gryffindor above him. Her face was almost as red as her hair, her eyes pouring out floods of tears and her face scrunched up with an almost pained yet angered look with each hit.

This carried on for long several minutes until Bella's arms began to weaken and her screams to Draco to make him 'shut up' where overcome by the sobs that escaped her mouth. Finally, her body fell sideways and she collapsed beside him, sobs coming out between her harsh sobs and snotty sniffs.

Draco stared at the sky above him with wide, shocked eyes. His mouth let out puffs of pants which came out as large clouds of smoke from the chill of the commencing night. His body was frozen, like his face, with shock of what had just happened. In fact, Draco wasn't entirely sure _what _had just happened. One minute he was saying Harry Potter and the mudblood friend could be being captured at that very moment and then, next moment, Bella was ontop of him attacking him with every chance she get through her sobs and screams.

_Women,_ Draco thought with another long puff of breath, _they're crazy..._

* * *

Severus Snape strolled through the castle grounds of Hogwarts as the night set in in the northern mountains of Scotland. The atmosphere was quiet and slightly tense as the former Headmaster of Hogwarts strolled slowly across the castle grounds with slow steps. It was apart of his nightly ritual, and always had been - even before all this mess of turning into Headmaster... which had, effectively, been all part of his and Dumbledore's plan.

Snape's solemn face twitched into a frown. Up until now everything Dumbledore had said, everything he had planned with himself, had become shockingly true. The ancient wizard was definitely a strange one but, _Merlin_, a hell of a wise one as well. Though Snape would never admit it even in his right mind but the Slytherin Potion Master was definitely inspired and awed by the deceased as of late wizard. The man would definitely sorely missed in the wizaring world.

But Albus Dumbledore's death had to happen. His death was just a crucial part of the plan Dumbledore had set out months - even _years _- before Draco Malfoy's mission had been set by the Dark Lord. Because Dumbledore had something that the Dark Lord wanted - or would want as of soon - and it was _very _important that Voldemort would get it. Because if Voldemort _did _get it, Potter wouldn't be far along to figuring out Voldemort's plans.

_"Soon everything would become clear to Harry," _Dumbledore's voice floated through Snape's head. _"Soon..."_ Soon. How soon would 'soon' be? But of course, Dumbledore was a secretive man and would never clarify things to even Snape who had unwillingly tagged along with Dumbledore's crazy plan - a plan that Snape now has to admit is carrying through accurately.

Snape shook his head, his lips pursed in disapproval of Dumbledore's memory and annoying secretive ways. Being snapped back to his surroundings, Snape remembered that he was scheduled to be at the Three Broomsticks soon to meeting the mysterious 'Cullen' family that Minerva had been so keen into getting them into Hogwarts.

Minerva's keenness was more than suspicious, even if Minerva had been so denying of being a reason _to be _suspicious. Minerva may love her position in Hogwarts - Hogwarts being her only true passion and home with the students - but her loyalty to Dumbledore was always a strong runner and could well easily be doing something that Dumbledore may have sentenced Minerva McGonagall to do without informing Severus. But _why _would Dumbledore do that?_ Why _would he want a _family _to come to Hogwarts?_  
_

For the second time, Snape shook his head. Dumbledore setting McGonagall a task could be of one of many possibilities to the source of Minerva's over-keenness. Surely, all would be revealed in time. _Surely. _

With that, Snape strides out of the Hogwarts grounds and thought the protection boundaries guarded by Dementors. The Dementors were accustomed to the Death Eater's scents in Hogwarts, as told to by the Dark Lord, meaning the Carrow's and Snape could easily come and go from Hogwarts whenever they wanted to. However, they had a role to fulfill here in Hogwarts and they could not abandon it - especially Snape.

Once stepping into Hogsmead, he started walking through the eerily silent wizard village.

Few Death Eaters who were of less important to the Dark Lord where stationed in Hogsmead to guard the village of who may come in and out of Hogsmead by Apparation. It had been ordered encase Potter and his Gryffindor friends may try to Apparate into Hogsmead to get to Hogwarts; the Death Eaters would immediately be alerted and they could capture the wizard or witches who Apparated into Hogsmead, as no one can Apparate out.

The Death Eaters, whom Snape did not know by name, nodded curtly to Snape as he strolled past them. Snape nodded shortly back with a face just as emotionless as the Death Eaters that were stationed on guard. He didn't look back at them, Snape continued onwards towards the open Three Broomsticks where a muffle of noise was heard through the open door and windows where light would glow out of.

As Snape approached the pub, the noise got louder. The sounds of laughter and cheers where heard making Snape's mood darken; Snape hated pubs - the clouded atmosphere of drunkenness and rowdiness was overwhelmingly sickening.

Snape walked through into the pub and, sure enough, he was engulfed into the expected atmosphere of the pub. Most of the pub was filled with Death Eaters whom were having their break from their stations or other dark wizard and witches whom have become more acquainted to the pub ever since Lord Voldemort's risen to power and taking over the Ministry. Snape saw the face of Madame Rosemerta drying a pint glass with a cloth with a somber expression on her fair face. Her pale-green eyes scoped the pub, until her eyes set sight on Severus Snape.

"Severus!" She said shakily. She gulped down what Snape presumed as fear and put down her cloth and glass as he walked forth to the bar. "What can I get 'cha?" She asked with the corner of her lip twitching nervously. She tried to smile but it was a failed attempt.

Snape ignored her anxiety of his presence and stared at her with his beady, dark eyes. "I sent an owl earlier asking for a table... preferably in some privacy." He drawled out in a boring, toneless voice. But his voice was heard by several people who sat at the bar counter; some turned around to look at the Headmaster of Hogwarts curiously. Snape did not return their stares, nor did he want to

Madame Rosmerta stuttered. "Oh, yes, of course, silly me... I'll-I'll show you your table." She blushed and stammered as she quickly moved out of the bar, making the wooden plank that was her exit and entrance to and from the bar lift up with a shaky flick of the wand. "T-This way..." she breathed only just loudly enough, glancing at Snape's shoulder when doing so.

Snape followed behind the bottle-blonde woman with dark brown roots and wearing brown robes through the rowdy people in the wizard pub until they were at a darker, more shadowed area at the back of the pub where there was only few straddlers scattered around the area.

"I-Is this okay? Because if you d-don't l-like it I-I can move you el-elsewhere..." the pubowner witch stuttered out, glancing feverishly at the Death Eater before her.

Snape shook his head. "No. This is fine..." he curtly said before swiftly moving to sit down.

The witch still stood uncertainly by the table. "Can I... can I get you anything...sir?"

Snape rose his eyebrow at the word 'sir' but did not say anything of it. "A Gillywater... I suppose." He said lamely.

Madame Rosmerta nodded. "Of course, r-right away." She was about to turn and walk away quickly but Snape stopped her. She turned back nervously, "Yes?"

"If a group of people with Minerva McGonagall come into the pub, direct them over here." He ordered.

Madame Rosemerta looked confused but nooded anyhow. "Of course..." with that the witch turned and walked away again leaving Snape sitting in the silence, staring lamely out of the old window of the pub that was almost impossible to see through. But still, Severus Snape was still about to make out the darkness of the night and a group of shadowed figures walking in the mist of rain downfall that had suddenly started since his entrance into the The Three Broomsticks.

* * *

"Why must we meet in a pub? Surely that is a little... well, less-private. Couldn't someone overhear the conversation?" Carlisle asked worriedly as the group consisting of the Cullen clan and Minerva landed a few miles out of Hogsmead since there was a Anti-Apparation field around the small wizard village.

Minerva brushed off her black robes and placed her wand back into her pocket after Apparating the rest of the Cullen's to the outside of Hogsmead. "It was Snape's chose of meeting... if it had been up to me we would have met somewhere more _deserted _but Hogwarts was out of the question and Snape cannot be too far away from Hogwarts." Minerva's lips were pursed as she spoke about the Headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Carlisle nodded and said no furthermore, moving to his wife's side and grasping her hand after seeing the nervous expression on Esme Cullen's face.

"What kind of things would be said in this meeting?" Rosalie asked with foreign nonchalant.

Minerva did not look back at the blonde vampire as she replied. "I do not know, but I do suspect it would be revolving around your background and why you want to take the job so suddenly." Minerva said. "Is everyone ready?" she asked the clan of vampires.

All the Cullen's nodded.

"Very well, let's go."

The group of eight walked towards Hogsmead - Minerva taking the lead - in silence. The atmosphere within the group was tense and filled with nerves for the meeting with Snape to come.

The Cullen's had spent an hour with Minerva, Lupin and Tonks brushing up on their fake history for last-minute preparations after a full day of studying more wizard spells, charms and important must-know information by Lupin and Tonks.

The tutoring by Lupin and Tonks have been fairly straight forward. If anything, everything had gone by very quick making Lupin and Tonks shocked of how quickly the vampires absorbed the knowledge. Carlisle would then explain their vampire ability to absorb things quicker than general human or even witch and wizard brains, leaving them in more awe.

The situation between Lupin and the Cullen's was tense. At first neither of them talked about the fact they were naturally born to be enemies but soon after Emmett blurted out 'How did you become a werewolf then?' the seal of the unspoken subject was broken. Lupin shared vaguely his history of being a werewolf - how he became who he was - and in turn, the Cullen's told their transformations one by one.

Lupin seemed fascinated with Carlisle's discovery of drinking animals. Edward would read his mind and see how awed and inspired Lupin was of Carlisle's self-control and discovery of drinking off humans. He even saw a slight piece of acceptance in his mind.

So far, the relationship with Lupin and the Cullen's had been mainly professional from Lupin's behalf but slowly Lupin was starting to accept their beings and even, gradually, starting to see similarities between the Cullen's and Lupin - both being outsiders, even in their kind, and battling their natural instincts.

When the Cullen's aren't tutoring, they are spending time with the Weasley's learning more about the wizarding world. Molly would spend most of her time with Esme - both of them forming a bond of similarities with their motherly nature - whilst Arthur spent time with Carlisle and Ginny, the twins - George and Fred - spent time with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. George, Fred and Emmett seemed to get along like a house on fire whilst Alice and Ginny had formed a casual friendship.

Alice knew Ginny could never replace the place of her best friend as it was permanently filled with Bella but she was able to get along with Ginny and share some interests here and there.

Edward, however, mainly kept to himself during the duration of his spare time in Burrow. He preferred to keep to himself and not include himself in any of the conversations running around the house. He preferred to listen in the small bedroom he had been given to stay in which had been the bedroom of Molly and Arthur's third eldest son, Percy, whom seemed to be a sore subject to the family. Edward would catch glimpses of his face and snippets of thoughts from the family members when he was brought up on occasion but the real reason was never revealed.

Apart from that, Edward spent his time in the bedroom, sitting on the bed with the constant image of Bella floating through his head. He wondered what his love was like in the wizard world - Was she still the shy Bella Edward knew from the start? Or was she completely different.

The Weasley's would talk of Bella and her brother Harry constantly and it was always nothing but good. The Weasley's thought very highly of Bella and her brother, it showed that the two had really found a place in the pleasant family and some for different reasons. Molly and Arthur see Bella and Harry as their own; Fred and George see Bella and Harry as good friends and great people to talk about their latest product ideas for their shop to; whilst Ginny thought of Bella as her best friend or her sister and Harry as her true love - Edward would constantly see her face in her dreams and the resemblance between the Bella Edward and the Cullen's knew was at a bare minimum if not there was no resemblance at all.

Harry Potter had unruly pure, jet black hair that was messy just as Edward's was. His face was thin and his facial features were narrow and prominent whereas Bella had soft, subtle features. His eyes were a almond shape and a startling shade of green which where a more startling and nicer shade than Edward's own eye color. Edward's had been a apple green color whereas Bella's twin brother's eye color was a shocking shade of emerald green. He also wore glasses, round, circular glasses and a strange lightening-shaped scare that was just visible through his unruly mop of black hair. The only resemblance Bella and the boy who was presumably her twin was the ivory-toned skin, which brought suspicion to Edward that maybe Bella's appearance was completely different to the one in Forks.

Either way, Edward would love her either way. Even if she did look different - she would always be the Bella Edward knew...

Just then, Minerva and the Cullen's walked through into Hogsmead, only to be washed with a tidal wave of solemnness, eerie silence and a downpour of rain coming from the dark, pitch-black cloud hanging above them like a dark omen.

Esme shifted closer to Carlisle who grasped her hand tighter, while Emmett swung a arm around Rosalie and Jasper threaded his arm around Alice. All of the Cullen males - prior of Edward - pulled their mates protectively close. Edward chose to ignore it but Esme's hand suddenly grasped Edward's making his head turn towards her.

Esme wasn't looking at Edward but looking around her with nerves. Edward could see the motherly worry in her mind for her first son as they walked into this dark village.

"Homely..." Rosalie muttered sarcastically.

Emmett snickered and Rosalie sent him a glare as if saying: '_Not the time, Em_' making him shut up instantly.

Minerva ignored the comment and continued to walk through the village.

"Well, well, well... Who do we have here?" a deep, musky voice said close by.

The Cullen's and Minerva turned towards the source of the noise to see a man, flanked by two others, in black cloaks with rugged, dark looks about them. They all had smirks on their faces.

"You're Minerva McGonagall."

Minerva sized up the three men, straightening her back and pursing her lips. "What is it to you?" She stiffly said, eying up the men distastefully with a stern eye.

"Your a Hogwarts professor. Why are you out of Hogwarts grounds?" the spokesman, the man in the middle, and obviously the ringleader spoke with a devious smirk.

Minerva raised her eyebrow. "If you aren't as stupid as you look, then you would obviously know that Hogwarts is not open. It is October half-term. I am _allowed_ to be out of grounds, thank you very much."

Emmett smirked, watching the stern witch defend herself and offend the three men at the same time.

The ringleader's smirk faltered slightly. "Of course..." His eyes then flickered to the Cullen's. His eyebrows rose as he set sights on Rosalie. Emmett's smirk turned into a frown and he had to mentally hold himself back from growling furiously. "And who are these... people?" the man said, his eyes staring intently at Rosalie. He then licked his lips, his eyes clouded with lust as he eyed the golden-blonde beauty and completely oblivious to the livid Emmett beside her.

"They are my friends. We are here for a meeting with Snape."

The man's head snapped towards Minerva again at the news. "Snape? As in Severus Snape?"

Minerva rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yes, '_Severus Snape_' - the headmaster of Hogwarts."

The man scowled. "What business does he have with you?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes. "None of your concern."

"It is when you are seeming suspicious. And you and your group of... _friends _are looking extremely suspicious to me-" the man was cut off by a sudden flash of light coming towards him, followed by two others. A moment later, the three men had frozen still and toppled to the floor leaving Minerva staring at the man lying at her feet.

She turned around with a raised eyebrow only to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward holding their wands.

"What?" Emmett said defensively to the raised eyebrow on Minerva's face. "He was looking at Rosie in a way I didn't like and he called us suspicious."

Minerva tutted and rolled her eyes. "Well _now _we're suspicious since we're standing by three unconscious bodies."

Carlisle looked down nervously at the three unmoving bodies. "What are we going to do with them?"

Minerva sighed, looking around. "We'll up them in the alley way and Oblivate them. I'll also plant a false memory in their heads - I'm sure getting too-drunk would be a good excuse to why they woke up in a alley way." Minerva said lightly. "We must move them now before anyone sees them." Minerva instructed quickly.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett all then picked up the men effortlessly and carried them into the pitch-black alleyway. They were less than kind as they dumped them on the floor and moved out of the way so Minerva could walk past. Minerva quickly did a Oblivate spell on each of the men - their eyelids flickering to indicate it was working - and planted false memories in their heads.

"Right, let's go before anyone sees us." Minerva murmured and the Cullen's and Minerva headed off into Hogsmead village and towards the The Three Broomsticks...

* * *

"Minerva," Severus Snape stiffly said as soon as Severus caught sight of Minerva walking towards him leading a group of people. "You are late." he said accusingly, his beady eyes looking at Minerva intently.

"Our apologies. We ran into some... difficulties on the way here." Minerva said. Her voice lacked apology and seemed indifferent.

Severus rose his eyebrows in question but he didn't say anything because his attention was soon taken by the group gathering behind Minerva. His eyebrows raised higher as he took in their deathly-pale but flawless skin, perfect, angular features and strange ochre eyes. _These _must be the Cullen's...

"You are the Cullen's." Snape stated in a drawl.

The Cullen's nodded. Only one stepped forward; a light-blonde male who seemed the eldest. He held out his hand in offer of shaking and smiled. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, the father of the family."

Snape simply stared at the white hand outstretched to him before glancing at the man named 'Carlisle' and to the others. "You may sit." he gestured to the seats opposite him. He ignored the glare from the Veela-like blonde female and Minerva.

However, the Cullen's sat down on the seats - most looking slightly awkward - and Minerva being the last to sit down.

Madame Rosemerta shuffled over shortly afterwards and asked the Cullen's and Minerva what they wanted to drink.

Snape seemed to see some of them hesitate making Snape's eyes narrow. Minerva ordered a glass of Red Current Rum and the Cullen's denied a drink. Rosemerta asked Snape if he wanted a refill which he denied with a shake of a hand. Rosemerta took it as her cue to leave, with one last look towards the inhumanly beautiful, strange people accompanying Minerva and sitting with Severus Snape.

"So," Severus drawled looking at the Cullen's with beady eyes. "You _want _to come to Hogwarts do you...?"

* * *

Meanwhile, over in Forks, twilight had only just began to settle across the sky. Draco and Bella were still resuming their previous places laying on the floor as they still recovered their breath.

Neither of them spoke. Their breath was the only thing heard between the two of them as they lay on their backs staring up at the sky. Stars were slowly beginning to make their appearance in the sky making it know that the two had been out here for a while.

"I'm sorry." Bella suddenly burst out. She pulled herself up off the ground, her whole back covered in dirt as was her auburn hair that was in a ponytail. She pulled her knees to her chest and let her chin hit her knee caps, and then wrapped her arms around her legs. She stared down at her boots as she spoke again: "I shouldn't have attacked you I was just... overwhelmed."

Draco looked at Bella in disbelief and slowly lent on his one good arm that wasn't in a sling. He could feel the dirt in his hair and back. "Overwhelmed?" Draco repeated with a slight smirk on his lips.

Bella scowled, staring off into the horizon where the sun had disappeared a while ago. "_Yes_, overwhelmed." she looked down at her shoes again, her lips quivered. "Ron and I were... _separated _from Harry and Hermione. We don't know where we are and we can't exactly go back to the wizarding world, can we? And, well, being here just makes it all worse." Bella muttered, her finger starting to trail in the gravel beneath her idly.

"What's wrong with here?" Draco asked curiously.

"Many things." Bella muttered darkly.

Draco rolled his eyes irritatedly. "Like...?"

"Doesn't matter." She then turned to Draco with a glare. "It's none of your business anyway."

Draco widened his eyes dramatically and put his hand up in defense. "Look whose defensive now." Draco cheekily said.

"This is different." Bella muttered, looking away again.

"How is it?" Draco challenged, picking himself up to stand upright.

Bella looked downwards, her finger returning to the gravel beneath her. "It just is, okay? You didn't want to talk because you couldn't talk about it for betrayal whereas I can't talk about it because... it hurts too much." She whispered the end part so lowly Draco almost didn't catch it.

Draco didn't say anything. He didn't want to get into some soppy story that would end up with Draco sitting in a uncomfortable silence that was more awkward than now. Plus, Draco really wasn't one for sharing and comforting... It only made him uncomfortable and just plain awkward.

So, silence followed shortly afterwards. And when Draco finally felt he had to say something, Bella had started doing markings in the gravel with a stick she had found nearby:

"I know you plan to Oblivate me as soon as I'm healed." he blurted out in a whisper. Bella froze. "Yeah, I heard." Draco spat out bitterly. "I heard what you and _Weasel_ were planning about me."

"Umm..." Bella was lost for words. She didn't know _what _to say; Malfoy had overheard their conversation on Oblivating him and planning to get some information out of him. What _was _she supposed to say to that? Sorry?

"It doesn't matter anyway." Draco muttered. "I want you to Oblivate me."

Bella snapped her head around at that, shocked. "What?"

"Well it's better than Death Eater's finding out I was found by you and Weasley, isn't it?" Draco growled fiercely.

"B-B-But _why_?" Bella stuttered in complete shock.

"Because." Draco said glumly, looking downwards as he said it. "It would be safer for all of us if this was taken from my memory." He looked up at Bella's confused eyes. "There are a group of Death Eaters nearby that, when found me, will want to know what happened to me. If you didn't Oblivate me, they would find out what happened and they'll damage to know why I didn't sentence them. Not only would _I _be punished but you and Weasley would be found and captured."

Bella gulped. The images of masked Death Eaters running through her mind as she looked around the forest surrounding them. Everything seemed to become a little darker around them now. "Death Eaters... here? Why?" Bella whispered.

Draco shook his head. "I cannot say." Draco said gravely.

Bella was silent for several moments. "Have they been sent on a mission to find... _me_? Did they find out where I had been hiding?"

"No and yes." Draco somberly said.

Bella gasped, her hand moving to clasp her mouth. "_How_...?"

"Background checks... few information discovered form _forced_ people." Draco cringed at the thought of torture.

Bella suddenly made a choking sound making Draco look in her direction. One hand was clasped around her throat and another clasped on her mouth.

Draco looked at her hesitantly. "Are you okay?" he asked unsurely.

Bella ignored him. "_Charlie..._" she whispered. A tear dropped from her glassy eyes. "They killed Charlie." Bella's eyes flickered to Draco only to see him looking at the ground again. Her face went stone hard with anger. "Who?" she hardly said. Draco looked up and saw her eyes glassy eyes spilling tears down her rigid face. "Who killed him? _Who _killed my father?"

Draco cringed at the strangled tone of her voice. He looked downwards again, a hint of shame running through him. "Bellatrix Lestrange..."

She made yet another choking sound. "No..." She whispered. A few sobs escaped her lips. "Why?" She wailed.

Draco didn't move, just stared at the ground with a clenched jaw as he heard the grief of Potter's sister mourning for the man his aunt killed - the one person who she had considered her father. Draco cringed mentally in his head.

After what was long, uncomfortable moments of listening to Bella's sobs, Bella spoke again. "That fucking bitch..."-Draco flinched-"...she, along with her _precious master, _has killed almost everyone I love... but not anymore... If it's the last thing I will do, I will _kill _that fucking-whore..." Bella gasped out angry breaths. "And _you_!" Bella turned suddenly on Draco.

Draco looked up like a deer caught on headlights.

Bella was sitting on her knees, her face was red with tears which still run down her face. Her face was crumbled in pain, anger and anguish. "She's you _aunt_! How can you not feel _ashamed _of having a fucking _murder _of a aunt? Huh? Oh wait, I remember, because you're just like her - a murder... a _Death Eater_. You're just as worse as the rest of them." Bella spat out through gritted teeth and pointed finger.

This angered Draco. His eyes were alight with fury and his face was stone-cold in a second. "_I. Am. Not. Like. Them._" Draco seethed through the clenching of his teeth.

Bella laughed humorlessly. "Oh, yeah? Really? Because the last time I remember you were cooking up some plot to _murder _Dumbledore!" she shouted back, jumping up onto her feet.

Draco glared, standing to his feet as well and started towards Bella. "Encase you didn't know _Potter_..."-he spat her surname out into her face. Bella didn't flinch-"...I had no choice but to follow out that mission. I was ordered to do it by the _Dark Lord_. If I didn't carry out the task he would have _killed _me and my family one by _one_."

"You could have talked to Dumbledore - he could have _helped _you!"

This time Draco coughed out a humorless laugh. "_Help _me? Dumbledore didn't give a _shit _about anyone but his _precious _Gryffindors and Potter! Even if he did, what would I have said? Oh I know: 'Hello Dumbledore, the Dark Lord has given me a mission to kill you which if I don't fulfill I will have to watch my family be tortured and killed and later myself. Got any good tips?'!" Draco shouted sarcastically.

Bella stomped her foot in outrage. "Shut up! Dumbledore cared about you even if you were a Death Eater! He would have _helped _you but your _God-damn _Slytherin nature thinks you knows better!"

By this time, they were face-to-face. Their noses just inches apart as they stared each other down in anger.

"Oh don't be so stupid Potter! Dumbledore won't have done anything and he wouldn't have cared one _bit, _because you know why? This is a _war _and Dumbledore knew that it was one bloody well enough!"

Bella felt her rage getting out of control as Draco offended the name of her past Headmaster of Hogwarts - a friend as well as a inspiration and an idol. The next thing she knew, her wand was out and her mouth shouted: "_Stupify_!"

Draco's eyes widened before they glazed over as the red light hit him square on the chest. Next moment, he was falling to the ground.

Bella watched, shocked, as Draco hit the ground with a _thump _and everything went silent. Bella stood rooted to the spot as she stared at the still form of her once worst enemy - and _still _her enemy. _What _had she just _done_? She asked herself in shock.

"Oblivate him, Bella." Ron's soft voice said behind her.

Bella turned to see Ron standing a few feet behind her. His face soft and concerned - for her, not Draco. Bella turned back to look at Draco and nodded; now was the time. She slowly walked towards Draco's form and knelt down. His eyes were still open, wide and shocked. "I'm sorry." Bella whispered before putting her wand to his temple. "_Oblivate_."

* * *

**A/N: **So, I'm going to leave it there. I'm sorry! It's getting on for midnight here in England and my brain is starting go into slush. But I hope your happy that I've given you two updates in two days :) So, yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are very welcome :)

Read the author's note above if you haven't already and give me your opinion.

Until next time,

Bye!

xxx**  
**


	14. The Meadow and Familiar Faces

**The Sister**

**Chapter Fourteen—The Meadow and Familiar Faces.**

Bella awoke to the 1st of November to the sound of rain crashing against the glass walls in the Cullen's living room. Bella let out an annoyed groan, squeezing her eyes tight shut for several moments before slowly letting them flutter open. She stared straight ahead as her drowsy eyes came into focus before slowly lifting herself up off the couch, letting the covers fall from her body making her open skin shiver with the sudden change of temperature.

Across the room, Ron lay on his stomach out cold. His mouth was open and Bella could see the faint damp patch on the pillow where his mouth lay. Bella rolled her eyes and snickered under her breath. She shook her head slightly before she pulled herself up from the couch and stood up shakily. She winced as a sudden head-rush overclouded her and she quickly grasped the couch to steady herself.

Her hand slowly moved to her head as the head rush slowly faded and brushed a hand through her tangled locks, wincing again as she tugged through a harshly tangled not. When she felt something crisp and rough in her hair, she pulled. She inspected a leaf with a curious eye before, like a sudden switching of a light; the memories came back to her:

_Draco shouting at her… taunting her… Bella reaching for her wand… anger, feeling nothing but anger… the red light flying from her wand hitting Draco's chest squarely… Draco unconscious… Ron telling her to Obliviate him… Bella putting her wand to his forehead… Ron and Bella stumbling through the forest… elevating Draco in the air with their wands… the sounds of lightning and thunder… rain pouring down their faces… Bella's tears… Ron's stony face… Ron grasping her __shoulders… the familiar jolting on her naval… exhaustion… darkness…_

Bella closed her eyes, inhaling heavily though her nostrils as the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. Her heart twinged with one emotion: guilt; guilt for attacking Draco; guilt for Obliviating him and leaving him in the middle of the forest; guilt for giving him back to Death Eaters…

Bella remembered his frightened, solemn eyes as he spoke about his life with the Death Eaters—his life _tied _to Lord Voldemort's hands. She remembered how _vulnerable _he looked, how trapped he looked. He was just a child, just like herself. She could see, without a doubt in her mind, that the young Slytherin didn't want this—he didn't want any of it. But he had it… and he couldn't escape from it.

"…_You can __**never **__escape him once you have become his servant…_" Draco's words rang significantly through Bella's head, making Bella swallow thickly.

She had basically thrown him into the lions pit bare handed, Bella concluded bitterly. She saw how vulnerable he had been—he looked nothing more than a scared child—and she had ignored it and heartlessly whipped his memories clean and left him stranded for the Death Eater's to take him away and let him follow out a miserable life of torture, evil and murder.

"_He doesn't belong with us Bella—never has and never will."_ Harry's voice said on the other side of her brain—the rational side.

"_He's a Death Eater, Bella. He can never be good._" Ron's voice shortly followed after Harry's. His face was as stone-cold as it was the previous night as we left him in the pouring rain for the Death Eater's findings.

"_There was nothing you could do Bella. His life would have been worse of if he had stayed with you, and you know it._" It was Hermione's voice now. It was soft, gentle and oh-so wise as always.

Hearing Harry and Hermione's voices in her head only made her miss them more and the ball in her throat thicken, and her eyes moisture.

Bella moved across the living room, passing Ron quietly, and stopped at the glass window that faced the forest that surrounded the house. The rain still splattered heavily upon the clear-glass window but through the blurry glaze of rain, she saw the dark cover of clouds in the high sky that forbid the sunlight from escaping through. The rain was like an omen; an omen of her mood; an omen of the sin she had committed.

She wondered, as she stared out at the gloomy downpour, where Harry and Hermione were. Were they safe? Were they looking for her and Ron? Were they still carrying out the mission for the Horcruxes? Have they been captured…? Were they alive at this very minute?

A tear bubbled in her wet, cloudy vision and fell from her tear duct, falling down her face rapidly and dropping to the floor soundlessly. She didn't acknowledge the tear because her thoughts wore on:

Had Draco been found? Had the Death Eaters found out he had been Obliviated? Are the Death Eaters looking for the culprits that Obliviated their fellow Death Eater? Did they manage to fight through my spell and _see _the memories—see the memories of Draco, Ron, and her and their hiding place? Fear itched through Bella suddenly and her stomach clenched. The forest seemed all the more eerie as the thought that maybe—_maybe_—there was someone out there _watching _Bella at this very moment…

"Bella?" a sudden voice broke through the tense silence making Bella jump out of her skin.

Bella turned on the spot, her hand jumping to the pocket were her wand rested in alert, only to see Ron sitting up from the couch with a dazed face. "Bloody hell Ron… you scared the wits out of me…" Bella said, putting a hand over her racing heart.

Ron didn't say anything at first; he just stared at Bella closely—observing her.

"What's the matter?" he finally said, pulling himself off the couch and walked steadily towards Bella. "You've been crying."

Bella turned away quickly. She tried to discreetly wipe away all traces of tears. "What? N-No I haven't. It must be the light playing tricks on you…"

Ron suddenly grabbed Bella's chin and forced her to look at him.

Slowly, Bella's green eyes met his blue ones. He saw her red-rimmed eyes and she saw his concerned, worried-filled eyes.

"What's the matter Bella?" he repeated, more firmly.

Just then Bella's face crumbled up and her walls shattered down. Just as another tear fell from her eyes, a gut-wrenching sob freed Bella's mouth. Wordlessly Ron pulled her to his chest as Bella's body erupted in sobs. His hand rubbed Bella's back in attempt to sooth her but nothing soothed the sobs that released from her body. Nothing stopped the guilt that haunted Bella like a plague…

What felt like hours later, the sobs eased down until they were eventually replaced by silence. Bella's head remained tucked into Ron's chest and Ron's chin rested on her head. His arms remained around her and Bella's hands continued to clutch onto his tear-dampened shirt.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Ron's voice whispered.

Bella remained silent for several moments. "I…" she failed to speak. "I miss them, Ron: Harry and Hermione… It doesn't feel right without them." Bella croaked out in a rough whisper.

Ron didn't say anything after that. He only pulled her tighter to his chest. He moved his chin off her head and quietly pressed his lips to the crown of her head firmly before he spoke: "I know," he whispered. "I miss them too—very much."

After that, the two fell back into the silent absorbed into each other's embrace. The silence wasn't awkward; it was comforting. Ron continued to hold her tight and Bella continued to clutch to him because both of them needed the physical touch that they craved from another. Bella wanted the touch of Edward or her brother whilst Ron wanted the touch of Hermione.

A long time later, Bella slowly pulled her head away from Ron and looked up at him with red eyes. "There's… something I want to do today; somewhere I want to visit. And I don't want to go alone…" Bella murmured. "…Will you come with me?"

Ron's lips pulled up into a small smile. "Of course…"

Bella smiled back. "Breakfast?" she said lightly.

Ron let out a huff of relief. "I thought you'd never ask."

The two laughed and the moment of sorrow was over in a flash.

* * *

The howling wind pushed and tugged against Harry and Hermione. Their hair blew furiously in the wind and their clothing was pushed and flapped roughly. They stood motionless holding each other's hand. They stared up at the modern-building that replaced the once orphanage that the very _being _that killed Harry and his sister's parents lived in as a youth.

The mere thought would bring anger surging through Harry's veins. His jaw clenched and his teeth gritted as his eyes surveying the area behind the circular glasses. The tall building that was now a block of offices.

Through the anger, he felt disappointment—disappointment because this would be another failure in getting a lead to finding the Horcruxes. Another failure into destroying the one person who stands in his way of normality—of freedom…

"We can't give up Harry," Hermione's soft voice said beside him. Her hand, clutched in his, only held tighter.

When Harry turned to look at her, he saw her cinnamon brown eyes filled with worry, sadness, and disappointment. He was not the only one disappointed with this discovery. Hermione wanted to get down to the bottom of the Horcruxes as much as he did; she wanted this war over as much as he did.

"We can go somewhere else, set up the tent—keep thinking." Hermione carried on with a firm voice. "But we can't stay here long…someone could catch sight of us." Hermione looked around her with solemn eyes, surveying the silent street that was scarce of any living being. Her eyes were cautious, narrowed, and alert—alert for Death Eaters. They were in London after all and they were the most wanted people in Britain right now. Nowhere was safe for them—especially London.

Harry nodded slowly, his face still a stony, hard mask. His mouth remained taped shut as he stared unemotionally at the tall tower of offices.

With that, Hermione slowly squeezed his hand and moments later Harry felt the familiar sensation of turning on the spot and squeezed like being forced through a thin tube.

Just minutes later, Harry and Hermione collapsed to the ground with a grunt. Hermione immediately pulled herself up off the ground and began to walk around in circles, whispering spells and enchantments of protection whilst Harry inspected his surroundings: he was in a forest… again.

The wind was still evident, wherever they may be, and it tugged at the last of autumn leaves in the trees above them. Occasional leaves dropped from the branches and fell to the ground with a graceful twirl, and then landed on the soft leaf-covered ground of golds, browns and reds.

"Where are we?" Harry managed to get out as he looked around him, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose with his forefinger. He slowly pushed himself from the ground, brushing the leaves off of his clothes slightly.

Hermione didn't turn to look at him; she cast another spell before saying: "In a forest of the border of Wales and England. We're surrounded by mountains. I don't think we'll be found here…" she said before starting to pull out the tent from the bag that was larger in the inside. She then began to set everything up, with Harry watching not knowing where to help.

For the past weeks since Bella and Ron's disappearance, things had been… silent. Harry and Hermione hardly spoke. Only if they were talking about the Horcruxes, how to destroy them, and possible places Voldemort may have hidden them. The days had fallen into a monotonous routine: waking up, scoping the area for any sort of food, sitting in the tent for the remainder of the day, guarding the tent, falling to sleep, waking up, Apparating into new hiding place. And then the routine is repeated there onwards.

Even if the routine had been the same as when Bella and Ron were with them, Harry still didn't think it was right without them… of course it wasn't: Bella is Harry's sister and Ron is his best friend. For Hermione, it was a little more complicated; she loved Ron and the fact she had to choose between himself and the person she loves only made Harry feel guilt.

Harry blinked, watching as Hermione put the last of the tent pieces together. He saw the somber look on her face which only made his frown deepen. He continued to watch as Hermione finished the tent and slip through the entrance. Harry followed shortly afterwards.

When he got into the tent, Hermione was already hunched over the portable-stove grilling sausages that they had bought in London, along with other food items that will last them for another week or so—hopefully.

Harry shuffled over to the armchair and sat down quietly. The sound of sausages grilling was the only thing heard between the two of them. Whether Hermione could sense the awkwardness between the two of them, Harry didn't know. He stared at her back for several, long moments before he cast his eyes away, looking down at his hands on his lap. His thoughts immediately returned to home: Hogwarts.

Harry let out a sigh, moving his head backwards until it hit the back of the armchair. Slowly, his eyes began to droop and the exhaustion of the 12-hour watch the night before and he, moments later, fell into a dreamless slumber with the sounds of sausages sizzling in his ears.

_Bella… Ron… Where are you?_ Was the last thought than run through his head before he knew no more…

* * *

…_Edward? _The sound of Esme's thoughts echoed through Edward's head as he lay on the bed Percy Weasley had once lay on. His hands were tucked behind his head and his eyes were closed tight shut.

It was the day after the meeting with the current headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape. The meeting had gone well—as well as expected anyway; Severus Snape had accepted the Cullen's into Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry after an hour or so of interrogation.

Edward wasn't sure what to think of Severus Snape; like Bella and Minerva, his mind was silent. And it vexed him. After being so long in the human public eye and knowing every little thought that ran through their heads, it was hard to get used to the fact someone could conceal their thoughts from him. Edward was used to knowing everything and anything.

But there was something that he _did _know: Severus Snape was not going to let the Cullen's go easily. Snape was an intelligent man despite the cool, sinister demeanor and there was without a doubt that there was something notably different about Edward and the Cullen's that Snape would not pass up easily. After all, from the first impressions given, Snape was an indomitable man.

…_Edward? _Esme's voice sounded in his head again. _Lupin and Tonks are here, dear._

Edward sighed. Lupin and Tonks' arrival could doubtlessly mean one thing: tutoring. Granted, learning all these spells, enchantments, and charms were fascinating but there was something he _much_ rather be doing: finding Bella. Edward's frozen heart plummeted into his chest and his stomach clenched. _Bella…_

Edward shook his head, and quickly snapped open his eyes.

He graciously pulled himself of the bed and made his way towards the ground floor with gracious speed.

Lupin, Tonks, and the Cullen's were all waiting for Edward's appearance at the top of the last fleet of stairs. Esme smiled as soon as she saw her son walk down the steps. Tonks smiled also with a firm hand on her small bulging stomach; it was announced just weeks ago that Tonks was pregnant with Lupin's child, which arose silent suspicions whether the child would be a werewolf-hybrid or not.

It had seemed that Lupin's thoughts were not so far behind, Edward had noticed. The rings below his eyes seemed to have become more prominent than since they had last set eyes on each other. Lupin met his topaz eyes and nodded weakly.

"Now, we are all here,"-Lupin said, sparing a quick glance to Edward-"I wanted to get straight into the tutoring. I will be teaching you a complicated spell today, but it's extremely essential. You-Know-Who has rapidly been gathering his forces and there is a particular one amongst the creatures he has gathered—Dementors. If you have read the _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _book, then most of you will know what they are. If you do not, then listen carefully." Lupin looked around at the group of vampires with a stern eye. No one moved, no one spoke… they waited.

Lupin took in a breath. "Dementors are a magical creature—a dark, wicked one at that. They survive and thrive on a beings fear alone. They suck the soul of their victim, feeding on their fear heartlessly until…" Lupin paused, a somber look in his eye.

"Until what?" Emmett said.

Esme shot him a scornful eye.

Lupin inhaled and exhaled heavily. "Until their soul is gone and you're left with a soulless body. Without emotion, without character, without soul… just existing, yet not living." Lupin muttered gravely to the tense room. "It's called 'Dementor's Kiss'. Originally, the Dementor's Kiss was commonly used as a ruling by the Ministry for the wizards who committed dark, _evil _crimes. But since the fall of the Ministry, You-Know-Who's grasp on the wizarding world still holds and the Dementors are on his side—serving him."

"Can Dementors be killed?" Jasper asked with a somber expression.

Lupin shook his head. "No. Dementors are… in some aspects… death. The only true way to defeat a Dementor is with the _Patronus _Charm."

"_Patronus _Charm?" Rosalie asked in a murmur. Her eyebrows were raised as she attempted to keep an expression of indifference.

"The _Patronus _Charm cannot be learnt from books like normal spells. It comes from the soul and only the soul…"-Lupin was interrupted.

Edward's jaw tightened. "How can we cast a spell when we do not have such thing?" Edward said through gritted teeth.

Lupin turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. "You believe you have no soul?" Edward nodded tightly. "You can feel emotions, can you not? You can feel sad, happy, and angry, can you not?" Edward said nothing. "You can _love, _can you not?" Edward flinched, and as did other members of the Cullen's. Lupin chose to ignore it, but Tonks eye became inquisitive. "You cannot _feel _any such things if you have no soul. Without a soul you cannot move for yourself, think for yourself—be yourself. You feel… _nothing._"

It was obvious that Edward was too stubborn to even believe a speck of Lupin's words and Lupin was smart enough to see it. He stared firmly at Edward and stared back just as firmly.

Lupin's eyes narrowed in the slightest and he broke the stare. "Well, let's get to work _shall we_…" Lupin stood, Tonks trailing behind, and the Cullen's following moments later.

Lupin led the group out into the backyard of the Burrow.

It was mid-afternoon in their part of England and the sky was overcast with clouds as the month of November begun.

Lupin continued to lead the group into the garden until they were in the centre of the long-garden. He stopped, the others doing so moments later, and turned to face them. His wand was drawn and ready.

"The _Patronus _Charm can only be cast by one way: a happy memory."

The Cullen's looked confused and taken aback.

"That's it?" Emmett boomed in disbelief. His yellow eyes were wide.

Lupin nodded with a smile on his lips as he tucked a hand in his pants pocket. "Indeed, that is it."

"But I thought you said it was a _complicated _spell." Rosalie said daringly.

Lupin's smile didn't falter. "It is."

Rosalie's eye narrowed and she crossed her arms challengingly. "So what? We just point our wands and think of a happy memory then _voila_!" Rosalie said sarcastically.

Esme smiled sheepishly at Tonks mouthing 'sorry'. Tonks simply laughed under her breath and shook her head.

Lupin rocked back and forth on his heels, an indifferent look on his face as the fierce golden-haired vampire challenged him. "Well, I suppose if you put it that way then it _is _easy. But it's easier _said _than _done_, I'm afraid, dear Rosalie." Rosalie's eyes narrowed again and her lips thinned.

Lupin simply smiled onwards and turned his attention to the rest of the group: "Now, to cast the spell you need to say two words: _Expecto Patronum. _Can you repeat after me please? _Expecto Patronum…"_

"_Expecto Patronum_!" the Cullen's chorused together after Lupin.

"Good." Lupin said with a small nod. "Now, can you all hold your wands and point them anywhere."-The Cullen's obliged silently with furrowed eyebrows-"Good. Okay, now I want you to all close your eyes…" he said softly. The Cullen's shared a look with one another but moments later shut their eyes. "Very good… right, _now _I want you to think of the _happiest _memory you can think of. Not just a _happy _memory—a memory that is strong and cheerful. It can be anything—_anything_—but it has to make _you _happy."

There were a couple moments of silence as the Cullen's found their happiest memory significant to them.

"Right," Lupin said. "When I say 'Go', I want you all to shout '_Expecto Patronum'_—just as we did before—but now keeping the memory in mind. Ready?" some of them nodded. "Okay… _Go_!"

There was a large consecutive chorus of '_Expecto Patronum_'. For most, nothing happened. But from Edward and Carlisle alone there was a flicker of light from the end of their wands in small wisps.

"Okay…" Lupin said as all the Cullen's had reopened their eyes. "Never mind, it doesn't come first try—you have to work at it. I only know two people who have ever done it in the first few tries."

"Who?" Alice asked, speaking for the first time.

"Harry and Bella Potter."

Edward's unbeating heart almost came alive at the name. _Bella_.

"Another thing,"-Lupin said, carrying on whilst completely oblivious to the Cullen's reaction-"_Patronus_ Charms, who have been mastered successfully, will take the form of a creature that represents the witch or wizard rightfully. It could be a wolf, a rabbit or even a lion—whatever represents _you_." The Cullen's nodded. "Now, let's try again. On the count of three… 1… 2… 3… _Expecto Patronum_!"

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

* * *

Draco Malfoy groaned as his unconsciousness slowly began to fade away like a black cloud. His eyes began to flutter and the pounding in his head creased.

"Finally, you're awake." A voice assaulted Draco's ears. A familiar voice that was so known to Draco that he couldn't help snap his eyes open in alarm. He immediately closed them when suddenly light blinded his eyes. The voice made a rough scoff. "Open your eyes; we do not have time for your childishness." The voice ordered with a cool tone of authority.

Draco opened his eyes slowly, the light dimmer this time, and slowly focused on his environment. He was lying on the debris ground of the clearing he remembered just before everything went painfully blank. He remembered Apparating then… well, darkness. His eyebrows, that were a much darker color than his platinum blonde hair, furrowed. But his thoughts quickly stopped short as he looked up to see his horrific Aunt standing above him with her fang-like dagger in hand. Draco couldn't control the flinch that rippled through his body.

Bellatrix Lestrange rolled her eyes and snorted. "_Father like son_…" Draco vaguely heard Bellatrix say before she looked down at him with her cool, dark eyes. "I'm not going to _punish you_…though a part of me thinks I should—apparating away like the way you did… like a coward I tell you." Bellatrix spat on the floor. "It was an offense to the name of Salazar Slytherin. If the Dark Lord found out…" Draco let out a frightened whimper. "…he would be less than forgiving." Draco's breathing had quickened rapidly. "But I'm not going to."

Draco let out a sigh of relief. But his eyes continued to watch his Aunt as she walked around him, inspecting her dagger casually.

"I have gotten what the Dark Lord sent us here for, and telling him of your _cowardly _escape would just ruin the whole point in the first place. I can't have my reward of forgiveness ruined, even by someone _cowardly _as you."

Draco watched anything but her as she circled him like a taunting predator, playing with its feast. Draco tried to keep his face expressionless; to save things from getting any worse but he was slowly failing miserably with each closer step towards him Bellatrix took.

"Now get up," Bellatrix snapped in a snake-like hiss. "We return by portkey in a few minutes time." With that, Bellatrix turned swiftly and walked further into the clearing.

Just then, there was the sound of twigs crashing and leaves crunching as footsteps echoed through the clearing. Moments later, black-robed Death Eater's came crashing through into the clearing in smug strides.

Draco kept his head down as the flame of red, wild hair caught Draco's eye. The vampire walked through gracefully into the clearing with imitating grace. Her shoulder was in the grasp of Fenrir Greyback whom seemed to have his nose scrunched up as if he smelled a foul scent. _The vampire_, Draco concluded as his eyes settled on the dangerously beautiful vampire.

For a split second blood-red eyes met his and Draco looked away quickly.

"Bellatrix," the vampire snarled. "You nothing about being held _captive _in this deal we made."

The Death Eaters ignored her and Greyback stepped forward. "The vampire has fed, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix looked at the vampire, surveying her glowing blood-red eyes and smiled maliciously. "Good…" Bellatrix drawled. "We cannot have her _thirsty _when she confronts the Dark Lord, can we…?" she said with a wide, malevolence smile.

Suddenly two things happened at once:

A bright blue light erupted in the clearing just as Draco's left arm burnt.

Draco hissed sharply under his breath and slowly moved away the sleeve on his left arm. There, the Dark Mark burnt and swelled darker. Draco's heart plummeted:

_He has been summoned. _

_As had the rest of the Death Eaters._

_It was time…_

* * *

"When you said you 'wanted to go somewhere', I didn't expect a ten-mile hike Bella…" Ron groaned as the two pushed and shoved their way through the low branches and over the rocky surfaces.

Bella rolled her eyes, pushing away another low branch from her face and ducked around her arm. "Stop complaining we're almost there."

Ron huffed and fell silent again.

Bella shook her head with a faint smile and carried on hiking her way up the small hill.

Since they obviously didn't own a car at the time being—despite the fact her very own truck could be sitting somewhere waiting for her just miles from here—Bella and Ron had to make their way to the familiar spot by foot… which hadn't been an easy hike as the both of them attempted to keep out of sight of the roads; neither of them could be risk being seen by anyone.

It was getting onto midday, as Bella suspected by the sun's point in the sky, meaning they had spent at least a whole morning hiking through the woods around Forks to get to a certain _destination_. And Ron, being himself, was less than happy about it; Bella couldn't count how many times Ron and moaned and whined for Bella to stop for a rest. Bella would simply roll her eyes and promise it wasn't far.

However, this time when she said it, she meant it. The track was slowly becoming familiar and Bella knew they weren't far off now…

"Where _are _we going exactly?" Ron asked breathlessly from behind her.

Bella shrugged, even though Ron couldn't see it. "Just a little place I know…" she impishly said.

Bella heard another huff from behind her. "You know it would be a little more helpful if you were more specific…"

Bella let out a laugh. Her laugh echoed throughout the forest. "Just be patient—it's not far off now."

This time Bella heard Ron mutter '_thank Merlin_' and giggled under her breath.

Just then, as they came to the top of the steep slope, she came to a halting stop. "We're here." Bella whispered, as she caught sight of the familiar archway of tree branches coated in green moss. Through the archway was ray of sunlight making Bella's lips curve up at the sides.

She slowly made her way through the small pathway—Ron silently walking behind—heading for the archway with sunrays beaming through like the entrance to Heaven.

Her teeth sunk into her lips as she slowly ducked under the braches and walked into the familiar destination: the meadow…

It hadn't changed much since she had last saw it with _him_. It was still breathtakingly picturesque; the knee-length grass; the beautiful green trees that fenced the clearing; the flowers that were slowly, but still beautifully, dying away as winter came. It all brought a familiar sense of tranquility to her—a feeling of utter bliss.

"Wow." Ron breathed as he stopped beside her. "This sure is something. Did you find this by yourself?"

Bella said nothing for a few moments. "No." she finally decided to tell the truth.

"With him?" Ron said softly.

"Yes." Bella breathed and slowly began to walk into the centre of the clearing and sat down, looking around her with soft eyes.

Ron moved to sit next to Bella. He sat next to her in silence, looking around the clearing as Bella was. "Did you visit here often with him?"

Bella nodded. "We came every chance we got." she whispered softly letting her finger tips brush across the grass with a small graze.

"Bella…" Ron whispered gently. Bella turned to see his eyes staring at her with a sorrowful look in his eyes. "Edward…"-Bella flinched-"…he didn't deserve you."

Bella looked down. "I know." she said in an undertone. "He was too good for me; he was perfect I was… nothing."

"No!" Ron said sharply. This time his voice echoed around them. "Merlin, no Bella. _He _doesn't deserve _you_; he broke you Bella… you may not want to admit it but that vampire has messed you up big time." Ron breathed calming breaths. "You're not the same Bella anymore; you're distant, never smiling, and barely speak unless necessary. Merlin, and don't even get me started on the constant nightmares you have every night."

"Stop." Bella croaked. Ron stopped immediately. "I know what's he's done to me; I know he's broken me. But it's my fault; maybe if I had never lied to him about what I was maybe—_just maybe_—he wouldn't have seen me as the pathetic human that needed constant saving from trouble…"

"How could you even _think_ that Bella? You couldn't have told him what you were—you would have _died_. Edward's leaving you has _nothing _to do with you_…_"-

"Well it obviously has if he left me!"

"Bella," Ron said sternly. He grabbed hold of Bella's knee and held tightly that Bella's whole knee almost felt numb. "This _isn't _your fault."

Bella remained quiet. She stared down at the hands clasped on her lap. She could feel Ron's stare on the side of her head, but she didn't return it.

"Y'know, in this meadow Edward showed me for the first time what he looked like in the sun," Bella whispered, looking towards the spot where Edward had revealed what affects the sun had on his stone-hard skin. She remembered how the pale-white skin sparkled like millions of diamonds embedded into his skin. "_God, _he was so beautiful…" Bella whispered with a shaky smile. Ron remained silent and Bella's head soon drifted off to the memory of that exact day.

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…_" Bella quoted under my breath. _Or perhaps just the __  
_

Suddenly there was a sound coming from forest nearby. Both Ron and Bella tensed. Their heads snapped towards the forest as the sound came again.

Slowly, Ron grasped hold of me and the two of us pulled ourselves off the ground. Ron silently pulled his wand out of his pants pocket and Bella followed shortly afterwards.

Bella's heart began to beat quicker, as did her breathing, as through the forest I saw shadows of something—_someone_—moving. As the soundcame closer, Ron slowly inched in front of Bella, his wand slowly rising.

_Oh God, what if it's the Death Eaters? What if they've tracked us down__…?_

Suddenly a form came through the forest, and into the light. Bella's jaw slacked and she managed to stutter out: "_L-Laurent_?"

* * *

**A/N: **So there's chapter 14! I hope all of you liked it. It's the first chapter done by rons1love and it's really made me realize how much I needed a beta when chapter came back to me! So, thank you rons1love! :-)

A few people had been asking whether we'd see much more of Harry & Hermione so I thought I would just do a quick scene of Harry & Hermione so it doesn't seem like I've completely abandoned them! And those who have read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows might have realized that I had changed it a little; in the book, Ron, Hermione & Harry visit where Voldemort's orphanage had been... but since J. hadn't written about it I thought it might as well write about it. I don't partially want to be copying too much from J.K.'s work!

Another thing that has been reoccurring in the chapter responses: _when are Bella & the Cullen's meeting? _Well, I can say I am 80% certain that they will be meeting at the Hogwarts battle... I think. It might end up being earlier if it fits into what I have planned.

Also, wanted to thank those who replied to my Author's Note (If you haven't read, please go to previous chapter) saying they supported my canon-pairings decision! Thank you.

Right, what I also wanted to mention was about my new story _My Redemption_. To those who have read the first chapter and liked it, sorry but I've decided to get rid of it! I think I posted the chapter more on the spur of the moment and now I can't seem to get chapter 2 to how I wanted it. I may return to it, later on and re-do the chapter but now I don't think I'll be continuing it. Sorry!

So, hope you enjoyed the chapter thoroughly.

Hats off to rons1love!

If you have anything to say about chapter or story in general, just click below!

Lots of love,

-PI

xoxoxox


	15. Laurent, the Dark Mark, Lord Voldemort

**The Sister**

**Chapter Fifteen—Laurent, the Dark Mark and Lord Voldemort.**

The sun had reached the highest point in the sky, burning random rays through the gaps of the cloudy sky. Sunlight poured down onto the clearing as Laurent stepped into the clearing, narrowly missing a sunray that burnt onto the meadow ground. He looked just as I remembered, not that I was surprised—he was a vampire after all. A part of me knew, the rational side of my head, that I should be afraid, weary even. But the majority of me couldn't help but feel a bizarre spurt of happiness.

I had gotten a desperate, unintelligent thought in my head that maybe—_maybe_—my life in Forks had been a lie; a nightmare I hadn't woken up from. Or I had made up the Cullen's, James and his coven, all in my head. Though, seeing Laurent before me, all those stupid thoughts went washing out of my head with a wave of relief. _It was real_.

"L-Laurent." I managed to stutter through my jaw that was slacked in shock. Beside me, I could feel Ron's attention turn towards the olive-toned vampire who had stepped into the clearing. Then, I could almost feel his confusion mixed with his alertness. He shuffled closer towards me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Ron reach inside his jean pocket and pull out his wand discreetly.

"Bella, who is this…" Ron hissed, intentionally low for only for me to hear. But, of course, Ron was unaware that the person walking into the clearing was a vampire with acute hearing. Laurent heard everything and his head cocked to the side in suspicion and curiosity. There was something different with his eyes that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but I quickly pushed it aside as Laurent spoke in a smooth, memorizing voice:

"You know me, but I do not know you." Laurent stated his eyes narrowed with the curiosity that was etched across his face. His footsteps stopped until he was just several feet in front of us. "Yet… your name is familiar and your scent…" his eyes rolled down my body from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. I felt suddenly uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze and shifted awkwardly. Ron, again, shuffled closer in front of me. "I know you… yet; I don't know you… how?"

"Bella, who is this person?" Ron hissed again, louder this time. I ignored it, giving him a quick glance, before turning back to Laurent whose gaze flickered to Ron. I assumed he was wondering who this person was too—wondering if he had seen him before as he may have (have not had) seen me.

I cleared my throat, which was suddenly dry and scratchy, and stepped forward an inch. Ron seemed to be uncomfortable with my movement. "I'm Bella Swan…" I whispered. "I was the human that was with the golden-eyed coven here back in March and…" I suddenly hesitated, looking down at my feet. "…the coven who killed your coven mate: James."

A look of disbelief clouded his face. "Impossible…" he breathed just as realization came through Ron. His eyes widened and he looked between me and Laurent.

"Bella, this is the vampire who attempted to _kill_ you?" Ron seethed his eyes wide with alarm and shock.

I winced and a sheepish look appeared on my face. "He didn't exactly try to kill me. On the contrary, it was the opposite—he tried to warn us about James…" I trailed off, Ron suddenly cutting me off.

"But he's still a human-drinking vampire!" Ron shrieked, then, turning back to the vampire who watched the ordeal with unblinking eyes. "Stay away from us vampire!" Ron spat, holding his wand up with a firm arm. I was almost tempted to roll my eyes, but I refrained myself. Laurent raised an eyebrow as he looked at the wand. A look between amusement and wonder upon his face; to him, Ron was pointed a carved stick at him that was harmless.

"Ron, don't be so ridiculous, Laurent isn't going to kill us…" I said attempting to push his wand arm down, but he was stronger than I suspected. At the back of my head, I acknowledged a dark cloud moving across the sky covering the sunlight with a sudden gush of wind that blew through my hair. My body froze, a sudden wave of dread washing over me as my rouge hair whooshed angrily around my eyes.

As I turned towards Laurent a groan escaped my lips. "Oh _great_…" I groaned, watching his face turn into an inferno of hunger. I turned back to Ron. "Okay, I take that back. Now, I suggest we Apparate!" I screamed the last words as Laurent's teeth pulled back. I whipped around and desperately reached for Ron's hands.

As I grasped his hand, I felt Ron start to spun. But I didn't feel the familiar sensation of Apparation. Instead, I felt something hard and _cold _crash inside me and push me to the ground with a scream. Ron pointed his wand towards Laurent screaming: "_Stupify_!" at the top of his lungs. I watched, horrified, as a flash of light shot of out the wand and went soaring towards Laurent. Though a shiver of terror slithered through me as the red light hit Laurent's chest before ricocheting off of him and sent soaring at the speed of light through the clearing and into the darkened forest around it.

"_What the…?_" Ron whispered, looking at his wand in disbelief, before looking back at Laurent who stood standing as normal. A furious growl rippled from his lips and a second later, my eyes managed to catch a blur flash towards Ron and Ron being sent flying across the clearing with a scream. I screamed with him as I saw Ron crashing to the ground like a rag doll, a strangled cry escaping his lips.

"Ron!" I screamed whilst desperately trying to push myself back onto my feet. Though, suddenly, something was grasping my throat. My eyes tore away from Ron's motionless to look up to see Laurent's inhuman eyes staring down at me, as dark as the night. "L-Laurent, st-st-stop… y-you don't want to do that…" my heart was pumping fiercely against my ribcage and my chest heaved with sharp, frightened pants.

"I'm sorry…" Laurent said, his eyes never wavering from the pulse on my neck where his hand didn't cover. "…I-I _need_ it…" his pale tongue licked his lips greedily. He swallowed thickly, his eyes growing darker by the moment. "It… it has been _so_ long since I had tasted _human_ blood. Tanya and Irina will be unhappy… but they'll understand—they always understand." A cry escaped my lips as one of his nails dug into my neck, piercing my skin painfully. "You smell _so _good." Laurent groaned.

I let out a frightened whimper, my hands patting down my body towards my jeans where I desperately searched for my wand. But my pocket was empty and my breath hitched. My eyes looked around me, as Laurent became dangerously closer, to look for my wand. My eyes suddenly halted on the thin, pale wood that was nestled in the ground. It was feet away me. If I was able to reach to the left…

Suddenly a snap echoed through the woods and Laurent's head snapped towards the noise. I looked towards the sound myself. My breath was the only sound heard in the clearing before another snap sounded. Then, behind Laurent's form, something appeared in the clearing. I was certain of this as I felt Laurent's grip loosen and hear him whisper faintly: "_Impossible…_"

Just as that word escaped his lips, an animalistic growl echoed through the clearing bring waves of chills over me. As one growl echoed through the meadow, another rumble of growls followed shortly afterwards. It sounded like something big and inhuman; something so inhuman that it was enough to scare an _immortal _vampire.

Then, the hand on me had disappeared just as Laurent's figure was gone. I blinked, and pushed myself upwards. I almost fell back to the ground as I saw _thirteen _large _wolves_. No, bigger than large—humongous, gigantic… they were at least the size of a large horse and their bared, glistening razor-sharp fangs were as long as cooking knives. I quickly rummaged across the ground towards my wand, ready to run towards Ron and send as many spells towards the inhumanly large wolves that I could think of.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed a blur speeding across the clearing away from the wolves. Another rumble of growls were heard and, suddenly, the ground began to shake as the wolves set off across the clearing with a huge pure black wolf in front, growling and barking as if commanding orders.

I gripped the ground as the wolves passed me. One of the wolves, a russet one, looked towards me. There was something familiar about this wolf, in a bizarre way. And, for some reason, I got the impression that the wolf was looking at me with confused _familiarity_. In a moment, the wolf turned back and continued to crash through the clearing after the blurred form of Laurent.

I was rooted to the ground until the pack of _creatures _disappeared through the forest and, in a split second, everything was back to normal. I panted loudly as I slowly began to recover myself. My head snapped towards the body of Ron, who lay motionlessly on the floor, and I stumbled across the clearing, rushing towards him.

He was faintly groaning as I fell to his side. His arm was wrapped over his ribs.

"Ron!" I whispered urgently, tears welling in my eyes. "Ron! Can you hear me?" there was no reply. He continued to moan faintly under his breath. I looked around me in panic, my thoughts too jumbled to think or act properly. _Get back to the Cullen's_. A thought echoed in my head. "Right." I said, finally, before carefully grasping Ron and pulled him to his feet. I let him lean on me in his unconsciousness as I grasped my wand tightly, holding Ron firmly, and spun clumsily on the spot.

Seconds later, I was reopening my eyes to see the Cullen mansion before us. I stumbled as Ron's weight crashed onto me. He let out a cry of pain. I knew Apparation would be risky, but I knew staying in that clearing would be even more dangerous; for all I knew, those _creatures _could come back or even Laurent could come back to finish us off.

I pulled Ron towards the house with a struggle. As I reached the front door, I noticed something was off. The door was open. It was ajar. I wondered if Ron hadn't closed the door properly before we left but my alertness was awakened anyway. I carefully placed Ron on the steps of the porch and moved carefully towards the front door. With the wave of my wand and a Disillusionment Charm, I dissolved into the atmosphere and I was just a trick of the eye. I walked across the porch and slowly opened the door, slipping inside.

Though I heard and saw nothing, I felt someone nearby. I crept through the house, my wand ready for attack. I walked into the living room and stopped still. My breath hitched; bring attention to the figure in the room. The figure whipped around and I immediately knew this person was a vampire; though my fear decreased when I saw burning orbs of golden scooping the living room, looking for me.

The vampire was female, tall, and beautiful—almost as beautiful as Rosalie. She was snow white and her features were sharp and angular. Glorious strawberry blonde curls hung down to her lower back.

"Who's there?" the vampire commanded throughout the room. Her voice was just as beautiful as her features. I didn't speak forth. "Reveal yourself…"

I took in a deep breath, and waved my wand over my body removing the Disillusionment Charm. Her eyes immediately snapped to me and gave me a shocked, intense stare. I returned this stare just as the same words escaped both of our lips:

"Who are you?" we said in sync.

"I'm Bella, who are you?" I said quickly, gripping my wand so tightly.

The vampire raised an eyebrow with a look of disbelief. "Bella, you say? My, my, I never expected this…" the vampire said, a smirk slipping onto her face, as she strutted forward until she was just feet from me. She thrust a hand back, making me cower backwards. A beautiful, yet unnerving, smile slipped onto her face. "I'm Tanya… I'm sure we are going to get along _perfectly._"

* * *

"_Oh Merlin…_" Mrs. Weasley breathed as the Cullen's, Weasley girls—Mrs. Weasley and Ginny—, Lupin and Tonks stepped into the murky Diagon Alley.

It had changed drastically from the last time Mrs. Weasley, and even the Cullen's, could remember. It was not the secret wizarding community of wonder any more. On the contrary, the magical street was the complete opposite; the rickety street was filled with unsettling cloaked figures that belonged in Knockturn Alley; Auror's and Death Eaters alike wondered up and down the street with emotionless eyes. They barely spared a glance towards the innocent woman screaming who was being cornered by a group of Snatchers.

"I'm innocent! I'm pure! As pure as Salazar Slytherin himself!" the woman screamed as a snatcher took her tightly in her hold, leading her away. The rest of the snatchers chuckled and cackled wickedly as they followed quickly behind the leader who dragged the woman away.

"Oh God…" Esme gasped, her mouth moving to cover her mouth. She looked towards Lupin, her molten gold eyes wide and moistened. "Can't we help her?" Lupin's gaze did not look away from the woman who was being pulled further and further down the street. Her screamed dimmed but still echoed through the street like a haunting presence.

Lupin shook his head as the woman and the group moved out of sight. "No. There is nothing we can do to help her." he finished gravely, a frown twisted on his lips. He suddenly snapped himself back to reality and looked around him. "Right, Tonks—you take the Cullen's to Madam Malkin's. I'll escort Molly and Ginny to Flourish and Blotts. We'll meet back here in 20 minutes." Tonks nodded silently, letting go of his hand and walking over to the Cullen's. She smiled at them slightly, which they returned.

"C'mon, the quicker we get this over with, the better." Tonks lead the Cullen's down the street, with one last smile towards Lupin, Molly, and Ginny, and towards Madamn Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

The street was silent, their footsteps and the occasional screams, dark chuckles and coughing was the only thing heard as the Cullens and Tonks walked. Almost half, if not more, of the shops had been closed, broken into or burnt of some sort; shops had been boarded with wood; windows had been crashed and the continence inside had been trashed; some shops were just burnt left-overs of a fire, ashes still covered the street.

The Cullens huddled together, mates sticking together, as Tonks finally ushered them into the open shop of Madam Malkin's. The doorbell dinged throughout the shop as they opened the door and shuffled inside. Alice's eyes brightened as she saw racks of robes hanging on clothes racks. Jasper rolled his eyes, a slight crooked smile twitching on his lips.

Suddenly a small woman with wispy white hair, pale eyes and skin appeared through some red drapes. She was wearing black robes and holding a wand in her hand. She looked up at her customers through her beaded framed spectacles and smiled a shaky smile, a little taken aback by the Cullen's.

"Why, Nymphadora…" the Cullen's looked confused as the elderly woman walked through the shop, open arms in welcome. "How long it has been since I last saw you!" the woman said, her eyes narrowed on Tonks.

Tonks smiled uncomfortably. "Hello Madam Malkin." She said, shifting awkwardly as Malkin gave her a hug.

"_Nymphadora_?" Emmett mouthed with wide eyes to Edward who shrugged. They both turned back to the hugging witches in front of them.

"How is your mother dear? It has been far too long since dear Andromeda popped by!" before Tonks could even open her mouth, Malkin clapped her hands. "And how can I help you and your friends, dear?" she said sweetly glancing at the Cullen's before turning back to Tonks.

Jasper could sense the relief coming from Tonks as she answered with a small smile. "We need some Hogwarts robes and casual robes, if that is okay…"

"M'dear, that is more than okay! Since these ruddy Death Eaters have taken over Diagon Alley, my sales have been going down drastically!" Malkin said, waving her wand making a tape appear out of nowhere and drape itself around her neck and some Taylor's chalk and pins dropped in her hands. She looked at the Cullens with a friendly smile. "Now, let us get to work. Who wants to go first?"

Alice eagerly stepped forward and Malkin directed her towards the platform for her to stand on. The Cullen's watched from afar as Alice began to be measured by Malkin. Alice spoke quickly to Malkin, who spoke back with just as much enthusiasm, as she pinned her black robes around Alice's arms.

Tonks walked around the store, looking idly through the racks, when she felt someone staring at her intently. When she turned around she saw Rosalie staring at her with a blazing stare. Tonks stared back, confused by the fierceness of her stare. When Rosalie's eyes flashed down to her stomach, Tonks' breath hitched.

She looked down at saw her baggy robe had came loose showing the small bump coming through her fitted t-shirt. She gasped, and quickly wrapped the robe tighter around her, and then turned away. She flitted through the store, attempting ignore Rosalie's vicious glare on the back of head.

* * *

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne in the dark chambers of Malfoy Manor. The cold, yet large, stony chambers was dimly lit with candles against the wall that were held in silver candle holders which were shaped like serpents. His cat-like burgundy eyes stared down at the large snake that slithered soundlessly around his throat, letting his spider-like fingers trail along the smooth, wet scales of Nagini's body. His skull-like face, the only part of him—prior of his hands and feet—that were shown, was dimly lit with the candle light. The candle light lightened his prominent features and shadowed his hollow features. His face alone was enough to cause the bravest, most fearless man cripple in fear or shiver with terror.

Lord Voldemort was being kept waiting. And he hated being kept waiting; especially at a moment like this, when a new, remarkable plan was on the brink of evolved. They would be here soon, he reminded himself. Bellatrix would not keep him waiting, he was sure; dear Bellatrix and her pathetic family have messed up a great deal and they knew, _she knew_, their entire position was at risk. This only made the Dark Lord smirk with dark pleasure.

He raised his other hand and began to effortlessly twist and weave his wand in his hand. The pale wand had been his faithful companion from as long as he remembered. A lot of great achievements had been made using this very wand. But it seemed, now, the wand was now good enough. Potter's wand shared the same core as him. His triumph was being held back by the very yew wooded wand that was grasped in his hand.

"_A-A w-wand, r-rumo-ored to b-be the mo-most pow-werful wand on th-this Earth…_"

"_What is the wand you speak of, old man?"_

"_T-Th-ere are__s-s-o man-n-y names for it, m'lord… t-the Deathstick, Wand of d-destiny… an-and finally… T-The Elder Wand…_"

The Elder Wand. The Deathstick. The Wand of Destiny. Whatever the specific name may be for this unbeatable wand the frail man, Ollivander, had spoken of, Lord Voldemort had to find it—find this unbeatable wand and finish the Boy for once and for all. Then, his triumph shall sail and soon Britain will be under his command. Then Europe… then Asia…Until _everything _was under his grasp. The only person standing in the way of Lord Voldemort's rule was one person: Potter.

Potter's constant near-deaths by his hand and survivals has become insufferable. How a mere boy, a boy of no significance, has been able to escape death is beyond the Dark Lord. Though, now he didn't care; as long as he could get a hold of this wand the pathetic little boy wouldn't be able to escape death once again. A gruesome smile slipped onto his face.

Suddenly the door opened and Bellatrix Lestrange glided into the room with a gleeful smile. Lord Voldemort didn't look up from his wand as Bellatrix, and other Death Eaters, spilled into the room.

"Did you bring the vampire?" the Dark Lord spoke. His voice was disturbingly high-pitched.

"Yes m'lord… I captured her with little struggle!" Bellatrix boasted, a hopeful glint in her dark, wicked eyes.

Lord Voldemort didn't spare her any thought . "Bring it in." he commanded.

Moments later, the doors opened and Lord Voldemort looked up to see the vampire walk cautiously into the chamber. Her hair and eyes were as bright as his eyes and when the vampire turned to stare at him, Voldemort's lips curled into a sickening smile which only increased when he saw the fear in the vampire's eyes.

"Come forth." Voldemort commanded.

Victoria glanced towards Bellatrix, only to find her staring at Lord Voldemort intently. She mustered up her confidence and walked forward until she was just inches from touching his bare feet. Victoria looked up at the monster that sat on the throne with a sudden curiosity etched across her face through her fear.

"You are the vampire who Bellatrix encountered, correct?" the Dark Lord said in a mere whisper. His voice sent shivers down Victoria's spine. Victoria nodded. "And our magic does not affect you, correct?"

Victoria nodded again. "Correct."

Voldemort stared at Victoria with speculating eyes. Victoria shuddered under his deeply intense gaze. "Are you willing to serve us faithfully?" he commanded.

Victoria stuck her chin up high. "It wasn't as if I had a choice." Voldemort raised an invisible eyebrow. Victoria lips thinned and her eyes narrowed. She folded her arms challengingly. "I will be at your command if I have something in return." She said daringly. Some of the Death Eater's around the chamber whispered and hissed, though Voldemort and Victoria ignored them.

"And what might that be?" Lord Voldemort asked a slight smirk present on his serpentine face.

Victoria arched an eyebrow. "The life of Isabella Potter."

The seconds ticked by, people held their breath, waiting for Lord Voldemort's reaction. "Very well. Isabella Potter's life is for your hands and your hands alone." Bellatrix looked thoroughly put out by this, whereas Victoria's immaculate face curved into a wicked grin. "Hold out your left arm." Voldemort commanded.

Victoria stared cautiously momentarily before hesitantly holding her hand. Just as her arm was horizontal, Voldemort grasped it with a cool, harsh grip making Victoria flinch. Voldemort pressed his wand to her forearm and slowly Victoria began to feel a burn on her skin, making her scream and whimper in pain. Victoria tried to struggle out of his grasp, but Voldemort was strong—stronger than Victoria.

When Voldemort pulled his wand away, a triumphant smile slipped onto his lips. "Well, it looks as if you're not immune to _all_ magic." Voldemort stated with dark smugness. Victoria looked down, her breath heaving, as she saw an inky skull printed on her forearm. A serpent slithered tauntingly out of the skulls mouth, hissing.

Voldemort suddenly grasped her chin and pulled her face to look him in the eyes. Victoria was panting in fear as Voldemort hissed darkly. "You will make an army of vampires in America without arousing suspicion. You will train these vampires to kill without thought. This mark will let you know when you, and the army, are needed." Voldemort gestured to the skull and snake on her arm. "Understood?" Victoria whimpered with a hasty nod. Voldemort pushed her away, making her stumble backwards in surprise. "Take her away."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm back! Yes, I know it's been months since I last updated and I welcome all hate mail you send at me. I started college in September so I've spent the last few months getting settled with classes and the routine. I've had chapter 15 & 16 ready for a while now but there has been a problem with getting the documents to the beta. DocX sucks.

Thank you rons1love for beta'ing this.

So yeah, I'm sorry for the delay, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Chapter 16 should hopefully coming sooner.


	16. Tanya, Smoke, and Burning

**The Sister**

**Chapter Sixteen—Tanya, Smoke, and Burning. **

I wasn't sure what to say or do. I sat, awkwardly, on the comfortable couch in the Cullen's living room. Opposite me was Tanya, the vampire the Cullen's had mentioned vaguely as the leader of a coven in Alaska—a vegetarian coven. Tanya sat, statuesque, on the loveseat with an indifferent expression on her face. She stared around her, either oblivious to the awkward tension that hung in the room or simply ignoring it.

The tension had hovered over the Cullen residence long into the mid-afternoon as I silently tended to Ron's wounds, with the occasional help from Tanya. I had ignored the awkwardness before then but now there were no bones to heal, no wounds to seal, I had to face the storm. The minutes seemed to tick by agonizingly slow as time wore on and the awkwardness creased.

There were, doubtlessly, so many questions I yearned to have answers for. But I didn't know how to phrase it; I didn't know the beautiful vampire that perched on the loveseat opposite me in the slightest. The only thing I had heard about her was her name and the fact she was the leader of a vegetarian coven in Alaska. For all I knew, Tanya could think, talk, and act like Rosalie which would _not _make the situation any easier.

A sudden sigh broke out through the room. My head snapped up and my eyes tore away from my twiddling thumbs to stare at Tanya whose face had turned into a look of irritation. "I knew you were a shy person but I had no idea you were this antisocial." She drawled thickly. _Yep, another Rosalie_, I couldn't help but think dryly in confirmation.

I pursed her lips in annoyance. "I'm not antisocial." I said fiery. Tanya rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue, pulling herself up from the loveseat to rest her elbow on her knees and her head into her open palm.

"Well you could have fooled me. It's been two hours and you haven't once spoken one of your thousand thoughts that are spiraling round your head." Tanya said dryly, taking a strand of strawberry blonde curls and began to twirl it lamely with her finger. Her golden eyes bored into my own and I narrowed my eyes in the slightest.

"Fine." I snapped, shifting on the couch so that my legs were tucked under me. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask the same to you." Tanya shot back. I crossed my arms and Tanya rolled her eyes, inhaling huffily. "Looking for a friend, you?"

"My father died." I partly told the truth through my clenched teeth. "Who's your friend?" I asked, continuing to fire out questions.

"An acquaintance of my sister." Tanya answered simply, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Who's the injured ginger upstairs?"

I shrugged. "Just a friend." I replied, using the same tone as Tanya.

Tanya raised an eyebrow in an almost disbelieving manner. "Oh really? And if I was to ask him he would say…"

"The same thing. Why do you care anything?" I spat out venomously. Tanya's amusement of the whole situation only increased.

"Kitten has claws." She noted with a smirk. I glared coldly. "And I _care _because Edward…"-I flinched visibly-"…is a dear friend and if he would hear the news that his human mate is with another…"

I looked down, the sudden fieriness inside me suddenly dimming. I stared down at my entwined hands. "Edward is in Alaska?"

"_Was_." Tanya corrected. "They moved there two months ago. But, as of a few weeks ago, they disappeared." I looked up sharply. Tanya looked confused and frustrated. She threw her hands into the air in exasperation. "No note, no call, no e-mail… nothing. They just _left_."

I didn't speak for a long moment, looking back downwards. "Is that why you're here—to look for them?"

"Partly." Tanya answered with a sigh. "They are not the only ones mysteriously going missing. My sister's mate disappeared shortly beforehand. He said he was going hunting but he didn't return. After a week, my sister grew hysteric and I decided to go searching. By this time, the Cullen's had disappeared too. I was the only person who knew they were in Alaska—they specifically asked me not to tell anyone they were there. They wanted their privacy. I couldn't understand it at first… until they told me the story that is…" Tanya glanced up at me, her golden eyes burning. She seemed to be staring at me, calculating me, analyzing me. I looked away from her burning stare.

"What brought you to Forks?" I asked in a murmur.

"I caught drift of my sister's mate's scent just ten miles from here. I followed it and it led me to Forks. I decided I would check this place out to see if the Cullen's finally saw sense and returned to you." Tanya finished with a shrug.

"Saw sense?" I questioned, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Tanya looked at me, her own confusion etched on her face. "You don't know why the Cullen's really left town, do you…?"

I began to open my mouth when, suddenly, there was a thump and groan coming from upstairs. I looked up at the ceiling and looked back at Tanya. "He must be awake." I said, slightly disappointed I wasn't able to carry on the conversation, before pulling myself up from the coach and headed upstairs.

Ron was lying on the floor when I walked into Esme and Carlisle's bedroom—the bedroom on the first floor—and I had to stop myself from laughing; laughing wouldn't be appropriate at this moment. I rushed towards a conscious, moaning Ron that had crumpled to the floor and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Ron, this is a king sized bed—how in the name of Merlin did you fall out of it?" I asked in disbelief.

Ron's reply was a grunt and I quickly passed him a glass of water that I had left on the nightstand next to him. He took it willingly and began to gulp down the whole continence of the glass. He inhaled a wheezy breath afterwards and set the glass down, laying back down a sigh.

"What happened?" he croaked, his eyes only a faction open.

"What do you remember?" I shot back softly.

Ron looked up the ceiling, a look of thought present on his face. "I remember going to the meadow, talking about _him_, and then… the vampire… L-L…"

"Laurent." I answered for him with a nod.

Ron nodded. "Then him _attacking _you, and I t-tried to attack him but…"

"It didn't work."

Ron turned to look at me, lulling his head to one side, a look of worry on his face. "How is that possible Bella? How was he able to block our magic?" he breathed. I saw a look of fear mixed between his worry and I leant forward and placed my hand on top of his. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't know, Ron, I don't know…" I whispered, looking down at his hands for a moment biting my lip, before looking back at Ron. "But I think it has something to do with the fact he's a vampire… and immortal…"

"You think he's _immune _to our magic?"

I shrugged. "Maybe." I whispered.

Ron looked back up at the ceiling and exhaled shakily. "And that means, if _he _was immune then every other vampire is immune to our magic." I said nothing. I turned away from Ron, to stare out the window where the rain began to drizzle against the window. "I'm guessing you managed to Apparate us out of the meadow safe and sound?" Ron croaked out a moment later after a long pause of silence.

I turned to look at him, debating whether to tell him the truth—tell him about the wolves. If I did, it would only make Ron want to leave Forks quicker. I couldn't let that happen. I _had _to stay here, just for a little longer. I needed to say goodbye to Charlie. Then, say goodbye to everything else. Because, I had the feeling, I would never see Forks again.

So, I nodded a lie and let out a forced smile. "Well, _almost_." I said, gesturing Ron's broken arm. Ron managed to crack out a smile.

* * *

A little while later, Tanya walked out of the Cullen residence with a sigh. She ran into the forest after telling the scarlet haired human, Bella, she was going hunting. As she blurred through the forest in the speed of light, she mulled through her thoughts; she wasn't sure what to think of the little human, Bella Swan. She could see, blatantly, why Edward would choose her over Tanya—with difficulty—; the girl was a mystery. Something about her drew you in that not even Tanya could place a finger on.

Not only Edward but the whole Cullen family adored her—even Rosalie, who behind the harsh façade, had some kindness for her. Tanya couldn't deny the envy that bubbled within her. Although she had the family, she never had the love. She had tried, numerous times but it never worked out. Edward was a standing example. The rest whom she attempted to love had never really loved her—just her inhuman beauty. She yearned for a man to love her for her soul within, not the beauty cast upon her when becoming the monster she is.

Tanya sighed, shaking her head, coming to a steady speed until she stopped beside a large rock. She perched herself on top of it and looked around her. This was her first time in Forks. At first, she could see vaguely why the Cullen's moved here—it was a secluded town with little contact with the bigger world. But, as she sat down on the rock, she admired the picturesque scene before her and saw another reason of why the Cullen's chose Forks. _Not half bad, _she thought taking in the moss covered branches and glittering stream that ran down the rocks like silk.

As she looked around her, her thoughts once again returned to Bella. There was something remotely odd about the girl. Almost as if she was inhuman. Sure, Tanya could hear her heart pumping regularly, smell her human blood, hear her much-needed breath and see the frequent flush against her skin. Yet, there was something inhuman about the way she just _was_. And Tanya couldn't figure out what. _Perhaps this was what drew Edward to her…_

Tanya shook her head and rid the thoughts from her head, telling herself that Edward loved Bella and there wasn't anything she could do about it. It wasn't as if Tanya loved Edward herself; she loved the idea of Edward… Yes, the more she would think about it, the more she saw how completely opposite and unmade for each other they were. Whereas Bella and Edward… even their names together seemed to have a ring to it.

Tanya decided, after several long moments, to give her sisters a call. Knowing them, they will be wondering where she was. Although they were never completely concerned for Tanya's safety, knowing too well she was extremely capable of defending herself, after the strange disappearance of Laurent they were more likely to be worried for her wellbeing.

Tanya pulled out her cell and immediately called her home in Denali. There were five rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Tanya immediately recognized the tone of Eleazar.

"Hey, Eleazar, it's me." Tanya said, picking herself up from the rock and began to wonder aimlessly through the forest. "I'm just calling to give an update."

On the other side, Tanya heard Carmen's faint voice: "_Is that Tanya? Has she found Laurent?_"

"Any news? Did you find him?" Eleazar said in a deep, serious tone. Although Eleazar and Tanya both disliked Laurent they both made an effort to like him for Irina. Laurent was the world to Irina and Tanya knew Irina was depending on her at this minute to find some news on her mate.

"I found a trail down south. The trail led me to America."

"Where are you in America?" Eleazar asked.

"I'm in Forks." Tanya replied, effortlessly leaping across a large, fallen tree.

"With the Cullen's?" Eleazar asked.

Tanya sighed. "No. I think they've moved elsewhere." Tanya pursed her lips, looking around her. She caught sight of a doe hurriedly crashing through the forest away from her in fear. She licked herself, its smell reminding her of her main reason of heading into the woods.

Eleazar seemed to think this over. "Well, there's no surprise. They had been there for several years. The small town was bound to be getting suspicious. I'm sure they'll call soon enough with their new location."

Tanya looked down. "Yeah…"

"So have you not found Laurent yet?" Eleazar diverted the conversation topic back after a short pause.

Tanya sighed, ducking under a low hanging tree branch. "No. I lost the scent just as I came into Forks. I think the rain must have washed it away." Just then, Tanya walked into a beautiful clearing. Though, as she walked into this clearing, a strong scent hit her nose like a thunderstorm. She froze, her whole body tensing, and smelt the air again. She quickly said: "I've got to go." Before snapping the cell closed and shoving the cell in her jean pocket.

The smell, it was the smell of Laurent. He had been in his clearing. Though, it had not been the only person in this clearing. Something else that was _definitely _inhuman by the revolting smell that swept up her nostrils. _It smelt like…_ Tanya groaned a sudden wash of dread overcame her. This smell was not much different from the scent she had caught drift of in her time in Russia with Sasha before Irina and Kate had joined.

Sasha had some trouble with a werewolf. Apparently Sasha had stepped into the wolf's territory when she had been hunting in a small Russian village. The werewolf was not pleased about it and attempted to kill her. Fortunately for Sasha, the wolf had been young. Sasha had easily destroyed it without struggle and returned without a scratch on her body.

Tanya smelt the air again, wincing immediately. It was definitely werewolves, she was sure of it, and by the amount of scent, there had been a good 10 of them or more—a pack. Unless Laurent managed to run from them, she was certain Laurent wouldn't have made it out alive. After careful consideration, she decided she would follow the wolves' and Laurent's scent and see where it went to. Maybe Laurent had out run them… maybe.

She followed the scent out of the clearing without a glance over her shoulder and through into the forest again. The scent was no more than a few hours old. Which meant the wolves could potentially be hanging around. She followed the scent carefully until, finally, she came across it; dark purple smoke billowed into the air bringing shudders down Tanya's spine. She knew that smoke too well…

Laurent was gone and Irina would not take this lightly. She will want revenge, she knew it.

"You are on our territory, leech." A vicious snarl came from somewhere behind her. She whipped around, in mid-crouch, to see a tall russet-skinned man. He was tall, muscular, and had glossy ebony hair. She immediately knew he was a wolf—calling her a leech half gave it away. Tanya couldn't deny that the wolf wasn't half-bad looking—handsome even. His skin was speckles, his features were broad and sharp, and his eyes were a large pair of almond shaped burnt umber. _If only he was human… _Tanya thought with the lick of her lips.

"Oh really?" Tanya challenged, standing up straight and crossing his arms. She noted, as she faced him, how he hardly smelt like a wolf at all. In fact, he smelt musky and almost… normal. Tanya was pleasantly surprised to see the wolf trail his own eyes across her.

"You have gold eyes—you drink animals." The wolf stated, almost shocked.

"You're a wolf—you killed an acquaintance of mine." Tanya shot back, an arm moving to jut on her hip. She gestured her over hand towards the smoke that twirled and twisted in the air.

The wolf glared, snarling an animalistic noise from the back of his throat. "The leech was on our land and was about to kill another. We had _rights _to kill the bloodsucker. And I suggest that you leave before the leech's fate happens to you as well."

Tanya smirked, quirking an eyebrow. "Now, I hear that but all I'm seeing is all bark and no claws." She taunted.

The werewolf began to shake, his hands clenching into fists. "_Leave _and never come back before I kill you."

Tanya raised her hands in defense. "Fine, fine," she said lightly, stepping backwards. "I'm going. But I can't guarantee I won't be coming back. After she hears the news of the death, she is going to be _very _angry." She gave one last wicked smile towards the werewolf who growled again. In a split second, Tanya was running through the forest away from the werewolf.

As she made her way back towards the Cullen residence, she wondered how she was going to break the news to her sister of Laurent's death.

* * *

The night had dawned early from the start of the winter season. The 1st of November soon came and went over Eugene, Oregon, quickly. In a small bar in the outskirts of Eugene, a group of young male adults stumbled out the door with a loud crash and roars of laughter. Some were clinging onto each other, arms draped over shoulders, to support themselves as they laughed through their drunken state.

"To our last year as freshman!" one man yelled and the other men cheered around them. The men laughed again and began to stumble down the road, one man stayed behind. He let out a small chuckle, the only obvious sober person in the group, and brought attention from his rowdy group of University mates:

"Look guys, I'm going to head off. It's getting pretty late." There was a round of protests and whines from the drunken friends. The man laughed and held up his hands in defense. "Sorry guys. Listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow." They nodded grudgingly and bid their farewell to their friend before he began to head off down the street.

The man walked down the lone, abandoned, street towards his apartment building. If he got there late, his obnoxious roommate wouldn't let him in, which was a bad thing considering he had forgotten his key. He sighed, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair, and ruffled it up as raindrops began to fall over his head. He looked up to the sky, just as a raindrop collided with his skin, making him sigh in frustration.

"Great." He muttered, looking back down and shrugging his hood over his head and zipped his jacket up tighter to his neck. He continued to walk down the street, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Just as he rounded the block, he felt the uneasy feeling of something was _watching_ him. He looked around him, as much as his hood made him capable of, and only saw an empty street. He then shrugged it off and continued down the street. By this time, the rain was starting to crash down over him in angry droplets. They hit his head hard and he began to pick up his pace, his vision slightly clouded by the maze of rain that fell down.

Just as he almost rounded a corner, something ice cold slapped over the man's mouth and his neck. The hand over his mouth muffled his scream as he felt himself being dragged into an alleyway. He kicked and punched as much as he could but the attacker holding him was strong and as hard as ice.

Suddenly he heard a babyish voice whisper beside him: "This is going to hurt." before a giggle echoed and something sharp, painful and cold sunk into his neck.

The next thing Riley Biers knew was that he was falling into a pit of _burning Hell…_

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter was too short and not enough action happened but this really is a start of something! Next chapter will be pretty long, I should think; the Cullen's are going to Hogwarts, Riley will be awakening from his transformation and a few more things going on!

Sorry for this being late! Hopefully the next chapter will be sooner :)

Thank you, as usual, to rons1love (the beta)!

If you haven't read the A/N update for the previous chapter: I have been nominated for Most Promising Crossover Award (YAY!). Anyways, to win this award readers like you need to vote! The voting is from 1st-15th so, obviously, there isn't much time left! So visit: www(dot)energizewipawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2011/09/nominees(dot)html to vote and hopefully win this award to bring more awareness to this story! :)

Also, visit my new story (A Vampire Diaries/Twilight Crossover), _Dark Awakenings_, on my profile. It's a Bella/Damon story and has 7 chapters already!

What do you guys think of Tanya/Jacob paring? Tell me in reviews!

Lots of love,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. The Hogwarts Express and If Only's

**The Sister**

**Chapter Seventeen—The Hogwarts Express and If Only's.**

It was early morning. Alice Cullen was sitting on the wooden fence at the end of the Burrow that overlooked a field. A fog had settled across the field, but despite that, it was still beautiful; the way the sun appeared in the countryside horizon, sending pearly glows through the soft veil of fog. She would miss the Burrow, and not just because of how beautiful the countryside was, but because of the people.

Albeit, she did have a tendency of liking many people, but she could safely say that the Weasley's were the nicest people she's met. Perhaps it was partially because of the fact the Weasley's, and the Order, have been the first humans—_sort of_—to accept them as what they were… vampires. Apart from Bella that is.

Alice sighed at the mention of her best friend. She knew for a fact that Rose couldn't understand why Bella was still her best friend, but Alice knew that her judgment was overclouded by Rose's desperation for a beating heart and jealousy of the fact that Bella had things that Rosalie didn't. She was certain if Rose would simply accept Bella's a somewhat human, she would come to her senses and see what the big 'fuss' everyone has been making over Bella.

Bella is Edward's mate (which she was very much still certain of); Bella is Alice's best friend; Bella is selfless and kind; Bella is family. All of these things every Cullen member had come to accept and cherish—prior of Rosalie—when the shy klutzy teen walked through the Cullen residence in Forks that long while ago. Alice sighed again; everything seemed so easy back then. But, then again, everything back then wasn't true… as such.

If only Bella hadn't made that death-threatening oath, things would have been _much_ less complicated; the Cullen clan would know Bella was a witch from the start and would have accepted her with kindness and curiosity; and then Carlisle would have admitted that he knew of the wizarding world, meaning they wouldn't have had to discover it when a grey-haired stern-looking witch walked into their log cabin; and all of us would have been happy… in Forks… with Bella. Edward wouldn't have left her in fear for her human life; he would have known Bella was _more _than capable of taking care of herself.

_If only_.

And now, because everything went the wrong way, the Cullen's and Alice were on their way to Hogwarts without any clue where their newest family member was, let alone if she was alive. Alice's stomach churned at that thought. Then, to make the matters worse, Alice couldn't _see _Bella. All she saw was a void. A solid void that Alice's physic powers couldn't push through. Edward had been more than frustrated with Alice after her umpteenth failure of trying to see Bella through her visions. Because she couldn't see Bella, more countless questions found their way to her bottomless list of questions. When any of these questions were to be answered, she had no idea.

"Darlin'?" a southern drawl spoke from behind her. Moments later, Jasper was leaning against the wooden fence and staring up at her with his deep ochre eyes. Alice gave him a sad smile, the best she could muster. Jasper's eyes softened and he reached upwards to caress her snow-white cheek. Alice leant into his touch, feeling a sudden, overwhelming feeling of calm—calmness that she knew that wasn't just from his power, but from his presence and his touch. "You're thinking about Bella." he stated in a soft, velvet murmur.

Alice nodded; her eyes fluttering closed as Jasper thread his hand into her cropped hair and stroked her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "Yes." She answered in a mere whisper. Jasper's eyebrows puckered; he couldn't stand seeing Alice this way, seeing his mate that way. And he knew it was because he had messed up; _if only _he had better control. _If only _he hadn't attacked Edward's chance of true love, his chance of a happy ending. He had ruined it all, and now his mate, his brother and his family were suffering.

And what pained him most was _feeling _their sadness, feeling their pain… but never feeling hatred in his direction. They didn't hate him and Jasper just couldn't understand it; he _deserved _their hate. He deserved to feel pain and hate for everything he had done to Edward. Of course, Rosalie was completely indifferent on the matter. Unlike his mate and brother, he felt no hatred for the golden-blonde sister. She had her issues; issues that needed dealing with, but could only be dealt with through time.

"She'll be okay." Jasper tried to convince his mate. Alice glanced at him with a torn expression; she _wanted _to be reassured by his words, but she wasn't—Bella was only okay when she saw her face-to-face. And at the moment, her ruddy powers were deceiving her from that. "She's strong. She always has been, and always will been."

Alice snapped her head away, making Jasper's hand fall from her face. "That's the thing." Alice dryly said. "As we were leaving Forks, I had one last vision of her and… _Oh God_… Jasper, she was so _broken_. She was a completely different person to the strong Bella we all thought we knew well. She was crying and her face…" Alice chocked on her own words and Jasper wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. "I can't believe I didn't do anything about it; _why_ didn't I go back and comfort her, Jazz? She's my best friend and I…I walked away."

"Because you were doing what Edward asked you to." Jasper whispered, resting his head atop of Alice's crown. "You were being a good sister and obeying your brother's wishes. You are not in the wrong, Ali."

Alice scoffed at Jasper's last statement. "I beg to differ, Jazz. You didn't see her face. It was _heartbreaking_. If only I had shown Edward the vision before he disappeared chasing Victoria. Maybe he would have turned around and raced back to Bella before he was too late." Alice's face scrunched up in pain. Her tear ducts whined for tears to be released, but they didn't. Her face remained pale and dry. "Bella will never forgive me. I have lost my best friend, I know it."

"You don't know that." A sudden voice said from behind them. Jasper and Alice snapped around to see Rosalie walking towards them, her arms crossed over her chest, with her golden locks and stilettos in tact. Rosalie pursed her lips and sighed. She tossed her dazzling hair over her shoulder and waved her hand. "Look, I may despise that mousey human and every fiber in her body—who, you guys seemed to be forgetting, lied to us about her true identity—but I'm not blind. Bella was—though I regret saying this—probably the most forgiving, selfless person I had ever met second to Esme. And well… I'll be damned if Bella never forgives you; she cared a lot about you… even if she didn't show it with her irritatingly awkward attitude."

Alice was looking at Rosalie with shocked amazement. "Erm… that was…" Alice shook her head. "Surprising but reassuring. Thank you, Rose." She whispered, hoping off the bench—uncoiling herself from Jasper's arms whilst doing so—and wrapped her arms around her sister. A glimmer flickered through her eye, which soon left, and she wrapped her arms around Alice in return. Jasper watched the two sisters hug with a lopsided smile and crossed arms.

"That's enough pixie." Rosalie muttered, and pushed Alice back with her hands on her shoulders. "As much as I'm _loving _this hug-fest, I came here with a purpose; Esme says to come back to the house—we're leaving soon and we need to finish packing."

Alice's eyes widened. "How could I forget?" she exclaimed in a squeak. "I still need to pack my new robes!" and then Alice was racing across the Burrow lawn and disappearing into the house.

"Thank you, Rose." Jasper said quietly to Rosalie after Alice disappeared.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I only did it because I've got too damn used to Alice's smiles and optimism." Jasper smirked and shook his head. Rosalie glared at him once more before clucking her tongue and began to fluff her hair. "Anyway, if I was you I'd stay clear from Molly; she's on some sort of freaky stressed rampage." Rosalie waved her hand with indifference. "Perhaps you should calm her or something. It's getting _so_ annoying. I can't even do my nails without the woman screaming and pulling her hair out."

Jasper snickered but nodded anyhow.

…

"Draco." The sharp voice of his father sounded. Moments later, Lucius Malfoy walked through into Draco's chamber donned in his signature dark robes and clutching his cane. His steel grey eyes flickered straight to Draco and found him packing the last of the things into the Hogwarts trunk. "What are you doing?" he snapped as soon as he saw what Draco was doing.

Draco looked up at him with confused eyes. "Packing?"

Lucius sneered. "I can see that, _boy_. I meant: why are _you _doing the packing instead of the filthy elves?"

Draco placed this last clothing into the trunk, picked up his wand, and flicked it; the trunk snapped closed and locked itself. Draco pocketed his wand and shrugged. "The last I heard they were assisting the vampire"-Draco shuddered at the mention of the fire-haired vampire-"back to America." Draco murmured, flicking his wand again. The trunks on his king-sized bed with emerald quilting and ebony wood disappeared with a _pop_.

Lucius leered. "Never the matter." He then murmured, and strode across the room. "I have come here for a reason." Draco watched how his father's jaw tensed and stepped backwards in fear. "Your dear Aunt told me how you reacted upon finding the vampire, _boy_." Draco's jaw clenched as well, and looked downwards. Lucius yanked his chin back upwards with the silver serpents head, Draco whimpered under his breath. "You little _coward_. Apparating away like a god damn Hufflepuff upon facing conflict? Pathetic. You're goddamn lucky it had been your aunt whom you were with, otherwise I guarantee our lord would have been told…" Lucius trailed off darkly. Draco flinched, and tried to turn away. Lucius pulled his cane away and grabbed Draco's face with his hand. "If you make _one more _coward move, so be it, I will banish you to the Malfoy dungeons myself and treat you as if you were like the mudblood scum myself. Have I made myself clear?" Draco whimpers away. Lucius growled. "_Have I made myself clear_?"

Draco gasped out: "Y-Y-es f-father!"

Lucius sneered again before pushing Draco away. Draco stumbled backwards and hit one of the bedposts. "Consider yourself lucky this time." he turned to leave, but paused before he left. "If only I didn't have a _pathetic _coward of a son." And then he was gone, and Draco was left watching him go with wide glistening eyes.

_If only…_

Draco closed his eyes, physically pushing the tears that threatened to unleash away. If only he remembered what had happened in America.

…

Sweat appeared from her hairline and trickled down her face. _Punch. Punch. Punch. Thud. Thud. Thud. Bang. Bang. Bang. _With each punch she did at the punch bag, the more she felt her limbs begin to whine and ache with exhaustion. But she wouldn't give up. She would do anything but. The punch bag would swing away and as it came back, she punched it again with all her might, with the occasional kick thrown in. Her body would cry in protest, but she ignored it. She was determined.

_Punch. Punch. Punch. Thud. Thud. Thud. Kick. Kick. Kick._

"Quite the energy you have—for a human." A voice said from behind her, making Bella stop for the first time since entering the gym that could be found in the Cullen's basement. She swirled around, heaving heavily, to see Tanya leaning against the threshold of the door. Her arms were crossed and she was beautiful—annoyingly beautiful. She was smirking, watching Bella would grudgingly appreciative eyes.

Bella shook her head and adjusted the tape wrapped around her knuckles. She laughed a bitter, humorless chuckle. "Yeah, well, if you've gone through at least half of the shit I've gone through, you need all the energy you can get." She then decided she had enough of the punch bag. She walked over to the bench and picked up her bottle of water. She greedily drank the continence.

"Still, impressive for a _human_." She exaggerated the word 'human', which made Bella freeze as she picked up a towel to wipe her face. She heard Tanya walk into the gym, her footsteps slow and almost taunting. "Strange; why would the Cullen's would even need a gym? I'm sure Emmett breaks the things as soon as he steps onto them." She tittered, trailing her finger along one of the treadmills handlebars. "But then again, the Cullen's always _did _try to do everything to seem human. I can't decide whether I admire them for it or pity them."

Bella turned around, draping the towel around her neck. "What do you want?" she fiercely said, her green eyes narrowed into slits. Tanya raised her eyebrows in feigned confusion. "Oh come on, Tanya; you have been ignoring me coldly ever since you returned from the hunt. You obviously have a motive for talking to me." Bella jutted her hip, and crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what do you want?"

Tanya stared at Bella and then smirked in amusement. "Well, there's no getting by you is there?" Bella shook her head. "The Cullen's did always say how observant you were, even from day one." Bella shuffled uncomfortably; she didn't know how to react upon hearing the Cullen's had been talking about her. Bella sucked in a breath just as Tanya continued. "The Cullen's always spoke so highly of you, y'know." Bella had to force herself from scoffing as she heard this. "They always said how selfless you were and how… beautiful you were—inside and out." Bella narrowed her eyes at Tanya; what was she up to? "At first I wondered how on _earth_ this one coven of vampires could be so obsessed with a _feeble _girl." Tanya walked forward and Bella stayed rooted to the ground, watching her every move.

Tanya stopped as soon as they were feet away. Her eyes were gleaming with mischief. "But then it all makes sense…" she said, and suddenly pulled something out of her jean pocket. She then held the object in front of her and Bella's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't any object, it was a photograph—a photograph of her, _Forks _her, and Edward. It was identical to the one she had, but without the crease down the middle was she had folded herself out of it for the album. "Either you are something supernatural and you can _somehow _change your appearances, or… you're a fake." Tanya's face hardened at the last statement.

Bella's stared wide eyes at the photograph that Tanya gripped in her hand.

"So?" Tanya said in a demanding tone. "Which is it, _Bella_?"

…

"You have to go _through_ a _wall_?" Rosalie exclaimed with a twisted face as she stared at the brick pillar between platform 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station incredulously. Around her, the rest of the Cullen's were looking at the wall with similar expressions.

"Indeed." Arthur cheered in an enthusiastic expression. "Now, if you don't want to miss your train, I recommend you all better start walking through this wall. If you're scared, it might be better to go at it with a bit of a run. Don't worry; it gets easier with time." He then walked over to Ginny who stood with Molly. "Why don't you show them how it's done, Ginny—ease their nerves?" Ginny looked up at her father, nodded, and gripped onto her trolley tighter. She moved so that she was standing feet from the wall. She then glanced at the Cullen's.

"It doesn't hurt." Ginny tried to assure them. Their nerves didn't dim. "Okay, watch me." She then set off into a steady sprint. The Cullen's watched intently as Ginny came in contact with the wall and disappeared moments later. The Cullen's mouths slacked as Ginny disappeared.

"Okay, this just got _really _weird." Rose muttered under her breath.

"_Weird_?" Emmett repeated. "What are you talking about, Rosie? That is _so_ awesome! I want to go next, I want to go next!" Emmett cheered like a kid, making Rosalie sigh and roll her eyes. Emmett grinned with excitement, wheeling his trolley so that he was in the exact same spot Ginny had been moments later. He flashed his family a toothy grin before running at the wall in a blur.

"Emmett!" Esme screeched, but Emmett had already gone. She looked around her, worried Emmett had just exposed them to a train station filled with humans. Except, no one was looking—they carried upon their normal lives, completely oblivious to the fact two people had just ran through a wall, one being just a moving blur.

"Don't worry," Arthur chirped. "They won't notice anything."

The Cullen's breathed a sigh of relief and, one by one, they all ran at the wall and into platform 9 and ¾.

The Cullen's gasped as soon as they looked at the beautiful platform concealed magically through the pillar. The platform was filled with many families and Hogwarts students—few of them already dressed in their robes—and at the edge of the platform, where most of the families where crowded around, was a gleaming scarlet red train. It was large and magnificent, with neat golden edging around the windows and doors.

Alice squealed, jumping up and down on the spot as she took in the train. "Oh, it's beautiful!" the Cullen's and Weasley's nodded in agreement.

"Normally the atmosphere is much more exciting but…well… with the circumstances…" Molly sucked in a breath and shook her head. "You all better get on the train; it leaves at 11 o'clock sharp, which is mere minutes away!" she then leant down to kiss Ginny on the cheek. "Be good and be safe. Always carry your wand with you, sweetheart. Owl us when you can. But remember—be discreet and vague."

"I will Mom." Ginny nodded and hugged her father. She then turned towards the Cullen's and smiled. "C'mon, we better go find a compartment before they all go." She then stood back and let the Cullen's bid goodbye to Molly and Arthur. After goodbyes and farewells were said, Ginny smiled and began to walk through the crowd. She raised her eyebrow as she felt eyes all around her; she firstly assumed it was because she was apart of the blood traitor family, but then she realized the people were all staring at the Cullen's, whom walked behind her looking vaguely uncomfortable. Ginny smirked and rolled her eyes.

They placed their luggage onboard as soon as they found a spare compartment at the back of the train. Esme and Carlisle had to sit in the professor compartment, so it ended up with just Ginny and the last five Cullen's. Jasper kindly helped her put her luggage on top of the racks above, and Ginny blushed when he flashed her his lopsided grin. Thankfully he ignored the way Ginny's hear stuttered, and she was soon pulled into a conversation with Alice about the fashion in the wizarding world. Ginny didn't know much about it, but she was able to answer the questions as fully as possible without Alice huffing or sighing in response.

"Ginny." A familiar dreamy voice said as the compartment door opened. Ginny smiled as she saw Luna and Neville standing at the threshold of the compartment. Luna looked completely indifferent to the inhumanly beautiful people in the room, all with mysteriously golden eyes—not that Ginny was surprised. On the other hand, Neville was looking at them nervously. "Mind if we join you and your friends?" she spoke in her normal dreamy tone.

"Luna, hey. Of course, sit down!"

Luna smiled and glided into the compartment, perching down next to Emmett—making her look as tiny as a houseelf—and Neville next to her. When the compartment door shut, Luna turned to the ground and asked:

"So, what brings you vampires to Hogwarts?"

The Cullen's, including Ginny, froze up as soon as the words left her mouth.

...

Harry gasped awake, with sweat dripping down his forehead. The blurry face of Hermione appeared in front of him, worry laden on her exhaustion filled face. It took him several moments to realize he was still in the tent and his surroundings weren't the cold, damp dungeons of Voldemort's head quarters—to realize he wasn't the one holding the wand to the man withering on the floor in pain under the mirth of Lord Voldemort; that he hadn't hissed Crucio in an snake-like way.

_But someone had_, Harry realized with a feeling dread. He felt around for his round-rim glasses, only to have them placed in his palm by Hermione. He murmured a 'thank you' and slipped his glasses on. He sighed as he rested the glasses to the bridge of his nose and confirmed his realization that he wasn't in the dark dungeons and he was, in fact, in the tent.

"Was it another nightmare?" Hermione whispered, her face crumbled in sympathy for her best friend. She then winced as a thought ran through her head: "Or was it another vision?"

Harry breathed in and threads his hand into his tussled mess of jet black hair. "A vision." He murmured, his emerald and gold eyes moved away to stare at the tent walls. Hermione was silent, and he knew she was waiting to hear more. So he spoke: "I was him again. I was in the dungeons—the same ones I saw Ollivander tortured—except this time it wasn't Ollivander. I didn't know the person, I guess it was just a muggle they picked up from the streets"-he spat out bitterly, his eyes full of hatred-"But this time he was happy; not because he was torturing a muggle, but because of something else. He seemed almost smug."

Hermione stared at Harry for a few moments before saying: "What do you think he was so smug about?"

Harry shook his head in exasperation. "I really don't know. But it's _definitely _not something good on our behalf, that's for sure." Harry murmured. He then looked up at Hermione. "Perhaps we should get packing and move to another location—just incase he has found out where we are."

Hermione nodded and picked herself up from her position, kneeling at Harry's bedside. "I'll start packing." She said, pulled out her wand, and began waving it in the air whilst murmuring spells.

Harry glanced over to the bunk beds on the other side. If only Ron and Bella were here with them, then he wouldn't have this inner worry for his best friend and sister.

If only he hadn't snapped at Ron.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm backkkk! So, it took longer than I thought to do this chapter. I'm sorry! :( I've got chapter 18 done as well, just being edited :)

Also, just wanted to say thank you to everyone who voted for me on the crossover fanfic awards - CAME SECOND! Yay! Thank you!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! You should be getting another chapter sometime this week x

Just a heads up: if you like Glee or Vampire Diaries, check out some of my new stories on my profile! :)

Hope y'all having a great 2012 so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Coincidences and The Arrivals

**The Sister**

**Chapter Eighteen—Coincidences and the Arrivals**

"My name is Isabella Lily-Marie Potter." Bella sunk down onto the bench with a soft exhale. A wicked gleam on Tanya's face as she immediately assumed that the burgundy haired girl really _was _a fake. Bella saw the gleam and rolled her eyes. "But _that_ is me." She said, pointing at the photograph that Tanya still held. For a moment Bella stared at the photograph with a sad expression, before it was gone, but Tanya saw it. "Bella Swan was my disguise. So, really, _she's _the fake—not me."

The gleam in Tanya's eye disappeared. Her lips pursed, her arms crossed over her chest and she stared at Bella with intense eyes. "So, what—you can change you appearance or something?" she asked, with a not-so-kind tone. The bitter tone didn't affect Bella, however.

"I'm a witch." As soon as the word left Bella's mouth, Tanya froze. Bella looked up at Tanya and saw her frozen state; she wondered whether Tanya had met a witch or wizard before. "And Ron—the boy upstairs—he's a wizard. We were both born in Britain and went to a secret school for sorcerers—Hog…" Bella was abruptly cut off.

"Hogwarts, yes I know." Tanya snapped, making Bella's eyes go wide.

"What…how?" Bella murmured through her shock. Tanya shrugged making Bella huff in frustration, she stood up and walked forward to Tanya. "How is that possible? Hogwarts is hidden to the human world—only sorcerers can see it because…" Bella trailed off as realization flooded over her head. "Unless… you were a witch before you were a vampire?" Bella finished a whisper; her captivating eyes of forest green with glowing golden rim around the iris were wide.

Tanya stared at Bella with a raised eyebrow, before she let out a scoff. "Just because I've _heard _of this '_hidden_' school, doesn't mean I actually went there as a human." Bella opened her mouth, but then closed it. She repeated that action several times as she attempted to speak, but her voice deceived her each time. Tanya sighed. "If you really _must _know, I encountered a wizard once in the beginning of 1950s"-Bella noticed the way Tanya's face hardened as she spoke of it-"; I was travelling through Albania when I came across a man in the depth of a Albanian forest whilst hunting. He tried to use magic on me, but I moved out of the way before the flash of light could hit me—effectively outing the fact I was a vampire. He demanded answers. And I gave them; he was charming and very persuasive. In return, he gave me answers about what he was, about the world of sorcery—but very little answers. He left days later after getting all the answers he needed out of me."

Bella stood, frozen, taking in this new information. _Could she… could she have met… _"Tanya," Bella murmured, her stance stiff and tense. "The man, was he handsome?"

Tanya furrowed her eyebrows at the girl for the odd question. "Yes—for a human that is. Why?"

Bella ignored the question. "And was his name, by any chance, Tom Riddle?"

Tanya froze this time. "How the _hell_ do you know that?"

_Oh Merlin…_

* * *

"I think you've been sorely mistaken." Rosalie seethed through her teeth towards the dreamy girl with hip-long white-blonde curls. Beside Luna, Neville flinched, staring at the dangerously white and sharp teeth she revealed as she seethed.

Alice turned and glared at Rosalie, kicking her shin moments later. Rosalie hissed and turned towards Alice, glaring back at her just as an unnatural wave of calm rippled over the group of sorcerers and vampires alike. The Cullen's eyes flickered to Jasper whom didn't return the looks; he seems as if he was struggling to maintain a calm façade upon being in a small compartment with three blood-pumping sorcerers. Upon seeing this in his thoughts, Edward flicked the window of the train open. Jasper gave him a small smile of gratitude; Edward didn't return it, he looked out the window and watched the English scenery pass by them with a brooding expression. He didn't seem in the least interested on what was happening with the rest of the group.

"Oh no," Luna disagreed with Rosalie, not in the least bit frightened. "Daddy and I have met vampires like you before when we went to Sweden to try and find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. It was a shame we didn't get a chance to find the Snorkack, but Daddy and I found your species quite fascinating."

"_Species_?" Rosalie repeated with a growling undertone. She glared at the oblivious witch as she continued:

"Oh yes. You're not the only type of vampires. Daddy's studies on the vampires lead us to believe there is quite a few different species of vampires—each one being equally different as the other. However, Daddy still has to discover how vampires actually occurred. He thinks it's a disfigured gene that went haywire and caused rapid change to the body." Everyone in the compartment was looking at Luna with wide, disbelieving eyes. Luna remained oblivious, as always, with her dreamy look and soft smile.

"And… what are the other species of vampire?" Ginny asked, with general curiosity.

Luna's smile widened. "Well, of course there is this type of vampire…"-she gestured to the Cullen's-"…who are the more dominant vampires. They are referred as the 'Cold Ones' from many tribe legends, for their ice-cold touch and stone-hard skin. And then there is—which Daddy describes them as—the more traditional vampire, which Daddy says the muggle fiction is based on—vampires with permanent fangs, pale skin, and sensitivity to garlic. Daddy calls them the European Vampires because they are mostly seen in eastern countries as such as Germany and Romania. And then there is the final species that Daddy knows of: the kind that has the ability to turn into bats. Daddy refers to them as the Shifters because they are able to turn into bats at will. These vampires are the ones whom have the most sensitivity to sunlight—they burn at direct sun. They prefer to live in caves and apparently they are known to have very long fangs and ugly, distorted features. These vampires can be killed with a stake to the heart, as the European vampires can be too."

There was a long pause as soon as Luna finished.

"Err… awesome." Emmett struggled to say something. This time it was Alice who slapped him on the back of his head.

Alice turned to Luna with a large, optimistic grin. "Your right, Luna: that is fascinating! I'm sure our father would love to read into your father's theories and research on vampires."

Luna nodded. "I'll have to ask Daddy, but I'm sure he would be delighted."

Suddenly there was a knock on the compartment door, making all the heads turn towards the visitor. Ginny and Neville both sighed in relief as they saw the trolley lady standing outside, gripping onto her trolley filled with all sort of sweets and sandwiches. Ginny stood up and opened the door. "Would you like anything from the trolley, dears?" the sweet, elderly woman murmured with a gentle smile.

The Cullen's shook their head, though their eyes were the size of golf balls as they saw the different types of strange sweets. If Emmett was human, he was sure he would be filling the compartment with every sort of sweets they had. Neville and Luna picked out some change and went to scope the trolley. Ginny sat back down, knowing her mother had packed her some sandwiches.

Alice glanced at Ginny, pursed her lips, before turning to Emmett. She pulled out her draw-string bag filled with coins and ordered Emmett to put out his palms. She emptied half of the wizard coins into his hand and murmured to him lowly to "go wild". Emmett looked at Ginny, who was staring at Neville and Luna's sweets hungrily, stood up, and walked over to the trolley lady.

He smiled at the trolley lady with a toothy grin and said: "Two of everything please."

Ginny's eyes widened minutes later as she saw Emmett walk back into the compartment with his hands filled with sweets, chocolate and sandwiches. He walked over to Ginny and dumped the entire lot on her lap. "Eat up, kid; you've only got a few hours to finish it." Emmett winked at Ginny before sitting back down. Ginny stared down at the sweets in shock, and whispered a "thank you" to the Cullen's—her cheeks pink—before sharing her load with Luna and Neville. She offered to the Cullen's but they politely declined.

"Cold One vampires cannot digest food." Luna said chirped up.

Ginny giggled slightly before opening a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

* * *

"_She knows_?" Ron hissed, practically ripping through the bed covers with his tight grip. Bella sat on the end on the bed, Indian style, with her hands resting on her legs. Bella nodded solemnly. "_How_? How does she know what we are?"

"I told her." Bella simply said and Ron's mouth slacked. He was about to say something, his ears turning an angry shade of red by the second, but Bella interrupted: "And before you make some quick, hot-headed remark you ought to know the details; she found a picture of me in my Forks appearance. She demanded I told her the truth and asked if I as a fraud." Ron opened his mouth to interrupt again, but Bella held up her hand. "So I told her… and it turned out she already knew witches and wizards existed."

Ron's eyes widened. "Wha…"

Bella nodded. "I know. But that's not it; it gets much, _much_ worse." Ron cringed and but nodded anyhow for Bella to continue. Bella sucked in a breath and looked Ron dead in the eye. "It turned out Tanya didn't find out our existence by chance—she was _told_; she was told about Hogwarts, our magic and more by someone who happened to be in Albania when she was, _in 1950_."

Ron's eyes widened impeccably more. "Are you saying that…" Ron trailed off again.

Bella nodded solemnly and spoke: "Yes. Tanya met_…_"-Bella leant forward-"…_You-Know-Who_ while he was making his Horcruxes."

"Bloody Hell..." Ron murmured, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. "This is getting _way_ to crazy." Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Surely this can't be just a coincidence?" he exclaimed loudly. His face then dropped as a thought came to him; he snapped his eyes to Bella's in urgency. "Bella—what if the vampire is _with_ You-Know-Who? What if she's his spy or something and is waiting for the right moment to capture us and take us to _him_?"

Suddenly the door opened and Tanya strutted in with an annoyed look upon her impeccable face. "Okay, Bella, your either dumber than I thought or you completely forgot that I have advanced hearing." She said in an almost tried tone.

Bella's eyes widened and she turned on Ron, biting her lip. "I forgot to do the silencing spell." She murmured. She then turned towards Tanya. "Sorry." She apologetically said. Tanya merely sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, if your finished assuming I'm a part of some diabolical plan, then I'd like to know who the _hell_ is this 'You-Know-Who' person that you talk about so fearfully and know _why_ you tricked the Cullen's into believing you were a fragile human without any recollection of the supernatural world before them." Tanya demanded. Bella and Ron glanced at one another fearfully, but a sense of relief in their eyes as they realized she had no idea who Voldemort was. Tanya huffed and sat down on a armchair near the bed. "I'm waiting."

Bella and Ron shared one more look before Bella turned to Tanya: "_You-Know-Who_ is the Tom you met in Albania. He is still alive; he is now immortal—well, almost—and turned into the most darkest wizard since Grindlewald." Bella looked downwards, a frown forming on her lips. "And for the past several years of Hogwarts, he has been trying to kill my twin brother—Harry; the first person to survive the Killing Curse." Bella sucked in a breath. "A prophecy was made long before mine and Harry's birth, saying that a boy would be born on July the 31st to two members of the Order"-she winced at the mention of her parents-"and this baby boy would be the only person to defeat _You-Know-Who_." Bella closed her eyes. "So on a cold night of October 31st, Halloween, _You-Know-Who_ went to my home and killed my mother and my father. And when he tried to…"-Ron reached over and placed a hand over Bella's-"tried to kill Harry… he somehow failed, and ended up killing himself."

Bella reopened her eyes, but didn't look at Tanya. She stared out the window where leaves floated through the strong wind. "I wasn't there that night; I had been taken to my mother's childhood friend's house in Forks for protection—she knew she couldn't save herself, her husband or her baby boy. But she knew she could save the baby girl that no-one ever knew about. So weeks before Halloween night, I was given to Renée for protection and days after their death, I became Isabella Marie Swan… before I started Hogwarts that is."

"What does this have to tie in with fooling the Cullen's into believing you were human?" Tanya said all-too-bluntly, making Ron snap his gaze to hers and glared with a sudden spur of Gryffindor courage. Tanya waved him off with a flick of a hand.

"I'm getting there." Bella whispered. "Upon starting Hogwarts, I discovered my true past and I found something I never thought I would—a brother. I always knew I was different though. I had the ability to change my appearance at will—I am, what my people call a Metamorphmagus, which means I was born with the ability to change the way I look…"-as she spoke Bella stared at Tanya directly and her features began to morph.

Tanya watched, with wide eyes, as Bella's nose turned into a pig's nose before her mouth turned into a beak, before it disappeared. And then her hair grew at rapid length and suddenly sprang out into spiral curls and turned the color of strawberry blonde. Moments later she was looking at herself. "_Holy shit…_" Tanya muttered in awe.

Bella giggled. "So that means I could turn from my normal appearance to…"-Bella turned back to her natural face before converting to Bella Swan-"…to Bella Swan easily."

"_Wow_." Tanya said, slightly bewildered of what she had just experienced.

"Anyway," Bella continued, the light-hearted atmosphere disappeared and turned solemn. "At Hogwarts I found a brother and befriended two others—Ron Weasley…"-she nodded to Ron-"…and Hermione Granger."-Ron winced and Bella's face cringed but continued-"Together we had adventures throughout our Hogwarts years that using ended in some sort of detentions or Hospital Wing emergencies."-Ron and Bella cracked out a smile-"But it was fourth year that everything changed. The dark wizard we thought to be gone had returned after kidnapping my brother and used his blood to finish the ritual. After that, nothing was the same again; at first, people refused to believe Harry that _You-Know-Who_ was alive but after the Ministry incident… there was no denying it. The wizard world was at war again." Bella frowned and continued:

"It was after the death of our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, that Harry all but forced me to move back to move to Forks for my protection. I put up a fight but Harry won; I made a oath with my Transfiguration professor, Professor McGonagall, that I would keep my true identity from everyone but my father through the duration of my stay in Forks—an oath that would result in death if I was to speak a word to them about being a witch or show my powers to another person. Of course, this oath was broken as soon as I left Forks and my father of all purposes…"-Bella made a strange whining noise-"…now that Charlie was killed by a Death Eater, the name for You-Know-Who's followers."

"Is that why your back here in Forks—for Charlie's death?" Tanya questioned with her tone softer than usual.

Bella shook her head. "We were originally on the run—_You-Know-Who _has practically taken over England with his followers—with Hermione and my brother but after a…"-she cleared her throat and glanced at Ron, who was looking downwards with a sheepish expression-"…_misunderstanding_, we got spilt up. We encountered a group of thugs working for You-Know-Who, presumably trying to get them to bring in all the muggleborns and squibs they could, which ended up with us coming back here… to Forks. It was the first place I thought of. I discovered about Charlie's death shortly after arriving, but I didn't discover it was a Death Eater murder until I was told by a fellow Death Eater and our tormentor at Hogwarts." Bella's jaw clenched and she looked into Tanya's yellow eyes. "Do you understand why I had to _trick_ the Cullen's now?"

Tanya nodded, and glanced towards. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly the sound of the door opening made the three people tense.

"No heartbeats." Tanya murmured under her breath. "Vampires." She hissed, moving out of the room with a blur. Bella pulled herself off the bed and was about to follow after her.

Ron grabbed her wrist and tried to hold her back. "Bella!" he hissed. But Bella tugged her hand out his grip and rushed out of the door, wand in hand. Ron groaned, pulled himself out of the bed—wincing, and placing a hand over his rips. He grabbed his wand and followed after Bella.

When Bella and Ron got to the end of the staircase, they halted at the sight before them.

Tanya was standing before four other vampires—each one equally as beautiful. There were three women and one male.

"Tanya," one girl breathed with a sigh—a pale blonde haired vampire. She rushed up to Tanya and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hello Kate." Tanya murmured back, wrapping her arms around her sister.

* * *

It was raining profusely in Seattle. Dark clouds haunted the sky as heavy showers of rain fell upon the Washington state city. A flash of lightening flickered across the sky, alighting the city for seconds, before it was dark once again. A rumbling of thunder was heard across the city.

On the docks of Seattle, a dark figure rushed into a boarded-up warehouse. The warehouse creaked and whined from the wind that attacked the ancient and long-empty warehouse. Dust was scattered across the concrete floor along with left behind cardboard boxes and shattered glass. Wind seeped its way through the cracks of the walls and the planks of wood that boarded up the glassless windows.

The dark figure walked into the abandoned warehouse with the sound of screaming muffled by something. The figure stopped in the pitch-black warehouse where a rare pitch of light crept into the warehouse. The figure lowered something to the ground. It was a body. A body that was bound with ropes and a cloth bag clamped over its head. A flash of red curls was seen in the light, before the cloth sack was ripped off the body's head revealing a face of a man with his eyes clamped shut and cloth over his mouth.

A girlish, child-like giggle was heard. It echoed around the warehouse in an almost haunting manner. Suddenly a white finger with sharp cat-like claws trailed over the squirming face of the screaming man.

"Two more days to go, darling," a voice was heard in a high octave before the finger disappeared and the dark figure moved until it was in the light.

It was Victoria.

A wicked grin was on her face as she pulled out a silver cell from her pocket. She pressed several digits and pulled the phone to her ear. She listened to the phone ringing, while her blood red eyes were tapered to the struggling form that withered on the ground. When a voice answered, Victoria spoke: "Hello, I'm looking to find a long lost relative of mine. I traced her back to Phoenix, Arizona but cannot seem to find her from there…" Victoria pulled out her hand and began to examine her claw-like finger nails. She turned away moments later. "…yes. Her name is Renée Dwyer. D-W-Y-E-R." There was a long pause. Her eyebrow quirked. "…Jacksonville, Florida? …Oh no, don't you worry, I can find her from there. Thank you _very_ much."

The phone call ended with a click of a button.

The smirk widened impossibly more.

"_Two more days to go_…"

* * *

Hours later, the gleaming train came to a whining stop.

"So my Daddy and I were thinking of going Sweden again once the war is over… Oh look, we're here." Luna said in a monotone, looking out the window to see the darkened outlines of Hogsmead Station. Everyone in the compartment began to stand up. Emmett sighed under his breath, thankful for Luna Lovegood to finally stop her ranting, and began to take down the entire luggage from above them with little struggle.

"Remember, Emmett, act human." Edward warned Emmett, upon seeing Emmett take down five suitcases at once. Emmett glanced at Edward, huffed, and nodded. He dropped the suitcases down onto the seats and began to take the rest down, sulking that he couldn't show off his inhuman strength. Edward rolled his eyes, half wondering if Emmett had been dropped on his head more times than he could count, before pulling down his own trunk.

"Listen Luna, Neville," Alice perked up before the two left, after straightening her Hogwarts uniform. The two turned to look at up. "We'd really appreciate it if you two kept what we are a secret; you see we don't want people causing a fuss thinking we'd attack them in the hallways or something." Alice said with a wave of a hand. "And just to give you the heads up, we have _fantastic _control."

Neville shivered but nodded anyhow, agreeing to keep it secret. Alice grinned at Neville, making him blush, and look quickly away. Luna agreed aswell, making a note that she knew they had good control ("Daddy said the Cold Ones have the best control out of all the vampire species") before heading out into the crowded corridor to get off the train. Ginny gave the Cullen's an encouraging smile before following after them.

"You, er, mus' be der Cullen's?" a voice said to them as soon as they walked out onto the crowded Hogsmead platform. The Cullen's turned around to see a giant of a man with clouds of frizzy hair surrounding his face. His physique was enough to frighten anyone, but his soft dark brown eyes with a gentle smile was enough for the Cullen's to say he was anything but frightening.

The Cullen's nodded.

"Good." The man gruffly said. "I'm Hagrid… Hogwarts groundkeeper; I'm 'ere to take you to the castle."

"Nice to meet you, Hagrid." Alice smiled with a large grin. Hagrid blinked and stared at the small vampire in shock. "I'm Alice Cullen and this is my family; Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. Our parents are also here somewhere—they're the new professors for this year."

"Ye', I was told." Hagrid said. "Yer parents have already gone up with der firs' years." He said, as the ground lessened. "Now, better get ye' to the castle. Follo' me."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, chapter 18. Is anyone else having really annoying problems with trying to log onto Fanfiction? If so, please tell me what the problem is! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the last one! :) Thanks, as always, to the beta **rons1love**! Until next time, which should hopefully be very soon :) xxx


	19. The Denali Coven and The Sorting

**The Sister**

**Chapter Nineteen—The Denali Coven and The Sorting  
**

"Hello Kate." Tanya murmured as the pale blonde vampire enveloped Tanya in a short-winded but meaningful hug. Kate seemed relieved as she pulled away, after setting sights on the strawberry blonde vampire that was also her sister for all purposes. Tanya's golden eyes moved towards the other newcomers with a sense of familiarity on her beautiful face. She half-smiled and acknowledged each one of them. "Eleazar, Irina, Carmen…" upon acknowledging Carmen—a vampire with coffee black hair, pale skin, and whitened olive skin—, the vampire rushed to Carmen's side and copied Kate's actions, whisking Tanya into a tight-grasp hug.

Bella and Ron watched the scene between the group of vampires, embracing and reuniting, with a sense of awkwardness, unease and fear—fear mostly coming from Ron. Bella sort little fear towards the vampires—something that, most could say, was slightly worrying—as soon as she saw the golden hue of their vampire eyes.

"We came as soon as Eleazar told us the news." Carmen almost cried through her words, as she pulled away from Tanya. Carmen walked back at her place beside Eleazar; Bella winced as she saw the connection between the two—_mates; _she thought with a wince of emotional pain, moving her eyes swiftly away from the couple. Carmen took a sideways glance towards a silvery blonde vampire, whom seemed stiff, cold, and emotionless. "Albeit, Irina had very different ideas for coming to Forks." Irina said or did nothing; she was withdrawn and cold towards the rest of the group. And Bella got an unshakable feeling that wasn't how Irina was always like.

There was a long, awkward pause as a thought of Laurent—dead—ran through the vampire's mind. And as silence progressed across the vampires, the sound of Ron and Bella's hearts became more apparent from the midsection of the stairs. All golden-hued eyes moved from Tanya, towards the two humans. Ron flinched upon the vampire's gaze, whereas Bella remained still and staring with an unwavering gaze.

"Humans?" Kate murmured in disbelief, turning to look at Tanya with judging, incredulous eyes.

Tanya's face was emotionless, jaw stiff and clenched. "Yes." She said through clenched teeth.

There was another awkward silence, until both Irina and Eleazar both let out sounds a mixture of hissing and snarling, unheard by both Bella and Ron. Whereas Carmen stared at the two humans thoughtfully and cautiously; the way Carmen looked at her, so unlike the other vampire's expression of anger and betrayal towards Tanya, reminded Bella painfully of Esme—gaze, soft, and unjudging. "Do they know?" Carmen then murmured, moments later. Her eyes flickering back towards Tanya questionably. Every one in the close proximity of Tanya tensed, staring at Tanya for her reaction; Tanya nodded. A chorus of growls and hissing were heard; this time louder, not concealed anymore, and angrier. Bella and Ron both heard their reactions this time.

"How could you?" Irina growled, stepping forward, and speaking for the first time.

Kate seemed equally as outraged. "Do you have a death wish, Tanya?" she said, moments after Irina. There wasn't even enough time for Tanya to speak or reply when Eleazar stepped forward, face crumbled in anger and outrage. He looked almost the angriest out of the group. Carmen remained the calmest, watching on, silently. She showed little anger on her face—only worry. Bella felt another pain at her chest as the olive-tonned vampire remined her of a vampire so similar emotionally and personally.

"What were you thinking?" Eleazar seethed. "You of all people know what the Volturi do to those who break their rules…"-Tanya flinched at the subtle mention of her sire and adoptive mother, Kate also flinched through her tightly clenched jaw-"…they will _kill _you if find out; and I don't need to remind you that you _cannot _hide anything from the Volturi. What you have done is foolish; not only have you put yourself and the humans at risk, but this entire coven!"

"Please." Bella pleaded, stepping forward. Ron made a noise of protest, but didn't do anything. Bella walked down the stairs, the vampires following every move she took. Her legs wobbled from the intense stare—most of which were glaring rather than staring. "It wasn't Tanya who told me about vampires." Bella insisted, with wide eyes. "I found out from your friends—the Cullen's. Tanya just so happened to come across me while in Forks. Please, don't be angry with Tanya; she has done nothing wrong." Bella glanced at Tanya who was giving her an almost soft look through her clenched features.

Irina scoffed. "Ridiculous." She said with a harsh role of the eye. "Like the Cullen's would reveal our secret to humans. Who do you think we are? Idiots?" Irina finished with a growl. Her eyes glanced towards Eleazar, awaiting for his input; however he was staring at Bella with intense, narrowed eyes. Bella felt all the more uncomfortable under his gaze. Irina flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned her gaze back to Tanya. "You have really done something stupid this time, sister. It seems you have learnt _nothing _from what we have been through." Tanya glared, letting out a vicious growl; a growl of anger and warning. Irina merely cocked a brow, before turning her eyes to Bella. As soon as their eyes connected, Irina smirked smugly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I say we kill them." her eyes flickered towards Ron, whom was now standing at Bella's side.

Both Bella and Ron tensed as Irina flicked her lips over her venom-coated glisteningly sharp teeth.

Tanya growled, suddenly appearing in front of Bella and Ron. "No." she snarled.

Irina glared at her sister. "Yes, _sister_. Besides, you do not have a say in this; you created this god-forsaken mess. Let the _responsible _ones clean up your mess."

"No, _Irina_; I'm the lead of this coven, and I say we _will not _kill them." Tanya retorted, her fists clenching at her sides.

Irina growled and suddenly, she flashed forward, a blur to Bella and Ron's feeble eyes. The blur was heading straight for Bella and Ron. Bella felt her breath being knocked from her; Ron clawed his fingers into her arms, trying to pull them away from the fast advancing blur. However, Tanya got in there quick. Tanya's hand curled around Irina and crashed onto a wall, pinning her against it. And suddenly Carmen was replacing Tanya's previous stance in front of Bella and Ron.

"Let go, Tanya." Irina growled. "They have to be killed."

"No, Irina." Tanya repeated. "I know you're hurting because of Laurent, but we _do not _kill the innocent in revengeful retaliation."

Kate stepped forward. "Tanya's right, Irina." She murmured, stiff and tense, upon seeing her sisters fight. "Don't let what the wolves did to Laurent cloud over your judgment of what is right and wrong." Kate eased Irina out of Tanya's grip, placing her hands on Irina's shoulders. "We kill no more, remember?" Kate stared into Irina's hard, black as night, eyes. Irina remained cold as ice.

"D-d-did you say…_L-Laurent_?" Bella stuttered. Eyes snapped towards Bella. Her eyes were wide with fear and acknowledgement.

"Did you know Laurent, Bella?" Tanya asked.

Bella glanced towards Ron. He was staring at her with wide eyes. He shook his head as if to say "_Don't!_" but Bella didn't comply; she turned back to the waiting vampires. "Laurent tried to kill us before the wolves turned up. Or, well, tried to kill _me_."

Irina shrugged Kate's hands off her. "What?" she snapped.

Bella eyes widened, she felt her heartbeat increase, along with Ron's she was sure. "We were in the woods—we were going to a…"-Bella looked down, cleared her throat-"…place that was very dear to me. We had just arrived when Laurent turned up. He was still working with Victoria. He was going to take me to her, but he was… _thirsty_." Bella shuddered as she remembered Laurent's dark eyes, as he towered over her, teeth revealed, about to sink into her neck-

"_Lies._" Irina snarled. Irina started to charge at Bella, teeth barred. Tanya and Kate quickly moved to restrain her. "Laurent would do no such thing! He hadn't drunk a human in _months _and he _hated _Victoria! How dare you say that about Laurent you insolent little _bitch_!"

Bella stumbled away from Irina, into Ron's arms. Ron wrapped an arm around Bella, whipping out his wand, shakily pointing it at the vampire. "_Stupify_!" he roared out. A flash of red moved across the room, crashing against Irina's chest. Irina's growling and snarling stopped for a moment. She watched—wide eyed, along with everyone else in the room—as the flash of red erupted out of Ron's wand and crashed against Irina's chest. However, Ron felt a shudder of fear, dread and failure as the red flash ricocheted off Irina's chest, and went flying in another direction. It hit a piece of bars of the banister, making it explode into smithereens. Several shrieks were heard around the room, followed by silence.

Everyone's eyes were staring at the wood that was now floating pieces in the sky, twirling and spinning to the ground.

"Kate, take Irina away to calm down." Tanya instructed.

Kate nodded. "Good idea." She muttered, disappearing with a shocked Irina out of the house, not before glancing back at Ron and Bella with wide eyes.

"You're a wizard." Carmen breathed as soon as the door clicked shut. Ron and Bella both tensed.

"How do you know?" Bella murmured.

Carmen half-smiled. "I have been a vampire for many years; you tend to pick up a few things throughout the centuries that pass by." Carmen shrugged, moving over to Eleazar's side. "Besides, I was a witch when I was human." Bella and Ron's eyes widened impeccably.

"Wow. Do you still have the powers now?" Bella murmured.

Carmen sighed and shook her head. "No. I lost all my magic as soon as I was turned into a vampire." She then looked at Bella knowingly. "You are a witch?" Bella nodded.

"You're not only a witch." Eleazar voiced for the first time since Bella had spoken for the first time; he was staring at her with cold, calculating eyes that Bella couldn't quite understand. She looked between Tanya and Ron in confusion. "It's impossible, but, I believe you have a power. The ability of protection, I believe." Eleazar murmured, almost thoughtfully, staring at her. He looked her up and down, eyes narrowed. He looked slightly frustrated as he looked her up and down—as if to make sense of her.

Bella gulped. "W…w-what do you mean?" she stuttered.

Eleazar sighed in annoyance. "You're a shield—and a powerful one at that." Eleazar murmured. Bella looked confused. Eleazar explained: "You see, I have the power to read people—vampires specifically and what their powers are; and you're power is protection. It's quite phenomenal; I don't think I have ever felt so much power coming from a witch or human alike."

Bella eyes snapped between Ron, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar; all of them were staring at Bella incredulously. Bella spluttered. "S-surely you're mis-mistaken. Maybe you're getting it mixed up with my magic…"-

"I think not, witch." Eleazar clucked his tongue, jutting his chin in an almost snobbish manner. "I have met sorcerers like yourself and your friend…"-his eyes flickered momentarily to Ron-"…and I know what power as such as yours feels like." He looked down at her, with his intimidating yellow eyes and through his spidery dark lashes. "Only God only knows how far your power can stretch; you are completely blocking me. It's infuriating." Eleazar said with clenched teeth. "Yet fascinating."

Bella couldn't help herself; she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I haven't heard that before." The vampires looked at her curiously, some with raised eyebrows. "Edward could never read my mind. He told me it was frustrating; it was like I was never there." Bella let out a humorless laugh. "I was just… silence."

"You really did know the Cullen's?" Carmen murmured softly, seeing something in the young girl's eyes that made her heart clench ever so slightly.

Bella looked into her eyes and nodded. "Yes." She quickly wiped away a falling tear and murmured: "I knew them very well—_too _well even."

* * *

…

"It's beautiful…" Alice murmured softly, in awe, watching the castle come into view as they road in the carriage drawn by strange horse-like creatures that made Rosalie curl her lip up at in disgust, and the others in wonder. Alice was staring out the window, staring up at that castle that was alight with the full moon. Several windows were alight with golden glow and a shimmering lake surrounded it. Alice, and the rest of the Cullen's, had never seen a place so beautiful.

_Even better than in my visions, _Alice chirped happily in her thoughts. Edward heard this, of course, but paid her little attention. He was watching the castle dawn closer and closer, ignoring the thoughts of Hagrid—whom was squished in the carriage next to Jasper and Alice—and his fellow siblings. He was thinking about the future that wasn't so foreseeable—not even Alice's visions couldn't determine how their future at Hogwarts, in the magical world, would turn out. Would the population of the magical school—the dark wizards—discover what he and his family were? Would they survive? Would they succeed? All of those questions had yet to be answered.

Edward's thoughts of the future subsided momentarily as they were pulled through a large 30-off foot iron gate with spikes at the tips of the bars. As he passed, he saw a glimmer of a black hooded figure, and suddenly a rush of coldness overcame him. He shuddered and suddenly, everything felt grey, cold, and unhappy. It was like every bit of happiness left in him had been sucked out of him in a whirlwind. Around him, he could hear the voices of his siblings—they, too, felt how he felt.

"Bloody Dementors." Hagrid growled under his breath. "they bring nuthin' but trouble."

"Dementors?" Alice piped up.

Hagrid looked at Alice incredulously, and then at the other confused faces of the Cullens. "Merlin, yer don' know what Dementors are?" Hagrid boomed loudly, and some of them shook her head in reply. Hagrid shook his head. "Merlin, where 'ave yer been livin' all ye lives? _Don' know what Dementors are, who do they think they are?_" Hagrid muttered under his breath, completely oblivious to the fact the Cullen's heard every word of it. Hagrid looked back up at their questionable faces and sighed. "Look, lets jus' say ye don' wanna be on der other side of a Dementor's Kiss."

"Dementor's Kiss?" Rosalie voiced incredulously.

Hagrid huffed. "Dat's what I jus' said, didn't I?" Rosalie glowered in return but Hagrid remained oblivious.

"I assume the Dementor's Kiss kills you?" Alice said.

Hagrid glanced at Alice, cocked an eyebrow, and turned away. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Nah, much worse—_much, much _worse." Edward opened his mouth to question Hagrid's concealed reply. But, before a word was out, the carriage came to a loud stop from the Threstals. They cawed and huffed as they wheeled the carriage to a stop outside the torch-light carriage entrance to Hogwarts. "We're 'ere." Hagrid gruffly said, and pulled himself out of the carriage. The Cullens gripped the carriage edges when the carriage whined and jostled from Hagrid's weight. Emmett hid a snicker under his breath. "'Ere, come on, we're late already, 'n ye don't wanna be late nowadays." Hagrid grunted, looking around with a haunted glower.

The Cullens complied, pulling them out the carriage, donned in their Hogwarts robes and uniform. Each out of them looked around the castle as they stepped out; it still looked beautiful, but now they had arrived, and were met with eerie silence, the castle was undeniably frightening.

"Jeez. Is this place haunted or something?" Emmett boomed out.

Hagrid looked at Emmett confused. "Ye mean the ghosts? Of course it's haunted." Hagrid grunted. "_Bloomin' Americans._"

The Cullens raised their eyebrows at that. Hagrid wasn't exactly the most charming of people—or giants, they corrected themselves, as they stared at well-above average height and unruly appearance.

"Ah, you must be the new students." A voice drawled. Suddenly footsteps were heard and out the darkness, a man was revealed. He was tallish with drooping features, dark eyes and hair—that was cropped short—and pallid skin. He was wearing leather robes. His boots squeaked with each tauntingly slow stride he took towards them. His hands were behind his back, where he idly twirled his wand, and a smirk was apparent under his hooked nose. "The _Cullens…_" he drawled off, darkly, coming to a slow and steady stop. The Cullens said nothing. "Children of the new professors." He continued. He walked forward and stared at the Cullens that stood in a row. He walked along the row, pacing, and inspecting them—he paused momentarily at Rosalie and Alice; he licked his lips and stared at Rosalie lustfully. Emmett growled lowly. He was nudged, discreetly, by Edward. "_Cullen._" The man hissed. "Now, your parents insist it's a _pureblood _name. But, I'm afraid; I don't know any pureblood families with the name Cullens."

"That is because we are from America." Edward smoothly recited.

The man turned on Edward, eyes narrowed. He pulled his wand from behind his back. "Hold your tongue _boy. _If you don't want to find yourself chained to a wall of the castle dungeons for weeks on end, along with the other filthy _mudbloods_…"-he spat on the ground-"…then I suggest you speak only when told. The same goes for the rest of you. Am I understood?" the man growled. The Cullens clenched their jaws, regaining themselves from growling and glowering at the man. They nodded wordlessly and reluctantly. The man growled again. "I _said_: _Am. I. Understood?_" he seethed, spitting with each word he spoke.

"Yes, sir." They chorused.

The man grinned evilly, revealing a set of rotted and crooked teeth. "Good. Now, I'm Professor Carrow—I am you're Professor of the Dark Arts."

_I thought it was Defense Against the Dark Arts? _Jasper thought, his eyes narrowed at the professor.

"_Obliviously they feel they shouldn't be learning anything to defend themselves with—only the Dark Arts._" Edward muttered under his breath. The Cullen's growled under their breaths.

"Now," Professor Carrow said, with feigned cheerfulness, clasping his hands behind his back again. "Let's get you children sorted, shall we?" his dark eyes glinted evilly, before turning to stare coldly at Hagrid. "We have no use for you anymore, half-breed filth. Go back to your hut and do something useful." Hagrid glowered, staring at Carrow for a long, agonizing moment before slowly turning away and stomping out of sight. The Cullens and Professor Carrow watched him go. Carrow turned back to the Cullens and his evil smile returned. He gestured with his hand towards the dark castle entrance. "Shall we?" he wickedly said. Carrow was about to turn away, but halted. He turned back to the Cullens. "Oh, and, good luck with the Sorting Hat—Slytherin house is my _favorite._" He grinned wickedly before turning away again and began to walk down the tunnel, his heels tapping against the stone floor.

The Cullens looked between each other worriedly, before following after Professor Carrow.

The Cullens and Carrow came to a halting stop a while later. They stopped outside large wooden doors in a large stone entrance with large stairs nearby. Every tunnel they had passed through had been bare and homeless, only the torch handle containing a burning torch to be seen. The castle was more like a prison than a school, which—the Cullens were sure—was the point.

"Stay here." Carrow instructed sharply. He then slipped through the door, and snapped it shut behind them. The Cullen's were left alone in the eerie silence of the all-seeming empty school.

"Jeesh, this place is not in the least bit how Ginny had described it." Emmett muttered, looking around the castle.

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "I'd rather be repeating high school for the thousandth time." Rosalie clucked her tongue, playing with her perfect golden locks.

"Where do you think Esme and Carlisle are?" Jasper questioned.

"In there." Alice and Edward both answered in sync.

Their gaze turned to the extremely large wooden double doors with beautiful carvings embedded into it.

"I can hear all their thoughts inside; but there are too many people inside to find Carlisle and Esme's." Edward voiced, his tone slightly strained. Jasper patted his shoulder sympathetically. Edward paid him little attention, as the door cracked open again and Carrow slipped out.

He looked at them, catching them mid-conversation. He stared at them suspiciously. And then spoke: "Come. We are ready for you." Was all he said and then he swung the door opened, revealing the Great Hall.

* * *

…

"I am sorry for how Irina reacted earlier." Carmen murmured. Bella jumped as Carmen appeared behind her. She dropped the knife she had been holding—mid chopping the vegetables—and swirled around. Carmen was standing a few feet from her, staring at her with concern. Her brows furrowed at the centre. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you, dear. Are you alright?" she sweetly said with genuine concern.

Bella sucked in a breath, calming her erratic heart. She breathed out moments later. "I'm fine." She breathlessly said, giving Carmen a half-smile. "I'm kind of used to it now anyway." Carmen cocked her head to the side. "The Cullens always seemed to appear out of nowhere—especially Alice and Edward." Her smile dropped, she turned away and resumed chopping the vegetables. Her heart was slowly returning back to its normal, steady speed.

There was a moment of silence between them; the only sound was of the TV from the living room, and the murmur of voices that belonged to Tanya and Eleazar (Kate and Irina still absent). Ron had disappeared shortly after the shock had calmed down—he had disappeared to his room. He wanted nothing to do with the vampires surrounding the downstairs of the house. The more Bella tried to reassure him they weren't a threat, the more Ron disbelieved her. To be honest, the more she said it, the more she felt she was telling herself this; although she knew she could trust Tanya (sort of), after Irina almost attacking her, she was wary of the Denali coven now. They weren't in the least bit how the Cullen's were—well, a part from Carmen, whom seemed to resemble Esme uncannily mentally.

As Bella chopped another vegetable, she heard the sound of shuffling around the kitchen. Moments later Carmen was by her side, helping her chop the vegetables. It was strange, considering Carmen was a vampire and the whole concept of human food was nauseating for them.

"You love the Cullen's very much." Carmen noted, swiftly and skillfully dicing the onion.

Bella was silent for a long moment. "Yes." She finally settled on. "They were like my second family."

"'_Were'?_"

"They left. Months ago." Bella shortly said.

Carmen paused. "And they left you behind." Bella said or did nothing, but her grip around the knife tightened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay." Bella murmured softly as an almost whisper.

"You know, I remember few things of my human life, but what I remember most of all was how much I loved my magic." Carmen swiftly switched the subject with a lighthearted smile. Bella glanced at Carmen, cracking a tiny smile. "Albeit, my magic was what turned me into a vampire those centuries ago…"-she glanced at Bella and explained:-"…I was born in a small Spanish village that was very religious. So, when the word got out about my magic, the villagers and my family were convinced I was a messenger of the devil. So they dragged me away one night, tied me to a stick, and set me on fire." Bella gasped. "I was saved by Eleazar; he happened to come across me, burning, the villagers having left me to burn. He saved me from the fire and turned me. Since then, it had been me and him."

"But do you regret becoming a vampire?" Carmen looked at Bella questionably; Bella explained: "I mean, becoming a vampire meant you lost the one thing you loved—your magic."

Carmen let out a tiny, yet beautiful, laugh. "Oh, _mi querida hija_, I may have lost something I loved [my magic] but I gained something I loved more than my magic—Eleazar. If I had a chance to go back, and got given a choice—whether I'd choose Eleazar over humanity, I'd choose Eleazar a thousand times over; even if it meant becoming a blood-thirsted monster. Magic means nothing to me compared to how Eleazar means to me." Carmen then smiled, brushing a crimson curl behind Bella's ear in a motherly manner. "Don't worry_ niña_; you'll understand when you meet your soul mate."

Bella turned away, feeling her heart clench and the pain return. "I already do understand. I've already found my soulmate." _And he doesn't love me back, and I've lost him for forever. _

Carmen opened her mouth to speak, when the sound of the door opening and closing sounded throughout the house. Carmen glanced at Bella and stared for several seconds. "It's Kate." Carmen murmured, and with one gentle smile towards Bella, she was out of the room in a flash. Bella placed down the knife and followed after Carmen. In the front hall, the Denali coven was gathered. However, Bella soon noticed one of the Denali members were missing—Irina.

"I managed to convince Irina to return to Alaska for now." Kate was saying as Bella walked in. She glanced at Bella and gave her a small nod. Bella gave her a shy smile in return.

Tanya nodded solemnly. "That would be for the best. How was she—did she calm down?"

Kate shrugged. "Not really. But she calmed down enough to not want to run back here and rip Bella's throat out." Bella winched as she heard this. Carmen placed a hand on Bella's shoulder in comfort. Kate turned on Bella, lips pursed, eyebrow cocked. "You've really caused a lot of trouble."

Bella looked down at the floor. _I always do_, she was half-tempted to say but settled for: "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to hurt your sister in any way."

"We know sweetheart." Carmen soothed.

Kate scoffed. "If anything, we should be thanking you." Kate said to Bella's words. Bella looked up incredulously. Kate rolled her eyes and flicked her hand dismissively. "Irina was delusional to think Laurent and her were mates; she was just too desperate for male comfort that she was ready to sink her claws into the closest male around. Laurent didn't love her—his lack of dedication to the diet, working with Victoria, and attempting to kill you was proof of it. If anything, you have done us a favor. Now we have a real reason not like Laurent."

Bella blinked as soon as Kate finished. "Erm…you're welcome, then?"

Kate merely grinned in reply.

"Actually, Kate, now you're here. I could use your help." Eleazar said, stepping forward. His eyes trained on Bella. Kate looked between Eleazar and Bella questionably. "You said Edward could never read your mind. So, if you don't mind, I would like to see whether you're power is a shield from metal powers—like both mine and Edward's powers—, a shield of physical powers—like Kate's power—or _both_."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Tanya said in a dangerously low voice. "Kate could seriously hurt her."

Kate grinned in an almost Emmett-like way. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her much." Bella shivered and watched with alert as Kate advanced onto her, gleaming. "Take my hand, Bella." Bella stared at the outstretched hand, then at Kate, then at the rest of the Denali coven. Kate laughed. "Don't worry; I don't bite…_much_." Kate winked.

Bella looked at Eleazar who nodded his head encouragingly. She turned back to Kate, and slowly placed her hand in Kate's. Kate wrapped her hand around Bella's.

There was silence. Everyone waited. Everyone stared at the clasped hands, Bella's face and Kate's face of concentration. Yet, nothing happened.

"_Impossible…_"

"_Incredible…_"

"_Just as I thought…**immune**."_

* * *

…

It was silent, deathly silent, as the Cullen's and Carrow walked down the Great Hall packed with people—people that stared burning holes into every inch of the body. No one spoke. Everyone merely stared as the Cullen's walked down the large, long hall filled with Hogwarts students and professors alike. There was four (five counting the teachers table) in the Great Hall, each one having different drapes hanging above them with crests on it. On one side—the furthest side on the left—was emerald green drapes hanging over a long table filled with people. In the middle of the drape was a snake. Over the table next to it was a scarlet drape, with a lion. The table next to the scarlet drape was a sapphire one with an eagle. And then, lastly, was a rich yellow drape with a badger.

Through the crowds, the Cullens noticed the familiar faces of Ginny, Neville and Luna—Ginny and Neville sitting at Gryffindor table while Luna sat at Ravenclaw. While at the end of the hall, Minerva sat at the staff table beside Esme and Carlisle (both of them gave them meaningful smiles of encouragement and support) and the headmaster, Severus Snape, stood behind a golden podium with an ornate carved gold owl. Before Snape and the podium, was a stool, with a tattered wizard hat perched on the top.

Carrow brought them to a halting stop at the steps to the stood and the podium. He bowed at Snape, giving the Cullens one last wicked glance—his eyes turning lustful to Rosalie—before swiftly moving to sit next to a woman that resembled him significantly and looked just as evil and sadistic.

The Cullens attention was brought to Snape as he started to speak: "Welcome, Cullens, _pure_bloods, to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Snape drawled with hooded eyes and disinterest. But behind the cool façade, his beady dark and tiny eyes were staring at the Cullens with suspicion. _Pale skin. Inhumanly beautiful. Controlled. _"At this school, you will be taught the finest secrets to mastering the Dark Arts and how to grasp your magic to it's most powerful point. You will be able to control your power, mold it, grasp it, and control it. But if you choose to go against us… our punishment is fatal." Snape came to a slow, droning finish, warning interlaced in his cool tone.

The Great Hall was eerily silent for a moment.

"Now, let the Sorting commence." Snape announced. He looked down at his scroll. "Cullen, Alice." He all but murmured.

Alice glanced at her siblings once before walking to the stool—with a slight skip in her step. She settled on the hat onto her head. It dipped down, covering most of her face. Emmett fought a snicker as only Alice's nose, mouth and chin was seen.

And then there was silence. Edward listened, with amazement, as he heard the voices of the Sorting Hat fill Alice's ear, whispering, talking to her inwardly in her head. "_Hmmm… a vampire, I see. I can't say I expected this any time soon. Yesss…I wonder… where to put you? A great mind—a powerful gift of seeing visions. Ravenclaw would suit you perfectly. But not __**quite **__perfectly; you're loyalty and kind heart deceives your wisdom. Yes. I know just where to put you…"_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" a voice shouted. It was the voice of the hat.

Alice pulled the wizard hat off her, seeming happy with her sorting, slipped off the stool and placed the hat back down. She gave a small, excited, wave to her siblings before walking over to the Hufflepuff table. She slipped into a seat at the end of the table, smiling brightly. People stared with wide, awed eyes at Alice's enthusiasm and beauty.

"Cullen, Edward."

Edward stepped forward, ignoring the voices that surrounded him, and copied what Alice had done; he slipped onto the stool and placed the wizarding hat onto his head. The hat dipped over her eyes and soon the familiar voice was murmuring in his ear—the voice of the hat: "_…Ah…yet another vampire. And quite a difficult placing. You hold a lot of love for your mate…and guilt, I see. Hufflepuff could suit you as well, I suppose. But your power says different; Ravenclaw would be perfect for you. You're a hard worker, intelligent, and determined. Yes… Ravenclaw it is…"_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Edward slipped the hat off him and headed for the Ravenclaw table, where people watched every move he took. Luna waved him over and Edward sighed inwardly before swiftly slipping into a seat next to Luna, ignoring the stares and thoughts from his fellow housemates around him. He hated school.

"Cullen, Emmett."

Emmett copied what Alice and Edward did, shoving the hat on his head (albeit, with a little too much force).

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed moments later.

Emmett fist pumped the air—making Edward groan inwardly (Emmett would be their downfall, he was certain)—and thundered over to the Gryffindor where he squeezed in between Neville and Ginny.

"Cullen, Jasper."

And then it was Jasper's turn.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat said, a little longer than Emmett's had. Jasper, his face a look of pain, wondered over to the Ravenclaw table with a longing look towards Alice and slipped in next to Edward. A girl who sat on his other side looked him with wide, frightened eyes as she saw his dark, hungered golden brown eyes and shuffled away. A wave of calm rippled over Edward, Jasper and the frightened people around them.

"Cullen, Rosalie."

And finally, Rosalie went up. The hat was barely a few seconds on her head when it screamed: "SLYTHERIN!" at the top of its lungs. There was a loud cheer from the Slytherin as Rosalie pulled off the hat and sauntered over to the Slytherin table.

Luna leant over and whispered to Jasper and Edward: "Only the Slytherin table is allowed to cheer when they get a new member. Being sorted into any other houses but Slytherin is a curse—especially Gryffindor. If anyone is caught clapping, prior of Slytherin's, their new housemates they are sentenced to the dungeons for three days and used as test subjects for the Dark Arts classes with the Carrow professors."

Edward and Jasper all turned away in disgust. As Edward's eyes scoped the crowd, his eyes connected with a young boy. He barely looked eleven years old and his face was marred with bruises. His one eye was so swollen, only a crack of his eye was seen. His skin, that had once been a pale color, was now disturbing shades of purples, blues, yellows and greens. And, around his wrists and neck were marks of where some sort of neck/handcuffs had been clamped so tightly around his neck. Then, as the boy fiddled with the sleeve of his robe, Edward saw as clear as the day the words "_I must not tell lies_" scratched raw into his skin, as if someone had written it with a sharp blade.

Edward felt a spur of anger rush through him as he saw the young boy quiver in his seat, too frightened to even look up at the professor's table where the Carrows' sat, scoping the crowd like vultures; Vultures that were waiting for someone to disobey in anyway so that they could punish them.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review :) Coming soon: Denalis, Ron and Bella confront the wolves again; Cullens at Hogwarts; Riley awakens and more Victoria drama; Charlie's funeral.  
**


	20. Failed Training and Trusting

**The Sister**

**Chapter Twenty—Failed Training and Trusting. **

**...**

Dawn was breaking over the ocean horizon, breaking through the hovering smoky clouds. In the abandoned warehouse on the Seattle harbor, the screaming that once echoed through the empty lifeless harbor had disappeared along with the night. In the warehouse, sunlight from the dawning sun broke through the cracks of the wooden walls, making it a battle of shadow and light stripes. In the shadows of the stripes, Victoria stood in the far corner watching the figure that once withered on the dusty ground, screaming into the night. Watching, waiting, for the figure to open its newborn eyes.

The figure, Riley, was slowly coming out of the burning haze of Hell. He was disorientated; he was struggling to remember what happened to him and how the excruciating burning started. But most of all he felt _everything_—every emotion he felt was heightened. He could feel the rough sensation of the dusty ground against his fingertips; the feeling of his tangled clothing on his skin—he could smell the cotton of his t-shirt; the denim of his jeans; he could feel the light against his right hand—prickling against his skin; he could feel the lingering air against his skin.

He could hear the sound of cars honking their horns impatiently and their tires on the roads; he could hear the sound of a street lamp buzzing—slowly fading away as it turned itself off with the beginning of the day; he could hear the sound of the water rippling onto the stony beach surface from beneath the harbor; he could hear the sound of water in the far ocean crashing together; he could hear the sound of birds squawking.

And then he felt, heard, and smelt _her_. The very smell of her made something spiral through him that he soon realized was _rage_; his eyes snapped open on their own accord and the next thing he knew he was flipping backwards off his back, his feet gracefully touching the ground before he crouched into a cat-like position and let out a roaring growl.

_She _was standing metres from him, looking almost smug as Riley growled at her. She was tall—almost as tall as he was—with a messy disarray of fierce red corkscrew curls. Her face was sharp and beautiful, reminding him of a big cat in the wild. But it was her eyes that were the most intriguing . . . they were _red_. Not just any red a _deep_ _blood red_.

Blood.

Another growl escaped Riley's lips, and a fierce burning exploded in his throat. His hand whipped to his throat, and let out a whining choking sound.

"Now, now, my love," Victoria drawled. Riley noticed that her baby-like voice didn't suit her appearance at all. "You shall get your banquet soon." Riley was confused, letting out another growl, as Victoria sauntered sassily towards him until she was standing right next to him—their faces inches apart. She reached up and brushed the dust out of his sandy blonde hair. "I have _so_ many plans for us darling—_excellent _plans, you can't even begin to imagine."

"What did you do to me?" the newborn vampire growled.

Victoria let out a hushing sound. "I gave you _life_, my love." Victoria smirked, trailing her sharply-pointed nails down his marble-like skin. "I gave you _immortality_." Victoria's face then dropped, her eyes were wide with feigned pleading. "It was the only way they'd let us be together, darling. I did this for us. I did this so we could be together . . . _forever_." And then Victoria leant her head forward and captured Riley's lips in a lustful kiss.

* * *

**...**

"You can do it Bella . . ."

"I. . . I can't. It's too hard."

"You can, just concentrate. Close your eyes, breath in . . . Good, now breathe out. . . Okay, good, try again. Kate?" Eleazar glanced towards the pale blonde headed vampire. Kate nodded and went to press her hand onto Tanya's hand. Tanya, who was standing next to Bella with a hand on her shoulder, sucked in a breath as Kate approached—she clamped her eyes closed and waited for the pain to come with her touch. Kate's hand was inches away from touching Bella's—whose face was practically red with her concentration—when . . .

Tanya let out a yelp, jumping backwards away from Kate's skin as the electric surge rippled from her hand to around her body. Kate merely giggled causing Tanya to glare at her sister—her eyes narrowed whilst she rubbed at the hand that the electric shock had appeared. "Maybe you should take it down a notch, sis? You almost shocked my hand off." Tanya glowered at her sister. Kate's giggled stopped but her smile didn't lessen; she merely shrugged.

Bella opened her eyes upon hearing the commotion. She let out a sigh of frustration and shrugged off Tanya's hand on her shoulder. "This is ridiculous; we've been at this for four hours and nothing is working." Bella grumbled irritated, rubbing her temples.

Kate sighed and wiggled her finger from side to side. "No hard work equals no gain, Bella." Kate sang. Over the past day and a half, Bella was now decisive that she liked Kate. Albeit Kate was ruthless and constantly pushed Bella to the tip of the edge, but Bella liked to think she and Kate had the same dry and sarcastic humor at times. In fact, Bella seemed to be getting along with most of the Denalis . . . prior of Irina. Bella sighed inwardly; Bella hasn't cast eyes on Irina since she had left in a fuming hurry, lead away from her by Kate. Kate returned a few hours later, announcing that Irina had stormed away from her in a "temper tantrum" and was heading back to Denali in Alaska.

"Kate is right, Bella." Eleazar said in a monotone. He was standing behind Kate, observing the training with the occasional inputs here and there. Bella had come to terms that Eleazar was a very reserved man, and only expressed himself when it came to his power and other people's powers. Beside Eleazar, Carmen was setting out some sandwiches on the picnic table, where Ron sat eagerly eyeing the food. Ron still continued to distance himself from the vampires, though made the occasional curt small talk with kind-hearted Carmen. Bella wished Ron could loosen up around the Denalis—she constantly noticed him taking his wand out more than usual when he was around the vampires, no matter how useless it seemed to be. But Bella understood . . . slightly.

Bella huffed. "Can we at least take a five minute break? My brain is throbbing from all the concentration." Bella sighed, continuing to massage her temples.

Eleazar went to open his mouth to protest, when Carmen beat him to it: "Of course sweetheart; sit down, have some sandwiches, and have a rest. Don't listen to my husband—he sometimes forgets what it is like to be human." Carmen shot a pointed look towards Eleazar, challenging him to disobey her, before gesturing Bella to sit down on the picnic table outside in the Cullen garden.

Bella willingly slid into a seat next to Ron and began to dig into the sandwiches. She hummed as she tasted the peanut butter and jelly, but stopped as she noticed Ron look at her from the corner of her eye and frown. Bella turned to look at Ron. "What? Do I have peanut butter and jelly round my mouth?" Bella self-consciously moved to cover her mouth. But Ron shook his head, exhaling exasperatedly, and took a big bite out his sandwich. "What? What is it, Ron?" Bella urged. "Why were you looking at me like that?" Bella softly demanded.

Ron looked at her and rolled his sky blue eyes as he saw her wide puppy-like eyes. "You've changed." Ron grumbled. "A lot." He then added after a moment of thought.

Bella wasn't quite sure if she was offended or curious about what Ron had said. "Changed how?"

"You're just different." Ron shrugged. "Sure, I still see the old you here and there but . . . befriending vampires you've never met before who tried to attack you?" Ron lowered his voice at the end. "The old Bella would never have been so . . ._ trusting_."

Bella rolled her eyes. "They share the same diet as the Cullens." Bella casually said.

"They are _vampires_, Bella, _vampires_." Ron hissed. He then looked around; the Denalis were several metres away, having a conversation amongst them, except Bella knew they could hear every word yet they hadn't chosen to show that they had acknowledged it. Ron turned back around to Bella, ducking his head closer to Bella's. "Just because they drink animal blood doesn't mean they are in control."

"If they weren't in control, Ron, they'd have their fangs in our necks right now." Bella dryly said. "Besides, they're just like the Cullens; there's nothing to worry about." Bella shrugged, taking another bite out of her sandwich, hoping the subject had changed.

Beside her, Bella heard Ron let out a loud exhale. "_Nothing to worry about_?" he quoted loudly. Neither of them turned to see if the Denalis were watching, but Bella knew they were. "Need I remind you that it was a _Cullen _that tried to attack you when you got a paper cut; need I remind you that it was a _Cullen_ that broke your heart and left you hung high and dry." Ron's voice lowered as he saw Bella's flinched and became teary eyed, but he didn't stop; he continued: "You treat the Cullens like some sort of holy angels. Why can't you see the Cullens how we see them? Monsters that broke you."

Bella stood up abruptly, and pulled herself out of the picnic table's bench. She then turned on Ron, a tear sliding down her cheek. "You know what? Maybe _me _being _too_ trusting isn't the problem here; maybe it's _you _not being trusting enough—I mean, that's what led us here in the first place . . . making assumptions on Hermione and my brother just because you couldn't find it in you to _bloody _trust them." Bella spat out, her hair turning a hotter red and her eyes glowing just as red as her hair. She turned on the spot, without giving Ron a chance to reply but managed to catch Ron's ears inflaming, and stomped into the house.

"I'm guessing practice is off for a while?" Kate broke the silence. Tanya shot her a warning glare before following after Bella, glancing at Ron's shocked and angry face before she disappeared into the house. Kate blinked and then turned to Eleazar and Carmen. "Did anyone else see how her face changed as she got angry, or was that just me?"

Eleazar sucked in a breath. "I have a feeling this witch is more powerful than I have ever encountered."

* * *

**...**

Tanya followed Bella's strong floral and strawberry aroma through the Cullen household. The fresh trail of Bella's scent leads a worried Tanya to the third and final floor of the Cullen residence. Tanya hadn't visited the third floor before, but she did know that it was where Edward's bedroom was vacated when from the sound of Edward's presence on the third floor whenever she and her coven would come to visit the Cullens whilst they were in Forks. Tanya could only guess that Bella was in Edward's bedroom when she stepped onto the third floor.

Tanya approached the door where Bella's scent was strongest and her heart was beating loudest, but froze as she heard the sound of soft sobs from within the room. Tanya felt sympathy towards the witch through the door she faced; from what she had been told, it appeared the Bella Swan she had once been informed of, had been hiding more than she ever let on from the Cullens—her being a witch only one of which. The Bella Swan the Cullens talked about was shy, selfless and didn't seem to have a backbone in her body. . . but _this_ Bella. She was different—stronger. But she was still in pain that was sure enough; in pain because of none other than the Cullens—and more specifically Edward.

Did Tanya dare to tell Bella that everything Edward told her was all a lie? Did she dare add more pain onto Bella after everything she's been through?

Tanya was torn, but still found herself knocking on the door. The sobs lowered, but Bella's voice didn't call out. "Bella?" Tanya called out to the scarlet-haired girl. "Can I come in?" silence only followed. And after several long moments, Tanya gave up and gravely opened the door into the bedroom. Like almost every other room, the room was stark and had sheets thrown over furniture. Bella wasn't sitting on any of the furniture. She was sitting on the carpet-floor beside the large sliding glass windows that lead onto the balcony; her arms were hugging her legs, her face resting on her knee caps. She was staring out at the forest near the window and didn't bother to look up at Tanya as she entered.

"Bella?" Tanya hesitantly repeated as she stepped into the room.

Bella didn't turn to look at her, but she did answer this time: "Y-Yes?" she croaked out.

Tanya took several strides across the bedroom until she was standing at Bella's side, she peered down at her. "Are you okay?" she carefully asked in a soft, tender tone.

"What?" Bella said, then quickly realized what Tanya had asked. She quickly fisted her wrists and pushed them over her eyes, pushing away the tears and diverted her gaze from Tanya's view, in hope to hide the tears she had shed. But it was too late; the salty fresh scent of tears still lingered in the air. "Of course I am. I . . . I . . . I just . . ."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Please don't say you have hayfever. I may be a vampire but I still know that hayfever doesn't occur in winter." She then sat down next to Bella gracefully, looking at her worriedly. "You're not upset over what Ron said are you?"

Bella sniffed twice. "No." she half-lied, and then frowned as she caught herself on her own lie. "Maybe." She then sighed. "That and other things." _Charlie, _Bella mentally thought as the face of her adoptive father flashed before her eyes. She then shook the thought out of her head and then winced. "Ron's right." Bella breathed in, staring ahead of her. "Maybe I am too trusting." Bella flinched again before speaking: "I mean, Merlin, when Laurent walked through the clearing and had no bloody idea who I was, giving both Ron and I the slightest chance of getting away alive, I messed it up and told him I was the human girl the Cullens were trying to protect when they killed one of his coven members." Bella snorted. "I _saw _that he was thirsty and _trusted _him nonetheless. I'm so _stupid_."

"You shouldn't blame yourself Bella." Tanya attempted to sooth from beside her. "We were all fooled by Laurent one way or another—and unfortunately my sister is still being fooled after his death." Tanya clucked her tongue distastefully then saw with her gold eyes that Bella was still unconvinced. "There's nothing wrong with trusting people, Bella. It means you can see the good in everybody; not many people can see the way you do, and because of that people become paranoid and self-preserving." Tanya bitterly said, her teeth grinding. Bella turned to look at Tanya curiously, sensing the bitterness. Tanya noticed this and explained through gritted teeth: "Long ago, before Carmen and Eleazar joined our coven and we began our new coven, my sisters and I travelled with our sire—Sasha. Sasha was like a mother figure to us; vindictive and had no care for human life, yet somehow we still managed to love her. It was only later we found how naïve our love for our sire was. As the time passed by, Sasha began to become paranoid—she had one too many run-ins with the Volturi for destroying too many human civilizations with only a small time apart from another. And somehow, that later made Sasha become testing and dangerous. My sisters and I could only stand by and watch as our mother became untrusting of her own daughters. So daring, that Sasha stole and changed a one year old baby, and so untrusting, that she couldn't tell her own daughters what she had done and kept the whole thing a secret. She thought we'd run to the Volturi and send word of this immortal child." Tanya bitterly spat out.

Bella looked at the strawberry-haired vampire sadly. "Tanya, I. . ." but couldn't say anymore. She was lost for words.

Tanya nodded to her, understanding, and then continued. "But not knowing of the immortal child came to mine and my sister's advantage; sooner or later, the Volturi heard of what Sasha had been hiding and sought Sasha and the child out intending to kill. And kill they did. They killed the child first and then Sasha—but not before Sasha attempted to attack us, screaming and swiping at us that it was all our fault—that we were the ones who told them, despite the fact that Sasha had told several other nomad vampires in their passing. . . but kept it a secret from us. My sisters and I lived as Aro saw, through his gift, that my sisters and I had no recollection of what had been going on between Sasha and the child. We were free to live, regarding we promised never to follow on our mother's footpaths. My sisters and I promised and ran away, betrayed and hurt. We never saw our mother the same again, even after her death." Tanya finished. Tanya clenched her jaw and stared forward, lost in her own memories, until she felt Bella's hand on her shoulder. Tanya looked towards the scarlet witch.

"I'm so sorry, Tanya. Neither you nor your sisters deserved that." Bella whispered softly.

Tanya tightly smiled at her. "And nor do you, Bella." Tanya told Bella matter-of-factly. Bella raised an eyebrow in question. "The Cullens may have hurt you, and they may not have deserved your trust for how they hurt you, but they never stopped loving you." Tanya whispered.

Bella froze, her hand on Tanya's shoulder dropping back to her side. "What are you talking about?"

Tanya sucked in a breath and decided now was the moment. "Edward told you those things because he wanted to _protect you _ _left _to protect you. In my opinion it's the wackiest thing I heard, but I can see why he did it. He did it because he _loved _you—more than he loved anything else he has ever loved."

Bella stood up, fiercely shaking her head from side to side. "No, you're wrong. You're making it up."

"Bella . . ." Tanya reached out for Bella.

"_No_!" Bella shouted, dodging Tanya fiercely and ran out of the room without looking back.

"_Great going Tanya._" Tanya grumbled to herself, realizing she's probably just made the whole situation ten times worse.

* * *

**...**

. . . _Edward?_ . . . The familiar voice of Carlisle spoke through the crowds of thoughts drifting in and out of Edward's head.

Edward, who was seated next to Jasper in the Great Hall in Hogwarts in the midst of everyone having their feast, looked up in the direction of Carlisle. Carlisle was seated next to Esme at the teacher's table at the end of the Great Hall. No one, but Jasper, seemed to notice Edward's attention turning to their adoptive father. He ignored Jasper's questioning through his thoughts, and tuned into Carlisle's thoughts.

_. . . Are you listening? _. . . Edward nodded once, before turning his head elsewhere, feigning as if they had been merely acknowledging each other through the feast. However, Carlisle knew it was an answer to his thoughts . . . _Good._ . . he continued . . . _Spread the word to the others that we are to meet outside the Great Hall after hours once everyone has gone to their towers. We are going to have a family discussion; Minerva will kindly leave a classroom open near the Great Hall for us to use in case any of the other Processors or students are making rounds. Understood? . . . _Edward tipped his head down and up once more . . . _Good, pass the word . . . _

Edward then leant closer to Jasper and said lowly in his ear. "We are to meet outside the Great Hall after hours for a family meeting."

"Pass the word along?" Jasper questioned knowingly.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, when a thought practically shouted in his head:

. . . _No need!_ . . . Alice's chirpy voice said in his head. Edward's eyes flickered towards the small vampire with a head of inky black hair as her thoughts continued . . . _I have already told Rose and Emmett. If you were to tell them while we are leaving, it will only arouse suspicion from Professor Snape . . . _Upon hearing his name, Edward's eyes glanced towards the headmaster. Only to be surprised when his beady eyes were staring into his through a narrowed gaze. His lips were thinned with what Edward could only assume to be a suspicion . . . _He was looking at you wasn't he_? . . . Alice's thoughts questioned through his mind. Edward tried to read his thoughts, yet, once again, he came up blank. The only response he was given was the tilting of Snape's head to the side. Edward quickly, and casually, looked away . . . _There is something odd about that wizard _. . .

"He's a Death Eater, Alice. . . of course he's odd." Edward lowly said under his breath so that only Jasper and Alice could hear. "But, yes, he appears to know something."

. . . _And he's not the only one_. . . Rosalie's thoughts then entered his mind. Edward turned to look at Rosalie, who casually tilted her head in the direction of a student with albino blonde hair. He was staring at Rosalie with fear, his steel eyes wide with horror, that only empathasized the dark rings under his eyes . . ._ You don't think they know what we are do you? _. . . Rosalie thought with a hint of irritation in her thoughts. Edward continued to listen and understood that Rosalie had no intention of leaving Hogwarts—upon seeing young girls of boys that were barely entering adolescence, looking as if beaten to death, Rosalie was determined to stop this for once and for all. Seeing the beaten children brought back the horrifying memories of her human past and her cause of death.

"We'll discuss it tonight at the meeting." Edward murmured to Rosalie as low as he murmured to Alice. "But for now keep an eye on the boy." Rosalie gave a curt nod before continuing to look around her with distaste, combing her fingers through her blonde locks as men ogled her left, right and centre. Edward turned his attention to Emmett, and rolled his eyes with amusement as he saw Emmett taking a sip of Butterbeer. Ginny and Neville were watching him with amusement, as he let out a disgusted noise, smashing the goblet back down onto the table.

Typical Emmett.

"You're brother is very funny." A dreamy voice said from behind Edward and Jasper. They both turned to see Luna Lovegood, moving her gaze from Emmett to look at Edward and Jasper. She had apparently gotten up from her place near them to speak to them. "It seems the students of Hogwarts are very taken with you." The three glanced towards a group of girls that had been watching Edward and Jasper. They blushed and went straight into a fit of giggles when Edward and Jasper looked at them. Edward and Jasper groaned. "You're like Harry." Luna suddenly blurted out.

Edward snapped his head towards Luna. "Harry _Potter_?"

"Yes." Luna drawled. "He didn't like the attention either. He can see Threstals too, like me. So could Bella."

Edward felt like his heart was now in his throat and he was choking on it. _Bella,_ _Bella,_ _Bella_.

"When you say Bella, do you mean. . ."

"Isabella Potter, yes." Luna said, nodding, as she took a seat beside Edward. "Bella was a good friend of mine—as was Harry. She was the only one before Ginny who stood up for me when the others would tease me in the corridors. And she would sometimes keep me company when I was lonely too. She was like the sister I always wanted." Edward felt his breath taken from her as he was faced with a smiling girl who looked quite similar to the Bella he knew and love. Except, she was different—her hair was a fierce shade of red and her eyes were a piercing green. Yet the smile was still the same. She looked even more beautiful, if that was possible. Edward didn't have enough time to see every aspect of her face as, Edward was brought out of his thoughts when Luna spoke again: "Although, I shouldn't be speaking of her nor Harry." Luna looked around her—no one seemed to have overheard their conversation—and leant forward. "Anyone heard speaking of or supporting the Potters are taken to the dungeons were they are chained to the walls for days on end." Edward and Jasper's eyes strayed on the beaten boy who seemed to be quivering in his seat as he attempted to eat his dessert, people laughing loudly around him. "It's disgusting."

"It has to stop." Edward said through clenched teeth, finding himself feeling angry at the Death Eaters. Jasper nodded from beside him.

"I quite agree." Luna hummed from beside him. "Excuse me, I must sit back down—I am arousing attention from unwanted people." Luna frowned at the Carrows that were looking like they were ready to get up and hex Luna. "I'm sure we shall speak soon. Welcome to Ravenclaw Cullen brothers."

* * *

**...**

Bella soon found Ron in the spot where she had Obliviated Draco. He was sitting on the boulder, staring out at the daylight-lit horizon. Every now and then, he would pick up shards of the boulder and throw them into the distance; they would soar high, until plummeting down into the forest that was below them. He didn't realize Bella was there, until Bella was sitting next to him on the boulder. He looked at Bella then quickly looked away. He threw another piece of boulder into the sky. They both watched it soar through the sky.

After a while, Bella finally spoke, "I'm sorry, Ron." Bella whispered. Ron didn't look at her. He looked down, letting his fingers slide across the dusty rock ground in search of another shard of bolder. "I shouldn't have said what I said about you not being trusting enough." Bella breathed in. "I knew you're hurting about what happened between Harry, Hermione and you and I shouldn't have used it against you. It was wrong, and for that I apologize."

Ron was silent for a few moments. "Why are you sorry? You were right; I'm obviously not trusting enough or we wouldn't be in this mess." Ron bitterly said. "We wouldn't have to be here in Forks—the place that is like your living nightmare; we wouldn't be practically living with vampires; and we wouldn't be worrying every second of the day if they were OK and _You-Know-Who _hasn't found them yet." Ron shuddered before lobbing another piece of stone. He threw it harder than the others.

"Ron, stop." Bella said, catching the wrist that threw the rock. "Don't think like that. I wasn't right. I was wrong. You _do_ trust enough, Ron."

"Why does it matter now, Bella?" Ron suddenly blurted out loudly. "It doesn't matter, Bella. What's done is done . . . we can't find Harry and Hermione now."

"Don't say that . . ."

Ron turned on Bella. "It's true, Bella, and you know it. We both know that Harry and Hermione aren't going to stop finding the Horcruxes to look for us. And they would be bloody well stupid if they did." Ron then turned away, grumbling. "It's just us two now, Bells. It's on Harry and Hermione to find the rest of the Horcruxes now." Ron glared into the horizon. "Like I was any bloody help anyway. All I was just a liability."

"_Merlin_, Ron that is _not_ true." Bella practically shouted. "You weren't yourself; you had been splinched, we had no food—no recollection whatsoever if everyone else was safe—and not to mention you were wearing that ruddy locket all the time. . ."

"Just stop, Bella." Ron tiredly interrupted. "It's my fault we've been separated, so you should stop acting like it isn't. I understand that you're trying to make me feel better, but honestly? It's not changing anything. We're still on the run, we're still separated from Hermione and your brother, and _You-Know-Who _is still out there . . . looking for us . . . and we have no bloody idea if they've got to Harry and Hermione or not." Ron shook his head. "You know we haven't thought once about finding the Horcruxes while we're here?" Ron then said. "Shows how much our ball is in the game." Ron grumbled, and then sighed. "Doesn't matter anyway—it was Harry and Hermione who had all the ideas. They're probably just fine without us."

Bella opened her mouth to say something when the sound of commotion through the forest was heard. Bella and Ron both whipped their heads towards the noise, and pulled out their wands. There was a blur, and suddenly Tanya was nearby them. Bella was unsure whether Tanya had overheard everything Bella had heard, but she presumed so. _There was no privacy with vampires._

Suddenly, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar broke through the forest loudly shouting amongst themselves. Bella sighed and put her wand back into her jean pocket, yet Ron remained to have his wand out.

"Kate? Carmen? Eleazar?" Tanya cautiously asked. "What's the matter? What's happened?"

Their argument paused, and they turned to Tanya with torn faces.

"Irina happened." Eleazar solemnly said.

Kate let out a growl. "I _knew _we shouldn't have let her come here! One of us should have stayed home with her and stop her from coming down here!"

"_Irina_?" Tanya worriedly said, stepping forward.

"_Oh Tanya_," Carmen cried, stepping forth. "We fear the worst!" Tanya's face tensed. "Eleazar, Kate and I decided to go hunting—we didn't want to take any chances; we were hunting, when we realize we had come too far to the border Carlisle had warned us about. But _Oh_, Tanya! It's so bad." Carmen shook her head, her hands clasped together in a pray-like structure, shaking them almost pleadingly to Tanya as if to understand. Eleazar stepped forth and wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders.

Kate carried on. "We were about to turn around and leave when we _smelt_ it." another growl rumbled from Kate's chest. "Irina's scent—it was faint, a day or so old, it was almost impossible to detect with the latest rainfall. But it was certain. And the scent went _straight _over the treaty line." Tanya's whole body tensed, Kate's upper lip pulled back into a snarl. "She's crossed the border, Tanya; she must have turned around and come back to revenge the werewolves for taking Laurent!"

Tanya closed her eyes and shook her head. "Can she be anymore foolish?" Tanya forced out through gritted teeth.

"But what do we do?" Carmen cried quietly. "We must save her!"

Eleazar tightened a grip on Carmen's shoulders. "Crossing the border after Irina is good as asking for a death wish. I cannot permit such a thing."

"This is _Irina _we're talking about!" Kate growled at her coven mate. "Or have you forgotten that?"

"Irina chose her own fate when she decided to call revenge on the werewolves." Eleazar calmly said.

Kate stepped forward, hands clenched into fists at her sides. "You're unbelievable, you know that? How can you speak in such a way about another member of your _coven_—my _sister_—who is in danger!"

"And what is to say that the werewolves have already destroyed Irina? If we were to cross the treaty now, we will be following in Irina's footsteps!"

"_Stop_!" Bella screeched. Everyone went deathly silent. "Stop _fighting._" Bella said, now standing on her feet, with the Denali coven staring at her and each other. "It's not helping anything—and it sure isn't going to bring back Irina."

"You're talking confident for someone brought this whole mess on us." Kate growled. "This is your entirefault _witch_."

Bella felt Ron step forward, his wand drawn. "Don't speak to her like that." Ron seethed.

Kate's eyes narrowed at the ginger wizard, but said nothing when Tanya put a hand on Kate's shoulder. "Calm, sister. We will get Irina back." Eleazar let out a disgruntled noise, obviously not happy with what Tanya had just said. "But Bella is right; nothing will come of arguing with each other. We need to strategize. We can't walk into the cage blindfolded—now can we?" Kate grumbled but stepped backwards. Tanya exhaled. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Yes." Bella firmly said. "I go and get Irina. That way none of you will be hurt and the werewolves won't be given a reason to attack you. It is my fault that Irina crossed the treaty line after all."

* * *

**...**

"You don't have to do this." Tanya gravely told Bella as she slipped on a jacket. "Kate doesn't mean what she said; she's just worried, is all."

Bella smiled at Tanya slightly. "I know she's worried." Bella nonchalantly said with a shrug. "But she's right; it is my fault. If Ron and I had never gone to the meadow that day like I insisted, then Laurent would never have been killed, and Irina would have never been heartbroken." Bella looked up at Tanya, and then put her hand on her shoulder. "Let me do this, Tanya; let me bring Irina back to you." Bella earnestly murmured.

Tanya huffed in defeat. "How do you plan on bringing her back to me anyway?"

"With magic of course." Bella shrugged. "I may not be able to use magic on vampires because they are technically dead—or so my theory is—but the Quiluete werewolves are living; their blood pumps through their veins and their hearts beat. I should hope a few stunning spells will work on them—wolf form or human form." Tanya raised a doubtful eyebrow at Bella. Bella ignored this and continued: "Although I might need a helping in hand to get to the treaty line; up for taking me there with your inhuman speed?"

"Sure." Tanya agreed. "But I'm pretty sure the rest of us will want to tag along as well to see what happens."

"As long as you don't cross the treaty line then OK." Bella shrugged. She then turned to Ron who was sitting in the corner, watching the two talk. "Do you want to come, Ron?"

"Do you really think I would leave you on your own with a group of vampires and werewolves?" Ron disbelievingly said, cocking an eyebrow. "No offense." Ron grumbled to Tanya, who merely shrugged in reply. "What would your brother think of me if I brought you back to him after being mauled by a werewolf?"

"Actually, these aren't real werewolves." Bella said matter-of-factly. "Their more shape-shifters that coincidently have the forms of werewolves. A shaman tainted the Quiluete blood so that when a vampire is detected near the tribe, they are to go through a transformation into a wolf-man—a man that could shift into a large wolf at any time of the day." Bella rambled, then blushed as she realized Tanya and Ron were looking at her oddly. "Sorry; I tend to ramble sometimes."

"Are you sure you're Bella Potter and not Hermione Granger?" Ron joked.

Bella shrugged and smiled, taking it as a compliment. "I looked into it while I was here. It was pretty fascinating." Tanya then raised an eyebrow, causing Bella to clear the throat. "_Not the time to call the werewolves fascinating Bella_." she grumbled to herself, causing Tanya to chuckle to herself. "Shall we get going?" Bella said. Tanya nodded.

Ten minutes later, the plan was explained to the others and Bella was now perched on Tanya's back, and Ron on Carmen's—looking utterly uncomfortable. Kate still looked like a cross between anger and worry as they readied themselves to move through the forest. Eleazar still looked doubtful of the whole plan, looking as if he was ready to grab Carmen and just make a run for it. But Bella would assume them that they needn't cross the treaty—she had it all planned out. Kate didn't like that of course, but said nothing.

"You two humans ready? It'll be pretty fast when we start running. It would be a good idea to close your eyes." Ron gulped but did as told, closing his eyes shut and holding onto Carmen tightly.

"Don't worry _mi hijo_; I will try to go easy on you." Carmen attempted to sooth Ron. He didn't seem soothed though.

Bella merely nodded to Tanya, locking her arms around her neck and closing her eyes calmly. She knew what it was like to ride on the back of a vampire, having experienced it once or twice with Edward. "I'm ready." Bella said aloud. Ron grumbled the same moments later. And the next thing Bella knew, they were soaring through the trees, the wind was whipping loudly around them and Ron's scream was echoing through the loud wind whistling past her ears. At some point, Bella dared herself to open her eyes.

She almost laughed, if they circumstances had been different; everything was a blur—all she could see was the occasional outlines and blurs of colors and color shades. Although it made her eyes and head feel strange, Bella kind of liked it. It reminded her of her time with Edward, only when she looked down she wouldn't see Edward's familiar form beneath her—she would see Tanya's feminine form and strawberry blonde angelic curls twirling and whipping in the wind.

"OK up there?" Tanya called over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Bella breathed.

"Well, we're almost there." Tanya was doubtful to whether Bella was telling the truth or not.

And only what felt like minutes after Tanya said that, the vampires came to a gradual stop. They broke out through the wilderness to stop at a lake. Water trickled loudly down the stream, glittering in the light, beautiful colors of deep blues and greens. Bella guessed this was what separated the vampires from the werewolves. Bella bravely unlocked her feet from around Tanya and dropped herself to the ground. Bella noticed that Carmen had to carefully pry a shocked Ron out of her arms.

"This is the treaty line?" Bella questioned aloud.

"Yes." Tanya solemnly said. "Irina's scent stops just where that cliff is." Tanya pointed to the cliff above on their side of the river. "She must have jumped onto the other side."

"Right." Bella murmured and began to strategize how she could get across the river. She was just about ready to pull out her wand to make herself a make-shift raft, when the sound of rumbling growls echoed from the other side of the river. Everyone froze when the sound echoed, and the sound of leaves rustling together was heard. The sound of movement was followed by another vicious growl. "The werewolves." Bella breathed as the realization came to her.

Just as she said it, four wolves walked out of the forest snarling with their teeth barred. They were just as Bella remembered them from the meadow—larger than horses, paws the sizes of dustbins lids, and hind legs that were as big as two baseball bats together. Their fur was stood up on end, their ears pulled back, and teeth glistening with saliva. They were all different shades of fur, but for some reason one of them stood out the most. The biggest one with russet colored fur.

"What are you doing here _leeches_? You have no business here." a booming voice echoed to them, just as a tall and very muscled human with copper skin walked out of the forest wearing just cropped denim shorts and sneakers. He was glaring at them with hatred. Bella immediately recognized him as Sam Uley. The one that found her broken on the forest floor. Bella shuddered.

"Oh we have business here alright." Kate growled stepping forward.

"Kate." Tanya said sternly, shooting her a look, before stepping forth. "We have come looking for our sister. She passed across your land not a day ago."

"Well look no further, vampire; you cannot cross onto our land unless you seek death." Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Well aren't you charming_." Kate seethed. A chorus of growls from the wolves was heard, no likely towards Kate.

Tanya's jaw clenched. "We only want our sister back. We only ask is if you have seen her; she is tall with silver blonde hair and . . ."

"And a blood sucker." Sam snapped. "Yes we have seen her." and Sam disappeared. For a moment, Bella thought they were leaving except the wolves didn't move and soon Sam returned but he wasn't empty handed. "Here, take this as a constellation prize." Sam snickered and the next thing Bella knew, something was soaring over the river and landing a foot away from Tanya.

Bella let out a low yelp, slapping her hand to her mouth as nausea washed over her. It was an _arm_ and not just any arm—_Irina's arm_.

And in that moment, Hell broke loose.

* * *

**So... what did you think? Twenith chapter and you're probably thinking 'this isn't really getting anywhere', but I don't really want to rush things, since I have a lot to cram in, and if I rushed it I would feel like I'm ruining the ideas I had for you guys to (hopefully) enjoy to read. **

**Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews from the AN note-it's great to know I have all of your support! :) I can't wait to get started on the next chapter to keep you all happy.  
**

**Coming Soon: More conflict between the werewolves, Bella, Ron and the Denalis which later reveals Bella's true identity; Victoria has some unfinished business before she and newborn Riley set off to Jacksonville to cause mayhem; the Cullens get word of news that causes Edward to come running back to Forks.  
^ Does that sound exciting enough to stay in tune with this story? I hope so! :D  
**

**Follow me on twitter at** _MysticEyesx_ _**I just joined!****  
**

**Or check out some of my other stories! :) **


	21. The Angst and The Conflict

**The Sister**

**Chapter Twenty-One—The Angst and The Conflict.**

* * *

**…**

"_Irina?_" Kate whispered brokenly, her eyes narrowing on the arm that lay feet from Tanya. Everyone was staring at it in fear and dread. "_Laurent's ring . . ._" Kate murmured loud enough for everyone to flicker their eyes to the expensive looking engagement ring on the ring finger. Bella felt the nausea build up as she realized Irina had been _engaged _to Laurent—her mate. Bella didn't think she had felt guilt worse than this before. She caused Laurent's death . . . and now Irina's. "_No!_" Kate suddenly screamed. It came out as a broken cry. The wolves attention turned to the pale-blonde vampire, alert and ready to attack. To Bella's disgust she noticed how Sam was emotionless—completely unaffected to the angst that was falling around the coven.

Kate soon noticed it and soon Hell broke loose. "_You_," Kate snarled, her lip curling back to show her razor-sharp teeth. There was an echo of snarls from the wolves as they moved closer to Sam to protect their alpha. "_You _did this—_you _killed my _sister_!" Kate screamed. In the short time of knowing Kate, Bella felt herself become frightened of her for the first time. "You _will _pay, you will pay." Kate repeated and the next thing the wolves or the coven knew, Kate was soaring across the river, her gold eyes now black with impossible rage and her hands curled into claws.

"_Kate!_" The Denali coven all screamed at once. Tanya quickly sprung after her as the wolves began to bound towards the attacking vampire, saliva falling from their blood-thirsted mouths. Carmen was screaming and wailing, Eleazar holding her back. Bella knew that Eleazar was a second away from taking Carmen and making a run for it. Kate showed no fear as more than five wolves came bounding towards her. She landed on the opposite riverbank, crouched and ready to attack, growls of rage loudly roaring from her mouth.

Bella screamed as a large grey wolf sprung at Kate. But the wolves underestimated Kate; she swiped quickly, barely touching the wolf—sending a surge of electric current through the wolf, causing it to crash to the ground with a _bang_. The other wolves barely gave the unconscious wolf a second glance, charging forward towards Kate and now Tanya who had landed beside Kate, ready to defend her sister. Bella knew she had to do something; she tightened her grip on her wand and moved to run into the surging river. She shrieked when she felt a hand enclosing on her wrist, effectively stopping her from moving.

"Are you _mad _Bella?" Ron screamed at Bella over the sounds of teeth bearing, growls, and claws swiping. "You can't go over there—it's a bloodbath!"

Bella glowered at Ron hotly. "So you expect me stand back and watch as innocent people are torn to pieces?" Bella shoved Ron's hand off her wrist. "I'm a Gryffindor, Ron—not a Slytherin. I'm meant to be _brave _not cowardly." Bella sneered. "Stay and watch if you want—but I'm going over there to help Kate and Tanya." Bella stared Ron down with an intense stare, wand gripped tightly in her hand. She watched as Ron looked between her, the conflict on the opposite side of the river, and then Bella again. He looked torn, but once he looked back at Bella, he groaned in frustration, pulling out his wand.

"You're too much like Harry for your own good." Ron growled, grabbing Bella's hand. "Come on. Let's go kick some werewolf ass—sorry, shape-shifter ass." Ron grumbled and with a spin, Ron Apparated. Bella sucked in her breath as she felt herself being forced through a tiny tube—her head pounded in its skull and her chest felt like it was closing in all together. But the sensation soon disappeared as Ron and Bella appeared with a _pop_ on the other side of the river and into the battle. They paid no notice to Carmen and Eleazar—Carmen was trying to cross the river, but Eleazar kept pulling her back to him.

"_PROTEGO!_" Bella screamed, her wand pointing to Tanya, when a wolf came charging towards her. The wolf crashed into transparent blue shield and ricocheted off it, landing on the ground with a whine. Tanya turned to look at the person who saved her and gave Bella a nod before going to help Kate. Kate was moving as a blur—shocking wolves left, right and centre. Honestly, Kate didn't need any help—she looked unstoppable—but Bella knew Tanya was going to help her because she needed to be close by her last remaining sister.

The wolf that had bounced off the shield shrugs himself off the ground and turned towards Bella and Ron. He let out a furious snarl, before coming surging towards them. But Bella and Ron were too quick. Ron cried 'Protego' while Bella wordlessly sent a flash of red light towards the wolf, the wolf crashed into the light and the next thing the wolf knew, it was soaring away from them with a loud wolf-like cry. The loud cry brought other wolves' attention to Bella and Ron and the next thing they knew, three wolves were bounding towards them.

"Good luck." Bella yelled to Ron and soon Bella was being attacked by two wolves. Bella quirked an eyebrow at the wolves and then sent two powerful flashes of purple light towards the wolves. The wolves snarled, dodging the light that soared towards them and thundered towards them—their large paws hitting the ground with ripples of vibration across the ground after them. The wolves were gaining on her, and Bella quickly spun on the spot. She Apparated (uncomfortably) and appeared behind the wolves. The wolves froze, confused. "_Stupify!_" Bella screamed and a red light flashed across the sky, and hit the smallest wolf. The other wolf spun around when seeing its companion drop to the ground, unconscious.

Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes when the wolf snarled again, as if reading its mind. "It's not dead, you idiotic dog." And then Bella swished her wand, sending the same hex soaring towards the wolf. The wolf's eyes widened a fraction before he was knocked unconscious, much like his companion. She almost smirked, but froze when she heard a furious growl from behind her. Bella whipped around to see the large russet wolf from before that had (for some absurd reason) captured her attention. Its hair was standing up from his shoulders, its front legs crouched forward, ready to attack.

"_Oh Bullocks. . ." _Was all Bella could say when the wolf came charging at her, teeth and claws bared. The wolf crashed into her and she felt herself being thrown backwards to the ground. She winced as she felt the pain shoot through her arm as the wolf's paw landed on it, claws digging into her flesh, pinning her down to the ground. A strong musky stench overwhelmed her senses; it was disgusting at first—like wet dog—but as the time passed, Bella couldn't help wonder passively that the wolf smelt oddly familiar.

That thought was pushed out of her mind when the wolf's face came dangerously close to hers, its wet nuzzle touching her own nose as he snarled into her face. Saliva dropped onto her face—_disgusting!_—and it's disgustingly warm breath blew across her face. She gulped and waited for the moment to happen—waited for the wolf to strike forward and kill her. But as the time passed, nothing happened. The wolf's nostrils sucked in a noisy inhale and strange look came over its wolfish face, a look Bella could have sworn was confusion. The wolf moved so that their eyes were connected—he was staring at her with bewilderment. And then suddenly it happened.

The realization when Bella looked into its eyes and when the wolf looked into hers. The oddly familiar scent, the russet fur, and the familiar dark eyes. Bella gasped. "Jacob?"

* * *

**…**

"Oh Carlisle," Esme cried as she and Carlisle walked into their new dorm-room in the Teacher's tower shortly after the feast. Carlisle had closed the door shut and performed a silencing spell around the room to refrain eavesdroppers, when Esme let out the cry. Her hand was encased over her mouth, if she had been human, her hand would have been shaking in pure terror. "Did you see the poor children?" Esme brokenly said her golden eyes wide with grief. "Their. . . their bodies. . . bruises _everywhere_!"

Carlisle quickly moved to his mate's side and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "_Shh_ . . . I know . . ." Carlisle attempted to sooth Esme, rubbing his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion, his own face was contorted with conflict. He, too, had seen the many children in the Great Hall that looked as if they had been beaten to the brink of death. He had never seen a sight like it, and could barely stand it—he didn't dare imagine how his soft-hearted wife took the sight . . . someone who has always had a soft-spot for children.

"It was _so hard_! I . . . I could barely sit in the room—let alone look at them; it hurt so much to think children are being _t-_tortored like that! The poor innocent children . . ." Esme wept, tearlessly crying into Carlisle's chest. "And then the _Carrows_," Esme spat out the Death Eaters names. "I had never heard anything more grotesque come out of someone's mouth—the way they were talking about them like they were some sort of _lab rats_! Did you hear how they were planning to torture the children who spoke of Bella's brother's name? The _Cruciatus Curse _until the brink of insanity!" Esme cried. "And to think Bella could have been one of them if she hadn't ran with Harry and their two friends!" this seemed to make Esme's sobs turn into hysterics.

Carlisle winced and continued to sooth his wife. "_Shh . . . Shh . . ._" he'd whisper in Esme's hair, placing affectionate kisses on the crown of her chestnut brown hair.

"We have to do something about it, Carlisle; this has to stop _immediately. _We have to save the children." Esme firmly said, pulling away from Carlisle. Carlisle's heart almost broke as looked at Esme's face.

"I couldn't agree more." Carlisle murmured, brushing her hair away from her face and cupped her cheek. Esme reached up and placed her hand over Carlisle's. They stared lovingly into one another eyes, until suddenly the sound of a cell ringing broke the two of them apart. Carlisle pulled his hand away and pulled out his cell from his robes pockets. He opened it up and looked at the screen.

Esme looked at it with confusion. "I thought human technology didn't work in Hogwarts?" she said, recalling what she had read in Hogwarts, A History.

Carlisle looked at Esme sheepishly. "I asked Minerva to cast a spell on my cell."

Esme rolled her eyes. "Work will never leave you will it?" she looked at Carlisle, with an amused cocked eyebrow. Carlisle sheepishly smiled, kissed her forehead, and brushed past her as he answered the cell. Esme sighed and went to unpacking their trunks that were set beside their beds. She didn't listen to what Carlisle was saying, opening the trunk up and began to pull out the robes that Alice had neatly packed colour coordinated. Esme let out a squeak when she saw Alice had packed her some lingerie, and then shook her head tutting 'Alice' under her breath.

Esme looked up when she heard Carlisle's voice change, mid-unpacking.

"What?" Carlisle whispered, his voice cracked.

"_I'm sorry Carlisle. I know you and your family were both very close to him and his daughter._" A voice that Esme remembered as Dr. Gerendy said on the other side of the conversation. Esme sucked in a breath, trying not to fear the worst as she heard the words.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "And. . . have you heard of Bella?"

"_I'm afraid no one has seen Bella since the night of Charlie's death. We fear . . . Listen, Carlisle; I'm nothing saying this is __**true**__ but . . ." _Dr. Gerendy trailed off.

"But what?" Carlisle said, eerily calm. Esme knew Carlisle was he was eating away with worry inside. Esme pushed the unpacking aside and turned to watch Carlisle; his back was facing her, stopping her from see his face—but Esme could see from the crook of his arm that he was pinching the bridge of his nose. The only thing he did when under extreme stress. Esme's worry was beginning to rise.

Dr. Gerendy exhaled loudly on the phone. "_The police . . . they have very leads and with Bella's abrupt disappearance they think . . . they think she may have been the one who murdered Charlie and is now on the run._"

The phone almost dropped from Carlisle's hand when Dr. Gerendy said the words. Esme let out a fierce gasp from behind her, clamping her hand over her mouth. "W-What?" Carlisle croaked. "B-Bella m-mur-murdering C-Charlie?" Carlisle stuttered. He was shaking his head in disbelief. "No." he firmly said after a while.

"_What you have to understand, Carlisle, is that Bella wasn't the same when you left. The day you and your family left, Bella disappeared for hours, Charlie sent out a search party—only to be found by one of the Quileute boys__** curled in a ball in a forest**__. Apparently she was lost, but it was a wonder why she was in the forest in the first place. And . . . on numerous times I was called to the Swan residence to Bella having episodes. She was struggling to sleep—she had gained insomnia and several other bipolar symptoms_."

Carlisle coughed. "Are you saying Bella is _bipolar?_"

Esme chocked out a cry.

"_The symptoms were there. It would be the only explanation to why she would. . ._"

"Bella Swan wouldn't _kill _someone, Dr. Gerendy."

Dr. Gerendy sighed. "_I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I thought you should know. Charlie's funeral is tomorrow—it's an open ceremony; he was loved very dearly. I'm sure he'd love it if you were there. He always respected you, Carlisle._ _Goodbye and good luck, Carlisle._" And with a _click_, Dr. Gerendy hung up, leaving Esme and Carlisle in utter silence.

Esme watched as Carlisle slouched against the bed pillar, shaking his head. He threw the phone aside, letting it land on the bed with a small _thud_. "I can't believe it." Esme whispered. Carlisle was silent. Esme sucked in a breath and walked up to Carlisle, placing a hand on his shoulder. Carlisle didn't even look around. "We can't tell Edward this; it'll be too much for him to handle."

Carlisle shook his head. "He deserves to know."

"He'll be broken . . ."

"But he has to know, Esme. This is _Bella _we're talking about here."

There was a knock on the door, pulling Esme and Carlisle out of their anguish. They turned just in time to see the door crack open. Neither of them were surprised when they saw Alice at the door, her usually smiling face, contorted into a pained grimace. Behind her were Emmett and Rosalie, both looking seemingly confused, neither of them knew what was going on, but they were soon to find out.

* * *

**…**

_. . . Edward . . . _A voice whispered in his mind. He was walking out of the Great Hall, side-by-side with Jasper.

Edward casually looked around; his eyes meeting the topaz ones of Alice. He instantly grew suspicious when he heard Alice's thoughts reciting Romeo & Juliet. She was hiding something—more specifically; she was hiding something from him.

. . . _You should probably take Jasper to hunt . . . _Alice continued, her eyes turning to stare at Jasper in concern and evident worry. It was obvious that Alice was worried about Jasper's control, just as it was obvious Jasper was struggling; his face was a mask of pure stone, no emotion passing through it, as he stared anywhere but at the pulse-pumping witches and wizards that brushed past the both of them—most staring at the odd new additions to Hogwarts' students.

Edward gave a small tip of his head, indicating for Alice to continue.

She did.

. . . _I don't see his control lasting long . . . _a vision of Jasper's eyes darkening to pitch black, his teeth curling back in a frenzied growl . . . _Carlisle has spoken to Minerva. She is going to call both you and Jasper aside and take you to the Forbidden Forest. Whatever you do stay clear of the unicorns . . . _

"Messrs. Cullens." A voice called out through the buzz of the crowd. Jasper, Edward, and some other curious students nearby to hear the call turned to look at Minerva McGonagall who was standing aside from the crowds, waving Jasper and Edward over. Jasper looked at Edward curiously, as if knowing what had been going on between Alice and Edward, but said no more. People set themselves aside, moving away from Jasper and Edward like the parting of the Red Sea, as they walked over to an impatient Minerva.

"Come along. I have some matters to discuss with you." Minerva said in a clipped tone, her eyes apprehensively moving to where the Carrows were—thankfully they were following the Slytherin's to the dungeons, unaware of the interaction between Jasper, Edward and her. "Come—quickly." Minerva said in a lower tone and she lead the two Cullens away from the crowds. She led them straight for the entrance to and from the castle.

All three of them failed to notice Severus Snape standing on the top of the staircase from the floor above, watching the three of them leave the castle unnoticed by everyone else.

"I have no idea why it has to be tonight of all nights, but Carlisle insisted it was urgent that you found something to . . . _eat_." Minerva glanced at Jasper and Edward.

Jasper hung his head in an almost shameful manner. When Minerva looked away, Edward placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder in an attempt of comforting manner. By this time, the three of them were stepping out into the darkness of the night; the night sky was pitch black now—not a star in the sky to be seen; if it hadn't of been for Jasper and Edward's acute senses and Minerva's expertise sense of direction, neither three of them would have known where they were walking. Even the castle was succumbed into the darkness.

It was unsettling.

"I will take you to the border of the Forbidden Forest but I cannot take you any further. It won't be long before one of the Carrows will realize I have disappeared with the two new students." Minerva strictly said, wrapping her cloak tighter around her, nervously looking around her—looking for any signs of eavesdroppers. "Make sure you don't go too far into the forest, but not too far out either. Stay clear of the Dementors; as soon as a cold chill approaches . . . run. If they sense you, they will not hesitate to informing Snape or the Carrows of that matter that the new children are out in the Forbidden Forest—or better yet, they will try to give you the Demetor's Kiss." Minerva shuddered; they were nearing a small circular stone hut. A mile out from the hut: the Forbidden Forest sat . . . waiting.

Minerva's breath was cold now, puffs of smoke in the dark. "Although I don't doubt you can defend yourselves, if worse comes to worse, come straight to this stone hut. Hagrid lives here—the gamekeeper who brought you to the castle. He does not know of your . . . _situation_ . . . yet but he can be trusted and will understand. Hagrid has to tendency to accept the weird and dangerous and put it under his wing." Minerva rolled her eyes to some sort of memory.

Minerva came to an abrupt stop. They were on the edge of the Forbidden Forest now. Minerva looked between Edward and Jasper carefully through her spectacles.

"Don't be long—an hour at the most. You can find some deer a few miles in; there may not be much—they tend to be killed by the other creatures in the forest—but there may be enough to feed on for the next couple of months."

Edward nodded. "Thank you, Minerva. We appreciate your help."

Minerva gave Edward and tight smile. "Yes, you will if you get back to your dormitory, before the first hour strikes. The Ravenclaw tower can be located on the fifth floor, to the west of the castle. Keep hidden, stay to the shadows." And with one last nod to the two vampires, Minerva turned and began walking back up to the castle, leaving Jasper and Edward alone.

. . . _Come on; we should go before we don't have enough time . . ._

* * *

**…**

"Bella!" Bella vaguely heard someone call her name. The next thing she knew, the wolf was being thrown off her and the hectic face of Ron was peering over her, checking to see if she was alive. Bella was tempted to roll her eyes—if the circumstances had been different. "Bella, are you okay?" Ron flurried. "You're not hurt are you?" Ron panicked, his eyes looking over Bella's body in search of wounds. But there were none.

She was _fine_. Well, apart from the fact she just realized the horse-sized wolf that just tried to kill her, _was_ in fact Jacob Black—the son of Charlie's best friend; the boy who she used to make mud-pies with when she was a toddler. Jacob Black a _shape-shifter? _Jacob Black a _wolf_? The only somewhat friend she had in Forks _had _to turn out to be far from human, didn't it? Who's next—Angela? Jessica? Tyler? _Lauren_? Yikes.

"I'm _fine _Ron." Bella pushed Ron's hands from her, picking herself up from the ground. "Just the breath knocked from me, is all." Bella looked around—Kate and Tanya were still fighting with the wolves valiantly. Though, to her confusion, there was no Jacob to be found. _Where did he go? _"Where did the wolf attacking me go?" Bella found herself saying aloud, looking to Ron who was still looking doubtful to whether she really was okay or not.

Ron shrugged. "I dunno. I think it ran off into the woods scared or something—why?"

Bella didn't answer. Instead she picked herself off the ground, picking up the wand she had dropped upon Jacob attacking her, and dusted herself off mentally. She was still in a battle; Tanya and Kate were still in danger. Wolves were still attacking them. She ignored Ron's calls for her to stop, but she didn't. She ran off towards Tanya and Kate. To her surprise, it looked as if the wolves had doubled. How many _were_ there?

She started shouting spells out of her mouth, flailing her wand left, right and centre towards the attacking wolves. Only some of the wolves were hit—they were moving too quickly for Bella to catch up. It was like the shock she had experienced had slow her down and she couldn't keep up with everything that was happening. She was still looking out for the sign of a russet wolf running around.

By now, Carmen had convinced Eleazar to cross the border. There was now six of them (Ron had followed quickly after Bella, shooting off spells from his wand) battling against the nine wolves. They were outnumbered, except somehow they seemed to be putting up a good fight—especially with Kate's power.

It was a battlefield; vampires and inhumanly large wolves scraped and attacked one another with their bare teeth and claws. Flashes of light moved across the battlefield like lightening, hitting the occasional wolf or dodging completely—ricocheting off trees or making the trees collapse. Not even the falling trees stopped the battle. Neither Bella nor Ron had experienced anything like this, and neither were sure if they wanted to again.

When a wolf was tossed into a river, Bella knew she had enough.

"STOP!" Bella screamed. No one seemed to hear her; everyone continued to snarl, growl and attack one another maliciously. Bella cussed under her breath and angrily pointed her wand to the sky. "I said _STOP_!" A flash of lightening spiraled up into the sky. There was a sound of deafening thunder rumbling as the lightening hit the clouds. The sky illuminated with bright unnatural light for barely a second—but it was long enough to get the wolves and vampire's attention. The light sounded with a _bang _and finished with the sound of an electric current sizzling as the lightening slithered back into Bella's wand.

She finally had their attention.

"Just _stop_." Bella said her voice was barely a whisper. "What you're doing is wrong."

Kate growled. "They killed _Irina_! None of this is wrong!"

A wolf growled and stepped forth to lunge at Kate, but she was quicker. Bella whipped her wand in the wolf's direction, swishing it, and a red light hit the wolf's chest. The wolf dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Now unless you want me to knock you _all _unconscious, then I'd stop." Bella seethed.

One of the larger wolves, a pure black-furred wolf, huffed at Bella through his snout and galloped off into the shadows of the forest. The rest of the wolves didn't follow him, and moments later the wolf returned, however, in the form of Sam. He was scowling at Bella, and the rest of the vampires, his hands clenched into fists at his side and his muscles rippling. He looked ready to transform back into his wolf form at any moment.

"You have all violated our code; vampires cannot cross this treaty—even animal _suckers._". . . he spat at the vampires. Tanya growled this time . . . "Any vampire who crosses the treaty is punished with death. Your coven friend was evidence of our rules, and the same will go to you." Wolves snarled and huffed in agreement.

"That is preposterous." Bella couldn't stop herself from stepping forth. Sam raised an eyebrow. "You made that treaty with the Cullens in 1936 and the Cullens alone. How can this treaty apply to a different coven?"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "But you are associated with the Cullen coven, yes?" Sam turned to demand the vampires. Instead of a reply, they were given glares and snarls from Kate and Tanya's behalf. Sam smirked. "Then the terms shall also still apply to your coven. The Cullens should have informed you of the treaty."

"Well maybe I should _inform _you how I feel about this treaty with my _fist_." Kate seethed, starting forward. Tanya and Eleazar quickly restrained her.

Carmen stepped forward. "Please, we mean no harm." Kate let out a noise of protest. "We understand you are protecting your people, but we just want the remains of our coven friend back. Once we get it, we will willingly leave this region."

Sam's eyes twitched. "Your friend isn't dead. . ."-

"_What?"_ Kate screeched.

-"We only managed to disarm her when we heard of your approach to the treatyline. It distracted us. If we hadn't, your friend would have been good as dead by now. Lucky for you, your friend seized this chance and escaped. Your friend is exceptionally skilled of escaping us, we'll give you that." Sam growled.

"You mean our sister is still alive?" Tanya disbelievingly said, hope ringing in her eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes. "One limb short but alive, yes. _Unfortunately._"

* * *

**…**

. . . _This isn't what I expected _. . . Jasper thought as the two were succumbed to the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, walking along the tangled paths leading into the depths of the dark forest. Beside him, Edward couldn't help but agree; the forest so dark that it was almost impossible to see with his inhumanly heightened eyesight. The forest was eerie; no sound was heard as the two walked through the fog that seemed to have settled near the ground. It was easy to sense the magic within this magical forest of good and evil. It was also easy for Edward and Jasper to see why it was called _Forbidden _Forest.

As the two headed into the depth of the forest, the last lights of illuminating from the forest disappeared and they were finally in pitch-black darkness of the forest. The trees were closing in on each other, becoming a harder obstacle for the two vampires to walk in a straight fluid line; they weaved in and out of the trees, never lessening their caution. In Jasper's thoughts, Edward could hear him running through tactics to what would happen if they were attacked.

In the far distance, a sound was heard, breaking through the eerie silence, which brought the two vampires to stop. It wasn't any sound—it was a howl.

In sync, the two vampires looked up to the sky; through the dark tangled mass of the treetops, through their cracks and gaps, the glow of the full moon was seen—bright, round and a warning of what was embedded within the deep depths of the forest.

"We should stop here." Edward whispered. "Minerva said not to go too far into the forest—and now I can see why." Edward said in a hard tone, his eyes flickering in the direction of where the howl was heard. Beside him, Jasper did the same thing, before nodding wordlessly and agreeing in his thoughts. Edward breathed in—he was suddenly met with a large variety of scents that were both familiar and completely foreign to him. He searched through the scents like looking through a trunk embedded with objects until he found a very familiar aroma. "There are a herd of deer west from here—slightly to the south. At least a mile away. Go quickly; the sooner we get out of this place, the better."

. . . _Aren't you going to hunt? . . . _

Edward shook his head.

Jasper nodded and then set off, in a flash, in the direction of west. Edward listened to his light, barely sounding footsteps on the forest ground, as Jasper lost himself into the hunt. His thoughts were soon surrendered to his inner thirst that he had been keeping controlled so tightly in his grasp since he had step foot in the Great Hall. Edward saw in his thoughts that Jasper was more desperate than ever to gain control of his thirst after the . . . the _incident_.

Edward didn't have to have Jasper's power—or his own power in fact—to see that Jasper was suffering with guilt. Edward knows Jasper thinks Edward is mad at him, even if his emotions say otherwise. On the contrary, Edward felt somewhat thankful for Jasper. If that incident never happened, Edward would have still been with Bella . . . leading her into danger, risking her life. Who says that if Jasper had never attempted to attack Bella that another vindictive human-drinking coven wouldn't come along, catching wind of Bella's inhumanly perfect scent, and attempts to kill her? Who says that if Jasper had never attempted to attack Bella that _Edward _wouldn't succumb to the desperate monster within him that thirsted for Bella's blood?

It was better this way. Even if he had come to realize his Bella wasn't the Bella he had thought she was. This way Bella could live a normal—albeit slightly different life than he had expected—without a vampire attempting to kill her whenever his coven was around.

It was for the better.

It _was_ for the better.

Right? Right.

Edward's senses were alerted when he heard a vicious snarl from nearby. Edward turned around quickly towards the sound and he immediately knew what the snarl had come from. Through the shadows not ten feet from him, was the source of the snarl and the howl; it's curled back teeth and evilly gleaming eyes. This was not the werewolf that could be found within the reservation in La Push; it was very different—it was larger, bigger than the size of a tall horse, its back hunched over, and its paws with long, sharp claws. Unlike the Quileute werewolves, you could see the human characteristics in the werewolf; you could see this beastly werewolf had once been a human before the inner wolf was released in the spotlight of the moon's dominating glow. And now it was a monster—an unstoppable monster that was ready to attack.

And all Edward could see in his head was the smiling face of the rouge-haired, porcelain skin and emerald-eyed woman he saw in Luna's thoughts.

The werewolf lounged, growling and snarling. Edward could hear Jasper's frantic thoughts coming closer, but not close enough.

Edward barely had time to curl into a crouch as the werewolf lunged towards him. The werewolf had the upper hand; the beast was going to get the first strike. Or so he thought.

Suddenly there was a_ whoosh _the sound of something long and thin soaring through the air, colliding with the werewolf's side. The werewolf let out a loud yelp as the object—which Edward later realized was spear—lodged into his side and sent him soaring away from Edward. It crashed to the ground with a loud _thump _and a whine. There was a moment of silence, and then the sound of hooves was heard, coming out of the darkness. Edward felt his head turn to his saviour and found himself looking at something he didn't expect.

It was a half-man half horse—a centaur. He was tall, slightly taller, than a horse with long silvery hair and his horse body was greyish. He possessed the beauty that could be compared to a vampire's, though not quite so impossibly perfect or corpse-like. He was staring at Edward with kind yet guarded eyes as he stepped forth. His hooves gracefully stopped a few feet from him.

. . . _Are you alright, young vampire? _. . . Edward sucked in a breath when he realized the centaur had been saying it through its thoughts. _Did the... did the centaur know? _. . . _I know you can hear me Edward . . . _Edward's eyes widened so wide it was almost comical. The centaur chuckled allowed . . . _Don't look so startled, vampire; you of all creatures should be the last person to be shocked upon seeing a centaur . . . _

"But how do you know my name?"

. . . _You have been placed in Ravenclaw, have you not? I'm sure you can work that out for yourself . . . _

"Edward!" Jasper called as he broke through the forest, appearing at Edward's side in a flash . . . _I heard the growl . . . _his thoughts trailed off when he caught sight of the werewolf whimpering on the ground, spear lodged into its side and the large centaur standing in the clearing. "What the. . ."

"The werewolf shall recover in a short while, Major Whitlock, so I suggest we move from the premises." The centaur barely glanced at Jasper as he said this; he moved his horse body around, his hooves clumping silently on the forest floor, and the centaur began to walk back through the forest path Jasper and Edward had came. Edward and Jasper watched him, bewildered, until the centaur spoke again in a voice that none of them could refuse. "Come." He said in a commanding yet serene voice. Edward and Jasper shortly followed behind him, catching up with his trotting speed.

"How do you know my name?" Jasper demanded. Edward can't remember a time when he had saw Jasper so shocked . . . _I can't read his emotions . . . _Edward raised his eyebrows in his own surprise.

The centaur glanced at Jasper with a raised eyebrow. "I have been watching you and your coven for a long time. I have watched your past, present and future from within the stars."

"You know our future?" Jasper was sceptical.

"Yes . . . though not in the way your dear mate sees your future." The centaur carefully said as the three moved further and further away from the wounded werewolf. "Your Alice predicts the future, her predictions are never written in stone—they can easily be changed in the chorus of life—but we do not predict. We read what is to come in the stars—we see every outcome, downfall and rise. Nothing ever changes in the stars—everything has one ending."

"How can you say that?" Edward blurted. "Every future can be changed in every action we make." Edward thought of Bella and the vision Alice had the first day Bella Swan arrived in Forks. Alice had predicted that Bella would become a vampire but after the Cullens left Forks, he was pretty sure Bella would never become the worst creation on the planet.

"You should be careful, Mr. Masen." The centaur said in a deep, clipped tone. "Your rash judgement has already brought you many mistakes—do not add another to the list."

_What did he mean by that? _Edward opened his mouth to speak . . .

"_Firenze!_" a sharp, angry voice snapped through darkness and suddenly, out of thin air, three centaurs arrived—each baring the same beauty the centaur alongside Jasper and Edward possessed, except their hair and skin were much darker, rich, earthier tones compared to the silver-haired centaur. It was immediately obvious that this centaur did not fit in with the three centaurs predatorily thundering into their path.

The middle centaur was a chestnut colour and there was a strong sense of authority upon this centaur, either side of the centaur was a black haired centaur and one with reddish chestnut body with a main of rugged red hair on his head, chin and tail. Each one of them were glaring at Firenze with a vividly strong hatred—a sense of fear settled on Firenze's face for a glimpse before it became a hard mask of a blank canvas.

"You have nerve to return to our land with these _vermin_." One of the centaurs spat at Firenze, side-glancing Edward and Jasper with a malicious glare.

Edward noticed each one of the centaur angrily staring at the three of them were handling weapons—beautifully made dangerous bows and arrows. Arrows that were identical to the ones Firenze had used against the rapid werewolf. Who is to say if it can injure a werewolf it will injure a vampire too? Jasper's thoughts were along the same lines of Edward's; his fists clenched at his sides, eyes darting everywhere as his thoughts went into strategy mode—or as Alice calls it "Major Mode".

"We warned you not to come back into the forest, Firenze. Explain yourself, before we attack." the middle centaur snarled. On call, the centaurs beside him pulled out their weapons—drawing back their arrows, balanced on the strong string and held back with their mud-stained controlled fingers.

Firenze's hooves moved nervously, his hands moved to defend himself. "Calm, Magorian; I come baring no harm—only to the werewolf that attempted to harm the Hogwarts children. Surely you can have some compassion on the subject; these aren't just any children after all . . ."-

"I know who they are, Firenze." Magorian snapped. "And they were better off not to be saved—and you would have been too."

Firenze's jaw clenched. "How can you say that? You know well of what the stars have told us, Dumbledore has told us . . ."

"Do not speak the wizard's name in these dark times. He deserves better respect than that." The black-haired centaur snarled.

"Yet none of you have shown Dumbledore any respect in these dark times; you and the whole colony still remain in the shadows of the forest—watching innocent suffer when you know very well what the future beholds. I do not seeing the Cullens just that, and they have a future-teller amongst themselves." Firenze tipped his chin upwards.

The two flanking centaurs clanked their hooves and huffed in outrage, yet Magorian remained still as a stone, watching Firenze.

"You are stepping on dangerous grounds Firenze. It seems you have not learnt from our last encounter."

"And what makes you assume I have learnt nothing?" Firenze coolly replied. "Now, let the Cullens pass—you may gladly throw your spears and arrows at me, but not the Cullens."

Magorian clenched his teeth together, grinding angrily, staring at Firenze with so much heat that Edward and Jasper were almost waiting for Firenze to catch alight. Yet Magorian did not make the move; he was rooted to the ground, the centaurs flanking Magorian still clutched the arrows in the waiting grip of their archery skilled fingers. The air was tense and no-one moved or spoke, everyone was waiting for Magorian's reaction.

After several tense, long minutes Magorian reacted; he let out a furious grunt, turning on the spot with his hind legs. "Come." He grunted to his flanking centaurs. He sent one more bared-teeth snarl to Firenze before the three loudly thundered out of sight.

. . . _What the hell just happened? _. . .

"Thank you . . . for whatever you just did." Edward murmured, eyebrows furrowed together at the middle.

Firenze tipped his head to Edward. "Magorian, Bane and Ronan will not harm you—and I am sure the same could be said for the rest of the colony. We have all seen what is written in the stars to know you are the best hope to vanquish the darkness."

"Really? Their faces screamed that they wanted to harm us, to me."

Firenze shook his head calmly. "That was because of me; I am sure you could sense the hostility between us."

Jasper snorted under his breath . . . _That is an understatement . . . _

"This is where I leave you, Cullen brothers." Firenze announced out of the blue. "It would not be wise for us to exit the forest together." Edward and Jasper nodded their heads. "I leave you with the words, good luck—especially to you Edward Masen." Firenze looked at Edward steadily. "The stars tell me this is will be travelling across oceans by the time the sun dawns."

"W. . . what do you m-mean?" Edward muttered, bewildered.

"The answers you seek can be found from your physic." Firenze dipped his head again in a somewhat bow. "Good night, young vampires."

And then he was gone.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Jasper murmured beside him, equally confused.

Edward's jaw tightened. "I don't know, but I have to find Alice."

* * *

**Another chapter down! And many more to come. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are getting excited to where this is going! Next chapter: Edward finds what he seeks from Alice which results in his quick escape from Hogwarts; Charlie's funeral which is doomed to end badly; and more Victoria drama.**


	22. The Rush and November 3rd

**The Sister**

**Chapter Twenty-Two—The Rush and November 3rd.**

**…**

Jacob Black was so shocked he couldn't think straight. Every thought tumbled in and out of his brain as he thundered through the forest in his wolf form. The only evident thought in his head was the strong image of the crimson-haired teenage girl gripping a wand. The face kept coming back to him like a taunting reminder of what he had just seen; he had seen the face of Bella Swan. The face was different—she was prettier, if they had even possible—but it was still the Bella Swan he knew. It was uncanny. It was unmistakable.

He had known that face well enough.

Bella Swan was back in Forks.

_Bella Swan _was back in _Forks._

Sam and the rest of the pack hadn't even noticed Jacob's abrupt disappearance into the forest—all of them had been too concentrated on killing the vampires that had crossed the treaty. So Jacob was free to run away from the battle sight without Sam's commanding voice compelling him to obey his orders. Jacob knew he couldn't return back there again, not when he had seen that face—smelt that smell. He was too shocked and disorientated; he would end up being wounded—or worse killed—and no-one would know what he had discovered.

So he ran. Ran as fast he could away from the battlefield, hoping the other wolves can manage without him—which he was certain they could—and set off running, stumbling, back towards the reservation where he knew his dad was waiting anxiously upon hearing the news of vampires invading the treaty. He had to tell his Dad of the news; he had to know—Billy had been eating his way up on the murder of Charlie that he had lost his sleep. Sue insisted he let him treat her, but Billy being the person he always was, refused to show signs of weakness and kept searching for missing clues on Bella.

Articles after articles were pinned onto the garage wall, onto the map of the States, post-it notes with Billy's scribbles here and there.

It hardly took long for Jacob to become within running distance of his run-down tiny faded red shack. He stopped in a spot that had become familiar to him, in the outline of the forest where he had stuffed clothes under a mass of bushes. Jacob quickly transformed, barely taking notice the air trembling around him like hot waves of panic or the distortion of his body. As soon as he transformed, Jacob was breathlessly shoving on the scruffy jeans and the sneakers. Then he was running to the hut.

Apparently Billy had seen him return and was rolling out of the hut as Jacob approached.

Billy immediately saw Jacob's expression. "What is it Jacob? Is it the pack?" Billy worriedly demanded. Jacob shook his head. "Then what is it? Jacob, tell me!"

"It's Bella Swan." And like that Billy's face changed. "She's back in Forks, and she's different. You were right—she is a witch. And she has the exact same scent that was around Charlie's house."

"She's got to be back for the funeral." Billy coldly said his face a controlled mask. "Round the pack—we'll strike after the funeral."

Jacob clenched his jaw; the memory of an innocent Bella laughing and splattered in mud floated through his mind. His heart clenched. "Are you sure this is the right thing, Dad? She could be innocent."

"But she's not." Billy snapped. "She was the one who killed Charlie . . . she had to be."

* * *

**…**

The morning was barely out of the sky once Bella woke up on the 3rd of November.

She woke up with a painful ache in her stomach that she knew too well; she hadn't felt it more painful than _that _day in the woods. She turned reluctantly in her bed; beside her Ron lay, snoring lowly into the last hours of the night. Bella had joined Ron at some point through the night she couldn't remember—all she remembered was the dying faces of Harry and Charlie and the wickedly delighted snake-like face of Lord Voldemort and the evil cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange.

She had woken up gasping and ran straight to Ron's room on the second floor. As soon as she saw him sleeping in Esme and Carlisle's bed, she crawled onto the bed frantically, waking Ron in the process. Ron had asked her what was wrong repeatedly, but Bella couldn't answer; she was too scared to answer. She just wanted the comfort of home and her family—Ron was the closest thing in her life right now that reminded her of everything she had back before Voldemort returned or she came to Forks. Ron held her in a tight cocoon, rocking her, whilst singing a wizard lullaby Sirius once sang to her until she succumbed to sleep again. Only, thankfully, this time the sleep was dreamless yet somehow she was still aware of the events that were coming, which lead to her startling awake with the sharp pain in her stomach.

Today was the day of Charlie's funeral and Bella was dreading every minute of it. Not to mention Bella was feeling more homesick than ever.

At this moment more than ever, she wished that Harry was by her side.

Over Ron's shoulder Bella saw the night sky tinting twilight around the edges of the forest. Dawn was coming and Bella had the extreme urge to sit outside in the cool winter breeze and watch this dawn come and go. Bella pulled herself out of bed and tiptoed out of bed, cautious not to wake Ron or bring much attention to her. She tiptoed back to her bedroom successfully, grabbed her wand, and camouflaged herself with the disillusion spell; she didn't want to have to face the Denali's at this moment.

After returning back to the Cullen residence, each of the Denalis a mixed array of emotions, Bella escaped to her temporary bedroom to get away from them. Everything that had happened in the past few hours had become too much. She needed to get away—she needed to get away from the Denalis specifically as they talked about how happy they were Irina was safe, how furious they were at the wolf pack for disarming their coven member—or sister in Tanya and Kate's case—and finally how worried they were to Irina's disappearance. Ron came to join her at some point through the duration of Bella's estrangement that night, he tried to talk to her, but Bella could only give him the few curt answers. Finally he gave up and pulled out a pack of Exploding Snaps. The two played wordlessly until it got dark and Ron could barely keep his eyes open.

When Bella reached the bottom of the stairs, the Denalis were where Bella expected them to be—in the living room. They were not talking elatedly anymore, but where now separated off doing their own things; Eleazar had his nose tucked into a book, his gold eyes moving from one line to another in a second and flicking the page over in under a minute; Carmen was cleaning, humming as she swiped the cloth over the bookcase frame; Kate was flicking through the channels of the TV, a bored and anxious expression on her face; and finally Tanya was sitting on the armchair, reading a magazine.

Bella gulped when she saw Tanya, quickly pushing the memory of the day before from her mind.

Bella successfully managed to walk past the Denalis undetected. No-one even sensed her scent in the room as she glided past all of them. She walked straight out into the patio, down the wooden steps, and towards the bolder she and Ron had been vacating when they made up again. She perched herself down onto the boulder and with the flick of her wand, she was visible again—though out of sight from the Denalis. She sighed contentedly as she stared out at the beautiful scenery before her. The view could never get old; she could see why the Cullens liked Forks, specifically this house, so much.

By this time dawn was coming rapidly closer to reach.

As she watched the dawn approach, she felt her mind drift back to Jacob. Jacob the _shape shifter. _It seemed crazy to think that the seemingly ordinary baby boy she once made mud-pies with was, in fact, a shape shifter. Though, somehow, she couldn't find herself surprised. Harry, and everyone else she has ever met, always seemed to think she attract the weird and the wonderful. Bella found herself smiling a fond smile of the memory—she, Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting by the lake as Bella petted the tentacle of the Giant Squid after it saved Dennis Creevey from drowning.

The homesickness in the pit of her stomach amplified.

She wished it could be that simple again; she yearned to be sitting on the bank of the Black Lake, on the warm summer's day, enjoying the golden scenery and the pleasant (for Britain) heat. Bella would be laying or sitting beside Harry and Hermione. Bella would be enjoying the sun whilst Ron and Harry were arguing pettily over Qudditch—Bella and Hermione meeting each other's eyes occasionally to roll their eyes, because back then, Harry and Ron's arguments about Qudditich was the most eventful thing (that and typical Draco Malfoy drama) happening in Hogwarts. Beside Bella, Hermione would be scribbling down onto the parchment with her Self-Inking Quill. In her image, Luna, Ginny and Neville would soon join and the next thing they'd be doing is laughing merrily, whilst wincing and rubbing their bellies because the pain of laughing too hard was the only pain they'd ever experience—that and Potion classes with Snape.

And as soon as the image was thought up, it disappeared like a puff of smoke, and now the image was replaced with the gaunt corpse-like face of Charlie. The face was all that was needed to remind her that that image would never come true—it will only, and always, be a figment in her imagination. Because now all her life was about was death, heartbreak, hiding and running. She'll always be looking over her shoulder, watching, waiting for the Death Eaters to catch up with their plans and strike. It was like waiting for your own death.

Which technically was true with her ranking on the overthrown Ministry's most wanted list.

She was Most Wanted No. 2, below Harry and above Hermione.

Bella never would have guessed when she first received her Hogwarts letter that she'd be on the second Most Wanted person in the country. The only thing she had to worry about was telling Charlie what she was. . .

* * *

**…**

**Flashback.**

"Sweetie, you know you can call me whenever you want, okay?" Renee murmured as she kneeled in front of an eleven year old Bella. She was standing on the front yard of the Swan residence in Forks. Charlie stood on the porch, crossed arms, several years younger and watching the display with soft eyes. Bella didn't have tears in her eyes like Renee had; Bella's emotional strength never creased to shock Renee, as she surveyed her daughter's self-assured and self-confident face. _So much like Lily, _she added to herself, inwardly, and stroked Bella's beautiful crimson locks and her soft, round, ivory cheek. _Not only physically, but emotionally and mentally_.

Bella nodded a small smile on her face. "Of course, Mom. Don't worry; I'll call you every other day." She then frowned as soon as she saw a tear drop down Renee's face. She reached forward and wiped the tear off Renee's cheek with the pad of her thumb. "Don't cry Mom. It's only for a month. I know it's longer than I usually stay, but starting Hogwarts means I won't stay with him for as long. I don't want Dad to be upset because he doesn't see me enough. England and America is a long way away, Mom. Dad won't be able to visit much; he's not allowed in Hogwarts like I am."

Renee smiled through her tears. "It's very sweet of you to consider your father's feelings."

Bella shrugged. "He's my Dad; of course I'm going to consider his feelings." She then leant forward and hugged Renee. "A month will be over soon Mom, and then we'll be in England in our new home."

Renee closed her eyes, tightening her grip on Bella as she returned the hug. "Just… call every night, okay sweetie?" Bella nodded as she pulled away. Renee pressed a kiss on Bella's cheek and straightened her raincoat. "Keep yourself warm—Forks isn't like Phoenix—and keep yourself safe; don't go in the forest alone and don't do anything your father says you can't do. I don't know what I'd do without my beautiful baby." She stroked Bella's cheeks once more.

Bella rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "I know Mom. I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't been to Forks before."

Renee laughed at Bella's tone and hugged her once more. She stood up and sighed. She readjusted her handbag on her shoulder, sending Charlie one last smile of goodbye, before slipping into the cab that waited on the road outside the Swan residence. Bella waved Renee goodbye as the rain began to pour lightly. As the cab turned around the corner out of sight, the rain became heavier and Charlie called for Bella to come inside.

Bella pulled her eyes away from the spot where the cab disappeared and ran up the yard, onto the porch to where her father waited.

"C'mon, kiddo, let's get inside and warm up. Your mother said you liked hot chocolate. I think I've got some somewhere. She also said you liked it with marshmallows, but, err, I don't think I have any of them… sorry." Charlie awkwardly shuffled as he led Bella into the kitchen.

Bella moved over to the kitchen table and hopped onto one of the unmatching chairs that surrounded the circular, tiny table. She glanced at the yellow cabinets, remembering from what Renee had told her that they were a desperate attempt of bringing sunlight in the sunless town. Bella didn't hate Forks like Renee did, but she could also see what Renee hated about it as well. "That's fine." Bella said chirpily. "Thanks for letting me stay for longer than normal, Dad."

Charlie glanced at Bella as he shuffled around the room, clumsily and loudly, making a cup of hot chocolate. Bella eyed the coco powder that was spilled across the kitchen surface. "…there's no need to thank me, kiddo. I'm just grateful you want to spend time with your old Dad…" Charlie chuckled awkwardly, spilling the milk he poured into the hot chocolate. He put the milk away in the fridge and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He licked his lips nervously. "So, um… your mother told me you were moving to England… that's…that's pretty exciting stuff, eh? And to the city where the Queen lives… that sure is… something."

Bella felt a pang of guilt as she saw Charlie's pain. Bella hopped off her seat and walked to Charlie's side. She took out a spoon and began to stir the continence of the mug gently as Charlie did the same with his hot chocolate. "I don't really think of it like that. Mom's the one who's going to be living in London; I'm going to be spending most of my year at the boarding school up north of London."

"Right." Charlie gruffly said. "The boarding school. Yeah, your Mom said 'bout that too. Can't say I'm surprised; you never did put down the books—even as a toddler."

Bella half-smiled. She felt another pang of guilt as she realized, although she wasn't really saying it aloud, she was still lying to her father for all purposes. He may not be her biological father, but he was still her father nonetheless; the one who held her as she cried; the one who changed her diaper; the one who fed her; the one who loved her despite being someone else's baby. She may be young, but she was old enough to know what was wrong and right. And lying to her Dad didn't seem right.

"About that," Bella whispered. "I need to tell you something Dad; something really important and you deserve to know."

Charlie looked at her suspiciously as the two sat down, mugs of hot chocolate in hand. "What is it kiddo?" he said, his voice concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, well, sort of." Bella murmured, chewing on her lip. "I don't know how much Mom has told you about England and the boarding school, but I haven't exactly been telling you the entire truth." Bella sucked in a breath. "I'm a witch Dad." There was silence—an awkward one at that. Charlie's face was expressionless. "…and the boarding school? It's a school for people like me—who have magic." Bella pulled her hands away from her steaming cup of warm hot chocolate and pulled out the letter she had received not long ago. "This was the letter a witch gave me. A professor from the school of magic came and told me everything—everything I was, everything I could be, everything I could do. Read it; it explains most of it." Bella pushed the letter across the table.

Charlie stared at the letter for a few moments and then gingerly picked it up.

Bella watched and waited, bottom lip in-between her teeth, worriedly watching Charlie. She tried looking for any emotion, except she found none. Charlie continued to stare at the letter in his hands. "Dad?" Bella whispered after a while. Charlie remained silent. "Daddy?" Charlie was still silent. Bella felt as if everything she feared surface; tears began to well in her eyes. "You think I'm a freak, don't you?" Bella said, her lip quivering. Charlie snapped his head up, and saw Bella's crying face. "I'm sorry, Daddy; I'm sorry." And then Bella threw herself to her feet and ran out of the room.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted after Bella. "_Shit_." He cursed to himself as soon as he heard a door slam shut upstairs. He threw the letter down and ran after Bella, loudly clambering up the stairs as fast as he could. He felt his heart clench as he heard his daughter's cries through the door to her bedroom. He slowed, approaching the door slowly. He knocked on the door. The cries dimmed slightly. "Bells open the door." The crying stopped. No answer was made. "_Please_, Bells; open the door."

Charlie heard movement and then light footsteps across the wooden floor to the other side of the door. The door unlocked and the door flung open. A red-faced, teary eyed Bella was revealed. "I'm sorry Daddy! I'm sorry I'm a witch! I'm sorry I didn't tell you soon enough. You want me to leave don't you?" a hysterical Bella cried, tears falling profusely.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at Bella's accusation. Bella looked confused why Charlie was laughing. "Of course I don't want you to leave, Bells." Bella's tears stopped. Charlie sighed and pulled Bella into the room. He sat down on the rocking chair Renee had left behind. He pulled Bella onto his lap. The two rocked slightly, back and forth. "Look, I've known what you were for a long time." Bella's eyes widened. "I've known since you were months old, when you were first placed in my arms, and your eyes turned from a beautiful emerald green to inhuman shade of violet. How could I be mad at you, when I already knew this moment was coming from day one?" Charlie said, in his usually gruff voice.

Charlie felt his heart warm as his daughter looked up at him with her beautiful wide and green eyes.

"So you don't think I'm a freak, then?" Bella whispered innocently.

Charlie's face hardened. "You are not a freak, Bells." He placed his finger on Bella's chin, jutting it upwards, making their eyes almost level. "You are _special_. And you are _my _daughter—for as long as you want to put up with your old Dad."

Bella giggled and poked Charlie. "You're not _that _old, Dad."

Charlie chuckled. "Thanks kiddo." He pulled Bella into a hug and pressed a kiss to Bella's forehead.

They were silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts, as they embraced peacefully. The silence was interrupted when Bella leant backwards, to look at Charlie in the eye.

"Do you think you could tell me about my biological parents?" Upon Charlie's change of expression, Bella rushed out an explanation: "It's just that the professor told me that you two aren't my biological parents—not that it makes me think any differently about you and Mom; you'll always be my parents—but Mom doesn't want to talk about them; she changes the conversation as soon I ask about them… and… well, I'm curious."

Charlie was silent for a moment. And then he finally nodded. "Okay; I'll tell you." Bella smiled and tucked her head into the crook of Charlie's neck. Charlie began to rock them back and forth, as he began to speak: "Your parents were called James and Lily Potter. Your mother was childhood friends with Lily…"

* * *

**…**

A tear trickled down Bella's cheek when she was snapped out of her memory. The sound of someone approaching her alerted her; she quickly wiped the tear away with the back of her hand, in what she hoped in a discreet manner, and turned to the person who was approaching. To her surprise she saw the thoughtful face of Kate. Bella had been pretty sure that Kate now had a vendetta against her from the whole Irina ordeal.

Kate stopped a few feet away from Bella, rooting her feet into the ground. "What are you doing?" Kate suddenly blurted out.

Bella's brows furrowed. ". . .sitting? But I can go if you want . . ." Bella went to stand up and walk away from the vampire.

Kate rolled her eyes and held up a hand. "No, don't move." Bella slowly lowered herself back to the ground. She turned away, awkwardly, and heard Kate approach her again. Moments later Kate had lowered herself onto the bolder next to Bella. It was tense, awkward and silent and it was Kate who broke it in the end. "Tanya didn't hear your heartbeat upstairs and panicked. It didn't take long to figure out what you'd done—your scent is bloody everywhere. Do you even realize how strong your scent is? It's practically screaming 'bite me'."

Bella awkwardly shuffled away from Kate. "Sorry." She muttered, ducking her head sheepishly.

Kate snorted. "What the hell are you sorry? You can't help the way you smell. God, are you always like this?" Bella flinched, offended, and Kate immediately noticed. She huffed. "I. . . I didn't mean it like that. It came out harsher than I tended – sorry." Bella kept her head down, burning holes into her tensely clasped hands. Kate sighed a moment later in frustration when Bella didn't make a movement to speak. "Will you stop that?" she snapped. Both Bella and Kate winced this time. "Sorry – again. God, I'm not doing that good am I?" she ended with a humourless chuckle. "Look, what I wanted to say, is that I don't hate you. And I'm sorry if I made you think that—which apparently I did according to Tan."

Bella looked up. Kate was staring out at the dawn that had finally reached them, a frown marred in her face; she had a far-away look about her in her dark gold eyes, her silvery hair softly blowing in the sharp breeze. Kate didn't look at Bella as she spoke.

"It's just after what happened with Sasha—who I know you know about by the way, so there's no use denying it, Crimson." _Crimson? _"Anyway, what happened after Sasha and the hit and miss with the Volturi, I have had this desperate urge to keep my sisters safe—call it crazy if you want—but being so close to death . . . well . . . it changes you in more ways than you'll ever know." Kate sucked in a deep needed breath. "And then when I smelt Irina's scent going over the treaty, and then seeing her arm . . . everything went blank and it was like everything I had been so desperately trying to run from had caught up with me."

Bella swallowed. "I'm sorry Kate."

"It's not your fault; Irina brought it on herself." Kate shook her head. "I think deep down she knew something wasn't right about Laurent but chose to ignore it—a typical thing for Irina to do." Kate snorted and then became solemn. "I wish she'd just shake out of it—the sooner she got over Laurent's death the sooner things can get back to normal."

"She will eventually." Bella murmured, placing a hand on Kate's shoulders. Kate glanced at Bella, her eyes showing every pain she had been afflicted with since Irina's disappearance. "If there's something she's sure of is how much you and Tanya love her. Even a blind man can see how much you three love and rely on each other." Bella felt a pang to her heart as she saw Harry's face flash before her mind.

Kate looked at Bella apprehensively. "I'm sorry." She blurted out from nowhere, so loudly that Bella looked at her startled. "Tanya told me about you having a brother you had to separate from. She didn't tell me the details – so hold your horses Crimson." Bella rolled her eyes and turned away. "What is his name?"

"Harry. He's my twin brother and my best friend." Bella looked down at the sun rising in the horizon. "I miss him a lot—especially today."

"I can come with you, if you want . . . to the funeral."

Bella shook her head. "No, it's okay; you, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar should go search for Irina—it's more important. Besides, I'll have Ron for support."

Kate nodded and the two silently began to watch the sun raise together, a wordless truce being made between them.

* * *

**…**

"There has to be a way around it." Carlisle whispered to his deathly silent coven.

They were still in Esme and Carlisle's quarters, an hour or so later; they were all on different sides of the room, none of them dared to look at each other—none of them wanted to see the regret in each other's eyes. Esme was standing beside the fireplace, staring into the roaring flames—a lost and pained look in her eye that Carlisle couldn't bear to see let alone acknowledge; Carlisle was sitting on the armchair a little away from Esme, his sun-blonde hair was unruly with how many times he had ran his hand through it; Rosalie was perched on a little distance form Emmett on the bed, an indifferent look in her eye; Emmett had his head in his hands, the subtle sound of his teeth grinding was to be heard; and Alice was standing beside the window, staring out at the night—she felt the guiltiest of all.

Her best friend was been convicted of _murder._

Esme let out a broken cry. "Doctor Gerandy has to be wrong." Carlisle reached forward to take Esme's hand. Esme patted it before pushing it away. A broken look swept across Carlisle's face. "Bella has never shown any signs of being bipolar—or having anything wrong with her for that matter."

"Apart from the fact that she was friends with vampires?" Emmett snorted dryly. Esme flinched but let the comment slide. Emmett then sighed, casting an apologetic look towards his mother of all purposes. "But Mom's right—Bella never showed signs of being bipolar."

"That she didn't." Carlisle agreed. "But it can be said in a certain degree that if the person goes through a large amount of emotional and physical stress and trauma, the brain could react in the wrong way—and in Dr. Gerandy's theory—become bipolar." Carlisle gulped at the end, feeling a rush of hate as he spoke each word.

"Even if she was bipolar, I _refuse _to believe Bella would do such a thing." Esme sharply said.

Rosalie scoffed. "How can all of you be so naïve?" she snapped out of the blue. It was the first time she had spoken since entering the room. "All of you barely knew Bella for a few months and you are all acting like you have known her for a lifetime." Rosalie sneered, crossing her arms. "She's human—humans get fucked up in the head all the time. Why are you all so surprised and worried about the human? You should be worrying about Edward—who knows what the hell he'll do once he finds out. Our coven will be ruined for good. . ."

"_Stop it!_" four eyes turned to Alice, startled. She was now facing the room again, her bottom lip trembling, yet no tears escaped her eyes. "Stop it Rosalie! Do you have no compassion? Are you so _self-absorbed _you can't see what you say hurts people? You may not have liked Bella, for your own selfish reasons, but we did—so can you please find some sympathy from the bottom of your stone-cold heart or just be _silent._" Alice screamed the last word. She screamed so loud, none of them heard the door opening.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice sounded.

Everything went silent as the five Cullens turned to see Edward and Jasper at the door, shocked and worried.

But before Alice, or anyone else could answer, Alice felt herself being thrown backwards and her eyes glaze over. She sucked in a sharp breath as she felt Hogwarts disappear from around her and she found herself standing in what she immediately realised as a forest. But it wasn't just any other forest—it was the forest she knew well as Forks. It was day time, rain pounded maliciously through the cracks of the forest, loudly crashing against the trees and the forest ground. Alice looked around her and soon she saw she wasn't alone; a frightened girl crashed through into the forest.

She was drenched, a black dress clung heavily to her ivory-skinned body, her hair—that showed to be a dark shade of red—stuck to her heart-shaped face. Her green eyes were wide, looking around her desperately. She was running when suddenly she tripped over an uprooted tree, root, causing her to come crashing to the ground. She let out a cry of pain as she tumbled to the ground a loud _snap _of a bone echoing through the forest.

Then there was a blur through a forest. And then a vampire appeared a few feet away from her. But it wasn't just any vampire. . .

"_Victoria._" Alice breathed.

Victoria ignored her, slithering forward to the woman heaving on the ground, crying with pain from her ankle. "_Oh no_. . ." Victoria whimpered sarcastically in a baby voice. ". . . _has poor little Bella broken her ankle?_" Alice felt the wind being knocked out from her. "_Is poor little witchy Bella crying because she knows now she cannot run from the big, bag vampire?_" Victoria let out a loud cackle as Bella let out a whimper. She flashed her leg forward, snarling, until it collided with Bella's stomach. Bella cried out again in pain. "_You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this—how much I have done to have this moment in my hands._" Victoria kicked Bella again. "_Too bad the pathetic Cullens aren't here to save you now, eh little witch?_" Victoria kicked again, cackling madly, as another _crack _was heard.

Alice was thrown out of the vision.

"Alice? Alice! Please, baby, look at me!"

Alice blinked, focusing her eyes back to reality—the vision was gone and she was now standing back in Hogwarts, the Cullens surrounding her, worriedly. All apart from one . . . Edward, who had seen every bit of her vision and was still standing in the door.

"Edward . . ." Alice started to say, but words failed her. She was too scared.

"_Bella._" Edward cracked and then he was gone in a flash.

* * *

**…**

Irina was seething in anger by the time she collapsed in a clearing miles away from the La Push reservation. Her clothes were stained with the blood of the werewolves and her sleeved top of her left arm had been torn—the place where her left arm should have been was now empty. Irina growled, clutching the bloodless wound. The moon was slowly melting away along with the rest of the night sky; the sun was beginning to show its appearance through the dawn sky. A ray of light seeped through the forest trees, onto the clearing where Irina had collapsed, and straight towards her. She waited to feel the familiar sensation of her left arm tingling, her arm glittering like shards of crystal like the stone embedded on her gold-banned ring.

But she then realized the mistake she had made; she didn't feel the familiar sensation of the sun trying to penetrate her stone-like skin, nor did she see the reflections of her skin or the ring on her finger, because there wasn't an arm to feel those sensations. Irina let out a outraged cry; her right hand reached for the hand-sized stone beside her—she uprooted it from within the earth and tossed it through the forest with a feral cry.

The engagement ring Laurent gave her—gone. Her left arm—gone.

The stone flashed across the clearing and hit a tree trunk with such velocity that the stone sawed straight through it. There was a moment of silence until the tree toppled let out a whining cry and collapsed loudly to the ground. And then there was silence again—only her panting breaths of anger were heard. The last memory of Laurent had gone. Now she had nothing left but the angst, the pain, the sadness and most of all the anger.

Angry at Laurent to disappear the way he did.

Angry at that redheaded witch for leading Laurent to his death.

Angry at her coven, her sisters, for befriending and trusting that _bitch _after taking Laurent away from her the way she did.

And most of all, angry at the wolves; angry at them for killing Laurent mercilessly; angry at them for taking away her mate she had been waiting almost a thousand years for; angry at those _mutts _for taking away the last memory she had of them.

Irina sucked in a sharp angry breath. She froze when she smelt something she didn't expect; through the musky and earthy scents of forests, lakes, and lakesides, Irina smelt an aroma that put everything on edge. It was blood, _human _blood. Sweet, tangy, warm and _fresh_. At least a mile south from her, heart pumping steadily, completely oblivious to the fact it was about to switch from being the predator to the prey within a second.

She had to have it.

The worried face of Tanya and Kate flashed before her mind, but she quickly pushed them away with a decisive snarl. She didn't need them anymore—not now they were fraternizing with the _enemy. _They had chosen their path, Irina had chosen hers. She was choosing the bloody path of revenge, rage and anger. And she was starting with the human a mile away from her, its heart pumping for the last few minutes of its life.

Irina was up and flashing through the forest without a second thought. She looked savage; her teeth were curled back, revealing her pointed venomous teeth, and her black eyes crazed. She was snarling and growling, snapping and punching branches and trees that happened to be in her way of her prey. This was the sight the human saw; the snarl made him turn around, heart stuttering in fear, a scream escaped his throat as the feral vampire pounced on him snarling and growling.

Before Irina knew it the familiar intoxicating taste of blood was on her tongue—liquid oozing into her mouth, tainting her senses. It was beautiful and so _familiar_. It was like she was a newborn again—reliving the blood-crazed periods she had with her sisters and sire; the memories of the countless villages she had destroyed; the memories of the mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters she had killed.

It wasn't until the last drop of blood touched her lips that Irina pulled away from the carcass. She wasn't disgusted when she saw the human was now mauled limbs on the ground. On the contrary, she felt _amazing. _But her buzz was broken when she heard the sound of applause breaking through her frenzy. With a snarl, Irina was back on her feet and crouched into a predatory crouch. Her wild eyes narrowed on the wickedly amused face of a female vampire—she was tall, taller than Irina, with a feline look about her and a head of wildly curly hair. Slightly a bit behind her was another vampire with sandy blonde hair and a solemn look on his face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, my love." The female vampire purred tauntingly as she dropped her hands back to her sides. "Another newborn, perhaps?"

"Who are you? Leave now."

The female vampire cackled. "I think not. My mate and I will leave when we choose to, _newborn._" She snapped, smirking at the end when Irina snarled. "And you can call me Victoria."

Irina froze. "_You're _Victoria?"

"You know who I am." Victoria's face dropped into a dangerously stone-like mask. "How?" she demanded.

Irina winced. "I was an acquaintance of Laurent."

Victoria's eyes narrowed, her lips tinned. "An acquaintance? Let's see. . . Blonde hair . . . a hint of gold in your eyes . . . You must be a Denali. Irina I presume?" Irina's jaw clenched as a reply. Victoria smirk returned. "Oh yes, Laurent spoke a lot about you. The vegetarian mate who wanted him to change diets—except it doesn't look like your vegetarian anymore, does it? And apparently far from innocent." Victoria tutted, her eyes strayed on the area where her left arm would be. "Encounter with another vampire?"

"More like werewolves." Irina snarled.

Realization clouded Victoria's face. "Ah, I see, you were trying to get revenge on Laurent's death. It appears we have something in common." Victoria's red eyes gleamed wickedly and the smirk turned into a vindictive grin. "Join me Irina and I will give you your revenge you seek."

* * *

**…**

"Edward!" Esme called after the Edward-shaped blur that disappeared out of the room. She went to follow him, turning into a blur for a second, before she stopped—Carlisle grasping onto her wrist. "Carlisle let go. I need to. . ."

Alice gulped. "Don't follow him." Alice's shaken voice interrupted Esme's. Esme turned to look at Alice doubtfully. "Not yet anyway—if we are to follow him, the Carrow's will see us. Edward will only just miss them, but we won't." Alice shakily said, wrapping her arms over her body. Jasper was drifting around his mate with worry, an expression of helplessness drifted across his face. "We will have to stay for a short while before following him. He's gone to the Forbidden Forest."

"But we were just there. . ." Jasper said in confusion.

Alice shrugged. "I see him with a blurred figure—I can't see it properly, but it looks like a . . . a horse."

"Firenze—the centaur." Jasper immediately supervised. "Firenze had saved us in the Forbidden Forest from a werewolf." The Cullens looked at Jasper in shock and disbelief. "It's a long story." Jasper quickly said and then a look of realization came across his flawless face. "Before Firenze left, he had said something about Edward leaving Hogwarts, and that Alice is. . ." Jasper trailed off, turning to his mate. "Alice, what did you see?"

"Bella." Alice croaked. "I saw Bella." The Cullens all stiffened.

Rosalie stepped forward, her gold eyes narrowed. "How's that possible? You've said yourself you couldn't see Bella through your visions."

"I-I couldn't!" Alice defended herself, her voice raised higher. "I haven't been able to see her one bit—it was like she wasn't even there! You don't even know how much I've tried and _tried _to find her through my visions but _never _could." Alice wailed. Jasper moved to his mate's side, wrapping an arm around Alice's shoulder. With one look at her mate, Alice let out another tearless cry and buried herself into Jasper's chest. Jasper clenched his teeth, the emotions around him almost suffocating him.

"There has to be a reason behind why Alice couldn't see Bella." Esme said brokenly, a hand clutched to her chest, looking at Alice sadly.

"Maybe there's something wrong with Alice's power?" Rosalie suggested offhandedly. Alice's let out a loud squeak into Jasper's chest and her wails became louder. Jasper shot Rosalie a warning glare, cradling Alice tighter to his chest. Rosalie merely shrugged, looking slightly apologetic, before looking away from her crying coven-mate and gained strong interest in her nails again. "Well, it's possible—she just said so herself that she was having trouble seeing that centaur."

"That's because I'm not a centaur! I can't see centaurs because I've never been one!" Alice cried, her voice muffled against Jasper's chest.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it's not Alice that is the problem, but Bella." Carlisle thoughtfully said from across the room. "Maybe it's something to do with her magic. . ."

"Bella's always been able to block out Edward's thoughts," Jasper enthused. "What if she's now able to block out Alice's visions?"

Emmett shook his head. "But that doesn't explain how Alice saw Bella through her visions just now."

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair thoughtfully. "Alice," he just said in a sense of urgency. Alice looked up from Jasper's chest, her lip trembling. "What did you see in the vision with Bella? What was Bella doing?"

Alice sucked in a shaky breath. "She was running through a forest—the forest in Forks. She was hurt."

Emmett shook his head solemnly. "At least we now know where she is."

"But that's not it!" Alice cried again. "She wasn't just _running_; she was running _away_—she was being chased . . . by Victoria. And that's why Edward's gone—he's gone to Forks . . . to kill Victoria and save Bella!"

* * *

**…**

Edward has never moved quicker than now. He sprinted away as an un-acknowledgeable blur through the torch-light corridors of Hogwarts. Lucky for him the corridors were as empty as the night sky, only the moving paintings—most of which were sleeping themselves—were the only things to see him. And even the portraits failed to notice the blur that flashed across their eyes. Edward was moving through the Hogwarts corridors, following the trail he and Jasper and made when returning from the forest. He barely even looked back when he heard the thumping of heartbeats and voices a little way back behind him—he carried on running with his vampire speed towards the Forbidden Forest once again.

He had to find Firenze.

The face of Bella flashed before his eyes. The face was Bella was torn between the Bella with long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and the Bella—the witch Bella—with long crimson hair and sparkling green eyes. Would he get there in time to see that face for the first time? Or would he be too late? Either was possible at this moment and time, and the mere thought of returning to Forks to stumble upon Bella's lifeless form sent chills of fear down his spin, and forces his heels to dig deeper into the dirt ground.

He had to find Firenze.

He had to find Firenze.

Without a hint of hesitation, he thundered through into the Forbidden Forest, weaving past trees and through the cloud of fog settled on the forest ground. He ran quickly to the spot where Firenze had left them. The lingering earthy sent of the centaur was still traceable from the spot where Firenze had disappeared. It lead straight back into the forest, where Jasper and Edward had been found. Edward traced centaur's steps, except without a hint of fear as he travelled back into the forest's den of mystical and dark creatures amongst the forest.

And finally, after what felt like hours of following the centaur's scent, the scent stopped. Edward hadn't noticed how lower the ground had gotten as he followed through into the forest; just like he hadn't noticed the fog thickening beneath his feet and the closer nit of the forest trees. He was deeper into the forest than he had been just hours ago. He was now stepping on dangerous ground.

"You have great nerve stepping upon our land, leech." A voice thundered from behind him.

Edward quickly turned and then he realized that he had been following the wrong scent because the scent that filled his nose belonged to the strong-boned centaur of Magorian. And suddenly the centaur was taller than Edward had first anticipated. Edward had _definitely _stepped into dangerous grounds. "I . . . I'm looking for the centaur—Firenze."

"You have traced the wrong centaur. Firenze will be long gone from the Forbidden Forest now." Magorian's hooves angrily stomped on the Forbidden Forest floor at the mention of the name. "Leave now, vampire; the traitor is not here to save you this time." Magorian said in a deep, chilling tone. But Edward did not move; this made the clomping of Magorian's hooves angrier and for the centaur to let out a huff of outrage. "You dare cross me, leech?"

"Please – I need Firenze's help – or your help. I have to get out of Hogwarts to . . ."

"You cannot get out of Hogwarts—no one can get out of Hogwarts." Magorian interrupted.

Edward felt his stomach drop at these words. "But you have to help me! I have to save Bella!" he blurted out.

Magorian froze. "Bella?" Edward felt as though someone had shoved a satellite down his throat. "You speak of Isabella Potter—the brother of Harry Potter?"

"You know her?" Edward whispered.

Magorian huffed again in irritation. "If I did not, I would not know her name." Magorian snapped. "Isabella was a great help to our colony when the Ministry witch had became Headmistress of Hogwarts—the witch was determined to demolish the creatures in Forbidden Forest. And when the witch ventured into the forest, we attacked; the witch wounded many of my colonies with hexes we cannot treat, only a witch or wizard could. Isabella had returned into the forest not a day after, having sought us out, and treated those who were wounded."

"That sounds like someone very familiar to me." Edward couldn't help but smile, but the smile soon disappeared. "You have to help me get out of Hogwarts—Bella is in danger and if I don't get to her in time she will . . ." Edward couldn't finish his sentence. He swallowed and looked at the centaur, only to see him facing away from Edward—his head tilted upward and staring up at the open sky. "Magorian?" Edward questioned, but no answer was provided.

Magorian continued to stare up at the sky. "The stars are bright tonight." He finally spoke before finally looking down at Edward. "And apparently on your side tonight." Magorian said in a clipped voice. He jutted his chin upward. "I shall help you." Edward resisted a sigh of relief. "But there is only so much I can do. I can get you out of the castle, but from there you are on your own."

"Thank you." Edward nodded.

Magorian sniffed stiffly. "You will have to travel by flight—I suggest a Threstral, stealing a broomstick would be more suspicious. Though I don't see why it will matter since by tomorrow morning a student will be missing. Follow me." Magorian sniffed once again as the two began to walk. "But you'll find tonight, your biggest trouble will be getting passed the Dementors. My tribe and I will create a diversion; you won't have long to leave the Hogwarts ground so make sure you're already at flight when the signal is sounded."

"Signal?"

"Bane will sound a horn to announce the sky is clear. But keep your wand at the ready; I wouldn't be surprised if a Dementor lingers behind to guard the grounds. I hope you are well trained in the Patronus Charm, vampire."

"I know enough." Edward dryly said and suddenly the centaur and the vampire came to a stop. Edward and centaur were now standing in a clearing, where a cluster of Thestrals grazed. One of them looked up as soon as the centaur and vampire entered the clearing. Magorian made a strange whistling sound and suddenly a skeleton-like black-skinned winged Thestral galloped to Magorian and Edward.

"Get on." Magorian ordered. "Get the Theastral in the air, and once it is clear to fly, tell the Theastral where to go—it'll do the rest." Edward gulped and quickly stumbled onto the mighty creature that flapped its wings in anticipation. Magorian still managed to be larger than Edward, even when sitting on a large Thestral. Magorian nodded to Edward. "Good luck, vampire."

* * *

**…**

A few hours later after Kate disappeared, Bella slowly made her way up back into the Cullen house. As she had suspected, the Denalis were still sitting in the places where they had been when she had walked (unnoticed) through them. However, unlike the first time she walked past them this morning, they looked up; Tanya put her magazine aside, her gold gaze worrying and sympathetic (for some reason Tanya's gaze of sympathy seemed to hurt the most); Eleazar looked up from his book, silent; Carmen paused and retracted her hand from the vase she had been wiping; and Kate glanced at Bella from the TV, she nodded and then she looked away. Yet the rest of the Denalis continued to stare.

They had heard the conversation between her and Kate.

"Bella," Carmen said breathlessly. "I made some breakfast for you and your friend, sweetheart. He's eating in the kitchen now. I hope you like blueberry pancakes." Carmen softly spoke. She didn't need to speak any louder, because the room was so silent.

Bella ducked her head, her eyes falling on her shoes. "Yes, I do, thank you." Bella walked through the silent and staring living room. Carmen smiled at her as she passed; it was a sad smile and full of pity. Bella felt her stomach churn and she quickly escaped from the living-room, walking into the kitchen. In the speckles kitchen, on the island, sat Ron devouring a plate of blueberry pancakes.

He looked up as soon as Bella made her presence known—sitting down opposite, where the other plate of blueberry pancakes sat neatly and tempting. Bella had forgotten how hungry she was. He stared at her for a few long moments and Bella chose not to look at him, until he spoke. "Are you okay?" he finally chose his words. "I woke up and you were gone. I thought you'd gone back to your bedroom, but Tanya had said you snuck outside." Bella looked up at him, only to find her cheeks heat with Ron's gaze, and quickly snap her eyes back to the plate of blueberry pancakes. Ron leant forward. "It wasn't another nightmare, was it?"

Bella shook her head.

"Talk to me Bella. I'm trying to help . . ."

"I dreamt that _You-Know-Who _had killed all of you—Harry, Hermione, you . . . _Charlie_." Bella snapped, her voice turning hoarse at the end, practically choking on her own air.

There was a moment of silent; Ron straightened up, leaning backwards, his expression pained.

"That's why I came to you last night." Bella straightened. "Because I didn't know whether it was a nightmare or not; _b-because _for all I know it could be true—Charlie is dead after all and Harry and Hermione, they could be dead for all we know."-Ron flinched-"I need to see them, Ron. We need to find them, because I don't know if they're dead or alive anymore." Bella felt herself stutter. "A-and I don't want them to turn out like Charlie." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I just want my Daddy."

Tanya walked into the room, her face a look of despair. Her face matched Ron's own pain and despair.

Bella shook her head, standing up—scraping the bar stool back loudly. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I don't think I'm very hungry anymore." Bella murmured, looking anywhere but at the two people in the room. "I have a funeral to get ready for."

With her head down, Bella rushed out of the room.

* * *

**Coming next: Charlie's funeral, Edward's rush to Forks, and the wolves & Victoria's reappearance.**

**All outfits, descriptions, banners etc. can be found on my new blog on wordpress which is linked on my profile.  
**


	23. The Funeral and The Memories

**The Sister**

**Chapter Twenty-Three—The Funeral of Charlie Swan and The Memories.**

* * *

**…**

With a loud crash, the entrance door to the Headmaster's Office of Hogwarts was thrown open. Sleeping portraits of prior Headmasters and Headmistresses of the school, awakened with yelps and screams of surprise. The Sorting Hat, which had been slumbering along with the portraits, cracked its imaginary eye open to peak at what the whole spectacle was about. Moments later, the former Headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape, burst into the office with a malicious look in his eye, his upper lip curled back in a snarl.

"Great Merlin, what on Earth were you thinking making that atrocious racket?" One of the portraits exclaimed in annoyance.

Another portrait, that was trying to readjust the hat on her head, huffed and puffed. "Some of us were trying to sleep, I have you know!" the portrait chimed in, finally pulling her hands away from the had to place on her hips and glare at the dark-haired wizard and had stormed into the office.

Severus Snape barely shared any notice to the portraits, only to the second speaker of those portraits, to glare and snap in his anger: "Why does it matter? You're dead." He snarled so unkindly that the portrait of the Headmistress gasped, placing a hand on her chest in hurt. Snape merely cocked an eyebrow—showing his apathy on the subject—making the portrait huff again in reply and walk out of the frame, leaving an empty canvas background in her mirth. "Silence." Snape ordered in a low, drawling sound to the palavering portraits. Upon the low, broad tone, the portraits silenced.

All but one.

"Now, now, Severus, do not be so unkind; you might find yourself without advice when you need it. I would find their advice commodious at times." A blithe voice was sounded from behind Snape.

Upon hearing the voice, Snape whipped around on the spot to face the ornate desk and throne-like chair to face the gold-framed portrait hanging over the desk. In the portrait, Albus Dumbledore sat humbly, his silvery corn-silk hair hanging to his hips where it was tucked into the brown leather belt that hung around the indigo robes. And over the half-moon spectacles, Albus was smiling while capitulating to his usual habit of twiddling his thumbs in his entwined hands.

He looked just as he did the day he died, before his body was sent spiralling from the Astronomy Tower, from the electric green jet that hit him in the jet, shot from Snape's very own wand.

Snape's expression became deadly austere than usual. "Dumbledore." Snape addressed his former boss with a frown. "I think you'll be happy to hear the _Cullens _have officially arrived at Hogwarts." He said spat lackadaisically to the portrait.

"Splendid." Dumbledore smiled cheerfully. "Arrived safely, I hope?"

Snape seethed through his teeth. "As safe as they can be in this momentum in time." Snape said through gritted teeth, clasping his hands behind his back. "Though I don't think you have been entirely honest with me, Dumbledore." Dumbledore cocked a pleasantly raised eyebrow in question, a tiny smile still present on his lips. "When you told me of the Cullens that you had sentenced Minerva to retrieve, I think you somehow managed to forget to tell me these_ old friends, _the _Cullens_, were _vampires._"

Dumbledore said nothing, simply looking at Snape tepidly.

Snape sucked in a breath through his nose. "When were you going to tell me this, Dumbledore?"

"I saw no reason for you to _know_, Severus. I apologize if this has. . ." Dumbledore's apology was interrupted by Snape.

"Do you understand the danger you have put the people through by employing these vampires?" Snape bristled. "You've put the entire school in danger by making _seven _vampires loose into the castle!"

Dumbledore's lips curved into a docile smirk. "I think you'll find you're the Headmaster here, Severus Snape." His pale blue eyes twinkled.

"You _told _me to accept them into Hogwarts? Do you have any idea how you have risked my position, Dumbledore?" portraits surrounding the office were now watching the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and the former Headmaster battle, murmuring to one another. "Did you think that if you employed some perpetual vampires into the Order you'll have the upper hand? Well, you have been mistaken." Snape quarrelled, flailing his hands in empathsis. "Because apparently both sides are even; the Dark Lord is soon to be in command of a _vampire _army behalf of Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been in search of Bella Potter."

Dumbledore's smile had dropped. "I have full belief in the Cullens, the Order, and Harry, Severus—perhaps you should too."

"You are beginning to ask too much of me, Dumbledore." Snape angrily spat. "I can keep up my role, but it won't be long before the Dark Lord is in complete control and it will be too late for any of us—especially Potter and his friends—and no clan of vampires will be of any help."

* * *

**…**

"Bella?" Bella heard the faint knocking of the door made her blink into her surroundings. She was standing alone in the bedroom of Rosalie and Emmett, absentmindedly staring out of the window that brought a beautiful view of the mountain valleys. The door opened and revealed Tanya, who was looking both benign and sympathetic towards her. Her strawberry curls were now wrapped behind her in a curly bun and she was dressed in what someone would assume as hiking attire.

"Hi." Bella murmured, giving Tanya the strongest smile she could over her shoulder, before turning back to the window and half-listened to Tanya's footsteps moving into the bedroom. They would have been soundless, if it hadn't of been for the hiking boots she wore. There was a long pregnant pause of silence, until Bella finally turned around, looking at Tanya's attire thoughtfully. "You about to leave?" her stomach churned at the thought of Irina in the forests somewhere, with only one arm.

Tanya nodded dolefully. "I wanted to say goodbye before we left."

"Goodbye?" Bella said calculatingly. "You're not leaving for good are you?"

Tanya sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "We aren't sure how long finding Irina will take—when Irina doesn't want to be found, she can be very determined; it could take us days or weeks to find her." Tanya came to a gradual stop foot away from Bella, and placed a solemnly affectionate hand on Bella's shoulder. "Besides, I get this feeling; you won't be staying in Forks for very much longer." She sadly smiled at Bella, when she doesn't try to deny it; Bella diverts her gaze, silent. "It's OK—I get it." Bella looks up again. "I'm not the only one who's trying to find a loved one." Tanya patted her shoulder.

Bella swallowed heavily.

"Just, when you leave Forks, make sure to keep in contact with me—I know it'll be difficult, but please… just try." Tanya whispered. Bella nodded wordlessly. Tanya let out a genuine smile, reaching to tilt Bella's chin to look at her directly. "And don't think you can get away with not contacting me months on end—or I'll go vampire on your ass." Bella let out a meek laugh at Tanya's joke. Tanya exhaled deeply, sadness dropped on her face again. "I really feel like you're a little sister to me, Bella. Edward was right; you really do have a way of making people love you without even trying."

Bella's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Edward's name and looked at Tanya questionably.

But Tanya ignored it; she bent down from her tall height to kiss the crown of Bella's head in a sisterly manner, pulling away a few moments later. "You really do smell delicious." Tanya blurted out. Bella couldn't help but let out a boisterous laugh, Tanya chuckling along with her as she pulled away. When the laughter died down moments later, Tanya spoke again: "Good luck at the funeral." She whispered, and Bella felt the slightest rise in her spirits drop ten feet under. "And be safe, Little Red." _Little Red? _What was it with these vampires and giving Bella bizarre nicknames?

Tanya gave Bella one last smile and a wave before disappearing out of the bedroom. Bella couldn't help but wonder whether this will be the last time she would see Tanya.

Once all sounds of Tanya's presence disappeared, Bella looked down at herself. She winced as she saw a peak of the tips of her toes and the dress she donned. She awkwardly stepped forward and looked into the mirror that lined the entire space of one wall—for some reason she expected something like this from Rosalie—and awkwardly picked and plucked at her dress. Since she didn't exactly have any attire that was reasonable enough for a funeral, she had no choice but to pick something that had been left behind by Rosalie, which perhaps wasn't the best solution.

Bella was now wearing a skin-tight dress with a deep plunging neckline and a large amount of skin showing on her back and legs. She tried to lessen the blow of skin by wearing a pair of Rosalie's black tights. On her feet was a pair of skimpy black heels that Bella felt she could barely walk in and for her jewellery she picked out a simple heart-shaped pearl-embedded heart necklace with a simple gold bracelet. Her red hair was now in soft ringlets down her back and her face was left clean of make-up.

"Bella?" Bella heard her name for the second time. Bella turned to see Ron standing at the threshold of the bedroom, donning a simple shirt, black tie and dress trousers which she were sure were from Jasper's wardrobe. Ron's hair was still in its usual scruffy style and on his shoes were a pair of simple black dress shoes. Hung over his arm was his jacket. "Are you ready. . . Bells, what the hell are you wearing?" Ron's eyes bugged out as he saw Bella's attire.

Bella huffed and flailed her arms around her side. "It was all I could find that fitted me!"

"You're lucky Harry isn't here to see you like this—he'd make you go in a sack if he did." Ron meekly chuckled as he walked into the bedroom.

At the mention of Harry, Bella felt her stomach churn again. She bit her lip before looking up at Ron, who was struggling to sort out his cuffs. Bella licked her lips nervously and padded over to Ron's side, and began to take over his job. Ron gave her an awkward chuckle. Keeping her eyes focused on the cuffs, Bella began to speak: "Ron. . . I've been thinking. . ."

"_Uh Oh_. . ." Ron said jokily.

Bella shot him a glare before turning her attention back to the cuffs. "I've been thinking that maybe, after the funeral, we should leave Forks." She began to ramble: "I know living here is pretty stable—well, so it has been after Malfoy left—but I'm worried that the Memory Charm I put on him won't hold long. Who knows when the Death Eaters will figure out the truth and come back here to find us again? And besides, I think it would be a good idea to find Harry and Hermione again; so we can get back to finding the Horcruxes, because, let's face it we need Harry to find the Horcruxes. . ." Bella finally sucked in a deep breath. Bella looked up at Ron, wincing, through her eyelashes doubtfully. "What do you think?"

"I think it's the best idea you've had since we've come here, Bells." Ron muttered. Bella let out a genuine smile. "But I have one request. . ." Bella looked up to see Ron's troubled eyes. "I want to visit my family. Just . . . just to see if they're OK."

Bella winced again. "Ron . . . we can't . . . it's not safe to go back to the Burrow."

"Not to the Burrow." Ron said quickly. "I was thinking we could go back to Bill and Fleur's place? Just, y'know, for a short while—to hear how everyone is."

Bella bit her lip. "I don't know Ron . . . that was where the Snatchers' caught us—they could still be there . . ."

"Well, we could Apparate there under the Disillusionment Charm—you're great at that spell." Bella knew fully well Ron was just complimenting her to get her to agree to the idea, but smiled anyway. "The Snatchers will barely know what happened; they weren't exactly the brightest bunch of wizards, were they?" Ron and Bella snickered at the memory. "Please, Bella? I know you want to know how everyone is. We won't be there long . . . three days at the most."

Bella let out a sigh of defeat. "OK fine." Bella sighed. Ron pumped his fist in success. "But we can't stay there long; just in case a Death Eater turns up and finds out you're not in the attic of the Burrow home with Spattergroit." Ron nodded, quick to agree with Bella's terms. Bella let out a small smile. "It'll be nice to see Bill and Fleur again—I'll finally get a chance to congratulate them on their marriage." Ron flung an arm around Bella's shoulders. "Well, we should make up a bag full of things we want to take; we'll leave as soon as the funeral finishes."

* * *

**…**

"Someone has to go after him!" Esme cried out, her hand covering her mouth in fear and shock. "He's going to get himself killed!" Esme shrieked out. Carlisle quickly tightened his grip around her to stop her from running out of the room.

Emmett picked himself up from the bed and walked over to Esme, placing a hand on his adoptive mother's shoulder. "Calm down, Mom. Everything will be OK." He tried to sooth a hysterical Esme. He sighed and looked around at his family. "I'll go." Emmett said firmly. Rosalie let out a squeaking noise, quickly pulling her disregarding gaze from her nails to look up at her mate shocked and fearful. Rosalie jumped to her feet and flashed to Emmett's side, grasping his hand before he could move.

"Emmett . . ." Rosalie whimpered.

Emmett looked at Rosalie hardly. "He's our brother, Rosie, and he's in danger. I have to go."

Rosalie gulped and nodded. After a moment, she stuck her chin upwards. "Then I'll go with you."

"No." Jasper spoke out, stepping out of Alice's arms. Alice was still trembling with hysterics—except she was silent now. "I'll go; I'm the one that got Edward and Bella in this mess—I should get them out of it. I have training in fighting vampires like Victoria; I'll follow Edward to Forks, help Edward destroy her and then return to Hogwarts." Jasper ignored the sound of Alice whimpering behind him, crossing his arms over his chest to show his stubbornness.

Emmett shook his head. "Well, all three of us can go."

Esme let out a cry, digging her face into Carlisle's chest. Her heart was breaking at the sight.

"No!" Alice gasped from behind them all. She stepped forward, still shaking in her movements. "None of you can go; it's not safe!"

Carlisle stepped forward, frowning. "Alice is right; it's not safe for any of us to go. If we were all to leave tonight, we will be putting all of us at risk. We came here to Hogwarts to protect the students from the Death Eaters—we should see the job through." Carlisle hardly said with authority. The siblings—Rosalie, Emmett and Japer—all looked at one another doubtfully. Carlisle sighed. "There is not much more we can do for Edward now. It would be safer in the long-run if we stay here and watch Edward go."

"So we're just going to watch Edward get torn apart by a vengeful bitch?" Rosalie angrily spat out, crossing her arms over her chest. Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Edward can handle things well on his own." Carlisle firmly said, Rosalie snorted in disagreement. "Edward is strong, Rosalie; he may not seem so at this moment in time, but he is. You are underestimating Edward's skills in the matter." Carlisle walked forward to put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder. Rosalie glared and shrugged it off. Carlisle sighed as Rosalie stomped off to the other side of the room, Emmett following shortly behind her. None of the three siblings seemed accustomed to Carlisle's decision.

Alice wrapped arms around herself. "Edward will be fine." She whispered, the Cullens glanced at her. "He will get out of Hogwarts safely—I think the centaurs Jasper described will help him—and he will get to Forks quickly. From there, all I see is blank, but I know he's going to be fine—I can feel it." Alice nervously darted her eyes around the Cullens. "Snape and the Carrows won't dwell on Edward's disappearance much, but they will if more of us leave before we have even started lessons. We have to make an appearance and spread the word Edward has returned to America for a short period of time." Alice's eyes glazed over momentarily and then returned back to normal, Alice flinched.

Jasper moved over to Alice's side, flinging an arm around Alice's shoulder. "What did you see, Alice? Is it Edward?"

"No." Alice shook her head. "I see the Carrows toturing more innocent children tomorrow." Esme gasped. "And some of the Slytherin's will join in." Rosalie growled under her breath. "Apparently there are quite a few students at Hogwarts that are unclassified Death Eaters—two boys with the names Crabbe and Goyle stand out the most." Alice whispered with a shudder.

"We'll have to stop them." Jasper firmly said, everyone nodding in agreement.

"They're going to torture a first year to the brink of death." Alice muttered bitterly. "Because she's muggleborn." Several gasps and growls were heard around the room.

Carlisle gravely shook his head. "It appears we have an important job to do."

**…**

Renée Dwyer was sitting in the lawn in the back of her quaint home in Jacksonville. The autumn sun was burning down onto the lawn blissfully today, with only a few fluffs of clouds in the sky. Birds sawed through the sky like performing a dance amongst one another, and the sound of the waves crashing on the beach was heard from miles away, mixed in with the sounds of cars honking and the occasional siren blaring in the distance. The atmosphere was peaceful, except Renée was anything but.

She was sitting on a deck chair on her porch, beside her a steaming cup of tea sat on the table beside her, and in her lap was a leather bond photograph album. She stared at the album with a troubled expression for a long time, stroking the leather, but never opening it. She barely even acknowledged her husband bringing her the cup of tea minutes ago because she was so lost in her own troubled thoughts. She half-heard his feet shuffling around the kitchen and saw from the corner of her eye, her husband peering out of the kitchen worriedly.

Renée sighed as she brushed her hand over the leather-bond album and finally ran her fingers to the edge and peeled the album open. Renée felt her heart stutter as she stared at the first photograph on the album page. At top, in beautifully curled writing in gold, was the title '_The Childhood of Isabella Marie Swan-Potter_, _b. 1980-07-31_'. And underneath the title written onto a scrap of black paper, was a photograph of a beautiful baby girl; the baby was one years old and looking up at the camera with large emerald eyes that glinted in the light of the room. Her mouth was open into an 'o' as she stared at the camera curiously. Her head was full of thick dark red curls and her skin was the creamiest white with pink blotches on her cheeks. Underneath the photograph, was a caption written beneath by Renée herself sixteen years ago; '_Baby Bella, the day she was brought to Forks._'.

Renée remembered the day well; it had started off so ordinary and then when changed so suddenly. The next things she knew, her childhood friend Lily Evans—or Potter as it was then—was standing at her door cheeks tear-stained and holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. An hour later, Lily had disappeared and Renée was now holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms.

Renée slowly turned the page and stared at the next two photographs on the pages. The photograph on the left hand side was of Bella and Renée a week after Dumbledore had arrived at their home in Forks, to explain that Lily and James Potter had died and Bella was now in their possession. The pain of losing her best friend when still evident in Renée's blue eyes in the photograph, but Bella was completely oblivious smiling and laughing at the camera—her hair was a deep shade of violet and her eyes were a shocking shade of yellow as she tried to grab the camera from Charlie. Renée was looking at Bella with wide-eyes of awe.

The photograph on the right was of Charlie and Bella, which sent a horrid gut-wrenching feeling through Renée body. Charlie was holding Bella by the body, her legs dangling onto Charlie's lap. Charlie was smiling youthfully at the camera as Bella stared at Charlie with wonder—her hair and eyes were the exact colour of Charlie's. In this photograph, it couldn't have been more convincing that Bella was Charlie's child—at least, that was what someone would think when they saw the photograph. Charlie and Renée would be the only ones that knew otherwise.

The third photograph on the fourth page was of all three of them. Underneath the photograph, a caption read '_Bella, 1 and a half_'. In the photograph, Renée was holding Bella while Charlie had his arm wrapped around Renée's shoulders smiling at them both with a look of love in his eyes. Renée and Bella were both smiling at the camera, smiles that were so wide, Renée remembered it made her cheeks hurt. Bella's hair and eyes were back to their natural colours now and she was smiling so brightly at the camera while she was clapping her hands. Renée remembered in that moment in time, when that photograph was taken, she was at the happiest she ever was in Forks. But looking back now, she now knew that happiness would never last. In two and a half years, Renée would be placing a three-year-old baby Bella into the back of a taxi while Charlie watches on from the porch, tears streaming down his face.

Sniffling, Renée turned in the page in hope to rid the memory from her mind. She let out a teary laugh when she saw a picture of Bella and Charlie covered in pancake mixture. It had been Easter Sunday and Charlie had thought he'd attempt to make pancakes with a very rowdy Bella. That had ended in a disaster; Renée had come downstairs to the kitchen to find pancake mixture everywhere and all over Bella and Charlie. Despite herself, Renée had laughed so hard and took a picture of the scene. In the picture, Charlie was holding Bella both of them holding up their messy hands, giggling and smiling joyously. Yet again, the photograph had brought back another happy memory.

"Renée?" a voice beside her brought her out of the memories. She snapped her head up, half expecting in a daze to see Charlie behind her, except she saw Phil, her current husband. He was looking at her with deep worry in his face; his brown eyes looking down at Renée, and then finally the photograph album. A look of realization poured his face when he saw what she was looking at. "Are you OK, babe?"

Renée looked away, diverting her gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just . . ." she hastily attempted to shut the album, but Phil swooped in; he pushed her hand away and opened the album back onto the page she had been staring at.

"It's fine to look at him, y'know Renée?" Phil softly said, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. "And her." he added moments later. When Renée said nothing, he looked at the photograph and laughed when he saw the picture of Renée ex-husband and daughter covered in pancake mixture. "Oh Merlin, what are they covered in? Is that . . .?"

"It's pancake mixture." Renée butted in, chuckling, staring at the photograph fondly. "Charlie had thought it was a good idea to make pancakes for breakfast." Renée cracked out a smile. "As you can see, it didn't exactly go well. Though I'm sure it was a great father-daughter bonding session."

"Charlie loved Bella a lot." Phil stated, smiling down at the photograph sadly.

Renée sighed and nodded. "More than he loved me." Renée smiled up at Phil lovingly when he pressed a kiss on her forehead. She looked back at the photograph and brushed her finger lightly over Bella's face. "But then again, anyone who met Bella would instantly fall in love with her." Renée felt her stomach clench awkwardly. "There was just this aspect about her that drew you in. I'm pretty sure even a man without love could be wrapped around her finger in no time." she laughed sadly.

Phil began to softly stroke her hair.

"She's just like her mother. _Lily_. . ." Renée felt her lips tremble. "Oh Phil, I miss them so much." Phil quickly pulled Renée into her arms. Renée began to cry against his neck. "I wish we could just go to Forks to . . ."

"We can't." Phil firmly said. "You know we can't, babe; it's not safe. We have to stay here—under the protection of the Fidelius Charm."

Renée sniffled, pulling her face out of the crook of Phil's neck to look up at him with red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "But what if Bella's in Forks? What if she's gone there for Charlie's funeral? If we just go there, we could find her, Phil; we could find her, bring her back here, and protect her from all of this!"

Phil laid his head down ontop of Renée's and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "I'm sorry, Renée, but we can't. We have to stay here."

"Mom? Dad?" a young voice interrupted the couple's moment. The two turned around to see a girl with deep reddish-brown hair that hung in ringlets to her waist holding a small broomstick in her hands. She was pretty, even at the young age that she appeared to be, with large almond brown eyes, a soft square-face and skin of a perfect pale complexion. Her smile dropped as soon as she saw her Mom's tearful face and her Dad's troubled expression. "What's going on? Is everything OK?"

Renée quickly wiped her eyes. "Everything is fine, honey." She said, giving her daughter a reassuring smile.

Her daughter looked at Renée doubtfully. "OK then . . ."

Phil looked at his daughter affectionately. "Is there something you wanted, Renesmee?"

Renesmee nodded and softly walked forward to her parents. "Another owl came with a letter." Renesmee said, holding out a letter. "I think it's from the Department of Magic again." Renesmee rolled her eyes as she saw the urgency in her father's eyes; Phil quickly grasped the letter and pried it open. "When are you going to tell me what's going on?" Renesmee said with an irritated pout.

"Tell you what, honey?" Renée sweetly said, brushing her fingers affectionately through Renesmee's beautiful locks.

Renesmee rolled her eyes again and put her hands on her hips. "You know what. You don't think I've noticed you two whispering to one another constantly? I'm nine, not dumb." Renesmee sassily said, stomping her foot. "And when is Bella coming home? I miss her. She would never keep things from me."

Renée winced. "I'm sorry sweetie; we don't mean to keep you out of this—but we think this is something you're better kept from."

Renesmee sighed. "Fine." She said defeated. "But, just so you know, I'm just gonna find out from Bella when she comes back. I'm going to go ride on my broom while you two whisper again." and with that, Renesmee skipped off onto the lawn and pulled herself onto the tiny broom. Moments later, she was kicking off the ground and soaring up into the air, with an excited smile.

Renée turned to look at Phil, biting her lip. "What is it?" she said, as Phil tucked the letter away.

"They need me at the office. It appears the Secretary of Magic is finally fearing _You-Know-Who _will try to infiltrate America next."

* * *

**…**

The sound of feet rustling around him caused Harry to open his eyes quickly. Grasping his wand, Harry directed the wand towards the source of sound with a rush of panic. However, the panic melted away as soon as he saw Hermione coming out of the tent and positioning herself down beside Harry, pulling a blanket over her knees. Harry retracted his wand and stuffed it back into his pocket. Hermione looked up and saw that he was awake.

"Oh, you're awake; I was just about to wake you." Hermione whispered. "You should probably go to bed—I'll take over watch. You look positively exhausted."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, except Hermione had already pulled out her wand and a book, and had stuffed her nose into the book. So Harry, obediently, began to pull himself from the forest ground of crunch autumn leaves. "I dreamt of Ron and Bella." Harry softly said as he picked up the blanket he had been covering himself with. Hermione snapped her head up to look at Harry, her eyes pained. Harry stared down at the pattern of the blanket, picking at the fibres that were coming loose from the woollen fabric. "We were all in Gryffindor common room playing Exploding Snap—Bella was arguing with Ron because he'd cheated while hitting him with a cushion." Harry laughed at the dream.

Hermione laughed too. It was a sad, throaty laugh. Neither of them had laughed in a long time. "Do you remember the time when Bella dyed Ron, Fred and George's hair hot pink then they played a prank on her in third year?"

"The prank where they grew a moustache on Bella and she had no idea until Dumbledore pointed it out?" Harry and Hermione let out a burst of laughter at the memory. Hermione nodded through her laughter. "Bella was as red as her hair when Dumbledore asked her what products she used on it to make it so shiny." Hermione covered her mouth as she giggled. Harry shook his head, laughing. "I told Lupin about it in my Patronus Charm sessions and he wouldn't stop laughing for five minutes, saying it was such a 'Potter' thing to do."

"Do you know whether Colin Creevey ever got a photo of it?"

Harry grinned wickedly. "We'll have to find out." Harry sat himself back down next to Hermione, pulling the blankets over him again. "Hey, do you remember _the prank_ in fifth year?"

Hermione's eyes bugged. "Of course I do! People wouldn't stop talking about it for days. I honestly couldn't believe Bella would do such a thing! Fred and George must have manipulated her . . ."

"Actually, 'Mione, I think you'll find it was Bella who came up with the whole thing." Harry said amusedly. Hermione gasped and Harry chuckled. "Yep; she went to the Weasley twins with the entire plan in mind . . ."

* * *

**…**

**Flashback.**

The morning was a silent one. The word that Dolores Umbridge had been appointed to the new Head of Hogwarts after Dumbledore's mysterious disappearance had spread across the school. As people made their way to the Great Hall that morning to have their breakfast, each one of them passed the pieces of parchments barring the same words as the next, declaring Dolores Umbridge was now the Headmistress of Hogwarts. And wich each piece of parchment they passed, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Bella were feeling angrier.

"I've had it." Bella snarled as she spotted another parchment stuck on to the stone-walls of one of the corridors leading to Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ron watched as Bella stomped passed them, straight to the parchment on the wall. "_Dolores Jane Umbridge has now replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . . . in accordance with Educational Degree Number Twenty-Eight . . . signed Cornelius Fudge . . ._" Bella whined with angry mocking. "Well, _Mr. Minister of Magic, _this is what I say to our new Headmistress. . ." with a lash of anger, Bella pried her fingers around the parchment and attempted to rip the parchment from the wall. She huffed and puffed, and no matter how much force she used, the parchment wouldn't budge. "_Stupid Sticking Charm!" _

"Do you think one of us should stop her?" Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry as Bella whipped out her wand and attempted to blast the parchment off.

Ron crossed his arms over his chest, chuckling. "Merlin's beard no, this is quality stuff. I hope Umbridge comes round this corner to see this . . ."

"Well, I don't. It'll give her more of a reason to conspire against us." Harry grumbled and walked up to Bella, pulling her away from the parchment, Hermione following after him. The two of them seized Bella by her Hogwarts robes and pulled her away from the parchment that now had scorch marks around it from the spells she had blasted at it.

"Bella—stop, before you land yourself in detention." Hermione tried to stop a struggling Bella.

Bella huffed. "I don't care! It'll give me a chance to really voice my opinions to the toad-face!" Bella snapped.

"You will care when she uses _that _quill on you, Bella." Harry sighed, tightening his grip around Bella—the fresh wound on his hand burned bright on his hand.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll get Umbridge out of this school; Dumbledore'll be back in no time." Ron suddenly came up behind her, patting her shoulder. Bella had finally stopped struggling. Hermione and Harry slowly dropped their arms from Bella.

Suddenly a sly grin appeared on Bella's face. "Yeah, and I know exactly what I'm going to do about it." and suddenly, she had turned on the spot and was making her way down the corridor. Harry, Hermione and Ron watched her with bewildered expressions. At the bottom of the corridor, she turned around and looked at Harry, Hermione Ron. "Are you coming or what?"

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other before jogging after her. "What are you planning on doing?" Harry asked her curiously.

Bella grinned at her brother, throwing her arm over Harry's shoulder. "Oh you'll see, big brother, you'll see." Bella impishly drawled in a secretive manner. "Now, c'mon, let's go to the Great Hall—I have an urgent matter to discuss with the twins . . ." she said wickedly as she dragged the three towards the Great Hall with a devious glint in her emerald eyes.

"I hope you're not planning something dangerous—or worse, something to get you expelled." Hermione sternly said to Bella as the four made their way down the staircase. Groups of people were surrounded by the notices that had been placed on the walls by the Great Hall entrance too—some were murmuring their complaints, others were looking at it worriedly.

Bella grinned at Hermione. "Oh, 'Mione, don't you worry; I'll have _everything _under control." As the four walked into the Great Hall, Bella picked herself up onto her tip-toes and searched the Gryffindor table for the Weasley twins. She let out a noise of excitement as she spotted them at the other end of the table, completely unacknowledging the fact Umbridge was now sitting in Dumbledore's seat, watching over the students with a wickedly bittersweet gleam on her face."Fred! George!" Bella called over the crowds; some people turned to look at her, Fred and George Weasley amongst them. "See you guys in Herbology!" Bella said to the three before running off to join Fred and George. Within minutes, their heads were ducked together and whispering frantically, snickering and looking up at Umbridge every few moments.

"What do you expect she's planning?" Ron wondered aloud as he crammed food onto his plate. Harry and Hermione were both watching the three redheads whisper to one another excitedly.

"I have no idea. But knowing Bella, she only gets excited when she's got something very dangerous and devious in mind." Harry muttered, making Hermione huff. Across the hall, Harry spotted Cho escorting Marietta out of the Hall, her robes still covering her mouth. Harry suspected Cho was taking Marietta to the Hospital Wing.

The next few hours passed without any sign of devious or dangerous events being pulled, however Bella seemed more secretive than usual. She barely spoke to anyone in classes, and when she did, she would divert the questions Harry, Hermione and Ron would ask her about her plans. And when the bell would ring signalling the end of lesson, she would be out the door, and seen one last time after class talking to Fred and George before never being seen again until next lesson.

By lunch time, Harry, Hermione and Ron were on the edge of their seats. They were now fully aware of the newly formed Slytherin group, The Inquisitorial Squad, which were patrolling the corridors arrogantly, deducting points from Houses other than their own for the most ludicrous things. Every time, they would witness Malfoy, Crabbe or Goyle deduct points, Bella would make a habit of 'accidently' jinxing one of them discreetly or 'accidently' pushing them into a broom-closet.

"You're going to caught eventually, Bella." Hermione sternly told Bella as they made their way to the Great Hall. Bella was watching Harry being reluctantly taken away by Filch to Umbridge's office. Hermione was talking about the incident where Bella casted a Jelly-Leg Jinx on Crabbe which sent him knocking over Goyle and Malfoy before crashing down the corridor with legs going everywhere, screaming and yelping.

Beside her, Ron snickered which gained him a glare from Hermione.

Bella simply shrugged. "Look, I gotta go."

"Where?" Hermione demanded.

Bella grinned and tapped her nose secretively, before disappearing off to find Fred and George again.

Not soon after, the prank began. Fireworks exploded everywhere on the first floor which caused a chaos of screaming and stampeding. Harry appeared not long after, having noticed Fred and George hidden and watching Filch and Umbridge hastily attempt to get rid of the fireworks that exploded everywhere around them. The people that weren't running away screaming were laughing and pointing at the two adults as they attempt to rid the fireworks.

"You haven't seen anything yet." George snickered to Harry.

Fred frantically nudged Fred. "And here comes the piece de la resistance now." Fred excitedly informed them, pointing to the staircase. Harry looked up to watch, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stumble down the staircase. They looked like a mess; for a moment, Harry could barely recognize them. Their hair was on end and their faces protruding with boils, spots and warts. Surrounding them, were a swarm of bees, which they kept batting their hands at. Harry, George and Fred burst into laughter at the sight but then exploded into a fit of coughs when a horrific smell burnt their noises.

"What is that smell!" Harry coughed, covering his nose.

"That, my brother, would be the aroma of _Pucking Pastilles _and _Dungbombs_ that have been stuffed down Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's trousers." Bella's sweet voice appeared beside him.

"Crabbe, Goyle! Get them away, get them away!" Malfoy whimpered and whined, and as soon as he stopped talking, a large horrific belching sound escaped his mouth.

Bella giggled. "Oh and probably the smell of their burps—caused by _Belching Powder_ . . . though I might have put a bit too much in their pumpkin juice."

"You're sister's a prank genius, Harry!" Fred laughed, throwing his arm around Bella's shoulders. Bella grinned up at him. "She came up with all of this!"

Bella laughed. "Wait until you see what I'm going to do next. . ."

"What are you going to do next . . .?" Harry's question was trailed off.

"See ya Harry!" Bella kissed her brother quickly on the cheek and disappeared from behind the hiding place. Harry called after her but, Bella was already gone, she pulled her robe over her head to cover herself from the fireworks exploding around Umbridge and Flich. She ran passed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were trying to blast the bees away with his wand but yelping and screaming when their wands turned into rubber ducks and haddocks.

"_Why are they not working_?!" Bella giggled as she heard Malfoy scream in a high-pitched tone. Bella quickly hid behind a suit of armour and began to pull objects out of her robes.

"What is she doing?" Harry yelled over the noise.

George shook his head. "Just watch!"

And the next thing Harry knew, Bella was lobbing something over her head. Harry watched as the object soared across the sky and towards Umbridge who was screaming and wailing, looking strangely like a child who didn't get presents for Christmas, when the object soared straight into the back of her mouth. Umbridge keeled over, choking. Harry watched horrified as Umbridge began to choke. Filch noticed and came running to Umbridge, screaming.

"Ma'am, what is the matter?"

Umbridge was clutching her throat, coughing. "Someone throw a _custard cream _into my mouth!" and then, out of the blue, with a loud '_puff_' Umbridge exploded into a massive yellow canary. Everyone who happened to watch burst into hysterics of laughter. Harry, George and Fred were rolling around on the floor, tears falling out of their eyes as Umbridge squawked and hiccupped. "Filch! Filch!" she squawked. Filch was watching her, frozen, eyes so wide it could put Dobby to shame. Suddenly a loud torrential sound erupted around the room that was louder than the exploding fireworks and the Slytherins that were still rolling around on the floor, being attacked by bees.

Umbridge froze; face horrified, and slowly moved its yellow-feathered wing-arms to clutch her behind.

"Did she just . . ." Harry was interrupted again by Umbridge's wailing voice.

"_Filch! Filch! Get me to a bathroom—__**now**__!_" just as another loud noise erupted from Umbridge. When Umbridge and Filch disappeared around the corner, Bella reappeared giggling.

"What did you do?!" Harry gasped to her sister.

Bella giggled again. "I may have put a few laxatives in the custard creams. She'll be on the toilet for the next few hours I should expect."

And with that, the four were rolling around on the floor balling with hysterics until Professor McGonagall stumbled on them an hour later.

* * *

**…**

Ron and Bella Apparated into an alleyway in Forks with a _pop_.

Ron pulled his hand out of Bella's and stuffed his wand back into his dress trousers. Bella was beside him, straightening out the red jacket she wore over her dress. Her stomach was practically vibrating with nerves now, and she couldn't stop her body from shaking. Her palms were sweating and the hairs on the back of her neck were up on end. She looked around her, scrunching her nose when she caught the stench from the dustbins beside her.

"Come on; it stinks down here." Bella whispered. Ron nodded in agreement, and the two began to make their way out of the alleyway. As soon as they appeared out the alleyway, Bella noticed they were on the main road of Forks, not a minute away from the church in Forks. She rattled her purse absentmindedly; the loud sounds of metal clashing and objects clunking together. Bella sheepishly grinned at Ron's inquisitive look. "That's probably the tent." While back at the Cullens' house, they managed to find enough camping gear to put into the purse Bella had bewitched using the same charm Hermione had on her glittering formal bag. They also packed some food for them to snack on, along with sleeping bags, pillows and spare change of clothes.

"I can't understand why vampires have camping equipment." Ron said, shaking his head. "It's weird."

"When the sun is out, the Cullens like to say they go on a camping trip into the woods—y'know stop from suspicion being aroused." Bella explained as the two of them advanced down the road. "So to keep up appearance, they buy camping equipment regularly from Forks' hardware store."

"That makes sense, I suppose." Ron grumbled. After a moment of thought, Ron turned to Bella. "Are you OK? How are you feeling?"

"Nervous." Bella said with a humourless laugh. "What if someone realizes I am Bella Swan?"

Ron shook his head. "Of course they won't. You said you look completely different from the Bella Swan they know—right?"

Bella shrugged. "Sort of; I mean, some people can see the similarities but others can't."

Ron placed an arm around Bella's shoulders. "It'll be fine Bella. But if anything goes wrong, we'll make a quick escape and Apparate in the forest. We'll go straight to Bill and Fleur's." Ron attempted to sooth Bella's nerves. Though little did he know, the thought of having to make a quick escape to Bill and Fleur's before she even got a chance to say goodbye to Charlie, made it painful to breathe. But instead of showing her pain, she gave Ron the most convincing smile she could.

The two walked down the street in their strange attire, gaining suspicious stares from passers-by—obviously curious to whom the namelss faces were walking through the small town. They continue to walk until finally they stopped outside Forks' church; a wooden building that looked like an upside down ship body. Bella almost stopped short when she saw the crowds of people bustling to get into the church, all dressed in dark clothing and holding flowers. On the outside, a woman who Bella remembered as Sue Clearwater was saying hello to the people who passed her with a solemn expression her face.

Bella's stomach clenched as they joined the crowd, hoping that the Native American nurse wouldn't notice Bella and Ron weren't from Forks. Except, she barely gave any acknowledgement to them, simply said a 'hello' and a nod to Ron, before moving her eyes to the next people moving into the church. Bella and Ron shared a look of relief before advancing into the church. As soon as they walked into the church, Bella reached to grab Ron's hand as she noticed the amount of people crowded into the tiny church.

There were so many people that Bella and Ron could barely move. Bella felt such rush of emotion flood over her as she looked around, her vision beginning to blurr.

"Woah, your Dad was pretty well liked." Ron whispered to her. Bella made a strange noise from her throat. "Come on, let's go find a seat." Ron said to her and began to pull her through the crowds. And just as they found a seat near the back, Bella heard a voice calling out to them.

"Excuse me! The couple with red hair!" Ron and Bella shared a look of fear before slowly turning around to see a woman dressed in black with very curly dark brown hair and blue eyes. Bella soon recognized her as Jessica Stanley's mother. "Hello, welcome to the funeral service of Charles Swan." She breathlessly said. "If you could be kind to give your names; we'd like to keep a record." Mrs. Stanley breathlessly laughed, gesturing the clipboard and pen in her hands. Ron and Bella shared a discreet look of panic. "Hold on . . . I know who you are . . ." Mrs. Stanley breathed, pointing her pen at Bella with a frown.

Bella looked at Ron with wide eyes. "I . . . erm . . . are you sure . . .?"

"Yes, yes, yes! I know you!" Mrs. Stanley waved her hand. "Come with me!" Mrs. Stanley waved her hand frantically. Bella gripped her hand so tightly around Ron it was painful as they slowly followed Mrs. Stanley through the crowds. "Don't be shy, come on, dears." Mrs. Stanley ushered. Mrs. Stanley pulled them through the crowds until finally coming to a gradual stop. They were now standing around what looked like a photograph gallery that crowds of people were gathered around, murmuring and inspecting. It took a few good minutes to realize it was a photo gallery of Charlie. Decade's worth of photographs blown up on canvases and placed on easels.

"There you are! I barely recognized you at first, but once I saw your eyes, it clicked instantly!" Mrs. Stanley said, very proudly of herself, as she gestured to one of the photographs. Bella gasped when she realized it was a photograph of her, Charlie and Renée; Charlie was looking at Renée with the utmost love in his eyes as he embraced the both of t hem. Bella was sitting on Renée's lap, donned in a pretty apple green thrill dress, grinning at the camera whilst clapping her hands. "Don't you look so charming?" Mrs. Stanley gushed.

Bella winced. "Yes, err . . ." she didn't know what else to say. Words had failed her. Beside her, Ron was looking at the photograph with deep interest.

"You must be a relative of Renée—am I right?"

Bella swallowed. "Oh, erm, yes. . ."

Mrs. Stanley grinned. "I knew it! The both of you have the same complexion." Mrs. Stanley sweetly said, looking at Bella's pale skin. Her smile turned bittersweet as she looked at Bella. "So where is Renée then? I haven't seen her here yet, but I heard from Billy Black she has no plans on coming." Bella felt a rush of irritancy when she saw the keen look in Mrs. Stanley's eyes.

"Well . . . she's very busy . . ." Bella stuttered.

Mrs. Stanley waved her hand and shook her head. "No need to explain, dear; I understand." She said with fake sympathy. "I can't imagine how she feels after finding out her ex-husband is dead and her own daughter is the lead suspect!" Ron's head snapped up to look at Mrs. Stanley, the photos ignored. Bella felt her heart stop beating.

"What?" Ron snapped.

Mrs. Stanley sighed, shaking her head, as she turned to look at the photo of Bella standing on Charlie's lap with brown hair and brown eyes. "Yes, I know, so tragic. But the truth, I'm afraid. My daughter, Jessica, said herself that Bella was always very strange—she never seemed to fit in with the crowd and would act incredibly weird. She and her friend Lauren even told me that Bella used to _stalk _the Cullens—a family that used to live here in Forks, but left rather suddenly; because of Bella I'm sure." Mrs. Stanley explained with foreign sadness. "I suppose Renée feels positively guilty after what happened; I wouldn't be surprised if the separation between Charlie and Renée was what caused the mental issues." Mrs. Stanley looked at Bella questionably.

"Actually . . ." Ron began to snap, but Bella stopped him with a harsh nudge.

"Yes, she feels very guilty. Now will you excuse me; we need to get ourselves a drink." And with that, Bella pulled Ron through the crowd of people towards the drink stand, ignoring Mrs. Stanley's calls behind them asking for their names.

"Did you hear what she just said?" Ron growled angrily as they joined the queue building up at the drink stand. "I ought to go back there and jinx that old prunes head off . . ."

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't Ron. Just forget it."

"Forget it? How can I just _forget it_? Bella, where you even hearing the same thing I was? They were calling you a murderer!"

"Yes, I heard that perfectly well, thank you Ron!" Bella hissed to Ron, flinching. "But we can't do anything. We'll just have to stick through the talk until the end of the service; it couldn't be that bad. Surely not everyone believes I killed Charlie . . ."

But everyone _did _believe Bella had killed Charlie and it was all people would talk about before the service, and even during the service, as people got up to say their pieces—always ending on how they hoped the police would find Bella soon and send her to Deaths Row. By the time it was mid-way through the service, Ron looked like he was ready to explode—he even had his hand in his pocket, grasping his wand; he singed a hole through his dress trousers—and Bella was shaking, ready to burst into tears in any moment.

Even Reverend Weber—who Bella had thought to be a kind-hearted man—joined in on the 'Bash Bella Swan' speech, even saying that Bella would not have a place in heaven for the sins she had committed.

Bella wanted nothing more to burst out and scream another Bella had killed Charlie—_Bella_trix Lestrange!—but she didn't, she continued to shake and hold back the tears.

Bella was a mess by the time; it was the moment where people came up one-by-one to Charlie's open coffin to bid their goodbyes. She lined up with Ron, clutching his hand tightly, watching as people kissed her father's forehead and said their teary goodbyes. Each time, she heard the mention of her name spat out from their lips.

"I can't stand this any longer." Ron growled through his gritted teeth.

"How do you think I feel?" Bella whispered back. Ron looked at her sympathetically, but Bella didn't look at him—she stared straight ahead at the coffin were her father lay.

"Bella . . ."

But Ron didn't continue. It was now their turn to say goodbye to Charlie. Bella stepped forward, Ron lingering behind, and stopped beside the coffin. Bella almost choked up there and then as she saw the body of her father of all purposes laying before her; he was wearing one of his best suits and he never looked more tidy. It was a shame; Bella liked the messy look on Charlie, but at this moment she didn't care. She reached up and brushed her finger over her father's stone-cold cheek. Her throat let out a whining noise when she took in the corpse-white skin.

"Daddy . . ." she croaked. "I'm so sorry . . . I'm so sorry . . . this is all my fault—if I only I didn't leave you. . ."

"You have nerves to show yourself back here, Bella Swan." Bella felt her heart turn cold. She whipped around to see the murderous face of Billy Black looking at her; behind her, stood Sam Uley and Jacob Black, both looking equally malicious.

Bella had a very strong feeling that things weren't going to go well from here.

* * *

**...**

**OK, don't be alarmed, there is nothing to worry about. The world _isn't_ ending; I just managed to sit down and write the next chapter without being interrupted. Woohoo! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, it's slowly getting where I want it to be.**

**What did you guys think to Renesmee being Renee & Phil's daughter? I love Renesmee, but I didn't partically want Renesmee to be Bella and Edward's daughter. I don't have plans for Bella and Edward to have a child. At least, I don't think I will include it in this story. I may change my mind-I've done that before.  
**

**Coming next: The pack & Billy confront Bella (with Ron) but things go a little wrong, Edward's rush to Forks, and unexpected attacks from a certain _vampires. _  
**

**_P.S. Outfit for funeral found on wordpress blog - link on profile!  
_**


	24. The Secretary of Magic & Imprisonment

**The Sister**

**Chapter Twenty-Four—The Secretary of Magic and The Imprisonment.**

* * *

…

The weather in Washington D.C was cool and dreary; the daylight was hidden behind an opaque veil of smoky grey clouds. For most people of Washington D.C., it was just another dreary November day; but for some people, Fitzwilliam Tanner in particular, they acknowledged the dark veil of smoky clouds with caution. The clouds, for the people of the Department of Magic, symbolized the commencing of danger. For the world was now in grave peril. It was dark times now—very dark times.

When the clock struck noon, The Secretary of Magic licked his lip with nervous apprehension, his eyes straying away from the moving photograph framed on his desk, to glance at the chiming clock centred to the west of the spacious room. The clock made several more noises of distraction, until finally, the chiming ended and the Secretary's eyes moved to the closed door of his office. In any minute, his mousy assistant will announce the presence of his expected visitor's arrival and then, subsequently, the solemn face of the President of America will step through that very door, flanked by two suited emotionless-faced men.

Yet the seconds ticked by and the announcement of the President's arrival had not come. The hands of the grandfather clock passed noon and the Secretary's anxiety was reaching its limits. _Catherine had scheduled the appointment for the right time, hadn't she? _The Secretary wondered, but then quickly brushed the thought off. Of course she had—ten years into being his assistant, Catherine had shown nothing but competence for her work. She was a good assistant, which surely meant that his visitor was merely caught up in . . . what was that Muggle word? Road traffic? Yes, indeed, that was it.

When ten minutes had passed since the clock struck 12, the Secretary brushed away the raising beads of sweat on his upper lip, nervously licked at his lips again, and darted his brown eyes between the clock and the closed door. But then, finally, Catherine's call came: "The President for you, sir." The Secretary stifled a sigh of relief, standing from his desk chair, apprehensively straightening his maroon robes before the door opened and in came the President of the United States—just as he had envisioned, flanked by two suited-up men.

"Secretary Tanner." The President said with a tone of authority, holding out his hand.

The Secretary eagerly went to meet the President's hand, grasping it firmly in his own and shook it. The handshake lasted mere seconds—until the sound of the door closing was heard. Catherine had gone. "Please, take a seat, sir." Secretary Tanner gestured to the seat of which sat behind the desk. The President complied and Secretary skittishly moved around the desk, and placed himself in the desk-chair he had once waited upon. "I thank you graciously for agreeing to this meeting."

The President looked at the Secretary in scrupulous scepticism. "I admit . . . I didn't expect this. This out of the blue meeting leads me to believe you are not updating me on the magical community's well-fair properly." Secretary Tanner shifted in his seat and the President narrowed his eyes. "Is there something I should know, Secretary Tanner?"

Secretary quickly licked his lips. "Yes, as a matter of fact, there is." Secretary hastily spoke. "Are you aware of the strange . . . incidents happening in Britain in this current momentum of time?"

The President nodded conscientiously. "I am aware." He muttered. "I assumed it had something to do with the magical community."

"Right you are, sir, right you are." The Secretary quickly interjected. "You see, Mr. President, as of late there has been some dangerous _disruptions _from the magical community. A dark wizard has risen again—an old, powerful, _dark_ wizard—and is beginning to construct evil not only to those of magic . . . but those who are Muggle—like you, sir."

"I see." The President said. "And what are this dark wizard's intentions?"

The Secretary inhaled deeply. "To reveal the secrecy of magic and make those who are of magical blood inferior to those who are not." The President's face became hard. "The dark wizard keeps his evils in the confinements of Britain—for now—but I am lead to believe that the dark wizard begins to expand his power . . . and I have reasons to believe that America will be the next country he will infiltrate once he succeeds with Britain." The Secretary gravely spoke. "That is why I have brought you here today—why I have made this meeting—to inform you of the danger which could spread to our soil."

A flicker of fear passed through the President's eyes before the cool and professional façade had returned. He curtly jutted his chin in a solemn nod. "We will make plans—plans to protect this country from henceforth. You must tell me everything you know of this dark wizard, Secretary." He commanded the Secretary with a dominant eye.

Secretary Tanner hesitated. "Y-Yes, indeed I must, but there is something else . . . another matter at hand." The President's eyebrow rose. "I suppose you remember of the other creatures, other than the magical community, that you have been informed of?"

"And which creature do you speak of?"

"The . . . The vampires, sir." Secretary hesitantly said. The President stared at him, as silent urging to continue whatever point he was trying to prove. "I believe that the dark wizard has managed to recruit some vampires from America—one in particular—and I also believe this vampire has been given the instruction to create a vampire army." The President watched as the Secretary picked up the newspaper from his smooth mahogany desk surface and outstretches his hand to the President. The President takes the newspaper from his hand, unfolding it, reading the front page.

* * *

Seattle Times

_**MULTIPLE MURDERS THROUGHOUT SEATTLE—AUTHORITIES BELIEVE MASS MURDER**_

* * *

"And how do you know—Secretary Tanner—that this is a vampire causing these deaths and not just, as the newspaper says, a _mass murderer_?" The President tested.

The Secretary licked is lips. "If you were to turn to page 2, then you will see the paragraph I have circled; it talks of not just of the murders, but also the people who are reported missing." The Secretary nodded towards the paper, as The President opened it up to the second page and froze his eyes on the circled paragraph in maroon ink. "I sent some of my employers—experienced in this matter of business—to check out what we're dealing with just two days ago. It's the start of a vampire army."

"For certain?"

"For certain."

"And you are certain this dark wizard's behind all this?" The Secretary nodded adamantly and The President sighed. "What shall we do?"

The Secretary inhaled. "I have already sent two undercover Aurors on the problem. They will be observing the situation—seeing what we're dealing with. I should hear back from them in the next few days." The Secretary spared glance towards the framed photograph on his desk with a perturbed look on his face—the pretty dark-haired, pale-faced girl in the picture smiled and waved at the Secretary happily—before looking back at The President. "I have faith in them both. You should too, sir."

The President slowly nodded. "Now . . . tell me everything you know about this dark wizard, Secretary, and don't leave anything out."

* * *

…

Bella slowly felt herself being peeled out of the darkness that had draped over her. Before then, it almost felt like she had been floating in an empty, cold abyss of darkness. As her senses returned and she began to get a sense of reckoning again, she began to struggle to remember what happened to her. She remembered Ron, the Apparation to the funeral . . . the speech; she remembered feeling a sharp sense of nerves—like she was facing something or some_one_—and then it was darkness. It was like someone had knocked her out or something.

The first thing Bella noticed of her surroundings was that she was on a dusty floor. She could feel the dirt sticking to her face, scraping and clinging to the skin of her right arm of which she lay upon. She lay on one side of her body—her right side—with her legs bent at the knees. It was when she became aware of her limbs that she realized her wrists were _attached_. Coarse, cord rope was wrapped tightly around her wrist—and her ankles too, she later acknowledged.

Her mind quickly began to assume the worst. She had been captured at the funeral. But by who? A chill shuddered down Bella's spine when she thought that a Death Eater had captured her. What if Draco had remembered? What if he told another Death Eater and they had come to capture her? And what of Ron—had they captured him too? A hard lump of fear began to rise and enlarge in her throat at the thought of her friend being caught too.

It was her fault. She was the one who brought them here to Forks. She was stupid to think they wouldn't look in the most obvious places.

Her fearful thoughts were momentarily placed on pause at the sound of a familiar voice. "Bella?" the voice lowly hissed. It was Ron. Bella's eyes snapped open at the sound, only to be snapped back closed when the stream of bright sunlight burned her eyes. "Bella—are you awake?" Ron's voice returned. This time Bella slowly opened her eyes, squinting as everything gradually came back to clarity. She realized, when everything focused, that the light was coming from the small window at the top of the wooden red wall opposite her. She then turned towards the direction of Ron's voice.

"Ron?" Bella cracked. Her voice was surprisingly sore. As she searched for Ron, she found him not a foot or two from her, in a similar position to her—like her, his wrists and ankles were bound, but he was also tied around the chest to what Bella could only assume was some sort of engine? The first thing she noticed was that he seemed OK—pale and coated in dust, but OK. "Ron . . ."

"You're awake—good. We need to figure a way out of this place." Ron muttered lowly, making a habit of tugging at the ropes coiled around his wrists.

Bella swallowed and looked around her. "Where are we—what happened?"

Ron exhaled deeply, looking up at her with his cautious blue eyes. "You remember the man in the wheel chair at the funeral?" _The man in the wheel chair_? "He was middle-aged, black hair, Native American—he seemed to know you pretty well. He knew who you were—he knew you were Bella Swan." Ron worriedly said. Bella's eyes widened in remembrance: _Billy_. She thought aloud. Ron nodded with his shrug. "Yeah, that's his name. Well . . . there's no lighter way of putting this, but then, _well_, he kidnapped us."

"_What_?" Bella screeched, struggling to believe someone like _Billy Black_ was capable of kidnapping. He had to be wrong.

Ron nodded again. "It's true. Some weird henchmen of his crept up on us and put this damp cloth to our mouths." Ron's nose scrunched up as he remembering the damp cloth being pressed to his mouth, his nose being tightly clasped nose, and inhaling into the dampness of the cloth.

"Chloroform." Bella confirmed. "Why in the name of Merlin would Billy chloroform us then kidnap us?" it didn't make sense. No-one of this was making sense; perhaps she was dreaming—perhaps she'll awake up any minute now and realize she and Ron had yet to arrive at the funeral, and the Denalis had yet to leave the Cullen residence. She hoped for that scenario greatly.

Ron hesitated; he turned his head, a perturbed look radiating from his eyes, making Bella realize that Ron was holding back more than he was saying. "From what I've gathered from those pig-head thugs of his, he was angry, Bella—with _you_."

Bella shook her head incredulously. "_What_? _Impossible._ Billy . . . why would he . . .None of this makes sense." Bella struggled to make sense of it all, let alone her own words. "What have I done that Billy was so mad about, he had us chloroformed and tied up?" once again the perturbed look in Ron's face reappeared. Bella felt herself irritated by Ron's reluctance. "Ron." Bella firmly said. Ron looked up at her with wide eyes. "What do you know, Ron? What have you found out?"

"Well, a while before you woke up, I tried to find a way out of here, but a guy—one of the guy's that was with Billy at the funeral—he heard me trying to escape. He tied me up again and he . . . he said something."-Ron sucked in a deep preparing breath-"That man you know—Billy—he . . . he knows what we are. He knows about our magic. He took our wands." Ron swallowed. Bella knew there was more. "A-and he think-thinks you killed Charlie. The man's mad, Bella—I think . . . I think he wants revenge."

Bella's insides went cold as ice.

This still didn't make any sense. How could Billy of all people think _sh__e_ would kill Charlie? How?

* * *

…

"You think we should have left Irina's arm at the Cullens place?" Kate scrunched up her nose as the four of them slowed down from their inhuman speed. "I mean it's a big disgusting—what if someone came across it?" Kate snickered at the thought of Bella's freckled friend walking into the kitchen to find a dismantled arm in an ice-box. As if reading her thoughts, Tanya from beside her nudged her and gave her a warning look. Kate merely rolled her eyes and looked away. "Whatever—I was just wondering."

They continued their steady run through the Forks' forest. They were only a few miles south from Forks, searching for any sign of Irina's scent. They figured that if Irina would have escaped, she would have decided to run south away from the border; none of them could imagine Irina returning to their residence in Denali they had in the state that she was in. They figured she'd go further into the states down South or head east, keeping in the cooler regions.

After a steady run through the forest for several minutes in silent, Eleazar and Carmen re-joined them.

"Any luck?"

Eleazar shook his head and Carmen spoke: "None." Carmen said, in her Spanish drawl. Her face was frowning with worry, making her beautiful face look much older than it truly was. "Maybe we should start heading back to Forks and head east—we might have better luck there." Tanya and Kate both nodded in agreement. Tanya nor Kate have found one ounce of clues since leaving the Cullens residence.

"Hold on," Kate said holding up a finger and then suddenly she disappeared. With the look on her face, Tanya felt a spur of hope running through her and followed quickly being Kate who was flashing through the forest. Carmen and Eleazar shared one look before following after Tanya, curious to see what Kate had found. They followed each other in a zig-zagging line, Kate a few miles ahead, following each other's scent and the flashes of their hair in the distance before they disappeared.

"What have you found?" Tanya called through the forest, her excitement buzzing, when suddenly she saw Kate pounce. "Kate!" Tanya sped up her movements, only to come to a halting stop when she saw what Kate had been running for. She groaned. "You were hunting?" Tanya groaned in annoyance. "Why couldn't you just tell us so before you ran off?" Tanya put her hands on her hips as she watched Kate drink the deer dry.

Carmen and Eleazar appeared at Tanya's side and looked down at Kate. Kate jumped to her feet and tossed the carcass aside. "Well I couldn't scare the deer off, could I? I almost lost it when you starting calling for me!" Kate said, putting her own hands on her hips, and sniffed sternly. Tanya opened her mouth to retort when Kate suddenly froze and held up her finger for the second time. "Do you smell that?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Another deer, I presume? Or perhaps a mountain lion this time?" Tanya tiredly waved her hand.

"No! Smell the air!" Kate snapped. Carmen and Eleazar smelt the air, Tanya begrudgingly following shortly behind. "Do you smell it?" Kate excitedly said. "It smells like . . ."

"Irina!" Carmen breathed, a smile gracing her lips.

Eleazar scrunched up his nose. "And humans . . ."

The coven looked at each other worriedly before, in sync, they began to run quickly in direction of the scent; Tanya and Kate in lead, Carmen and Eleazar following behind. They followed the scent desperately like a hound to foxes until finally the scent became too strong to bear. They were close—dangerously close—and what they found didn't bring a smile to their faces.

"Oh God . . ." Tanya muttered, putting a hand over her mouth, as they all came to an abrupt stop.

There, scattered across the forest floor was pieces of human mauled beyond repair. A head, decapitated from its body, lying bloodied and sky-upwards, a scream still on its lips. Insects were picking and clawing at some of the flesh. Carmen let out a cry and buried her face into Eleazar's chest. All of them stared at the carcass, wincing as they smelt the old scent of human flesh mixed in with the unmistakeable scent of Irina.

"She's finally lost it . . . she's finally lost it . . ." Kate chanted in a mere whisper, shaking her head slowly. "We never should have came here—coming to Forks has driven her mad! _She's gone mad_."

Tanya shook her head frantically. "No! You can't say that . . ." Kate looked at her incredulously and pointed down to the mauled mess of human carcass. ". . . She's still Irina. All of us have gone off the rails many times before this, this is just another exception. I'm sure with just a little push we can get Irina back on tracks again." Tanya tried to make her voice sound hopefully, but it was painfully forced that it made Kate wince.

Eleazar took in a deep breath. "I agree with Kate; Irina has finally lost herself. We've all known this will happen eventually. She is becoming mad with grief."

Carmen let out a small wail, walking away from the scene. She couldn't bear to look at the sight any longer.

"What are we going to do?" Kate whispered.

Eleazar clenched his jaw. "We'll have to find her and stop her—before the Volturi get to her first." Tanya and Kate flinched sharply. "And we'll have to act fast; since the southern newborn wars, the Volturi have been more ruthless when it comes to vampires causing even the slightest indiscretions. Ruthless enough they will not give second chances to those who they find guilty."

". . . Wait." Carmen's voice came softly from nearby. The three other vampire's looked at her. "Irina wasn't alone."

"What?" Tanya sharply asked, baffled.

Carmen waved them over. They quickly complied, using their inhuman speed, making them appear at Carmen's side in a millisecond. "Do you smell that?" the three vampires sucked in a deep breath. "Vampires—two of them." Carmen closed her eyes began to smell the air again. When she reopened her eyes, she looked at her coven-mates excitedly. "That could mean Irina wasn't the one who killed the human!" Carmen naïvely spoke excitedly, smiling brightly and hopefully.

Kate shook her head. "No, the scents of these vampires were not around the carcass; we would have detected it as soon as we found the human. The scent is only coming from over here." Kate winced. "Irina had to have killed the human." Carmen's shoulders dropped. Kate sucked in a breath, closed her eyes and slowly began to walk. She moved around blindly, following the scents. "The scents of the two vampires come from the south-east; from Seattle perhaps?"

Tanya thoughtfully smelt the air. "They're definitely not from Carlisle's coven."

"Nomads?" Carmen questioned.

"There is a possibility." Eleazar mused. "Irina could have joined two nomads who were passing by."

Tanya was now walking away from them, following the scent. "The two scents and Irina's join here." Tanya announced, coming to an abrupt stop a few metres away. "And then the scents start to do a U-bend, heading in the direction of . . ." Tanya trailed off, her eyes turning blank. ". . . Forks." She finished, her voice turning darker. "Oh God; What if . . . what if she's gotten the nomads to help her get revenge on the wolves?!" Tanya looked at her coven frightened. "She's going to get herself killed!"

Carmen intakes a sharp breath of fear. "We have to go back!"

* * *

…

"Bella?" Ron muttered after several long moments of silence. Bella had swerved her body away from Ron and had taken to staring out of the window where the light streamed through. Now that everything around her had become clear, she could see the sun was now drifting behind a dark-grey rain cloud, streaming the last of its rays into the shack that Bella had recently recognized as the Black's garage beside their tiny red-hut home in La Push reservation. "Say something . . . or at least help me think of a way to get us out of here."

Bella swallowed, inwardly realizing that she was being stupid; Ron was right—they needed to find a way out of here . . . or at the very least, out of these ropes. "Sorry, I-I just . . ." Bella struggled for the words; her head dropped, squeezing her eyes shut to push away the stinging in her eyes. Her fingers curled into the palms of her hands, the grimy tips of her fingers touching the dirty and frayed ropes knotted around her wrists. "I. . . I can't believe Billy would actually believe I would . . . I would . . ."

"It's OK, Bells." Ron attempted to sooth from his tied spot. "It's not true and that's all that matters. If this Billy guy believes you did something like _that_ . . . he can just go jump into a basilisk's mouth for all I care." Bella quirked a shaky half-hearted smile at Ron's desperate attempt of lightening the mood. "Seriously, Bells, since when have you ever cared what people thought of you? In first year, everyone thought you were some imposter trying to get close to the legendary _Boy-Who-Lived_. People called you names in the corridors, people pushed books off your desks in classes. But you never cared—not one bit . . ."

"This is different, Ron." Bella sniffed. "I'm not being called an attention-seeking imposter—I'm being framed as a _murderer._" Bella chocked. "They think that I _murdered_ Charlie . . . my _Dad_." Bella pulled up her entwined wrists, brushing the scratchy rope yarns against her cheeks to scratch away the tears. "I think I know how Sirius feels now." Bella humourlessly laughed. Bella then sighed at the remembrance of Sirius, the gutsy man that was her god-father. "Sirius." Bella mumbled. "Charlie. Mum. Dad. _Edward_." Bella's throat squeezed. She looked up at Ron with her desperately wide green eyes. "How many more people do I have to loose in my life, Ron? How many more people I love do I have to lose to make me feel so worthless and alone?"

Ron shook his head firmly. "You're never alone, Bella. You have Harry . . . me . . . _Hermione_."

"_For now._" Bella muttered. Ron looked up at her. "I have Harry and Hermione—_for now_." Bella's eyes rolled skywards, watching the dark-rain cloud draw ever closer to shielding the light of the sun from the Earth. "For all we know right now we don't even have them." Bella looked back at Ron. "What if it's just us Ron? What if everyone back home . . . they're all gone." Her lip began to tremble.

"_Don't_." Ron sternly said. "Don't you dare, Bella. Don't you dare think they're dead. I did the exact same thing back in England with Harry and Hermione, and look where it got me—got_ us_? Trapped in some vengeful man's garage." Ron looked around him and almost laughed, for the why Ron had put it, it was almost humorous. But then his eyes deadened and he looked back at Bella, solemn. "There's no room for doubts, Bella. Not when we're fighting in a war. I realized this . . . thanks to you."

There was a moment's long pause between the two of them. In those words that Ron said, Bella came to realize how much Ron had grown and matured—not just in the time that they had been away from Hermione and Harry but overall. He wasn't the ginger-haired boy with the dirt on his nose from the Hogwarts Express anymore. He had grown into a man. A man that only the likes of Hermione Granger would deserve.

Bella smiled faintly at the red-headed boy. "You really are a good person, Ron." Bella told him softly. "I know you feel that you're always second-best to Harry but . . . you're not. You're really not." Bella's eyes dampened again. "You have a good heart, Ron, and it will do Hermione good to see that." Bella's smile stretched. "If she hadn't already, that is." Bella almost laughed when she saw Ron look away, flustered. "So," Bella clucked her tongue, her tone light and spirited. "How are we getting out of here then?" Just as the words fell from her mouth, the sound of the garage door opening with a loud bang and crack sounded throughout the room.

Bella and Ron looked towards the garage entrance to see two tall—perhaps just as tall as Emmett—Native American men with bulging muscles and emotionless faces stepped through the doors. Their eyes looked at Ron—looking momentarily happy to see he was still in place—and then turned to look at Bella, acknowledging her newfound consciousness.

"You're awake. Finally." One of the Native American's said in Bella's direction. "Billy will be glad to hear it."

Bella's eyes narrowed her eyes. "Why would you do this? Why would Billy have you chloroform, kidnap and tie us up in his garage?"

The other Native American made an unkind snorting sound at the back of his throat. This one looked the most intimidating from the two—he was twice the size of the other man and he was twice the size of an average male alone. He also looked much angrier, much fiercer, than the other. "Shut up, freak—you know why you're here so don't play dumb with us. The both of you freaks are getting what you deserve." Bella shook her head from side-to-side, laughing throatily. The angrier on snarled. "What are _you _laughing at?"

"You." Bella said simply. The snarl loudened and she noticed that the larger one began to shake. "You calling _us _freaks is a little hypocritical since you can transform into a wolf." Bella leant forward, a slight smirk hovering at her lips as she watched the way the shape-shifter trembled. "_Just saying_." Bella finished, leaning backwards, smug smile on her lips. From where Ron was tied up, she heard him chuckle and from the corner of her eye, she saw him smirk—equally amused by this—though there was a sense of concern in his eyes… they were, after all, without wands and it looked as if the larger one was a step away from exploding into a massive wolf.

The smaller man placed a hand on the angrier wolf-man's shoulder. "Calm down, Paul. Billy will want her to be alive to admit the truth."

"Fuck off Jared." The larger one—Paul—said to Jared, shaking off the hand on his shoulder and stomped over in Ron's direction. Bella tensed—for a moment she thought Paul was going to attack Ron. She felt the sizzle of magic inside her, awakened up by the overwhelming sense of fear for her best friend. Paul stopped, noticing Bella's reaction, and smirked darkly. "Not so smug now, are you _freak_? What—scared I'm going to bite your friend's head off?" Ron shuddered and Bella swallowed with fear.

"Paul . . ." Jared said, warningly. "Sam won't like the way you're treating them."

"Who the fuck cares? They're murderers aren't they? Well, at least _she _is." Paul pointed a large sweaty finger in Bella's direction. She winced. "Who's Sam or Billy to care if we tossed them around a bit. It'll probably make them easier to get the truth out of. A little bit of fear doesn't hurt anybody." Paul's lips opened, revealing a wicked smile and his full set of gleaming white teeth. Bella already loathed this guy with extreme passion.

Jared was becoming exasperated. "We don't even know they killed these people."

_People_? Had there been more than Charlie's death now?

Paul's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say, Jared?"

"Nothing." Jared hastily said. "I just feel like. . ."-

"Like _what_?"

"Like we've been too quick to judge! She may not have been the ones to kill all those people… Let's face it; no-one ever saw what those sorcerers looked like. For all we know, it could have been someone completely different." Jared shrugged.

Paul's jaw clenched—a vein in his cheek twitching in rage. "Oh, so it just happened that another witch or wizard passed by in the area, huh?"

Bella looked between the two of them thoughtfully. It was when Jared said what he said last that she remembered something—something that Draco had said: "_There are a group of Death Eaters nearby that, when found me, will want to know what happened to me._" Bella swallowed thickly; Death Eaters had been in the area when Draco had been in Forks. Bella had no idea if these Death Eaters were still in the area but Bella was certain they had been the culprits to these people's deaths Jared and Paul were speaking of. Bella was certain that Charlie was included in the list of people that had died, whom had been brutally murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. Whomever else had died there was a strong chance Bellatrix and killed them too.

"I'm just saying we shouldn't be too quick to judge. We're meant to use her abilities to do right for people—not slaughter upon the slightest bit of evidence that suggests someone, who could be potentially innocent, had murdered."

Paul lifted a hand and pointed a shaky finger at him, his other hand coiling into a tight fist. "You better watch your mouth and make sure you don't say that in front of Billy or you'll find yourself exiled from the pack." Jared swallowed and said no furthermore, his face turning hard and emotionless. Bella felt sorry for the wolf—obviously he was the only one in La Push who seemed to have an ounce of common-sense. "You grab the girl. I'll take the boy—just to be sure he doesn't try to pull a fast one on us again."

"Where are you taking us?" Ron and Bella both demanded at the same time.

Paul smirked, yanking a still-bound Ron to his feet. "To Billy. He wants to have a little _chat._"

* * *

…

It felt as if Edward had been on the back of this Threstral for hours and his anxiety was slowly reaching his limits. He knew there was nothing he could do the mythical creature to increase the speed—from the shake and clenching of the animal's muscles, Edward could see it was already straining with the debauched speed it was taking through the sky and against the torrential wind that crashed against them, attacking and whipping at their skin and at the Threstral's skeleton-like black wings.

All Edward could think about was Bella and the vision he had seen. Edward knew if he didn't get to Forks in record time, Bella would soon be perished in the hands of Victoria. A flare of self-hatred overcame himself when he thought of Bella being killed by Victoria plagued his mind. If Edward had never left Forks, Edward would never have been in the situation—flashing across seas, racing after Bella, in hope to save the jeopardized life of Bella. If he had still been in Forks to this day, then maybe he would have seen the signs of Victoria's return and destroyed her before she even had a chance to lay a finger on her. all of this—every bad thing that is happening—all leads down to the fact Edward left Forks.

In light of this conclusion, Edward thought about how life would have been different if Edward had never left Forks. He would have never felt that aching feeling in his chest with every mile he took away from Bella and he probably never would have felt this hopeless to Bella's whereabouts or her well-being. At least if he stayed in Forks, he would have known if Bella was dead or alive. Edward swallowed, pushing that thought away from his mind, continuing his evaluation of what life would have been like if he and his family had never left Forks.

Although life would have certainly been better having Bella in his life, things wouldn't have been perfect. If he had never left, the hatred he would have felt after the paper-cut incident would have still be fresh in his mind. He would have drawn away from Bella for a long time, mulling over how he could have moved passed and ignore the fact he was placing Bella's life in danger every day that she was with him. At least being away from her, he was able to learn from the mistake he had made. Edward sucked in a breath, as something his biological mother would have always said in a situation like this, passed through his mind:

"_You can never learn from your mistakes if you never make the mistake in the first place._" His mother's gentle tone drifted through his mind. His biological mother had been a wise woman, who managed to see the logic in almost every situation. She had always been his confidant when things were tough in his human life. But this wasn't just any simple mistake; from this one mistake he had made, so many other mistakes had come from it—Edward had left the love of his life, potentially meaning he could never with her again from the pain he had most probably caused her, whilst also abandoning her at a time he would have needed her most. Hell, he wasn't even there to comfort her when his father died. What kind of so-claimed mate was he?

A failed one that was it.

Edward jostled when the Threstral made a noise. Edward looked down at the mysterical horse he rode upon just before the Threstral swooped downwards, heading for land. A wave of hope overwhelmed him. Could they possibly be close? Edward hoped so, intently waiting for the veils of clouds that surrounded them to disappear and for them to break out into the sky. Before long, they did, and they were swooping downwards towards a vast forest spread out across the land. Somewhere in a distance, Edward could recognize the outlines of buildings found in Forks.

A small smile spread across his face. He was home.

He only hoped Bella was still alive and Victoria hadn't gotten to her yet.

* * *

…

Bella and Ron both made their sounds of protests as they were dragged and tugged into the modest sized cabin, up onto the porch-steps and through the door. They hadn't gone into the Black residence—on the contrary, upon being yanked from the Black garage, Paul and Jared had completely side-tracked it and tugged the both of them towards the truck that was waiting at the edge of the Black driveway. They pushed them both inside and got into the front. Before they knew it they were driving out of the Black residence and down a bumpy lane.

"Where are you taking us?" Bella tried asking.

Neither of them answered. Paul made this obvious that he had no intent to answer her—whether to annoy her, she was unsure—by reaching over and turning on the stereo full blast. Bella narrowed her eyes and glared at Paul through the driver's mirror. His dark eyes happened to catch her glare through the mirror causing him to chuckle tauntingly and sing along (poorly) to the music. At some point through the drive and the loud penetrative music, Paul finally chose to speak up:

"It's a shame, y'know." Paul said, disturbingly casually.

Bella shared a glance with Ron before glaring at Paul. "What is?" Bella spat out.

"That we have to kill you." Paul said, his voice still casual. Jared shuffled in his seat. Paul's attention was directed at Bella through the mirror, watching her reaction. "If you hadn't been a freaky witch murderer, I would have totally fucked you. It's a shame such a beautiful girl is such a psychopath. But then again, all the beautiful ones are psychopaths." Bella didn't like the way his eyes trailed down to where her breasts were. Bella wished she could cover them, but her hands were tied behind her back.

"You're a sick fuck, you know that?" Ron seethed, his ears turning bright red with anger. "As soon as I get my wand back, I'm going to show you what wizards do to sick fucks like yourselves." Ron snapped. _If only Harry was here, _Ron spat in his thoughts angrily. _He would have gone ballistic to what that sick fucker said—maybe we would have had a chance of escaping then. _Ron sighed to himself. _Hermione would have known how to get out of this. _He knew that was true, but a part of him was now thankful that Hermione wasn't with them—he would have never wanted to put Hermione near someone as sick and twisted as that guy. Ron's glared harder at Paul.

Paul threw his head back and laughed. "Empty threat, freak—there's no way I'm giving you your wands back. I might even snap them." Paul smugly patted his jean pocket, the other hand lazily driving the wheel. "I may even snap them in half. What will happen then? Will you lose that freaky magic of yours?" Paul chuckled deeply.

Bella gritted her teeth. "_Actually,_ a wand is merely a tool of which used to channel our magic. Snapping our wand will not vanquish our magic. It's not that simple, _dog. _You need magic to vanquish magic." Paul scowled at being called a dog, his hands tightening on the wheels so tightly that Jared shot him a warning glance, silently telling him not to snap the driving wheel. Bella didn't want to tell him that it takes a powerful witch or wizard to be able to master magic without a wand; she didn't want to make them seem weak.

Before long, they had parked up a driveway that lead to the modest-sized cabin they were now being towed up to, present time. Neither of them bothered knocking on the doors, Jared opened the door and tugged Bella through it Paul with Ron was following close behind. Inside, the first thing Bella noticed was the crowd of people in the room—all of which were residences of La Push, Native American. Bella recognized only four of them: Billy Black, Jacob Black, Sam Uley and Harry Clearwater. All of them turned in their direction as soon as the four of them loudly moved through the door.

"Thank you, Jared. Thank you, Paul." Was the first thing that was said and it was from Sam whom strode up to them and patted Jared's shoulder.

Ron's eyes nervously moved around the room, taking in the crowd of people that were watching them with cold unblinking eyes.

"Bella Swan, how nice of you to join us." Bella's eyes moved to Billy's. He was glaring at her, his hands clasped on his lap, placed in his wheelchair. The comment was sarcastic, of course, but his voice bared no sense of sarcasm—in fact, it bared no tone of voice at all.

Bella inhaled. "Billy." She tensely said.

"You very obviously know why you're here." Billy then said.

Bella's face tensed, her jaw clenched momentarily, before she spoke up again: "I've heard it through the grapevine."

"And you have nothing to say on the matter? No plea of innocence?" Billy snipped.

Bella shook her head, a glimmer of smirk. "Oh, Billy, I think you'll find I have _a lot_ to say of what you're accusing me of. But instead, I'm just going to let you say what you want to say first—I mean, you _have_ gone into so much trouble to get us here. I bet it must have been such a bother trying to carry out two _unconscious_ people from a funeral without anyone noticing. I'm curious; did you hide us in the trunk of the car or something?" Bella shot Billy a feigned sweet smile, fluttering her eyelashes for extra measure. She knew she was probably going the wrong way about making herself look innocent, but the frustration and aggression of being tied up was getting to her.

"Bella. . ." Ron said, warningly, quietly for only her to hear.

"Your father died not weeks ago and you have the nerve to _mock_ the situation? Do you even care that your father is dead?" Billy spat.

_OK now _that_ hit a nerve. _"_Excuse me._" Bella seethed. "You had the nerve to _kidnap _Charlie's daughter from his funeral where I was blatantly mourning the loss of my _father_. What kind of best friend are you?"

"One that has the bravery to avenge his death!" Bill spat back.

Bella gritted her teeth. "Correction: what you are doing is not _brave_—you are pointing fingers because you can't accept the fact that Charlie has died!"

"Charlie. Was. _Murdered._"

Bella felt the burning of angry tears welling up in her eyes as she stared Billy down. Bella had never seen so much hate in his eyes until now and she wondered what had changed—prior of her father's death—to make him think that she was capable of killing her own father. It sickened her that Billy—someone whom she used to consider a nice, loving man—would believe something so _ludicrous._ She knew if Harry was here he would have something to say about it.

"And you think Bella did it, is that right?" Ron spat angrily, speaking up for the first time. "Accusing your best friend's daughter of murder? You should be ashamed of yourself."

Billy's raged eyes snapped on Ron. "_Ashamed_? Ashamed? You think I should be _ashamed_ of myself? I know Charlie's daughter is a witch and I also know she isn't even his daughter - she's adopted! Just like I know _she_"_-_he pointed a shaky finger in Bella's direction-"is the one that killed Charlie. She killed my best friend with that _magic_ of hers she'd been given from Satan himself! And she killed five other _innocent _people of La Push with that _devil _magic as well!" Billy turned back to Bella. He was gripping the arms of his chair angrily, shaking from head-to-toe. "She probably found out she was adopted and went mental! And she probably got you involved, 'n all!" Billy waved his hand at Ron.

"I have known about my adoption for longer than I have known about my magic!" Bella spat. "Charlie and Renée had _always_ been honest about my heritage from the very start and I have _never_ hated them for it. Charlie and Renée were the most caring and loving people I was blessed to be raised by!" Bella was now shaking. She felt the magic within sending sparks through her veins, making her hairs stand up on end. "Why would I ruin that? Why would I kill the only man who has been the closest thing to a father to me? Huh? _Why_?" Billy's nostrils had flared with anger. Bella's upper lip curled backwards in rage, her emerald green eyes flashing. "_Answer me!_"

People jumped and flinched away from her as they watched her face being to contort. Her hair was turning redder and redder by the minute and her eyes were turning black with rage and her skin seemed as grey as a corpse. The people that had jumped and seen the sparks that flew from her fingers. The sparks crackled and whistled—flying to the floor.

"Bella." Ron tried to get Bella's attention. Paul's grip on him tightened. "Bella!" Her eyes were turning blacker by the minute—there was no pupil left to see anymore—and people were itching further and further away from her. Even Billy rolled back a few inches. "Let me go,"-Ron struggled against Paul's constraints-"Can't you see she needs my help?!" Paul chuckled but made no movement to let Ron go. Ron huffed frustratingly and began to call at her: "Bella!" he screamed loudly. The sparks at her fingers stopped. "Bella—calm down! Before you get us killed!"

That seemed to calm Bella down. Her skin slowly turned back to its normal ivory tone, her eyes became emerald again, and her hair the dark crimson red it was.

Billy smirked, his eyes glinting with triumph. "See?" he said to the people in the room. "Can't you see the girl is out of control? She probably lost control that night and murdered Charlie in a fit of uncontrolled magic! And who's to say the same thing didn't happen the poor, innocent five people of our blood died." Billy turned his face back to Bella Swan. "Bella Swan is a _murderer._"

* * *

**A/N:** Long time no see... Yeah, I know, it's been a while. I had a bit of writer's block for this story - and I still do - which is a bad excuse because its obvious where this story leads to: the Battle of Hogwarts. I've been trying so hard to make this story different from all the other crossovers like this out there, and trying to make stuff make sense, that it was becoming difficult to just be able to write a simple opening paragraph. Yeah . . .

But I'm back and hopefully for good. It will still take me a while to update for I still have exams going on, despite finishing two of my courses now, and those exams are important for they depend on whether I get into uni or not. Regardless, I'm back, and I'll be writing the next chapter when I can.

I'm not exactly happy with how this chapter turned out but I feel its essential to how I want the next few chapters to pan out. The segment involving the President of the USA and the Secretary of Magic is pretty important. Since Victoria will be rising a vampire army in the States, I felt it would be a little - well - unrealistic if the Secretary of Magic didn't get involved. For anyone who is wondering the Secretary of Magic is what Rowling described the American magical authoritives to be. Phil works with him and he will be one of the people going to 'investigate' Seattle to help bring down the vampire dilemmas.

In the next few chapters we will be finally encountering the long overdue reunion between Bella and Edward. Things will also be going down with the pack, Bella and Ron. We will be discovering why Billy is so cray-cray; he may seem all bad for the way he is accusing Bella of killing her Dad, but he has had some pretty bad past experiences with witches and wizards. There will also be a Bella & Jacob moment at some point - though it will be purely innocent. I don't plan for Jacob to have any love-infested feelings for Bella. . . yet.

Sorry for the late update,

Hope you are all enjoying the beautiful spring weather - I know I am here in the UK! :-)

**P.S. This chapter hasn't been beta'd so apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes guys.**


End file.
